


Маверик

by captainspring



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, PD-3432, вам может не понравиться Лея, возможно я пишу к этому фичку сиквел, дарк!По Дэмерон, и приквел тоже
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 78,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainspring/pseuds/captainspring
Summary: В битве над «Старкиллером» открывается неожиданная правда: По Дэмерон — несуществующая личность, легенда для шпиона Первого Ордена, и ему пора возвращаться домой.





	1. Chapter 1

Астромех наверняка заметит первым.

В любом случае: у него есть чёткие генеральские приказы да и кроме того — как же PD-3432 осточертело это криффово Сопротивление. Он даже рад, что всё идёт не так, как планировалось, что крестокрылы осаждают «Старкиллер». Больше никаких идиотских песен в кантине, никакой расхлябанности, никаких ксеносов. Пускай астромех замечает. «Старкиллер» не должен пасть. Не сейчас, не после первого успешного выстрела. Генерал снимет с них шкуры, если с его детищем что-нибудь произойдёт.

PD-3432 выныривает из недр «Старкиллера», и за его спиной BB-8 недоуменно оглядывается назад. 

— Бип боп боп уииио?

— Именно так, — усмехается PD-3432.

— Уииио бип бип-боп-бип-бип?

— И не собирался.

Дроид пищит что-то ещё, но PD-3432 не слушает: кладёт крестокрыл на крыло, облетает группу TIE по большой дуге. Сейчас бы в одну из них да палить по сопротивленцам, но ещё нельзя. От выстрелов своих PD-3432 лениво уворачивается. В комлинке звучит голос Павы:

— По, ты в порядке?

— В полном.

— Что-то ничего не происходит. Финн обманул нас?

— Нет, он был абсолютно прав, — после краткого молчания отзывается PD-3432.

FN-2187 был на удивление правдив в своих описаниях. Настолько, что в нём почти можно заподозрить искреннего предателя, но нет, конечно нет. Из Первого Ордена не бегут. Это PD-3432 знает точно. Удивительно, как кто-то вообще поверил всей этой фантастической истории. Дефектный штурмовик, угнанная TIE, крушение на Джакку — а потом оба они умудрились как-то добраться до Сопротивления. Правда, FN-2187 не должен был доставлять им карту, ведущую к Люку Скайуокеру. Но здесь PD-3432 был бессилен. К тому же, это отлично ложится в их общую легенду. Бывшую. Вряд ли PD-3432 будут рады в Сопротивлении после сегодняшнего.

Впереди маячит Синий-четыре, криффов художник Йоло Зифф.

Четыре коротких луча срываются с лазерных пушек чёрного крестокрыла и врезаются в борт Синего-четыре. TIE добивают его своим залпом. Левый двигатель взрывается, разнося кабину в клочья, и остатки истребителя падают вниз, на металлические перекрытия «Старкиллера». В комлинке ругается Уэксли, позади недоуменно верещит дроид.

— Какого криффа, По! — кричит в наушниках Пава. PD-3432 выключает комлинк, не удостаивая её ответом.

«Старкиллер» ещё можно спасти, и он планирует принять в этом самое непосредственное участие. Всего-то потребуется сбить несколько крестокрылов и не пустить никого к топливным элементам, про которые столь любезно растрепал FN-2187. Наверняка он сейчас где-то внизу передает координаты базы Сопротивления кому следует. Новый залп «Старкиллер», конечно, не потянет, но когда здесь всё уляжется — Ди’Куар ждут пламя и опустошение.

PD-3432 выбирает свою следующую цель: Стилет-один, Каре Кун. Вот уж кто докучал ему больше остальных всё это время. Все эти её иллюзии о дружбе просто смешны. Кун ловко уходит в сторону от его выстрелов, пропадает меж перекрытий, и PD-3432 ныряет следом. Ему приходится сложить крылья в лётное положение, чтобы протиснуться между двух технических башен следом за ней. 

— Биииип! Бип! Боп! Бип боп! Бип бип бип! Боп-боп!

Астромеха, к сожалению, не отключишь так же просто, как и комлинк. 

PD-3432 пробует не обращать на него внимания. Крылья крестокрыла Кун так и сложены в лётную позицию, и когда она в очередной раз уходит от его выстрелов, едва ли не чиркая лазерами по снегу, PD-3432 вдруг понимает: Кун не отстреливается. Не потому что не может, но потому что даже не пытается. Что это? Сентиментальность? Какая-то новая тактика? Уловка?

— Уиии-боп-боп-боп-бип-боп! Боп! Боооп! — продолжает возмущаться BB-8.

— Тихо там! — рявкает PD-3432. — Не мешай думать.

— Боп-бип-боп-боп уооо! Уооо-боп!

Какое счастье будет избавиться от назойливого астромеханика после боя.

Впрочем, в его призывах прийти в себя и одуматься есть смысл: Кун петляет не просто так. Она уводит его прочь от тяжёлой раны на поверхности «Старкиллера» — от той точки, по которой можно нанести критический удар. Как только осознание снисходит на PD-3432, он резко тормозит крестокрыл, почти на ровном месте разворачивая его, чтобы рвануть обратно. Слишком увлёкся охотой, дурак! Он должен был охранять «Старкиллер». Астромех за его спиной наконец-то затыкается.

Под фюзеляжем ревут пожары, и азарт захватывает PD-3432, бурлит в венах. Однако долететь до основного боя, где роятся TIE и зелёные выстрелы заставляют крестокрылы петлять и разлетаться в разные стороны, он не успевает. На этот раз вместо одной Кун его пасут сразу двое. Их PD-3432 тоже узнаёт по манере пилотирования: Пава и Уэксли. Они работают в паре, слаженные и точные, и сбросить их с хвоста оказывается не так-то просто. К тому же, отщепившиеся от основного массива TIE обстреливают сразу все крестокрылы без разбору.

— Бип боп, — комментирует астромех.

— На твоем месте я бы не радовался. Собьют меня — ты пойдешь в лобовое с землей тоже, — цедит PD-3432, резко дёргает истребитель в сторону, уворачиваясь от выстрелов.

— Уиииио, бип-боп.

То, что свои стреляют по нему, хоть и неприятно, но объяснимо: вряд ли они на таких скоростях могут разобрать, чей это крестокрыл. К тому же, большая их часть наверняка даже не в курсе о задании PD-3432. Только его собственные лётчики ещё могут знать — но где они. Как их найти в этой суматохе. PD-3432 предпочитает не испытывать судьбу: отлетает вбок, ищет способ сбросить сопротивленцев с хвоста. Те, наоборот, кажется, только и хотят, что сравняться с ним. Пава жестикулирует в своей кабине, но нет никакого смысла обращать на это внимание.

PD-3432 дёргает штурвал, заставляя крестокрыл податься вбок. Пава берёт выше, и ему наконец удаётся вырваться из тисков. Они с Уэксли улетают далеко вперёд, пока PD-3432 сбрасывает скорость и разворачивается. Ему нужно добраться до топливных элементов и проследить, чтобы никакой шальной крестокрыл не воспользовался суматохой, как это было велено сделать ему. Пока что TIE неплохо отбиваются. Часть летит к земле, но это слабаки, их всегда выкашивают первыми. PD-3432 вновь нацеливается на раскуроченную поверхность «Старкиллера».

— Боп, — неожиданно оживает замолкший астромех.

— В смысле, я опоздал?

PD-3432 спрашивает, но ответ его едва ли интересует: он набирает скорость и несётся вперед, туда, где только что на его глазах в дыру, ведущую внутрь системы охлаждения, нырнул крестокрыл. Крифф. Им удалось. Сопротивленцам удалось. Технические помещения взрываются; вверх взлетают обломки перекрытий, облака чёрного дыма, и взмывает чей-то истребитель. Если приглядеться, PD-3432 даже может сказать, чей. Каре Кун.

Трещины ползут по поверхности планеты, тектонические плиты смещаются, распадаясь на части. «Старкиллер» стонет, разрываемый изнутри.

Дело плохо, но ничего, ничего. Сейчас главное — убраться отсюда. Героически погибнуть вместе с генеральской базой не входит в планы PD-3432. Есть только одна проблема: теперь, когда он больше не под прикрытием в стане Сопротивления, единственный его билет отсюда — это безмолвно зависший на орбите «Финализатор», прибывший буквально пару минут назад. PD-3432 перебирает в уме частоты, но никак не может вспомнить, какая из них принадлежит своим. Вполне возможно, что никакая.

В шлеме звучат голоса бывших товарищей вместо нужных позывных Первого Ордена и угасают один за другим, когда лётчики Сопротивления прыгают обратно к базе. TIE слаженно отступают, не заботясь о том, чтобы подстрелить пару лишних крестокрылов напоследок. А жаль, могли бы устроить отличный фейерверк над Ди’Куаром. PD-3432 усмехается.

— Бип боп бип бип уооо! — слышится сзади. Он на мгновение замирает. 

Точно. Дроид. 

— Найди частоту «Финализатора», — говорит PD-3432.

— Боп.

TIE продолжают заходить на посадку в ангары экстренно подоспевших флагманов, а те — чиркать прочь с тёмного полотна космоса. Позади крестокрыла из «Старкиллера» вырывается поглощённая им ранее звезда. Они теряют время, и PD-3432 начинает сердиться. Без хорошей глок-отвертки и технических данных он не сможет быстро поймать частоту Первого Ордена, пока сидит в крестокрыле.

— Повторяю: найди частоту «Финализатора».

— Боп.

— Частота «Финализатора». Сейчас. Или я отправлю тебя в свободное плавание в космос.

— Уооо? Бип боп биии биии боп. Биии биии уиииооо боп боп бип.

Вот упрямый маленький дроид.

От того, чтобы немедленно отправить его в обещанный круиз в невесомости, PD-3432 удерживает только мысль о том, сколько бесценной информации наверняка хранится в недрах сопротивленческого астромеханика. Вместе с его собственными знаниями, собранными за время под прикрытием, это будет настоящий куш для генерала Хакса. Да и к тому же, в одном дроид прав: если PD-3432 выкинет его в космос, то точно не узнает нужную частоту.

Языки пламени ревут уже близко, и при всём желании PD-3432 не может выжать из крестокрыла большую скорость, чем та, с которой они летят сейчас. Вокруг последние TIE покидают космическое пространство «Старкиллера». PD-3432 задается вопросом, есть ли у дроидов инстинкт самосохранения.

— Не будет частоты — мы не свяжемся со своими и не уберёмся отсюда вовремя. Мы не уберемся вовремя — мы оба сдохнем. Я — и ты вместе со мной, — мрачно констатирует PD-3432. — Как тебе такой расклад? Устраивает?

Дроид молчит. Впереди висит «Финализатор». Кажется, он последний. PD-3432 выжимает из крестокрыла остатки скорости. Медленно приходит к мысли, что ему не победить в этот раз. Что ж, по крайней мере он всласть повеселился в последний час своей жизни. Хотя ощущение неминуемой смерти холодком заседает в его груди, PD-3432 не так уж боится. В конце концов, он знал, на что шёл, когда записывался в Первый Орден. Всякого лётчика могут убить в любой момент. Чудо, что ему везло до сих пор. Наверное, всё дело в краденом крестокрыле.

Сейчас «Финализатор» чиркнет прочь от «Старкиллера», и PD-3432 останется наедине с набирающей мощь звездой. Если, конечно, свои не разнесут его крестокрыл раньше — пушки корабля разворачиваются к нему, но не стреляют. Пока не стреляют. Стоит подумать, как уворачиваться, если начнут. 

В шлеме звучит голос диспетчера. Холодок в груди PD-3432 рассеивается, будто его и не было. Ангарный отсек «Финализатора» до сих пор открыт.

— Бип уииио боп боп, — вновь оживает дроид.

— Цыц, — перебивает его PD-3432.

— Уооо бип боп?

— Это тебя не касается, — спокойно отвечает PD-3432 и включает микрофон: — Запрашиваю разрешение на посадку для PD-3432.

— Уооо?

С дроидами вроде этого сложно судить, но PD-3432 чудится удивление в его голосе. Он хмыкает себе под нос и задумчиво стучит пальцами по штурвалу в ожидании ответа. Комлинк радует его статикой тишины на частоте «Финализатора». По идее, дроиды не должны уметь удивляться — не как люди, так что ему просто почудилось. Но всё-таки было что-то в этом последнем «уооо?», что заставляет PD-3432 перебирать в уме все свои взаимодействия с маленьким дроидом за последние несколько месяцев. 

К счастью, парад воспоминаний почти сразу перерывает голос диспетчера.

— PD-3432, даю разрешение на посадку. Посадочная площадка 4F.

— Вас понял.

PD-3432 выкидывает из головы всю эту чушь про удивляющихся дроидов — какое ему дело. Этого мелкого всё равно разберут на запчасти техники «Финализатора». Его судьба и уж тем более синтетические эмоции должны волновать PD-3432 меньше всего. Он хмурится, но концентрируется на этой мысли, пока она не звучит достаточно убедительно, и плавно сажает крестокрыл на посадочную площадку 4F, где его уже ждут.


	2. Chapter 2

Не узнать капитана Фазму сложно. В своём хромированном доспехе она похожа на механизм, идеально настроенный под нужды Первого Ордена, и её вокодер только помогает дополнить это впечатление. PD-3432, в отличие от прочих, не испытывает ужаса. Скорее всего потому что она не его командир — если уж на то пошло, они вообще в разных ветвях вооруженных сил. Но глядя на то, как капитан Фазма стоит на площадке ангара, окружённая штурмовиками с винтовками наготове, PD-3432 не может не отдать ей должное: выглядит более чем впечатляюще.

Жаль только, что на нём этот трюк никогда не срабатывает.

Когда кокпит открывается, PD-3432 смотрит поверх края кабины и, за неимением лестницы, просто спрыгивает на дюрасталевый пол. Тяжёлый гул разлетается во все стороны и быстро гаснет в необъятном ангарном отсеке. Штурмовики стоят, не шелохнувшись. Чтобы встретить одного маленького астромеханика, это как-то слишком, но PD-3432 предпочитает не задумываться о причудах командования. Он шагает вперёд, намереваясь пройти мимо штурмовиков, но те вдруг вскидывают винтовки.

— Пилот, — голос капитана Фазмы звучит до ужаса безлично из-за вокодера. PD-3432 усмехается.

— Капитан Фазма. Скажу честно: гостеприимство у вас дрянное.

PD-3432 не торопится поднимать руки: с чего бы вдруг? Вместо этого он так и стоит с высоко поднятой головой, с усмешкой глядя на безликие фигуры штурмовиков. К чему вся эта клоунада. Он бы ещё допустил, что рядовые солдаты не в курсе его задания, но неужели о нём не рассказали даже капитану Фазме? Вот уж неожиданно. 

Только мгновение спустя до PD-3432 доходит, что винтовки направлены не на него — ну или у этих ребят всё так плохо с меткостью, что вместо его груди они целятся ему в колени. Опустив глаза, он натыкается взглядом на круглого дроида. Тот прячется за его ногами, словно маленький ребёнок. И весьма нехарактерно для себя молчит. PD-3432 отступает в сторону, но дроид мгновенно откатывается следом за ним.

— Оставьте свои шуточки для генерала, — без тени эмоции говорит капитан Фазма. — Мои люди здесь, чтобы забрать дроида.

— Само собой.

— После этого мы проведём вас к генералу Хаксу.

— Я справлюсь сам. Более чем уверен, что местные коридоры ничуть не изменились с моего последнего визита.

Дроид толкает его в голень, и PD-3432 стискивает зубы, награждая того холодным взглядом. На мгновение ему кажется, будто астромех чего-то от него ждёт, какого-то действия. Может, даже защиты. Что тем более удивительно, учитывая их последнюю перепалку ещё у «Старкиллера». Видимо, микросхемы мелкого не в состоянии проанализировать ситуацию и свыкнуться с тем простым фактом, что PD-3432 — агент Первого Ордена.

— Вы не поняли. Я сопровожу вас к генералу Хаксу, хотите вы того или нет.

— Какая честь, — PD-3432 не может сдержать усмешку, но комментарий явно не впечатляет капитана Фазму.

Она окликает нескольких штурмовиков по номерам и отдаёт приказ забрать дроида в технический отсек корабля на растерзание местным программистам. Дроид верещит, будто в самом деле умеет чувствовать ужас. PD-3432 пропускает все эти вопли мимо ушей, с отстранённым и холодным выражением лица наблюдая, как двое штурмовиков ловят и накрывают того сетью и, не особо церемонясь, волокут прочь. Единственный порыв кинуться следом и отобрать дроида обратно он подавляет без особых проблем.

Это просто сопротивленческая железка, напичканная нужной Первому Ордену информацией. Да и к тому же, дроиды не чувствуют боли. 

Почему-то вторая мысль успокаивает его сильнее первой. 

PD-3432 шагает вперёд, скучающе глядя на штурмовиков, что невольно вновь вскидывают винтовки при его приближении. Кажется, ему не доверяют. Он и забыл это ощущение. На базе Сопротивления все были чересчур дружелюбны, расхлябанны даже, по меркам Первого Ордена и лично PD-3432. Все эти бесконечные объятия после каждого вылета, пресловутая поддержка и дружеское тепло — ну какая из них конкуренция? То ли дело капитан Фазма, которая выглядит так, будто почти готова пристрелить его на месте. PD-3432 усмехается ещё шире, останавливается напротив неё и смотрит снизу вверх.

— Надеюсь, обойдёмся без экскурсии, — бросает он, прежде чем двинуться дальше. — И скажите своим ребятам, чтобы опустили винтовки. Я не ем солдат живьём, если это их беспокоит. 

Судя по тому, насколько поспешно штурмовики расступаются перед ним, это определённо одна из вещей, которые обычно посещают их головы, когда они смотрят на PD-3432. Ничего, привыкнут. Он знает о своей репутации, но не собирается её менять. В конце концов, это весьма удобно, когда любой рядовой на корабле предпочтёт десять раз подумать, прежде чем связаться с тобой лишний раз. Жаль, конечно, что это не действует на всех командиров. 

— Это последнее, что их беспокоит, — капитан Фазма напрочь игнорирует долю шутки в его словах. — FN-2066, FN-2101, за мной. Остальным вернуться на свои посты.

Они догоняют PD-3432 уже в коридоре. Капитан Фазма тут же оказывается впереди, звучно чеканя широкий шаг по дюрасталевым перекрытиям коридоров. Двое штурмовиков остаются позади, замыкая их небольшую процессию, чем-то похожую на конвой. PD-3432 готов поклясться, что капитан Фазма успела сильно его невзлюбить за время отсутствия на «Финализаторе». Вопрос только, за что? За то, что подорвал парочку её штурмовиков на Такодане? PD-3432 задумчиво смотрит в спину капитану, на её плавно развевающийся тёмный плащ. Заподозрить её в подобной сентиментальности достаточно сложно, но иного объяснения у него нет.

— Верховный Лидер Сноук велел нам явиться к нему, и это именно то, что мы сделаем, — в голосе генерала Хакса звучит хорошо сдерживаемая ярость.

— И потеряем всякий шанс добраться до Люка Скайуокера первыми. Отличный план, — в отличие от собеседника, магистр Рен свои эмоции не скрывает.

PD-3432 кидает взгляд на капитана Фазму, чьё лицо закрыто этим дурацким хромированным ведром, прежде чем войти внутрь генеральского кабинета. Встревать в перепалку двух начальников — худшее из зол, даже если один из них сам велел явиться к нему на ковёр. 

Генерал Хакс сидит за широким столом, на котором аккуратно, будто по линеечке, разложены документы и письменные принадлежности, и встречает визитёров странным выражением лица. Магистр Рен, сидящий на одном из кресел сбоку, даже не поворачивает скрытой шлемом головы в их сторону. PD-3432 останавливается, невольно вытягиваясь в струну. Капитан Фазма рядом с ним тоже замирает.

— Пилот доставлен, сэр, — рапортует она, и PD-3432 едва заметно морщится. У него есть номер. Что за странное «пилот»? Лётчик он, а не пилот.

— PD-3432 по вашему приказанию прибыл, сэр.

Генерал Хакс кидает краткий взгляд в сторону магистра Рен. Тот не проявляет никакого интереса к прибывшим, как, впрочем, и желания покинуть кабинет. Кажется, он вообще погружен куда-то очень глубоко в свои мысли. PD-3432 наблюдает за ним краем глаза пару кратких мгновений, прежде чем полностью сосредоточиться на генерале.

— Отлично, — медленно произносит тот. — Вы можете быть свободны, капитан Фазма. PD-3432, от вас я жду устный рапорт о вашей миссии. Тезисно.

В этот раз PD-3432 провёл на базе Сопротивления не так уж и долго. Провёл бы больше, если бы не атака на «Старкиллер». Поэтому его рапорт вполне может уложиться в «тезисно» без особых проблем. PD-3432 дожидается, пока капитан Фазма выйдет.

— В соответствии с вашим приказом я имитировал побег с «Финализатора», продолжая изображать лётчика Сопротивления По Дэмерона. После инсценированного крушения на Джакку, я не без чужой помощи добрался до базы Сопротивления на Ди’Куаре. Они ничего не заподозрили, что позволило мне продолжить собирать данные о других ячейках и убежищах Сопротивления, численности военного состава, местах их квартирования, военном снаряжении и прочую секретную информацию, которую я подробно изложу в письменном рапорте.

Генерал Хакс наблюдает за PD-3432 всё с тем же странным выражением лица, но кивает, ожидая продолжения.

— Чтобы не вызывать подозрений, я исполнял приказы командования Сопротивления, в том числе лично генерала Леи Органы, — PD-3432 делает паузу. — Когда дело дошло до атаки на «Старкиллер», согласно вашему приказу для подобных ситуаций, я вышел из-под прикрытия и бросил все силы на то, чтобы не дать лётчикам Сопротивления разрушить базу. Мои попытки не увенчались успехом. 

PD-3432 выпрямляется ещё сильнее, если это вообще возможно, и неожиданно замечает, что магистр Рен успел в какой-то момент повернуть голову к нему. Ничего особенно устрашающего в этом типе PD-3432 не видит. В Империи всегда держали на коротком поводке пару чудиков в масках. И, судя по разговору, который они с капитаном Фазмой прервали, сейчас магистр Рен не в фаворе у самого высшего командования. В котором PD-3432, впрочем, тоже не видит ничего особенно страшного: Верховный Лидер Сноук — фигура почти мифическая, доступная лишь избранным, в число которых он определённо не входит. Не то чтобы его этот факт расстраивает.

— Я готов принять наказание за провал миссии по спасению базы «Старкиллер», — чеканит PD-3432.

Генерал Хакс на мгновение кажется слегка удивлённым. PD-3432 замечает мимолётный взгляд, который тот кидает в сторону магистра Рен. О чём бы ни была эта секундная коммуникация, она явно приводит генерала в чувство, и тот вновь становится собой. То есть смотрит на PD-3432 как на кусок дерьма, но когда в этом было что-то новое.

— Если бы я наказывал всех, кто провалил миссию по спасению базы «Старкиллер», — голос генерала сочится вежливым ядом, и PD-3432 почти сразу понимает: это не для него, — нам бы пришлось казнить весь персонал корабля до последнего уборщика. На ваше счастье, Первый Орден не может позволить себе подобную роскошь. Хотя конечное решение примет Верховный Лидер, так что я бы на вашем месте не расслаблялся, PD-3432.

PD-3432 кратко кивает, сжимая руки в кулаки. 

— Хороший совет, генерал, — подаёт голос магистр Рен.

— Что-то ещё, — перебивает его генерал, — о чём вы бы хотели рассказать?

— Да, — PD-3432 вдруг вспоминает о дроиде и крестокрыле. — Я доставил сюда сопротивленческого дроида, на жёстком диске которого должен храниться определённый процент полезной информации. Также я доставил сюда крестокрыл Сопротивления.

— Прекрасно, — генерал Хакс откидывается на спинку кресла. Ничего нового он явно только что не услышал. — Дроида уже передали техникам, а крестокрыл подлежит уничтожению.

PD-3432 успевает сделать импульсивный шаг вперед, зло щурясь на генерала, прежде чем у него получается взять себя в руки. На мгновение ему кажется, что он готов ударить того прямо в лицо. Генерал Хакс если и пугается, успешно это скрывает: на его лице не вздрагивает ни единый мускул, и он смотрит перед собой так же холодно и серьёзно, как и всё время до этого. Магистр Рен неловко, будто движение причиняет ему боль, подаётся вперёд, рука замирает у пояса, где закреплён световой меч. PD-3432 усмехается уголками губ и не двигается, угрожающе нависая над столом генерала.

— Крестокрыл остаётся, — цедит он, — сэр.

Генерал Хакс склоняет голову к плечу, отточенными движениями, не глядя, перебирает бумаги на столе и не сдаёт позиции ни на миллиметр. У него на удивление ясные глаза, жёсткие и спокойные одновременно.

— Возьмите себя в руки, PD-3432, — громко ровняя стопку документов о стол, говорит он. — Иначе мне может показаться, что вы слишком прониклись идеями Сопротивления за время вашей миссии. 

— Крестокрыл, — PD-3432 понимает, что играет с огнём, но уже не может остановиться, — остаётся.

— Не думаю, — голос магистра Рен даже сквозь вокодер звучит обманчиво спокойно, почти вальяжно, — что у вас сейчас достаточно ресурсов, чтобы разбрасываться бесплатно доставшейся техникой.

PD-3432 поворачивает голову в его сторону: магистр Рен все ещё сидит, подавшись вперёд, но руку от пояса уже убрал. Он кажется смутно заинтересованным, но PD-3432 не может понять ни в чём, ни почему именно. Вряд ли магистр Рен питает тёплые чувства к лётной технике — будь она своя или чужая. Впрочем, до тех пор, пока он помогает, нет никакой разницы, какие именно у него предпочтения и причины вмешиваться. PD-3432 чуть расслабляется и шагает назад, вновь вытягиваясь по стойке смирно.

Генерал Хакс долго и пристально вглядывается в шлем магистра Рен. Что именно он надеется там увидеть — большая загадка.

— Что ж, хорошо, — наконец, уступает он, медленно переводя взгляд на PD-3432. — Крестокрыл остаётся. Я решу, что с ним делать, позже.

— При всём уважении, сэр, здесь нечего решать. Крестокрылы созданы для того, чтобы на них летать, и это именно то, что я бы с ним делал.

Воздух электризуется от не до конца ушедшего напряжения. Предложение PD-3432 предельно логично и разумно. Не на складе же им теперь хранить этот несчастный крестокрыл до конца дней? В чём тогда вообще был смысл его красть? Да, конечно, Первый Орден предпочитает полагаться только и исключительно на TIE, в том числе и по идеологическим соображениям, но PD-3432 навскидку может назвать сразу несколько пунктов, по которым родные истребители всегда будут проигрывать сопротивленческим.

— Просто перекрасил бы его в цвета Первого Ордена.

— Вы можете быть свободны, PD-3432. Покажитесь пси-техникам и приступайте к своим обязанностям.

Тон генерала Хакса не терпит возражений, да и сам PD-3432 думает, что уже исчерпал свой лимит удачи на сегодня. По крайней мере, крестокрылу теперь ничего не грозит. Самому себе PD-3432 объясняет свой порыв без лишних витиеватостей: как и всякий лётчик, он любит красивые машины. А с тем, что крестокрылы — одни из гениальнейших и красивейших истребителей в галактике, поспорить сложно. 

— Сэр, магистр, — PD-3432 поочерёдно откланивается.

Перед тем как выйти за дверь, он ловит взгляд магистра Рен. Под маской не видно, но чутьё подсказывает PD-3432, что тот улыбается. Отчего-то это не кажется ему хорошим знаком.

Кантина «Финализатора» по своему масштабу больше всего напоминает небольшое футбольное поле. Налив себе каф и прихватив причитающийся ему за верную службу Первому Ордену ужин, PD-3432 устраивается за одним из длинных столов у стены. После пси-техников с их бесстрастностью и медлительностью его до сих пор слегка потряхивает. Еда хоть немного помогает избавиться от этого мерзкого ощущения. Говорят, форсюзеры умеют рыться в головах людей. Так вот пси-техники могут это без всякой Силы — и это самый неприятный опыт, какой только можно придумать. PD-3432 встряхивается, принимается за еду. Думать о последнем часе своей жизни лишний раз не хочется.

Когда тарелка пустеет, PD-3432 облокачивается о стену спиной и, закинув ноги на скамью, лениво тянет каф из стаканчика и наблюдает за штурмовиками. Их здесь не меньше сотни, но огромная кантина съедает ощущение количества.

Штурмовики — по сути, обычные ребята. Вымуштрованные, да. Но самые обычные. Положив шлемы ровными рядами на столы, они что-то увлечённо обсуждают, жестикулируя и размахивая вилками в воздухе. Рядовые лётчики по соседству едва ли ведут себя сдержаннее. Один из них с помощью солонки и огурца объясняет что-то про тактику ведения воздушного боя. PD-3432 отвлечённо думает, что его, скорее всего, убьют в следующем же вылете.

Однако штурмовики отнюдь не так увлечены своим обсуждением, как ему показалось сначала. Краем глаза PD-3432 замечает, как они пялятся. Кто-то бьёт соседа по плечу, кивая в его сторону. Кто-то перешёптывается. Кто-то напряжённо смотрит исподлобья. Стоит PD-3432 на мгновение опустить взгляд в стаканчик с кафом, как и лётчики начинают поглядывать в его сторону. Но у тех хотя бы есть повод: над Такоданой было жарко. Прикрытия ради пришлось подстрелить с десяток TIE. А со штурмовиками-то что? Давно тайного агента не видели? Впрочем, ладно, им тоже досталось от него на Такодане.

PD-3432 усмехается и делает глоток кафа, лениво щурится в сторону штурмовиков. Скользит взглядом по кантине: многие отворачиваются или быстро опускают глаза, кто-то делает вид, что увлечён разговором. Хотя это скорее эффект от приближающейся капитана Фазмы с подносом еды в руках.

— Капитан! — у PD-3432 на редкость зычный голос. Капитан Фазма останавливается в проходе между столов и поворачивает голову в его сторону. — Займите своих подчинённых чем-нибудь.

PD-3432 не меняет расслабленной позы, даже когда капитан Фазма начинает широким армейским шагом двигаться в его сторону. Зрелище одинаково устрашающее и прекрасное, если, конечно, кому-то нравятся блики в хромированных доспехах. В том, что капитан Фазма вполне способна сломать руку или, например, пару рёбер любому из присутствующих, сомневаться не приходится. Штурмовики поспешно доедают свой обед, не желая дёргать сарлакка за щупальца, а чьи тарелки пусты — выметаются прочь из кантины. PD-3432 просто пытается припомнить, когда в его жизни был последний хороший спарринг.

На его счастье, капитан Фазма только опускает поднос на стол рядом и складывает руки на груди, возвышаясь над PD-3432. 

— И чем именно вы предлагаете мне занять моих подчинённых, пилот?

— Патрулём? Симуляциями? — PD-3432 хмурит брови в притворной задумчивости, игнорируя криффово «пилот». — Или вот хороший вариант. Как насчёт предложить им хорошенько надраить ваш доспех? — он самодовольно улыбается.

Капитан Фазма не впечатлена его ужимками.

— Что, нет? Плохой вариант? Я могу предложить ещё. У меня богатая фантазия.

— И длинный язык, это мы уже выяснили. Снимите ноги со скамьи, вы портите казённую собственность.

— Пробежка из одного конца «Финализатора» в другой? Сколько это займёт? — PD-3432 всё-таки убирает ноги со скамьи, вертя стаканчик с недопитым кафом в руках. — Часа три?

Капитан Фазма садится рядом, снимает шлем и перчатки. Менее грозной она от этого не становится. PD-3432 невольно гадает, что заставило её из всех мест в огромной кантине выбрать именно это. 

— Смотрите, капитан, я всё придумал, — продолжает он, не в силах остановиться, — сначала ваши штурмовики бегут кросс от сектора A-1 до сектора K-29 по третьей палубе. 

Капитан Фазма разворачивается в его сторону так же медленно и устрашающе, как в документальных фильмах разворачивается звёздный разрушитель, прежде чем нанести орбитальный удар. У неё абсолютно спокойное лицо, неестественно даже, и только глаза выдают раздражение. PD-3432 решает, что она ему нравится — как нравятся цепные псы, злые и опасные, пока хозяин не дёрнет за поводок.

— А потом вы разворачиваетесь ко мне с таким выражение лица, как будто хотите меня ударить, — он наклоняется ближе к ней и говорит тихо, словно это какая-то большая тайна: — Что, бешу я вас, капитан?

— Вы представить себе не можете, пилот, — цедит она и кривит губы в усмешке, прежде чем отвернуться обратно к еде. — На ваше счастье, на всей территории «Финализатора» действует Устав.

PD-3432 роняет взгляд вниз, на свои руки и стаканчик, смеётся едва слышно. Капитан Фазма свято чтит Устав Первого Ордена. Никакой драки не будет. Жаль. PD-3432 приподнимает каф, словно только что прозвучал какой-то тост, и допивает. 

— А ещё вся территория «Финализатора» — как целый город. Думаю, вам не составит труда разойтись со мной в следующий раз, если в этот вы оплошали, — PD-3432 поднимается со своего места.

— Вы себе льстите, — не глядя на него, отвечает капитан Фазма.

PD-3432 смотрит на её белобрысую макушку, хмыкает себе под нос 

На выходе из кантины его ловит адъютант генерала Хакса, долговязый и крайне занудливый парень, который тратит пятнадцать минут на то, что можно сказать за две. Краем глаза PD-3432 следит за капитаном Фазмой, которая что-то кратко приказывает одному из своих штурмовиков. Тот выпрямляется и смотрит PD-3432 прямо в лицо, но за шлемом невозможно определить, ни как он выглядит, ни что именно она ему приказала. Времени разбираться нет: адъютант окликает его, сделав пару шагов по коридору. PD-3432 отмирает и, усмехнувшись, идёт следом.


	3. Chapter 3

Понятия дня и ночи на «Финализаторе» смазываются. Здесь утро наступает тогда, когда скажут. PD-3432 стоит у стены в углу тренировочной комнаты и медленно потягивает дрянной финализаторский каф из одноразового стаканчика. Он терпеть не может завтраки и функционировать на чистом энтузиазме. Приходится спасаться этим пойлом. Среди штурмовиков уже пошёл слух, что это единственное, чем он питается. Почему их так интересует его личность, PD-3432 узнать так и не удаётся: перешёптываться об этом не рискуют, а в лицо ответить не могут. Даже если пригрозить что-нибудь сломать — и действительно сломать.

Ладно, он знал, на что шёл, когда соглашался на эту миссию в логово Сопротивления. На него никогда не будут смотреть, как прежде, потому что он побывал у врага и вернулся. А пока был у врага — сбивал своих. PD-3432 усмехается и качает головой. Нашли проблему, трепетные какие.

Когда последний кадет заходит внутрь, PD-3432 выжидает ещё пару минут, прежде чем выйти из угла за спинами всех собравшихся. Лётчики замолкают, кто-то неловко, некоторые — буквально прервавшись на полуслове, и встают по стойке смирно. Это странное ощущение. Последний раз так перед ним стояли лётчики Сопротивления в этих своих клоунских рыжих комбинезонах, а теперь — ряды орденских кадетов в чёрном. Он и отвык уже. 

— Полагаю, все в курсе, для чего мы здесь сегодня собрались, — PD-3432 обводит стаканчиком с кафом шеренгу кадетов. — Если здесь есть те, кто не знает, сделайте шаг вперёд.

Он делает глоток, пробегаясь глазами по шагнувшим кадетам. Они кажутся ему расслабленными, расхлябанными. Обычно в Первом Ордене с дисциплиной дела обстоят куда лучше.

— Пошли вон отсюда, — беззлобно говорит PD-3432. Когда никто не двигается с места, он указывает стаканчиком на выход: — Вы слышали меня. 

Несколько лётчиков идут на выход, ещё пара, переглянувшись, остаётся стоять.

— При всём уважении, сэр, — судя по тону, ни капли уважения там нет, — вам не кажется, что вы чересчур строги?

PD-3432 окидывает кадета скучающим взглядом. Выше него на голову, с копной зализанных назад волос, тот смотрит прямо перед собой на кабины симуляторов, как будто стоит ему отвести от них глаза, и те растворятся в воздухе. 

— Как твоё имя? — PD-3432 делает ещё глоток из стаканчика. Каф оставляет горько-кислый привкус на языке.

— TR-1011.

— Хорошо, — PD-3432 медленно шагает вдоль шеренги сначала в одну сторону, затем в другую. — Скажи мне, TR-1011, зачем ты сюда пришёл, если не знаешь, почему мы все здесь собрались?

— Приказ командования, сэр.

— Хорошо.

PD-3432 резко останавливается напротив кадета, усмехается ему в лицо. Есть в этой усмешке что-то зловещее, и TR-1011 невольно напрягается. Так-то лучше. А то расслабились тут все. Забыли, что PD-3432 обычно делает с кадетами, которые не в состоянии держать себя в руках, а язык — за зубами. Его прошлую эскадрилью убили над «Старкиллером» полным составом — несчастливое стечение обстоятельств. До этого он летал с ними несколько лет подряд.

— Хорошо, — повторяет PD-3432. — То есть ты тупой?

На скулах TR-1011 начинают играть желваки. PD-3432 только щерится сильнее.

— Простите, сэр?

— Ты тупой, — PD-3432 разводит руками. — Ничего страшного, это случается даже с лучшими из лучших. Шучу. А теперь пошёл вон. И ты тоже, — он тыкает пальцем во второго кадета так, что тот аж вздрагивает от неожиданности.

Закончив с ними, PD-3432 продолжает своё размеренное движение вдоль шеренги.

— Никогда не стоит делать что-то, только потому что это приказ командования. Больше никто на всём этом корабле вам об этом не скажет, — он усмехается, — но командование тоже иногда бывает тупым. Особенно та его часть, которая никогда не летала в TIE.

Краем глаза PD-3432 замечает, как на лицах некоторых кадетов мелькают мимолётные полуулыбки. Он доходит до конца шеренги, разворачивается. Второй тупица испарился, но первый всё ещё на месте. Стоит как вкопанный. 

— На ваше несчастье, — невозмутимо продолжает PD-3432, постепенно приближаясь к TR-1011, — я летал в TIE, и не раз. Поэтому, если вы ослушаетесь моего приказа в воздухе, я разнесу ваш истребитель быстрее, чем вы успеете сообразить, в чём дело. Ты ещё здесь?

TR-1011 сохраняет то каменное выражение лица, которое бывает только у чрезвычайно упрямых людей. PD-3432 замедляет шаг.

— Тупой — и глухой одновременно?

— При всём уважении, сэр, — с нажимом отвечает TR-1011, — вы сами только что сказали, что командование бывает тупым. И не стоит делать всё, что приказывают.

— Фантастическая интерпретация, парень, — PD-3432 делает последний глоток кафа из стаканчика, собираясь с мыслями.

Вариантов у него несколько. Можно выгнать TR-1011 следом за его дружком. Да, скорее всего, придурок устроит из этого целое представление, но зато PD-3432 может больше никогда о нём не волноваться. Его определят в какую-то другую эскадрилью, вероятно, менее элитную, чем та, что PD-3432 пытается здесь собрать из разномастных лётчиков, переживших «Старкиллер». Другой вариант — посмотреть, чего тот стоит, и стоит ли вообще хоть чего-то. Упрямство и дерзость могут быть как положительными, так и отрицательными качествами. Можно, в конце концов, просто вернуть кадета в строй и продолжить, как ни в чём не бывало. Не то чтобы PD-3432 испытывает необходимость самоутверждаться за чей-то счет, не после всех его боевых вылетов и секретной миссии.

Вся шеренга кадетов едва дышит в ожидании, чем разрешится ситуация. TR-1011 смотрит на PD-3432, высоко задрав подбородок. По лицу так сразу и не скажешь, откуда такое рьяное желание остаться в строю: то ли просто из вредности или от неопытности, то ли у парня какие-то свои проблемы. Так тоже бывает. Кадеты выпендриваются, а потом оказывается, что всё это поведение — продукт слезливой истории из прошлого, которую те не могут пережить и забыть. PD-3432 терпеть не может слезливые истории.

Лучше бы TR-1011 просто оказался вредным.

— Я дам тебе один шанс, — PD-3432 метко кидает стаканчик в мусорную корзину у входа. — Ты против меня. Никаких правил. Никаких ограничений. Всё как в реальном бою. Хочешь остаться — найдёшь способ сбить меня. Ну а если нет, — он пожимает плечами и усмехается уголками губ, — полагаю, за подобные ответы старшему по званию полагается дисциплинарное взыскание. 

Всем остальным кадетам PD-3432 разрешает встать у мониторов и наблюдать за ходом симуляции. Привычный ко всему техник флегматично выставляет программу, жмёт кнопку пуска и откидывается на спинку кресла, ничуть не тронутый столпотворением вокруг себя. У PD-3432 уходит пять минут двенадцать секунд на то, чтобы разнести TR-1011 в пух и прах. Только зажёгшиеся зрелищем лётчики разочарованно качают головами, и даже техник удивлённо приподнимает брови. 

Это была самая долгая симуляция боя на памяти PD-3432.

Он берёт TR-1011 в эскадрилью. Это не спасает кадета от дисциплинарного взыскания.

PD-3432 тестирует остальных кадетов в той же манере. Он сбивает их всех; абсолютный рекорд по времени остаётся за TR-1011. Следующим становится LE-3000, за ней — LE-2957 и, наконец, NN-7390. Не прошедшие отбор кадеты уходят со смешанными чувствами. «Финализатор» полнится слухами о том, что лучше лётчика, чем PD-3432, здесь нет и не будет, но с другой стороны, многие считают его отвратным командиром. Даже капитан Фазма меркнет в сравнении: та хотя бы зациклена на Уставе, а вот PD-3432, кажется, вообще не управляем никакими законами, кроме собственных. 

Каждый следующий день похож на предыдущий. PD-3432 потягивает каф и гоняет кадетов до обеда. Когда без сил падает даже LE-3000, самая выносливая из них всех, им разрешается выползти в кантину. Если TR-1011 слишком часто открывает рот, чтобы поделиться своими ценными «при всём уважении, сэр», то драить палубу идут все. 

Если в первое мгновение приказ генерала Хакса удивил PD-3432, то теперь он даже наслаждается своим положением. Конечно, как выяснилось за последние несколько лет, ему больше по вкусу работать в одиночку, желательно под прикрытием и чтобы никто не дышал в загривок и не потрясал Уставом по поводу и без, но ему нравится этот вызов. Как собрать в одну элитную эскадрилью лётчиков из остатков других, да ещё сделать так, чтобы они все не перегрызлись и действительно летали на уровне?

План PD-3432 прост по своей сути. Он отобрал тех, у кого есть самые лучшие данные. Можно будет сразу сосредоточиться на шлифовании навыков. Разумеется, за столь короткий срок, какой отвёл генерал, у него вряд ли получится вырастить лётчиков, которые превзойдут его самого, ну или хотя бы сравнятся с ним по мастерству. Однако TR-1011, при всех своих проблемах, весьма неплох, а LE-2957 почти никогда не промахивается. NN-7390 и LE-3000 образуют отличный тандем. Судя по их личным делам, до этого они были в одной эскадрилье, так что это неудивительно. 

Теперь, когда у него есть эта маленькая команда, он может вычислить и сгладить все острые углы в общении. PD-3432 наблюдает за своими лётчиками как хищная птица на каждой изнурительной тренировке, в кантине, в ангаре, в бараках, везде. Эскадрилья — это механизм, где каждая шестерёнка на своём месте и безукоризненно прилегает к другим таким же. Добиться такой идеальности можно только жёсткой муштрой. И он обеспечивает её кадетам на ежедневной основе, не давая спуску ни за единое опоздание, ни за единый лишний финт в симуляторе, ни за склоки, ни за индивидуальность там, где она не нужна.

К вящему удивлению PD-3432, первым не выдерживает LE-2957.

— Да что с вами такое? — вскидывается он со своего места в кантине, когда получает замечание за излишнюю щедрость. LE-3000 замирает с идеально ровной спиной и медленно откладывает чужой паёк в сторону.

PD-3432 садится за стол, не обращая никакого внимания на вопрос. Слишком крикливый тон, не совсем подходящее место — он не обязан отвечать. TR-1011 усмехается уголками губ, но ничего не говорит. Тогда LE-2957, опираясь о стол, наклоняется вперёд, угрожающе нависая над PD-3432 всей своей массой.

— Какая вам разница, съел я свой паёк или отдал его ей? Вам мало контролировать мою жизнь за пределами кантины, вы хотите ещё и здесь?

Как всегда невозмутимый, PD-3432 делает глоток кафа, чтобы убедиться, что тот всё такой же мерзкий, и принимается за еду.

— Вы бы ещё ко мне в постель залезли, — зло продолжает LE-2957 и обводит взглядом товарищей в поисках поддержки. — С утра до ночи — везде вы. Со своими бесконечными комментариями. То не так, это не этак. На крыло заваливаюсь, из штопора выходить не умею, с Трёшкой делюсь пайком!

Повисает тишина. TR-1011, сложив руки на груди, уже с откровенной ухмылкой наблюдает за происходящим. NN-7390 и LE-3000 сидят как на кол насаженные. LE-2957 так и остаётся стоять, зло и хмуро глядя на своего капитана. PD-3432 поднимает на него глаза. Недобрая улыбка тянет уголки его губ.

— Ты закончил? — просто спрашивает он.

После краткого молчания LE-2957 кивает.

— Да.

— Прекрасно. Ещё какие-нибудь комментарии?

PD-3432 окидывает взглядом своих лётчиков. Тёмные глаза переходят от лица к лицу, но никто не решается не то что ответить, но вздохнуть. Даже TR-1011 неожиданно молчит, и его ухмылка гаснет. Тогда PD-3432 возвращается взглядом к LE-2957, и тот оседает обратно на своё место, словно весь запал, державший его на ногах, куда-то вышел. 

— Хорошо, — PD-3432 складывает руки на столе, сцепляя пальцы в замок. Он надеялся поесть без приключений, но, видимо, сегодня настало время поучительных лекций. — Буду предельно краток. TIE не придуманы для того, чтобы в них летали долго. Криффовы крестокрылы берегут своих лётчиков — щиты, система жизнеобеспечения, всё на блюдечке с каёмочкой. В базовой TIE нет ничего. Ты заваливаешься на крыло — тебя подбивают, ты умираешь. Мне нужно искать нового лётчика. Ты плохо выходишь из штопора — тебя подбивают, ты умираешь. Мне нужно искать нового лётчика. Ты недополучаешь питательных веществ, твоя реакция снижается, ты плохо маневрируешь в бою — тебя подбивают, ты умираешь. И я вновь ищу нового лётчика, — PD-3432 наклоняется вперёд и продолжает вкрадчивым тоном: — TIE — одноразовые истребители. Ты — одноразовый лётчик. Моя задача — сделать так, чтобы ты пережил хотя бы два боевых вылета. А лучше — больше. Тогда мне не нужно будет искать нового лётчика среди той кучи дерьма, которую держат здесь в лётном подразделении.

То, что PD-3432 не самого высокого мнения обо всех лётчиках «Финализатора», ни для кого не секрет. Все четверо кадетов молчат, LE-2957 опускает глаза и ссутуливается. Как будто долгие изнуряющие тренировки, сопровождаемые жёсткими комментариями, вдруг ложатся ему на плечи неподъёмным грузом. Среди лётчиков Первого Ордена не принято вслух рассуждать о том, что каждый вылет — это как марш на кладбище, а TIE — летающие гробы, в которых как минимум половина поставленных в вылет сгинет навеки. 

— Я рад, что мы разобрались, — PD-3432 вновь берёт вилку в руки и указывает ею на LE-2957: — Неделю будешь драить душевые, и никаких увольнительных ближайшие полгода. Поставил бы драить сортиры, да там капитан Фазма своих штурмовиков дрессирует после недавней драки. Считай, что тебе повезло.

— Да, сэр, — вяло отвечает LE-2957.

— У меня есть вопрос, сэр, — вдруг подаёт голос TR-1011. — Я видел тот крестокрыл в ангаре. Вы собираетесь на нём летать?

PD-3432 усмехается. Кадет думает, что поймал его после этой пламенной речи о блюдечках и каёмочках, но явно не представляет, насколько сложнее обстоят дела. Впрочем, ему это и не требуется. Он всего лишь подчинённый. 

— Более того, — PD-3432 поворачивает голову к TR-1011 и хищно улыбается, — я собираюсь тыкать им в лицо Сопротивлению и лично Лее Органе.

PD-3432 ведёт рукой по чёрному боку крестокрыла. Рыжие маркировки исчезли с него, сменившись привычными багряными цветами, а на фюзеляже теперь красуются эмблемы Первого Ордена. Это, разумеется, не единственные изменения. Техники поработали и с внутренними системами, перепрограммировали навкомпьютер, подпаяли схемы, убрав все следы того, что крестокрыл когда-либо принадлежал Сопротивлению. Даже BB-юнит теперь новый, чёрно-красный — появляется, словно из воздуха, всякий раз, когда пора лететь на миссию. Старый, сопротивленческий дроид до сих пор у техников разведки. Хотя PD-3432 вообще не уверен, что увидит его когда-нибудь вновь. Не со старой программой личности.

Удивительно, как легко можно полностью переделать технику под другую сторону. Да, это всё ещё крестокрыл, но теперь его появление в небе над очередной горсткой симпатизирующих Сопротивлению сумасшедших будет не знаком надежды, но предвестником ужаса. 

PD-3432 забирается в крестокрыл, устраивается в кресле, но не закрывает кабину, просто сидит. Панели знакомые до ужаса, кнопки и тумблеры, к которым он привык за считанные дни, и штурвал. Разгон медленнее, чем у TIE. PD-3432 всегда думал, что ему будет сложно привыкнуть к другому истребителю после его родного TIE/sf, а теперь не может представить, что полетит на чём-то другом. Ему повезло, что генерал Хакс в конце концов увидел в этом какую-то неведомую выгоду да и магистр Рен поддержал — вот уж что было совсем неожиданно.

За последнюю неделю он несколько раз прокручивал в голове события того дня. Молчаливые переглядывания генерала с магистром так и не поддались никакому рациональному объяснению, и в конце концов PD-3432 решил, что ему необязательно знать, почему крестокрыл разрешили оставить.  
Конечно, это будет самая странная эскадрилья, какую только видели в Первом Ордене. Четыре TIE и чёрный крестокрыл. Главное, чтобы свои не надумали сбить, хотя на «Финализаторе» все лётчики в курсе, что с крестокрылом PD-3432 связываться не стоит, а боевых операций с другими флагманами вроде бы пока не намечается. Он задумчиво стучит пальцами по штурвалу. 

Вот уже несколько дней на «Финализаторе» царят полный штиль и тишина. Они прибыли куда-то за пределы Внешнего Кольца, и весь персонал занят исключительно тренировками. Говорят, генерала Хакса и магистра Рен нет на борту — по крайней мере, последний точно перестал пользоваться бакта-камерой и показываться в своей каюте. Впрочем, это не его дело. У PD-3432 и своих забот полно.

— Устав, пункт 13-22-А, лётчикам запрещено находиться в лётной технике вне учебных и боевых ситуаций, — чеканит металлический голос откуда-то снизу, выдёргивая PD-3432 из размышлений.

Он выглядывает из кабины — разумеется, рядом с крестокрылом стоит капитан Фазма в полном облачении.

— Следите за мной, капитан? — с ухмылкой интересуется PD-3432, кладя руки на край кокпита.

— Вы себе льстите. Повторюсь: Устав, пункт 13-22-А. Выйдите из крестокрыла.

— Как вы меня нашли?

— Устав, пункт 13-22-А, — раздельно, как для идиота, проговаривает капитан Фазма. — Выйдите из крестокрыла.

— А не то что? Угоню его, что ли? — фыркает PD-3432. — Без астромеха я далеко на нём не улечу и тем более не смогу прыгнуть в гиперпространство, так что в чем был бы смысл. Расслабьтесь, сейчас вылезу. Всё равно собирался уходить.

PD-3432 выбирается из кабины на пол ангара и любовно хлопает крестокрыл по боку. Кто бы что ни говорил, но техника не знает политики: он испытывает то же удовлетворение, сидя в нём, как испытывал в TIE/sf. Когда дело доходит до пилотирования, границы принадлежности вообще размываются, как он понял на своей шкуре не столь давно. Хороший лётчик сможет поднять в воздух что угодно, а там уже неважно, какие маркировки на фюзеляже.

Бросив взгляд на капитана Фазму — безразличный шлем не выдает её эмоций, как и обычно — PD-3432 пожимает плечами и идёт прочь из ангара, даже не прощаясь. У него есть ещё несколько минут перерыва перед следующей тренировкой на симуляторах, как раз успеет дойти. Интересно, как она узнала, где он? И почему подошла сама, а не отправила штурмовиков? 

Неожиданные появления капитана Фазмы начинают настораживать. Такое ощущение, как будто за ним следят. Что, в общем и целом, можно понять: он недавно вернулся из стана врага, мало ли, что там могло с ним произойти. PD-3432 раздумывает над этим, пока идёт по коридору к симуляторам, но в конце концов, так и не придумав иной причины, списывает всё на свое шпионское задание. Ничего, стоит им выйти в первую нормальную миссию, и он докажет свою лояльность.


	4. Chapter 4

PD-3432 бежит легко, чётко делая вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох — даже на двадцатом круге не сбивается с ритма. Остальные лётчики бегут следом, никто не имеет права отстать от группы или остановиться. На плачевном примере LE-3000 они уже выучили, что PD-3432 не бывает снисходительным и понимающим. Когда LE-3000 сошла с дистанции в прошлый раз, он гонял её потом до конца дня, пока не вымотал вконец. На следующий день она еле поднялась с постели, но и тогда PD-3432 не проявил ни капли жалости: тренировки есть тренировки. Они не для того придуманы, чтобы кто-то занимался, когда хочется, а когда не хочется — не занимался. Эту простую и светлую мысль PD-3432 пытается донести до своих лётчиков вот уже вторую неделю. Тренировки нужны им, чтобы выжить. Впрочем, как и всё, через что он заставляет их проходить. У них не так много времени: кто знает, когда «Финализатор» снимется с якоря.

После того памятного разговора в кантине PD-3432 особенно присматривается к LE-2957, но тот, пусть и порой с откровенно недовольным видом, выполняет все нормативы на отлично. Вот и сейчас он бежит, едва не наступая PD-3432 на пятки. Это хорошо, значит, что-то всё-таки улеглось в его голове из слов командира. Пайком LE-2957 с LE-3000 тоже больше не делился. По крайней мере, не на глазах у PD-3432.

После тридцатого круга PD-3432 сбавляет темп и начинает делать размеренные вдохи и выдохи. За его спиной кадеты с наслаждением глотают воздух, постепенно переходя на шаг. Во время самой первой тренировки они задохнулись на двадцатом круге. За прошедшее время ситуация улучшись не сильно. Но кое-каких результатов PD-3432 от них всё-таки добился: LE-2957 перестал спотыкаться даже на последнем круге, TR-1011 заметно подтянулся, LE-3000 разучилась ныть, а NN-7390 перестал страдать от жажды. Или показывать, что страдает — не суть важно. Кардио-тренировки весьма эффективны, и PD-3432 не планирует сбавлять обороты. Если лётчики хотят продержаться достаточно долго, когда с их истребителем случится поломка, разгерметизация или иная дрянь, их тела должны быть тренированными, а разум — всегда ясным.

— Эй, бритвокрысы! — доносится со стороны раздевалок.

Один из лётчиков десятой эскадрильи, чей номер PD-3432 неизвестен, широко усмехается, прислоняясь к стене. Как долго он наблюдал за их разминкой, сказать сложно. Девушка-техник рядом с ним тоже скалится в неприятной улыбке. 

— Что, только бегать и умеете? — кричит она, и оба заходятся в приступе лающего хохота.

PD-3432, посмотрев на них краем глаза, усмехается уголками губ и продолжает делать ритмичные взмахи руками. Впереди ещё целая линейка упражнений, а времени у них не так уж много. Его кадеты тоже не поддаются на провокацию, только у TR-1011 желваки играют на скулах. Ничего, терпение и выдержка — ещё два качества, жизненно необходимых лётчикам. Горячая голова и несдержанность ещё никого не сделали героем. 

— Может, вам форму сменить? — вновь кричит чужой лётчик. — Я слышал, у штурмовиков недобор!

— Ведроголовые! — улюлюкает техник.

Будь они здесь одни, PD-3432 уже давно поставил бы их на место, но сейчас его куда больше интересует реакция собственных подопечных. Кто поведётся первый? У кого нервишки не выдержат? Но пока что никто не реагирует. Напряжение повисает в воздухе. PD-3432 невозмутимо объясняет следующее упражнение, достаёт небольшой датапад и засекает время и количество подходов для каждого. Улюлюканье продолжается. Где их командир только ходит? Придётся переговорить с ним потом. По-дружески.

LE-3000 надоедает быстрее всех. Не особо церемонясь, она моментально оказывается рядом с обидчиками и бьёт лётчика точно по челюсти. TR-1011 присвистывает, и PD-3432 останавливает таймер для всех. Что ж, интересно. NN-7390 сложно выполнять приказы, а LE-3000 плохо реагирует на оскорбления. У TR-1011 проблемы с остроумием. Какая же слабость у LE-2957? 

Это выясняется достаточно быстро: слабость LE-2957 — это LE-3000. Стоит завязаться драке, и LE-2957 тут же срывается с места, чтобы помочь своей подружке. Они дерутся хорошо, спарринги не прошли даром. PD-3432 есть чем гордиться, хотя оба его лётчика со временем теряют свои позиции, отступают, и LE-3000 утирает кровь с разбитой губы. PD-3432 ловит на себе долгий взгляд TR-1011 и ждёт остроумного комментария, но тот лишь приподнимает брови в немом удивлении. Действительно, стычки строго-настрого запрещены Уставом. Будь здесь капитан Фазма или кто-то ещё из старшего офицерского состава, все участники уже давно получили бы по мозгам. Но сейчас тут только PD-3432.

И следовать Уставу — не его метод.

Он прячет датапад в карман тренировочных штанов и расслабленным шагом приближается ко входу в раздевалку, где трое лётчиков и техник вновь сцепились в драке, судя по всему, не на жизнь, а на смерть. Остановившись неподалеку, PD-3432 набирает воздуха в грудь.

— Смирно! — рявкает он и с удовлетворением отмечает, как быстро вытягиваются по струнке оба LE. 

Чужие лётчик и техник не так хорошо понимают приказы старших по званию.

— Вали обратно в своё Сопротивление! — гавкает лётчик, все ещё держа кулаки перед собой.

По лицу PD-3432 расползается усмешка. Он наконец вспоминает, кто командует десятой эскадрильей. Его старая знакомая, КК-4090 — женщина железной выдержки и прекрасной командирской хватки. Она пережила что-то вроде двадцати семи боевых вылетов, что для лётчика TIE — подвиг, за который полагаются медаль и полгода отпуска. Ну или во всяком случае собственная эскадрилья. PD-3432 поворачивает голову к своим кадетам.

— Обратно в строй, живо, — просто говорит он. Никаких серьёзных ранений ни у одного, ни у другой нет, так что в больничный отсек им соваться незачем. — Что касается вас, — PD-3432 окидывает взглядом техника с разбитым носом и лётчика, очевидно, неплохо тренированного в ближнем бою. — Спарринг вышел занимательным, на этом вы можете быть свободны.

— Да кто ты такой вообще? — лётчик делает шаг вперёд, тыча пальцем в грудь PD-3432. — Я же сказал: проваливай обратно в своё Сопротивление.

Палец упирается в спортивную униформу PD-3432 несколько кратких мгновений. Большая ошибка. PD-3432 фиксирует запястье лётчика и четким, отточенным движением ломает ему палец. Девушка-техник задерживает дыхание от неожиданности, а сам лётчик отшатывается назад, прижимая повреждённую руку к груди. Выкручивать пальцы PD-3432 умеет хорошо, хоть и не любит. Его поле боя — в космосе или в атмосфере какой-нибудь непокорной планетки, а не на «Финализаторе».

— Я сказал: вы можете быть свободны. Мой горячий привет KK-4090.

Кадеты за его спиной поражены ничуть не меньше, чем лётчик и техник перед ним. Однако до последних наконец-то доходит: те слухи, что ходят о PD-3432 — не шутка и не выдумка. И когда он говорит, что им лучше убираться, лучше действительно убраться. PD-3432 провожает их коротким взглядом, прежде чем вернуться к своей эскадрилье. Перерыв в тренировке был незапланированным, но из случившегося всё равно получилось извлечь пользу. Теперь он знает, каких проблем стоит ожидать от всех своих лётчиков — и как уберечь их от глупых ошибок, которые будут стоить жизни не только им самим, но и всей эскадрилье.

— Вас за это не накажут, сэр? — первым заговаривает TR-1011. — Драки запрещены Уставом.

— Непослушание по отношению к старшему офицеру тоже запрещено Уставом, — спокойно отвечает PD-3432, вновь доставая из кармана датапад. — Как и много чего ещё. Проблемы с памятью, мне напомнить упражнение?

TR-1011 хмыкает, но не развивает тему. Спустя несколько минут все вновь заняты тренировкой, как будто ничего и не произошло. PD-3432 присматривается к поучаствовавшим в драке LE-2957 и LE-3000, но они делают все упражнения молча. Дисциплина и выдержка наконец-то начинают проникать им под кожу и вытеснять всё дрянное воспитание предыдущих командиров.

Выражения лиц у всех настолько одинаково недоумённые, что PD-3432 какое-то время просто наслаждается видом. Тренировки в зале — это хорошо, и все они в прекрасной физической форме. Вот уж какой элемент обучения и службы сложно преподать плохо, особенно на «Финализаторе». Другое дело — теория. То, что PD-3432 планирует рассказать своим лётчикам сегодня, им могли не рассказывать вообще. Но они об этом ещё не знают.

— Это азы тактики, — подаёт голос TR-1011.

— Это азы тактики, — соглашается PD-3432.

TR-1011 замолкает и озадаченно смотрит на голоэкран. Остальные не торопятся заговаривать. Взгляд PD-3432 скользит с TR-1011 на LE-2957, который хмурит брови и переглядывается с LE-3000, затем перескакивает на NN-7390. Азы тактики — это первое, что вдалбливают в головы кадетам. Однако зачастую обучение этим и ограничивается. Лётчики стандартных TIE — не настолько ценная боевая единица, чтобы тратить на них много времени. Знают, как поднять истребитель в воздух, и на том спасибо. PD-3432 не потерпит такого низкого уровня понимания происходящего в своей эскадрилье. Он растит элитных бойцов, а не мясо на убой.

— Это азы тактики, и мы уже их учили, — осторожно замечает TR-1011. Остальные медленно кивают.

— Сколько лётчиков TIE в среднем возвращается с боевых миссий? — PD-3432 проводит ладонью по датападу, и схемы, вызвавшие столько недоумения у кадетов, пропадают с голоэкрана за его спиной.

TR-1011 пожимает плечами.

— Три четверти? Половина? Сложно сказать, сэр, — отвечает вместо него LE-3000.

— Очевидно, то, как вам преподавали тактику ведения космического боя, было или вопиюще непрофессионально, или неразборчиво, если с боевых миссий возвращается только половина вылетевших.

— Вы передёргиваете, сэр, — с усмешкой говорит TR-1011.

PD-3432 не отвлекается от датапада, где на скорую руку рисует новую схему. Мнение TR-1011 интересует его не больше, чем уровень роста популяции бритвокрыс на нижних уровнях Корусанта. 

— Знаешь, я бы не сказал, что прикидки Трёшки так уж далеки от правды, — оживает LE-2957. — Капитан прав: мы тут все пушечное мясо.

— Если ты пушечное мясо, это твоя проблема, — отрезает TR-1011.

— Если он пушечное мясо, это и твоя проблема тоже, — PD-3432 ударяет пальцем по датападу, и голоэкран высвечивает его ровный, четкий рисунок. — Забудьте всё, чему вас учили.

С этой фразы начинается лекция, которую PD-3432 готовил предыдущую неделю. Не сказать, чтобы лётчики Первого Ордена так уж плохи. Среди них есть и те, кто отличается высоким уровнем навыков и хорошим пониманием того, что и зачем делает в космосе или в воздухе — но таких единицы, и именно они служат в спец-эскадрильях. Ни один из его кадетов не входил в их число до сих пор. Но PD-3432 уверен в том, что он улучшит их показатели, и когда генерал Хакс спросит с него, ему найдется что показать. В частности, новую тактику, которую он планирует так вдолбить в головы кадетов, чтобы она им снилась.

— Стандартная боевая формация представляет собой тройку, — PD-3432 запускает голограмму, и по помещению проносятся три TIE. — Если один истребитель собьют, два других всё равно смогут дать отпор. Но она рассчитана на действие в условиях большого количества союзников. Иными словами, — PD-3432 запускает следующий этап голограммы, и к тройке TIE присоединяется целый рой таких же истребителей, — вопрос не в качестве, а в количестве. Даже если вас всех подорвут к криффовой матери, победа всё равно возможна. Ценой ваших жизней.

Три TIE взрываются, но на их месте тут же оказываются другие. Голограмма так и летает по кругу; то тут, то там виднеются взрывы, но истребители продолжают роиться, перестраиваться, закладывать виражи тройками. В середине комнаты появляется счётчик, отсчитывающий неуклонно растущее количество сбитых.

— Потому что таких, как вы, множество.

— Слушайте, сэр, ну мы же не в Империи! — NN-7390 качает головой. — Сейчас TIE мощнее, щиты есть, фюзеляж прочнее.

— У кого, у sf? — фыркает LE-2957. — TIE называют летающими гробами не зря. Стандартные, во всяком случае. Понятно, что у всяких перехватчиков и прочей спецтехники стоимость повыше, а потому и щиты попрочнее наших — и вообще есть.

— Да, но наши TIE — не те консервные банки, что летали по галактике лет сорок назад! Первый Орден заботится о своих людях.

Счётчик сбитых истребителей доходит до сотни, и голограмма застывает. LE-2957 не отвечает: противопоставить последнему аргументу ему нечего. Устав не запрещает злословить о Первом Ордене напрямую, но любой знает, что это считается отклонением от нормы. Отклонения от нормы корректируются пси-техниками. У пси-техников бывать не любит никто. 

— Закончили с познавательной дискуссией, — подытоживает PD-3432. — Отлично. Следующему, кто откроет рот без разрешения, выдам дисциплинарное взыскание. LE-2957, NN-7390, с вами разберёмся позже.

Кадеты притихают. TR-1011 закрывает лицо рукой и тяжело вздыхает. PD-3432 думал, что с ним будет больше всего проблем, но оказалось, что он-то как раз в курсе, когда лучше заткнуться и сидеть тихо. Остальным ещё только предстоит освоить этот навык. PD-3432 возвращается к своим объяснениям. По помещению летает с десяток разнообразных голограмм: крестокрылы, TIE — тройками, парами, четвёрками. Рой распадается и собирается, счётчик скачет вверх-вниз, отсчитывая сбитых. PD-3432 объясняет размеренно и методично, раскладывая каждый тезис на прикладные ситуации.

Они проводят за разбором стратегии и тактики несколько дней. LE-3000 оказывается самой легко обучаемой, но для того, чтобы ответить на какой-то вопрос, ей приходится дождаться, пока угомонятся TR-1011 и LE-2957. PD-3432 отслеживает динамику группы и тихо усмехается в свой каф, прежде чем задать следующий вопрос, сделать замечание или назначить кому-нибудь очередное дисциплинарное взыскание. За последнее время его подопечные передраили половину «Финализатора». Однако он не ошибся со своим выбором: кадеты, податливые как пластилин, постепенно начинают превращаться во что-то достойное звания элитной эскадрильи. Где-то в далёкой перспективе.

В кресле симулятора PD-3432 чувствует себя точно так же хорошо, как и в реальном истребителе. Когда техник запускает машину и голодисплеи вокруг зажигаются тренировочной планетой, появляется панель управления, крышка кокпита, штурвал, даже имитация дроида за спиной, PD-3432 вынужден отдать должное: Первый Орден не поскупился на симуляторы. Даже закачали сюда крестокрыл. Видимо, не он один проводит подобные тренировки. Или старшим офицерам нравится приходить сюда и разносить симулированные крестокрылы в металлолом. Одно из двух.

PD-3432 надевает наушники, включает комлинк. После нескольких мгновений тишины он слышит воркование LE-3000 и LE-2957.

— Первая палуба, весь сектор B, — говорит PD-3432, прерывая этот поток двух сознаний. — Сегодня после ужина.

— Вы уверены, что ставить их вместе — хорошая идея, сэр? — TR-1011 едва давит смешок.

— Первая палуба, половина сектора C, — бесстрастно отвечает PD-3432. — Какие-нибудь ещё комментарии? NN-7390? 

— Никак нет, сэр.

— Тогда продолжаем отрабатывать вчерашний манёвр. LE-2957, ты ведёшь свою двойку, LE-3000, ты — свою.

На голодисплее перед глазами мелькают цифры обратного отсчёта. Система задаёт им дождь и стремительно темнеющее небо, в котором все истребители мгновенно теряются. PD-3432 отлетает от своих преследователей на приличное расстояние, и только после этого начинается тренировка. От первых выстрелов он уходит легко, раскачивая крестокрыл в небе. Дождь заливает стекло кабины, и видимость вскоре снижается до всамделишной нулевой. Но даже в таких условиях кадетам не удается толком подобраться к нему: PD-3432 вовремя замечает двойку LE-2957 и NN-7390, и стоит им вылететь на него из стены дождя, уходит в крутое пике, подныривая под них. Сзади светятся выстрелы лазпушек, уходящие в никуда.

Салочки в небе продолжаются долго: кадеты не оставляют попыток нагнать и подбить PD-3432, слаженно или по отдельности, а PD-3432 играючи уворачивается, закладывая виражи и совсем не атакуя. Вместо этого он комментирует каждый просчет, каждую ошибку, каждый раз, когда сбил бы кого-то. К концу сессии кадеты напоминают ему группу расшалившихся котят фелинксов, которые слабо представляют себе, что именно делают, зато чудовищно увлечены процессом.

— Держите формацию, — рявкает PD-3432, не обращаясь ни к кому конкретно. — Загоняйте, не прыгайте за мной в одиночку. TR-1011, убит, — PD-3432 кладёт крестокрыл на крыло и резко разворачивается, прежде чем пронестись мимо TIE TR-1011. — Пользуйтесь погодными условиями. Пользуйтесь недостатками крестокрыла.

Что такое «пользуйтесь недостатками крестокрыла» кадеты осознают только на четвёртой подобной тренировке. К десятой им удаётся зажать PD-3432 в тиски. К одиннадцатой — подбить. Сбить его совсем им так и не удается ни разу, но PD-3432 продолжает гонять их как ненормальный. Генерал Хакс велел ему выучить самую элитную эскадрилью, какую только можно придумать — не в этих выражениях, разумеется — и PD-3432 намерен выполнить приказ начальства, чего бы ему это ни стоило. Он выматывается настолько, что по вечерам еле доходит до своей каюты.

За почти три недели на «Финализаторе» PD-3432 так и не начинает чувствовать себя как дома. Это странно: всё время, пока он был в Сопротивлении, ему казалось, что самое большое его желание — это вернуться сюда. Вернувшись, PD-3432 обнаружил, что корабль и его обитатели за прошедшие пару лет стали ему чужими. Не то чтобы он когда-либо был душой компании — обычно это совершенно его не интересует — но всё же отсутствие чувства принадлежности сказывается. Он как плохо обтёсанная деталь из другого набора, которая должна бы подходить, но слишком отличается, чтобы встать в паз. 

Иногда PD-3432 задумывается, насколько странным было решение отправить в разведывательную миссию именно его — простого летчика. Но потом — потом вспоминает, почему его прикрытие было таким идеальным. Мать и отец — бывшие повстанцы, даром, что оба мёртвые. Каждый раз, когда PD-3432 думает про Лею Органу, ему хочется придушить её голыми руками. Если бы не она, папа был бы жив. Но именно из-за этого, из-за её вины, она так легко приняла его в Сопротивление, поверила в его историю, в то, как горячо он хочет служить ей и её лицемерным идеалам. 

На всём «Финализаторе» нет человека, который бы лучше подходил на роль шпиона, чем он. Однако это не значит, что PD-3432 когда-либо изменял идеалам Первого Ордена. Здесь ему дали крышу над головой, еду, дело. Вытянули его из трущоб Явина-IV, где тропический климат мешался с тропической же грязью: и людской, и дорожной. Где бы он был, если бы не Первый Орден? Попрошайничал на улице? Грабил честных людей? 

Возможно, PD-3432 и чувствует себя чудно, но прошло всего три недели. Скоро он придёт в себя, и всё будет как прежде. Всё будет в порядке. Почти все, кого он знал, умерли на «Старкиллере», но PD-3432 давно уяснил, что в этом мире можно полагаться только на себя, а потому не позволяет сентиментальным чувствам захватить разум. Умирает тот, кто плох. Выживает тот, кто хорош.

PD-3432 чудовищно хорош.

Своих лётчиков он сделает если не лучше, то хотя бы достойными его уровня. Для этого чувствовать себя на «Финализаторе» как дома ему не нужно.


	5. Chapter 5

Неизвестно, кого тренировки выматывают больше: PD-3432 или его лётчиков. Они уже начинают потихоньку напоминать что-то вроде эскадрильи. Ещё не совсем слаженной, ещё недостаточно убойной, не налетавшей часы и часы симуляций и настоящих боевых миссий — но не такого позора, какой PD-3432 мог наблюдать в самом начале. Жёсткость тренировок сказывается, как и, хочется верить, его учительские навыки. День близится к концу, и по пути до каюты PD-3432 накрывает приятной усталостью от долгого, но продуктивного дня. 

Уже у самой двери своей каюты PD-3432 чувствует чей-то взгляд и оборачивается, не успев коснуться кнопки. KK-4090 оказывается неожиданно близко, так что PD-3432 приходится отступить назад, чтобы вернуть себе хоть какую-то видимость личного пространства.

— Лейтенант, — говорит он. — Получили привет?

— Уже давно.

PD-3432 усмехается и всё-таки касается кнопки. Считыватель отпечатка пальца мигает зелёным. Дверь отъезжает в сторону, и PD-3432 уже делает шаг внутрь, как KK-4090 вновь заговаривает:

— Ты сломал палец моему лётчику.

— Сломал, — кивает PD-3432, разворачиваясь обратно. — Какие-то проблемы? Бакта не действует на идиотов?

— Тебе повезло, что я не стала доносить командованию, — чеканит KK-4090.

PD-3432 делает шаг к лейтенанту, и та невольно отступает назад, но ничто в её выражении лица не выдает ни страха, ни замешательства. Надо отдать ей должное: с самообладанием у неё всё в порядке. Впрочем, именно такой он её и помнит ещё с тех пор, как они учились вместе. PD-3432 прячет руки в карманы. Дверь за его спиной закрывается обратно.

— И почему же ты приняла такое решение, лейтенант?

Ему действительно интересно. KK-4090 — его старая знакомая, самое близкое к подруге, что у него здесь есть. Тёплых отношений на «Финализаторе» у PD-3432 вообще всегда было катастрофически мало; в отличие от прочих кадетов и лётчиков он предпочитал держаться подальше от шумных сборищ и компаний, не заводить лишней дружбы и ничего, что может воспрепятствовать выполнению долга. С его возвращением ничего не поменялось. Пока младший офицерский состав заседает в кантине по вечерам или во время увольнительных, PD-3432 или тренируется сам, или тренирует своих кадетов. Увольнительных он не берет, а вечера проводит в одиночестве.

На его взгляд, у KK-4090 нет никаких причин скрывать от командования его выходку. PD-3432 был полностью к этому готов, когда ломал идиоту палец. Его наверняка ждёт дисциплинарное взыскание, и притом суровое. Но это ничто по сравнению с возможностью проучить зазнавшегося юнца, и при случае PD-3432 повторил бы всё точь в точь. Но KK-4090 смолчала. Пришла разбираться сама. В чём причина? Неужели это та самая хвалёная дружба, с которой все так носятся?

KK-4090 вскидывает подбородок, прищуривается.

— Решила посмотреть, как поведёт себя сопротивленческое… — у неё вдруг перехватывает дыхание, и она не может договорить фразу.

Но услышанного уже достаточно: PD-3432 сокращает расстояние между ними, KK-4090 отшатывается назад, к стене, хотя он ничего не делает. Так и держит руки в карманах. Хочет что-то сказать, но останавливается: лейтенант косится куда-то в сторону — и PD-3432 смотрит туда, куда направлен её испуганный взгляд. В коридоре пусто. С одной стороны и с другой. Никого. Что бы ни происходило с лейтенантом, оно уже прошло, и человек, который это делал, уже ушёл. KK-4090 с всхлипами глотает воздух ртом, обеими руками хватаясь за стену, чтобы не осесть на пол, и с каждым новым вдохом всё больше приходит в себя. PD-3432 усмехается.

— Что у тебя там, давай посмотрю.

KK-4090 мотает головой, но PD-3432 всё равно тянется рукой, трогает её за шею, ведёт ладонью вверх. С обеих сторон под пальцами бьются артерии.

— У тебя учащённый пульс, — расслабленно замечает PD-3432. — На твоём месте я бы посетил медотсек.

Он чуть нажимает пальцами на её кожу. Такие штучки на расстоянии — это скорее всего Сила. Сколько всего форсюзеров на «Финализаторе»? Что он или она делали здесь сейчас и почему решили прервать KK-4090 — этого PD-3432 не знает, но прямо сейчас это и неважно. Ему не нужна Сила, чтобы кого-то испугать. Судя по пульсу, лейтенант как раз в нужной стадии испуга. PD-3432 нажимает чуть сильнее, и она замирает, глядя ему в лицо, в спокойные тёмные глаза.

— Ознакомился бы там с планировкой. Тебе может пригодиться, кто знает. Корабль большой, всякое может случиться, — PD-3432 убирает руку и отступает обратно. Тянется пальцами к кнопке у двери: — С твоего позволения, лейтенант. Не болей.

KK-4090 молча кивает.

Уже в каюте, стягивая с себя одежду, PD-3432 задумывается о неизвестном форсюзере.

Одного он знает точно — это магистр Рен. Но когда на «Финализаторе» перешёптываются об Ордене Рен — рыцарях Рен — их обычно упоминают во множественном числе. Значит, Кайло Рен — не уникальная снежинка и есть ещё. Интересно, по какому принципу этих ребят отбирают, если любой из них считает возможным прерывать чужой диалог, даже не показываясь в поле зрения. Вряд ли из трусости, впрочем. 

PD-3432 хмыкает себе под нос: о бесцеремонности форсюзеров в Первом Ордене ходят легенды, и больше всего в этих слухах отличается магистр Рен. То и дело он кого-нибудь душит или возит лицом по техническим панелям, если не разносит те своим световым мечом. Зрелище, говорят, ужасающее. Как Дарт Вейдер. Только Дарт Вейдер не стоил Империи такого количества кредитов ежемесячно, хотя, если верить историям старых имперцев, тоже покладистым нравом не отличался. То ли панели тогда прочнее были, то ли с годами форсюзеры совсем обалдели от собственной исключительности.

— Вы нормально себя чувствуете, сэр? — NN-7390 подсаживается к PD-3432 после ужина.

Из всех кадетов NN-7390 — самый скрытный, и единственное, что PD-3432 знает о нём точно — он больше всех боится смерти. Именно поэтому так резко дёргает штурвал, выходя из пике, так редко рискует, так часто проваливает миссии в симуляторе. Как вышибить из несчастного этот пресловутый страх неизбежного, PD-3432 пока не понял, хотя перебрал в уме уже с десяток вариантов. Вот и сейчас, глядя NN-7390 в лицо, PD-3432 больше думает о том, что можно выгнать его в реальный космос и подбить там, а потом спасти, чтобы не помер, но впечатлился. Или об инциденте с KK-4090 неделю назад — сложно находиться на одном корабле с взбалмошным форсюзером и не быть в курсе, как проявляется его настроение. Но чем магистру Рен не угодила лейтенант?

— На твоём месте я бы больше беспокоился о своих показателях, чем обо мне, — рассеянно отвечает PD-3432.

— О моих показателях? — глупо переспрашивает NN-7390, а затем качает головой: — Мои показатели никуда не денутся, а вот вы выглядите так, будто не спали несколько ночей.

Каждый день PD-3432 отключается, как по часам, через тридцать минут после отбоя и включается, как по часам, точно во время подъёма. Сон без сновидений, без перерывов, ровный и спокойный. Чёрный, как полотно космоса. Однако PD-3432 не высыпается: слегка измождённый вид прекрасно иллюстрирует его внутреннее состояние. Сколько бы он ни спал, его тело будто не воспринимает эту натуральную подзарядку. Приходится догоняться кафом. Теперь ещё и кадеты забеспокоились.

— Мне тоже снятся кошмары, — вдруг выдаёт NN-7390. PD-3432 одаривает его скептическим взглядом.

— Я не пси-техник. Всё, что ты собираешься вывалить, для меня бесполезная информация, — он поднимается с места. — Если ждёшь сочувствия — это тем более не по адресу.

— Неужели вам никогда не снились кошмары, сэр?

— Никогда.

От дальнейших расспросов PD-3432 спасает адъютант генерала Хакса. Если в прошлый раз PD-3432 едва выдержал общение с этим неторопливым типом, то сейчас с трудом сдерживает вздох облегчения. Больше, чем глупые, не думающие своей головой кадеты, его выводит из себя только потребность других делиться своим богатым внутренним миром. Поэтому за адъютантом к генералу Хаксу PD-3432 идёт бодрым шагом и в приподнятом расположении духа. Из-за чего бы генерал ни хотел его видеть, лучше беседа с ним по делу, чем слушать о кошмарах NN-7390.

В кабинете с прошлого раза ничего не поменялось. Даже стопки бумаг, кажется, те же самые. Разве что к ним добавилось несколько датападов, ради которых генерал педантично сместил все объекты на столе на полсантиметра ближе друг к другу. PD-3432 дожидается, пока за ним закроется дверь, и только потом залихватски щёлкает каблуками ботинок друг о друга.

— PD-3432 по вашему приказанию прибыл, сэр.

Генерал Хакс кивает, глядя на PD-3432 поверх датапада в своих руках. 

Пауза затягивается, но PD-3432 так и стоит, вытянувшись в струну и глядя поверх головы генерала в стену. Туда проецируется карта сектора галактики, в котором они сейчас находятся, но смотрит он не поэтому. Пожалуй, на всем «Финализаторе» генерал Хакс — единственный, кого PD-3432 действительно уважает. Самый действенный способ проявить уважение — это соблюдать дисциплину и субординацию, которыми в иные моменты он может откровенно пренебречь. Впрочем, в прошлый раз он пренебрёг ими и в этом кабинете тоже, но с тех пор дал себе зарок не повторять собственных ошибок.

— Вольно, — наконец говорит генерал, и PD-3432 встаёт чуть расслабленнее, сцепляет руки за спиной, опускает на него взгляд. Тот кажется глубоко задумавшимся о чем-то. — Я хочу услышать отчёт о состоянии вашей эскадрильи, капитан.

— По вашему приказу я отобрал лётчиков в свою эскадрилью и начал их обучение. Этими лётчиками стали TR-1011, LE-3000, NN-7390 и LE-2957.

Многие капитаны дают своим кадетам и подчинённым прозвища, чтобы не выговаривать каждый раз длинные номера, но PD-3432 не развлекается подобными штучками.

— В течение прошедших четырёх недель я проводил ежедневные тренировки с ними, они практиковались на симуляторах и изучали тактику и стратегию, восполняя пробелы в своём образовании, — PD-3432 выдерживает нейтральный тон, как если бы зачитывал чужой отчёт. — Если необходимы точные показатели, я могу направить вам статистику из симуляторов. В общем и целом, эскадрилья готова к первым боевым вылетам, не считая одной детали.

— Какой детали?

PD-3432 возвращается взглядом к карте галактики. Так проще говорить.

— Если позволите, сэр, я бы хотел попросить заказать другую модель TIE, — начинает он, но не успевает договорить.

— Не позволю, — кратко отвечает генерал Хакс, возвращаясь взглядом к своему датападу и что-то там отмечая. PD-3432 сжимает руки в кулаки. Переводит взгляд от одной системы на стене к другой.

— Это было бы целесообразно, — с нажимом продолжает он, — для той тактики ведения боя, которой я их обучаю. Кроме того, это позволило бы сохранить жизнь и здоровье лётчикам, в которых вложены ресурсы на обучение и тренировку.

— Смените тактику, — не отрываясь от датапада, говорит генерал, и PD-3432 не выдерживает.

Как и в прошлый раз, он импульсивно шагает к столу; как и в прошлый раз, ни один мускул на лице генерала Хакса не дёргается. Когда он поднимает взгляд на PD-3432, там читается вселенская усталость.

— Завтра мы прыгнем в систему Илиниум, — говорит генерал и, видя лёгкое замешательство PD-3432, продолжает: — В ту самую, где находится основная база Сопротивления. Которую вы и ваша эскадрилья уничтожите. Завтра вы будете на острие атаки, и у нас нет ни времени, ни возможности подбирать вам истребители под вашу неповторимую тактику. Поэтому уймите свой темперамент, пока я не придумал способ сделать это за вас, — он спокойно изучает лицо PD-3432. — Когда дослужитесь до генерала, будете решать, что целесообразно, а что нет. А пока что можете быть свободны, капитан.

PD-3432 коротко кивает. Холодный, пронизывающий взгляд генерала ему не нравится, и он рад стряхнуть его с себя за дверьми кабинета. Об атаке на базу он услышал впервые. Брифинга ещё не было. Он впервые вернётся туда, где провёл столько времени под прикрытием. Но на этот раз уже как PD-3432. Интересно, зачем они ждали столько времени, хотя свой отчёт со всеми координатами он написал уже давно. С другой стороны, так даже лучше: теперь и его эскадрилья сможет поучаствовать в общем веселье. PD-3432 трёт шею рукой и с неожиданной усталостью бредёт в свою каюту. Перед завтрашним днём стоит хорошенько выспаться — или хотя бы сделать вид.

Перспектива уничтожения базы Сопротивления порождает в душе PD-3432 тёмную, тягучую радость.


	6. Chapter 6

Утром PD-3432 получает сообщение по внутренней почте лично от генерала Хакса. Короткими сухими предложениями в нём говорится, что генерал желает видеть PD-3432 не просто на острие атаки, а первым, кто нанесёт удар по базе. С чего вдруг на него обрушилась такая честь, совершенно непонятно, но он расценивает это как вознаграждение за отлично проделанную разведывательную работу. Новенький чёрный дроид за его спиной тоже наверняка идёт в счёт его успехов.

Вчерашняя тёмная радость вибрирует внутри PD-3432, стоит ему сесть в крестокрыл. Задача проста: истребители первыми нанесут удар по базе, по ангарам с транспортом, а затем флагман завершит начатое орбитальным ударом. Базы Сопротивления не станет, и галактика вздохнёт спокойно. Быстро, чисто, без лишних телодвижений.

— Доложить о готовности, — командует PD-3432 в комлинк.

Его кадеты — его лётчики отчитываются один за другим. PD-3432 кивает сам себе. Нужды повторять задачу в тысячный раз нет, поэтому он выключает комлинк и дожидается, когда флагман выйдет из гиперпрыжка на орбиту Ди’Куара. Немного чудно сидеть внутри корабля и дожидаться, пока их доставят к месту рандеву, вместо того, чтобы прыгать самостоятельно. PD-3432 усмехается сам себе: кто бы мог подумать, что он успеет так привыкнуть к манере Сопротивления вести бой.

Чёрный крестокрыл первым вылетает из ангара, первым входит в атмосферу планеты, первым достигает базы противника. Эскадрилья держится чуть позади, намеренно не разгоняя TIE до максимальной скорости. PD-3432 летит низко, лес стелется под самым фюзеляжем, почти чиркает верхушками крон по пузу крестокрыла. База Сопротивления стремительно приближается, вырастает в размерах, распадается на отдельные здания и постройки. Как только кромка леса заканчивается, PD-3432 может разглядеть людей на взлётной полосе у ангаров. Едва «Финализатор» показался на орбите, и вся база наверняка пришла в движение, готовясь отбиваться и эвакуироваться. PD-3432 разводит крылья крестокрыла в боевую позицию.

И действительно наносит первый удар.

Отсюда не видно, но в воображении PD-3432 лица бывших знакомых и приятелей по общему делу взрезает ужас. Тот самый чёрный крестокрыл, на который они возлагали свои надежды столько раз прежде, отправляя его во всевозможные миссии на благо Сопротивления, теперь пришел забрать их жизни. Красные лучи его лазеров теряются в шквале зелёных, ангары горят, и тёмный дым столбами поднимается вверх, но потерять единственный крестокрыл среди TIE невозможно.

— Второй заход, — командует PD-3432. — Не теряйте формацию, они скоро поднимутся в воздух для контратаки и защиты эвакуирующихся.

Эскадрилья TIE заходит на второй круг, поливая лазерными выстрелами все те ангары, которые плохо подцепили огонь или чудом избежали последствий первого обстрела. Помимо них здесь ещё пять других эскадрилий — это чудовищно маленькое число, как для полноценной атаки. Но у них и нет такой задачи, им необходимо только уничтожить как можно больше транспорта, прежде чем «Финализатор» даст свой залп. В комлинке звучит голос коммандера: ещё три захода и пора возвращаться на корабль.

Сопротивление действительно вскоре поднимает свои истребители в воздух. Те из них, что ещё способны летать или оказались вдали от ангаров и не попали под обстрел остальных эскадрилий. На этот раз PD-3432 достаётся не меньше выстрелов, чем TIE, но он без усилий уклоняется от них. 

— TR-1011, LE-3000, как учились.

— Есть, капитан, — отзывается LE-3000.

— Вас понял, — довольные нотки в голосе TR-1011 не предвещают ничего хорошего. — Зажжём!

Вражеские эскадрильи явно не готовы к тому, что TIE распадутся на двойки и будут придерживаться совершенно другой тактики, чем обычно. PD-3432 уводит крестокрыл вниз, к земле, и дает ещё несколько залпов по шаттлам, у которых толпятся люди. Кого-то задевает, один из шаттлов больше не пригоден для полетов. На хвост PD-3432 немедленно садятся до боли знакомые крестокрылы.

— Давно не виделись, ребята, — мрачно бормочет он.

PD-3432 отличает их по стилю пилотирования. Крестокрыл сзади то берёт выше, то клюёт носом вниз — типичный Синий-девять. Он не стреляет — преследовать и загонять противника у него всегда получалось гораздо лучше. PD-3432 уходит зигзагами, скрывается среди TIE и выныривает вновь, по пути обстреливая мелькнувший перед ним крестокрыл. Синий-девять как приклеился. Астромех пиликает что-то на бинарном, но PD-3432 не слушает: он закладывает один вираж, другой, мёртвую петлю, скользит меж двух горящих ангаров — всё безуспешно. Почему не стреляет?

PD-3432 усмехается. Ну, хорошо. Не хочешь стрелять — это твои проблемы. Когда гряда ангаров мелькает мимо, он резко тормозит. Выскочив из дымовой завесы, почти гасит двигатели и разворачивается практически на месте. Даёт залп и тут же ныряет: обломки Синего-девять пролетают чуть выше, едва не цепляют ему верхние полукрылья.

— Вы в порядке, сэр? — в комлинке голос NN-7390.

— Лучше не бывает, — мрачно отвечает PD-3432. — Доложи ситуацию?

— Три из четырёх ангаров уничтожены вместе с техникой, но у нас проблемы.

Астромех за спиной вновь заговаривает, и на этот раз PD-3432 прислушивается.

Проблемы — это сопротивленческий корабль на орбите. И его союзник, неопознанный флагман. До орбитального удара всё ещё остается время, но приоритетные задачи поменялись. Теперь, когда ангары в большинстве своем уничтожены, нужно защитить корабль от крестокрылов. Генерал отзывает все эскадрильи наверх, на орбиту.

— Коммандер ругался, что вы отключаете комлинк, — продолжает NN-7390. — Я сказал ему, что вам не до того, у вас враг на хвосте.

— Спасибо, — бросает PD-3432. — Все четверо, поднимайтесь на орбиту.

Он уже задирает нос крестокрыла и сам, сводит крылья обратно в лётную позицию, готовясь подняться выше облаков, туда, где скоро завяжется новый виток боя. Лазерный болт чуть не сносит ему пушку, и PD-3432 приходится сильно качнуться, чтобы уйти от выстрела, а потом и вовсе почти лечь на крыло и сменить курс. Кто-то в Сопротивлении явно не хочет видеть его на орбите.

PD-3432 узнаёт их сразу: Бастиан Харт и Ниен Нунб. В отличие от Уэксли и Павы на «Старкиллере», они не торопятся брать его в тиски. Но преследуют плотно. Стоит PD-3432 хоть немного пойти на взлёт, и оба дают залпы. Его действительно не хотят видеть на орбите Ди’Куара и это обидно — там сейчас будет самое веселье. Он видит вспышки выстрелов отсюда и периодически — как чей-нибудь истребитель замирает, чтобы вращаться космическим мусором вокруг планеты отныне и навсегда.

Он мог бы быть там, помогать своим.

Вместо этого PD-3432 петляет между горящими полуразрушенными зданиями, пытаясь сбросить Красных со своего хвоста. Всё безуспешно. Харт и Нунб — оба крайне способные лётчики, и они провели с PD-3432 слишком много времени в одной эскадрилье, успели изучить его привычки и повадки. Единственное, что не играет ему на руку во всей этой шпионской затее — это тот факт, что пока он изучал противника, противник изучал его. И, судя по всему, сделал правильные выводы.

PD-3432 включает комлинк, чтобы дать знать своим, что ему потребуется помощь. Вместо этого в наушниках раздается голос коммандера:

— PD-3432, на орбиту, это приказ.

— Я не могу, — начинает PD-3432, как крестокрыл вдруг вздрагивает, и его почти впечатывает лбом в приборную панель.

Астромех издает какой-то полувсхлип-полустон, и PD-3432 улучает мгновение, чтобы обернуться и посмотреть, что там происходит. Судя по всему, кто-то весьма метко подстрелил BB-9E. Дроид не отзывается на оклики и не шевелится. Вряд ли это станет такой уж большой проблемой в бою, если PD-3432 будет достаточно аккуратен, чтобы не подставляться под удары. Равных ему среди лётчиков Сопротивления — раз-два и обчёлся. С другой стороны, два крайне опытных лётчика держат его прижатым к земле прямо сейчас.

Когда в наушниках вдруг звучит голос Харта, PD-3432 понимает: проблема будет заключаться совсем в другом.

— По, это Бастиан, — знакомая напряжённая интонация выдаёт, насколько не в своей тарелке он себя чувствует. — Что произошло?

PD-3432 не отвечает, только дёргает крестокрыл в сторону, пытаясь сбросить хвост. Нунб и Харт тенью следуют за ним, будто предугадывая каждое его движение. Верхушки деревьев проносятся под крестокрылами с умопомрачительной скоростью. Наверху видны вспышки перестрелки и зависшие флагманы — Первого Ордена и Сопротивления. PD-3432 должен быть там, а не здесь, в обществе придурков, которые никак не сообразят, что он не их драгоценный По Дэмерон. Что По Дэмерона вообще никогда не существовало. PD-3432 совершает ещё одну попытку вырваться, и на этот раз ему едва удаётся увернуться от выстрелов. Похоже, Нунб и Харт не шутят.

— Прости, По, у нас приказ держать тебя в атмосфере, — Нунб, в отличие от Харта, звучит совершенно спокойно.

— Что ты делаешь, По? — вновь начинает Харт.

PD-3432 не отвечает и теперь. Подставное имя звучит смешно и натянуто — и кто только в разведке выдумал обозвать его таким образом? По Дэмерон. Что за идиотское сочетание. 

— Они заставляют тебя? — продолжает Бастиан. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что они заставляют тебя.

— Меня никто не заставляет, — холодно отзывается PD-3432. — Всё совершенно добровольно.

Он резко тормозит крестокрыл, ухает в просвет между деревьев, и ветви скребут по фюзеляжу. Краска наверняка обдерётся, но это наименьшая из проблем: Нунб и Харт вновь садятся ему на хвост спустя несколько мгновений. Однако PD-3432 закончил с играми, и сидеть в атмосфере, пока наверху самое веселье, его совершенно не устраивает. Он петляет меж стволов, опасно близко и к земле, и к веткам, но Нунб и Харт выдерживают заданную высоту без особых усилий. PD-3432 позволяет себе ещё пару петель, прежде чем вынырнуть из-под полога деревьев.

Он сбивает Нунба почти сразу: тот показывается из-под листвы, и первый залп приходится ему прямо в лоб. Второй съедает двигатели на левом крыле, и крестокрыл закручивает на месте перед взрывом. Сквозь пламя прорывается Харт, и PD-3432 даёт ещё залп, вновь уходя от погони. Они близко к ангарам, и, пролетая мимо, он стреляет заодно и в шаттлы, эвакуирующие местный персонал. Бастиан держится на его хвосте, но все его выстрелы — лишь предупреждающие. Только когда PD-3432 поднимается выше определённой высоты.

Они закладывают вираж за виражом, зигзагами облетая столбы дыма, другой транспорт. Здесь нет крестокрылов кроме них, и тем удивительнее выглядит эта погоня. PD-3432 ищет способ перевернуть всё в свою пользу, воспользоваться одной из известных ему слабостей Бастиана. Продолжительная игра в воздухе изматывает его, и он начинает сердиться. Но это весёлая, продуктивная злость. Она помогает ему продумать план, делает его движения резче, виражи — круче, скорость — выше.

Харта подводит то, что он решает поговорить опять. На что только надеется?

— По, ещё не поздно одуматься. Генерал Органа велела не сбивать тебя, — его голос звучит отчаянно даже сквозь комлинк. — Но она поменяет свое решение, если ты продолжишь.

Это не угроза, с удивлением понимает PD-3432. Это просьба, даже мольба — одуматься, вернуться, объяснить всё случившееся помрачением рассудка. Только нет никакого помрачения рассудка, неужели Харту недостаточно того, что PD-3432 уже сказал об этом вслух? Что сбил Нунба? Почему это так сложно осознать? Коммандер По Дэмерон — прикрытие, вымышленная личность. Сколько их ещё потребуется сбить, чтобы наконец дошло.

PD-3432 бросает крестокрыл в дым, стремительно поднимается, идя по одним приборам, а затем выныривает обратно, жёстко разворачивая истребитель практически на месте. Точно так же, как и с Нунбом, залп летит Харту в лоб. В отличие от прошлого раза PD-3432 не удосуживается проследить за падением врага. Вместо этого он поднимается выше, на орбиту, где его уже ждут свои.

На орбите идёт ожесточённый бой. Так сразу сложно сказать, кто выигрывает, и PD-3432 первое время держится чуть в стороне. Астромех всё ещё выведен из строя и явно не планирует возвращаться к жизни без общения с техниками. Тот, кто стрелял в BB-9E, явно хотел не только деактивировать астромеха, но и свести к минимуму боеспособность крестокрыла. Системы наведения работают, конечно, но гораздо хуже, не говоря уже о том, что будет, если кто-то всё же умудрится попасть по нему всерьёз. К тому же без дроида куда сложнее пользоваться комлинком.

Участие в бою без астромеха — вообще не самая умная затея.

PD-3432 — не лучший слайсер, но через какое-то время ему всё-таки удается добиться того, чтобы комлинк заработал, как нужно. В наушники тут же врывается голос NN-7390, препирающегося с TR-1011. 

— Отставить разговоры на рабочей частоте, — говорит PD-3432.

— Капитан! — первой реагирует LE-3000. На несколько мгновений в комлинке поднимается гвалт.

— Введите меня в курс дела, — прерывает лётчиков PD-3432.

Судя по голосам, они не ожидали, что он ещё жив, и единственный, кто оказывается в состоянии связно излагать мысли, это TR-1011. Он кратко описывает диспозицию, передаёт последние указания коммандера, поясняет их расположение, и ситуация наконец проясняется. «Финализатор» не может дать орбитальный удар, пока рядом висит вражеский флагман, не говоря о кишащих вокруг крестокрылах и а-вингах. TIE не удаётся отвлечь на себя весь, пусть и достаточно малочисленный, флот Сопротивления, и при этом охранять «Финализатор» от чужого флагмана одновременно.

— Прекрасно, — усмехается PD-3432. — Следуйте приказам коммандера, я вернусь.

— При всём уважении, не думаю, что это хорошая идея, сэр, — успевает вставить TR-1011, прежде чем PD-3432 выключает комлинк.

Коммандеру, скорее всего, не понравится своеволие PD-3432, но избранная тактика мало похожа на что-то продуктивное. Шаттлы доставляют эвакуирующихся врагов на флагман, пока они здесь развлекаются с вражескими истребителями. На одном из этих шаттлов наверняка есть кто-то важный, и нельзя давать им просто уйти. Большинство уже и так эвакуировалось. Достать их с флагмана без орудий вроде тех, что установлены на «Финализаторе», невозможно, а генерал не торопится давать залп. Но можно достать те шаттлы, что только подлетают, чтобы сесть внутри вражеского флагмана.

PD-3432 пролетает мимо вражеских крестокрылов, но никому нет до него дела. Вероятно, привычка лётчиков определять своих по технике, несмотря на Ди’Куар, ещё играет ему на руку: никто просто не ожидает подвоха от крестокрыла. Особенно учитывая, что он и до того был почти в цветах Первого Ордена — не считая оранжевой полосы вдоль фюзеляжа. У открытого люка ангара PD-3432 разводит крылья в боевую позицию и даёт залп внутрь; последний севший шаттл загорается, и кто-то наконец спохватывается — чужие выстрелы беззвучно прошивают вакуум вокруг.

PD-3432 успевает выстрелить ещё раз, прежде чем ему приходится срочно уклоняться от обстрела. Флагман Сопротивления разворачивается и уходит в гиперпрыжок. Стоит включить комлинк, как коммандер велит отступать. Проходится парой слов и по нему. PD-3432 послушно летит обратно на «Финализатор». Согласно приказу или нет, а он только что знатно насолил Сопротивлению да ещё вот так — под самым их носом.

Никто не празднует победу на «Финализаторе» официально; говорят, генерал Хакс недоволен результатом операции, хотя они нанесли Сопротивлению значительный урон. Позже на Ди’Куар высаживаются штурмовики, чтобы обследовать обломки и убить всех, кто не успел эвакуироваться. PD-3432 смотрит на зелёно-голубой шарик планеты в иллюминатор и задумчиво тянет каф. После битвы его до сих пор потряхивает от адреналина. Тем чуднее смотреть на то, как безмятежно бывшая база Сопротивления выглядит отсюда, с орбиты.

— Хотели бы оказаться там, сэр? — спрашивает подошедший TR-1011.

— Мне нечего там делать.

— Там есть крестокрылы. То, что от них осталось, во всяком случае.

— Единственный крестокрыл, который меня волнует — это мой собственный, — PD-3432 кидает взгляд на TR-1011. — И он в полном порядке.

— Как скажете, — TR-1011 пожимает плечами. — Просто подумал, что вы с такой тоской туда смотрите, будто забыли там что-то.

— Только душеспасительных разговоров от собственных лётчиков мне в жизни не хватало, — PD-3432 делает ещё глоток кафа. — Проваливай, пока я не придумал для тебя какое-нибудь задание. Иди, не знаю, отпразднуй с остальными, что остался жив. Чем вы там обычно занимаетесь в свободное время.

— Играем в сабакк.

PD-3432 ничего не отвечает, и вскоре TR-1011 всё-таки следует совету: проваливает на все четыре стороны, оставляя его наедине с иллюминатором и остывшим кафом. Ди’Куар внизу всё так же безмятежен. Тоски PD-3432 не чувствует, скорее усталость, которая накатывает на него, стоит адреналину немного утихнуть, а кофеину ещё не успеть сделать свое дело. Но и это вскоре проходит: его зовёт к себе разъярённый коммандер, и за ослушание, вопреки всяким аргументам, PD-3432 получает наказание. 

— Неужто слушаться приказов важнее, чем убивать врагов? — цедит он, холодно глядя перед собой.

— В вашем случае достаточно ли хорошо вы слушаетесь приказов — единственное, что должно вас волновать.

PD-3432 сцепляет зубы, но ничего не отвечает. Удерживается.

Кажется, на всём «Финализаторе» он единственный, кто учит своих лётчиков думать головой, а не всегда строго следовать указаниям. Хотя дисциплина в эскадрилье и крыле и важна для него, PD-3432 не видит никакой проблемы в том, чтобы поступить так, как сам считает нужным. Даже если командование думает иначе. Это всех волнует — PD-3432 понимает это по тому, как говорил с ним коммандер, и по тому, как вели себя его лётчики сразу по возвращении, но никто не поднимает эту тему после. До генерала вести об этом и вовсе не доходят. Оно и к лучшему.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **[!] триггер-ворнинг:** в главе есть упоминание насилия

Столкнувшись с магистром Рен за очередным поворотом коридора по пути в каюту, PD-3432 спокойно останавливается, ничем не выдавая того, насколько неожиданна эта встреча. С того раза в кабинете генерала они больше не виделись. Если, конечно, не считать случай в коридоре, но кто именно был тем форсюзером, PD-3432 до сих пор не знает. Возможно, что и не магистр Рен. Его вообще мало кто видит, куда чаще простые смертные сталкиваются с последствиями его пребывания где-либо: поломанные панели, раскуроченные двери, оплавленные дроиды — в покладистости характера магистра Рен заподозрить сложно. Как и в уравновешенности. Скорее всего, именно это и пугает большинство людей на «Финализаторе».

Неуравновешенные люди непредсказуемы; неуравновешенные люди, наделённые властью, непредсказуемы вдвойне. Сегодня ты в почёте, а завтра тебя уже расстреливают, потому что не так взглянул, не так вдохнул, не так чихнул — или просто попался под руку. PD-3432 быстро прикидывает, чем мог заинтересовать подобную личность, но на ум ничего не идёт. К счастью, магистр Рен заговаривает первым.

— Ваш крестокрыл в полной боевой готовности?

— Да.

— Будьте в ангаре через час, — бросает магистр и шагает мимо.

PD-3432 смотрит ему вслед. Это совсем не то, чего он ожидал. Правда, не ожидал он и самой встречи, но магистр Рен совсем не упоминает цели вылета, и это странно. На его месте PD-3432 хотя бы в общих чертах объяснил, что его ждёт и насколько, например, там потребуется астромех. Крестокрыл-то в порядке, здесь он не солгал, а вот BB-9E у техников и будет там ещё как минимум сутки. С другой стороны, магистр Рен, как можно догадаться по его поведению, здесь не для того, чтобы объясняться перед обычным лётчиком. Его в принципе сложно представить объясняющимся перед кем-либо.

Сложно представлять кого-то, когда не знаешь, как выглядит его лицо.

Но время уходит, и PD-3432 не собирается тратить его впустую. Он разворачивается и идёт к техникам, чтобы проверить, как там BB-9E, есть ли хотя бы какой-то шанс, что его можно будет взять с собой в вылет. Судя по всему, магистр Рен командирует его в своё распоряжение, и пусть PD-3432 не уверен до конца, как именно это работает и должен ли он в принципе подчиняться таким приказам, всегда лучше исполнить, а потом действовать по ситуации. С атаки на Ди’Куар не прошло и пары часов, и дальнейших указаний от генерала пока не поступало. Отследить корабли Сопротивления через гиперпространство они не смогут, а значит, ничего страшного в том, что PD-3432 отлучится, нет. В крайнем случае, всегда можно отговориться приказом магистра Рен.

У техников тихо: через пару часов отбой, и рабочий день уже закончился. На местах остаются только энтузиасты своего дела. PD-3432 проходится туда-сюда между столов, выставленных ровными рядами, в надежде отыскать BB-9E и хотя бы визуально попытаться определить, насколько всё плохо. Этот дроид, в отличие от болтливого сопротивленческого BB-8, куда больше ему по душе: не возникает, не комментирует его решения и вообще большую часть времени молчит. Именно такими, в представлении PD-3432, и должны быть все адекватные астромехи.

BB-9E он не находит. Вместо него PD-3432 натыкается на BB-8 на столе одного из техников. Сопротивленческий дроид выключен и частично разобран: рядом лежат выкрашенные в бело-рыжий детали корпуса, и из нутра астромеха торчат многочисленные провода. PD-3432 прослеживает их взглядом до датапада, на котором что-то мигает — какая-то программа, стремительно высчитывающая одним звёздам известно что. В памяти невольно всплывает, как дроид прятался за его ногой в ангаре.

— Я могу вам помочь?

PD-3432 разворачивается: на него смотрит девушка в костюме техника. Девушек на «Финализаторе» не очень много, тем более таких молодых — на вид ей лет восемнадцать. 

— Да. Где мой астромех? BB-9E, чёрный, должен был поступить к вам не так давно. Нас командирует магистр Рен.

— Сочувствую, — бормочет техник, оглядываясь по сторонам.

— Какие-то проблемы?

— Он неуравновешенный, сэр, — рассеянно отвечает она, направляясь куда-то между столов.

PD-3432 провожает её взглядом. Магистр Рен действительно имеет занятную репутацию на «Финализаторе», однако никто никогда не слышал, чтобы это приводило к проблемам в рабочих ситуациях. Во время принятия решений — да, на борту, в безопасности, вдали от боя — да. Но не там, где требовалось достичь цели и вокруг имелась публика. Техник уже слишком далеко, чтобы отвечать ей, и PD-3432 лишь усмехается, качая головой, и торопится следом.

— Уравновешенный или нет, мне придётся выполнить то, что он прикажет. И если вы не хотите повторить судьбу панелей на верхних палубах, то молча и профессионально найдёте мне сейчас моего астромеха, — PD-3432 сомневается, что техник действительно нуждается в напоминании.

— Чего его искать, — пожимает плечами та, останавливаясь рядом с одним из столов. — Вот он.

— Не похоже, что я смогу с ним куда-то лететь.

— Сочувствую.

— У вас есть сорок минут на то, чтобы привести его в полную боевую готовность, — жёстко говорит PD-3432.

— Но это не…

— Выполняйте.

Техник вздрагивает и на автомате принимается за работу: тон у PD-3432 не тот, с которым можно спорить. 

PD-3432 как раз успевает осмотреть крестокрыл вместе с подлатанным на скорую руку BB-9E, чтобы убедиться, что на нём нет повреждений, которые помешают вылету, когда в ангаре появляется магистр Рен. Как и всегда облачённый в свою чёрную робу и маску, он идёт широким, решительным шагом человека, который точно знает, чего хочет. Несмотря на все его недостатки, судя по тому, что PD-3432 слышал о магистре Рен, целеустремлённости ему не занимать. И сейчас он тоже наверняка командировал его для какой-то своей цели — вряд ли это задумка генерала Хакса.

Любой нормальный человек вытянулся бы по стойке смирно. PD-3432 стоит достаточно расслабленно: он не чувствует никакого страха, только интерес. Магистр Рен был тем человеком, благодаря которому ему разрешили оставить крестокрыл. PD-3432 не забыл. Ему всё ещё чуточку интересно почему.

— Это разведывательная миссия, — говорит магистр Рен. — Вы прикроете меня и поможете добыть нужную информацию. 

Это самый короткий и самый абстрактный брифинг, который случался в жизни PD-3432, но он лишь кивает. Магистр Рен как умалишенный охотится лишь за одним человеком в галактике — и это Люк Скайуокер. Чего только стоил кусок разговора, который PD-3432 застал тогда в кабинете генерала Хакса. Своих подозрений вслух он, впрочем, не озвучивает: какая бы информация ни требовалась магистру Рен, это можно выяснить в ходе операции, не теряя при этом времени. Судя по слегка нетерпеливому тону, они и так уже потеряли достаточно. PD-3432 разворачивается и коротко командует астромеху забираться в гнездо.

Информация оказывается координатами местоположения. Магистр Рен не углубляется в детали, только даёт понять, что раздобыть их — чуть ли не самое важное, что PD-3432 может сделать в своей жизни. Тот лишь хмыкает. Мало похоже на правду. Скорее, это самое важное, что он может сделать в жизни магистра Рен. Хотя с чего тот вообще выбрал его для этой задачи — почему не каких-нибудь элитных штурмовиков капитана Фазмы? Почему не других форсюзеров, не рыцарей Рен? Вряд ли для отлова информатора нужен обычный лётчик. Вряд ли самому магистру нужны лётчики в принципе: когда они входят в атмосферу, становится понятно, что тот прекрасно пилотирует и сам. 

Судя по тому, что направляются они к небольшому населённому пункту на небольшой населённой луне, магистру Рен для этой миссии в принципе требуется только магистр Рен. Или он ожидает встретить здесь какой-то невероятный отпор? На всякий случай PD-3432 остаётся начеку. Совершать один боевой вылет почти сразу после другого сложно, но он летает достаточно давно, чтобы суметь справиться с усталостью. Пара кружек кафа на «Финализаторе» по возвращении — и он будет в полном порядке, несмотря на сбитый режим.

— Биб-боп боп, — оживает BB-9E. — Биу боп-боп-боп биу-иу-бип.

PD-3432 отводит взгляд чуть правее, и на одиннадцать часов действительно обнаруживаются две лазпушки.

— Магистр, какие указания?

— Сравняйте этот городишко с землей, — голос магистра Рен, пропущенный через вокодер маски, а затем ещё и через комлинк, звучит как что-то потустороннее. 

— Вас понял.

Две пушки — это смехотворное оружие даже против самой дрянной эскадрильи Первого Ордена, а PD-3432 и в одиночку куда лучше ватаги одноразовых лётчиков. Он берёт левее, аккуратно накреняя крестокрыл. Кажется, это будет чуть веселее, чем PD-3432 ожидал.

Однако пушки — это не источник информации. Сожжённый населённый пункт — тоже не источник информации. Чего магистр Рен хочет добиться этим? Выманить кого-то? PD-3432 разводит крылья истребителя в боевую позицию, и одна из пушек отправляется в небытиё, не успев толком выстрелить. Лазерный болт из другой улетает в небо где-то далеко за его спиной. Вскоре BB-9E уже рапортует о том, что и вторая пушка выведена из строя самим магистром Рен. Это было легко.

На что бы ни надеялись те, кто живёт в городке внизу, устанавливая подобное вооружение на подступах, они явно прогадали. Или же сюда обычно не заглядывает никто серьёзнее пиратского отребья, неспособного позволить себе что-то более смертоносное, чем древние шаттлы-развалюхи, лазерные пушки к которым прикручены изолентой. PD-3432 пускает крестокрыл ниже. Под фюзеляжем мелькает красная черепица крыш. Дома здесь не выше двух-трёх этажей, есть несколько башен ближе к центру города, но они вряд ли выдержат общение с истребителем. Он стреляет по одной из них, и та, к его удивлению, выстаивает. Тогда PD-3432 закладывает вираж, возвращается обратно и поливает её лазерным огнем ещё раз.

На этот раз башня сдаётся, и верхушка срывается вниз: на соседние дома, на людей и ксеносов на улицах. Они разбегаются, звучит сирена, поднимается суматоха. Здесь и там в небо уже тянутся столбы чёрного дыма от подожжённых зданий. Горят деревья — вспыхивают, как будто их облили топливом. Городишко тонет в ужасе стремительно. Кто-то пытается стрелять в них с земли, но бластеры истребителям не помеха: половина выстрелов не долетает до нужной высоты. Другая — разбивается о щиты.

PD-3432 не знает, в чём смысл этой показательной экзекуции, чем важно это поселение, есть ли здесь вообще тот, кого так рьяно ищет магистр Рен, но это и не имеет значения. Приятный наплыв адреналина кружит ему голову, и он носится над домами, порой опускаясь опасно близко к земле — системы тут же начинают наперебой предупреждать его о возможных последствиях, но PD-3432 не слушает. Он не целится в людей, только в здания. Меткие, чёткие, хорошо выверенные выстрелы обрушивают их одно за другим, разносят в щепки лачуги, вызывая у жителей ещё большую панику. Ещё больший страх, ещё большее непонимание. Наверняка они все сейчас задаются вопросом, за что. 

За что Первый Орден пришел по их души. Что они сделали. Что они могут сделать, чтобы это прекратилось.

— PD-3432, а-винг. Сбейте его. Бережно, — в голосе магистра Рен в комлинке слышится удовлетворение. — Пилот должен выжить.

PD-3432 действительно замечает поднявшийся в воздух а-винг. Возможно, это в принципе единственный звездолёт в этих краях. Скорее всего, это и есть именно тот, кого ищет магистр Рен — и его план удался. PD-3432 вылетает из облака дыма, поднимается выше, перекрывая а-вингу дорогу к орбите. Если пилот должен выжить, то его стоит прибить как можно ниже к земле. TIE/vn магистра Рен тоже включается в погоню, и он быстрый, куда быстрее а-винга и собственного крестокрыла PD-3432.

Это похоже на охоту, на то, как звери загоняют добычу, рассредотачиваясь и задавая ей нужный курс. Ни магистр Рен, ни PD-3432 не стреляют, а-винг тоже отчего-то не стреляет, не дает бой, хотя это могло бы отвлечь их и дать пилоту шанс скрыться. По крайней мере, сам PD-3432 придерживался бы именно такой тактики: атаковать, отвлечь, скрыться. Однако пилот, которого они так методично загоняют, явно менее опытен, менее подготовлен, скорее всего, никогда не служил во флоте, и он делает ошибки. Одну за другой. Решает прибиться к земле вместо того, чтобы пытаться прорваться. Решает уходить от города вместо того, чтобы стремиться к нему — там проще затеряться между зданий, в дыму и пожаре, сбросить хвост. Решает не отстреливаться. Решает, что крестокрыл менее опасен, чем TIE/vn.

PD-3432 стреляет, как и приказано, бережно — и точно. А-винг встряхивает в воздухе, он начинает западать влево, а когда пилоту удаётся выровнять его, уже слишком поздно. А-винг врезается в русло мелкой речушки, которому так упорно следовал до этого.

— Схватите его, — резко командует магистр Рен в комлинке, и PD-3432 почти роняет крестокрыл на землю.

PD-3432 выскакивает из крестокрыла почти одновременно с тем, как магистр Рен выбирается из TIE/vn, но выполнить приказ сразу не может. А-винг в середине реки, и неожиданно сильное течение упорно пытается унести его ниже по руслу. PD-3432 оглядывается на магистра Рен. Неужели тот всерьёз предлагает ему плыть, чтобы вытащить пилота из тонущего а-винга? Видимо, к какому-то такому же выводу магистр Рен приходит и сам.

Он гибко выбрасывает вперёд руку, разводя пальцы, словно хочет схватить что-то невидимое, и а-винг замирает на месте. PD-3432 замирает тоже, заворожённый зрелищем. Не считая того случая в коридоре, он никогда не видел форсюзера в деле. Ему незнакомы страх и тревога, но он знает, когда видит что-то красивое, что-то опасное. Обычно эти два качества сочетаются в вещах, которые ему нравятся: крестокрылы, снайперские бластеры, теперь — Кайло Рен. А-винг отрывается от поверхности реки, поднимается в воздух, показывая искорёженный нос, и рывком перемещается на берег. Магистр Рен явно не привык церемониться с вещами.

Вспомнить хотя бы панели на «Финализаторе».

PD-3432 усмехается, доставая бластер и кидаясь к а-вингу, и лезет внутрь, чтобы с удивлением обнаружить там пустоту.

— Осторожно! — первым делом кричит он, высовываясь наружу.

Движение привычное, будто он делал это много раз, хотя ничего кроме TIE, TIE/sf и сопротивленческого крестокрыла в воздух PD-3432 прежде не поднимал. Но это и неважно: все истребители устроены примерно одинаково. Он тянет бластер и рыщет взглядом по реке. Пусто. Ничего, кроме бурного течения. Магистр Рен оборачивается, проследив за его взглядом, замирает на несколько секунд — и вновь это движение: скользящая вперёд рука, слегка разведённые пальцы. PD-3432 с его бластером здесь делать нечего.

Магистр Рен Силой вышвыривает пилота а-винга из воды на берег — это оказывается женщина-дурос чуть старше самого PD-3432. Это ожидаемо. Вряд ли герой войны, знаменитый Люк Скайуокер, о котором в своё время PD-3432 слышал из каждой дрянной кантины на Явине-IV, летал бы настолько плохо. 

— Займитесь ею, — холодно говорит магистр Рен.

Первое, что делает PD-3432 — стреляет ей по ногам, и женщина кричит от неожиданности и боли на незнакомом ему языке. Он не очень представляет, что именно магистр Рен имеет в виду под расплывчатым «займитесь», но одно понятно точно: она не должна сбежать. И уже не сбежит. В несколько шагов оказавшись рядом, PD-3432 с силой наступает армейским ботинком ей на колено и ломает его быстрым и чётким движением. Женщина вновь кричит, пронзительно и высоко, но теперь без всяких слов, и слёзы текут по её лицу.

— Попытаешься бежать — сломаю второе, — говорит PD-3432, подхватывая пленницу за шкирку.

Женщина оказывается лёгкой, и он волоком тащит её ближе к магистру Рен, швыряет на землю к его ногам. Тот стоит, заложив руки за спину, и из-за маски не очень понятно, куда он смотрит. PD-3432 остаётся за спиной женщины, пока та причитает на своём языке, пытается устроиться на земле удобнее, заискивающе смотрит то на магистра Рен, то через плечо, на PD-3432. Ни один из них её не понимает, но это не останавливает поток слов, рыданий, всхлипов. PD-3432 почти пропускает кивок начальства, но быстро ориентируется: допросом здесь займётся сначала он. По какой-то причине магистр Рен не хочет тратить свои силы.

PD-3432 спокойно обходит женщину вокруг и опускается на корточки, заглядывает ей в лицо. Синеватая кожа местами поцарапана — крушение не прошло даром. Наверняка на теле есть и синяки. Тёмные глаза смотрят на PD-3432 умоляюще, но он игнорирует её.

— Ta lalura mu’kk’tala! Uula! 

— Бейсик, — спокойно говорит PD-3432.

— Ta lalura mu’kk’tala! Uula! — как заведённая причитает женщина. 

— Бейсик, — повторяет PD-3432, хватает её одной рукой за плечо у шеи, а другой рыщет по телу, пока не находит один из синяков на ребрах — женщина дергается, и он давит на него.

— Uula! Uula! Uula! Makta! — кричит она.

— Бейсик, — вновь повторяет он. С силой надавливает на синяк, проворачивая пальцы.

Женщину выгибает от боли, слёзы стекают по её лицу, собираются на подбородке и капают ему на руки. PD-3432 не обращает внимания.

— Бейсик.

— Да, да, бейсик, — наконец, сдаётся женщина.

— Я знал, — жёстко улыбается PD-3432 и убирает руку с синяка. — Как твоё имя?

— С’анн.

— Вот видишь, как легко отвечать на вопросы и не испытывать при этом боли.

С’анн плюёт ему в лицо и подбирается, напрягается в ожидании удара. PD-3432 не бьёт, лишь брезгливо стирает чужой плевок с лица, встряхивает рукой, усмехается. Качает головой. И ударяет только потом, быстро и чётко — по перебитому колену. С’анн взвывает от боли.

— Нам не нужны твои руки, поэтому в следующий раз я сломаю тебе руку, — спокойно говорит PD-3432. — Нам нужны координаты.

С’анн слишком занята коленом, чтобы отвечать ему. Он выжидает какое-то время. Когда она не успокаивается, PD-3432 хлёстко бьет её по лицу, затем поворачивает к себе за подбородок. С’анн больше не подвывает. Только смотрит на него полными ненависти глазами.

— Откуда у тебя этот крестокрыл? — выплёвывает она, когда он выпускает её подбородок.

— Координаты, С’анн, сосредоточься. Если их не узнаю я сейчас — их узнает этот молчаливый мужчина, — PD-3432 жестом указывает себе за спину. — И тебе это не понравится.

— Новая Республика? Сопротивление? У кого бы ты ни украл этот крестокрыл, ты не достоин пилотировать его, — С’анн задирает подбородок.  
На этот раз PD-3432 бьёт кулаком по переносице — или по тому, что у дуросов есть вместо неё. Удар меткий, точный, сильный, и у С’анн мгновенно идёт кровь. На этот раз она плачет тихо и зло, глядя на PD-3432 исподлобья. Он встряхивает рукой, растирает костяшки сквозь лётную перчатку. Смотрит бесстрастно на её мучения, на кровь.

— Координаты.

— Какие, крифф, координаты?

— Ты знаешь, какие, — отвечает PD-3432, хотя сам понятия не имеет, какие и чего или кого именно. Верно ли он догадался про Люка Скайуокера. Но это не имеет значения: у него есть приказ, и он будет следовать ему.

— Без понятия, — шипит С’анн.

Она наверняка лжёт, потому что прекрасно представляет, какие координаты могут потребоваться кому-то вроде них: в конце концов, магистра Рен сложно спутать с простым обывателем, и не только потому, что простые обыватели не летают на TIE/vn. Она знает, что он форсюзер. Она должна знать, что после событий на Явине-IV единственный оставшийся в живых джедай спрятался. Исчез. Нетрудно догадаться, что человек в чёрной робе и маске на манер легендарного Дарта Вейдера — это кто-то из рыцарей Рен. Даже если ты живёшь на всеми забытой планете во всеми забытом городишке — нетрудно. И тем не менее С’анн лжёт.

PD-3432 поднимается и обходит самоотверженную дурос вокруг, чтобы опуститься на корточки и схватить её за горло, заставить посмотреть вверх, на Кайло Рена. Она дрожит в его руках. Боль, которую С’анн должна испытывать сейчас, давно затуманила бы разум любого человека, но дуросы выносливее. PD-3432 не помнит, откуда у него это знание, но оно помогает ему выполнять приказ. Им нужно, чтобы она заговорила, а не умерла от болевого шока или кровопотери.

— Ты знаешь, кто это? — вкрадчиво говорит PD-3432 ей на ухо.

— Какой-то чудик в мамкиных тряпках, — цедит С’анн. — Makta!

PD-3432 сжимает пальцы на горле.

— Не очень вежливо, — замечает он.

И продолжает сжимать пальцы ещё и ещё, пока С’анн не начинает хрипеть в попытке вдохнуть, не начинает дёргаться, изворачиваться, не цепляется руками за него, не пытается разжать его пальцы. PD-3432 держит крепко. Это напоминает ему случай с KK-4090. Только тогда он предупреждал. Сейчас — выполняет приказ. Вскоре С’анн начинает обмякать, и только тогда PD-3432 ослабляет хватку. Магистр Рен стоит неподвижно, будто изваяние.

— Давай попробуем ещё раз.

С’анн судорожно дышит, кашляет, плотно закрыв глаза.

— Ты знаешь, кто это?

— Рыцарь, — хрипит она. — Рыцарь Рен.

— Ты знаешь, что за координаты мы ищем?

— Я не, — начинает С’анн, но тут же прерывается. Хмурится, дышит.

PD-3432 почти видит, как мысли ворочаются в её голове, как она пытается решить, что важнее: собственные жизнь и здоровье или криффова информация. 

— …не знаю, что за координаты, — выдыхает С’анн.

— PD-3432, отойдите, — вмешивается магистр Рен.

С’анн застывает, кажется, даже кожа на ощупь становится твёрже, и PD-3432 выпускает её. Поднявшись, отступает назад — дурос всё-таки дождалась того, что ей решил заняться магистр Рен, и ему здесь делать нечего. PD-3432 скучающе оглядывается по сторонам, ищет что-нибудь, чтобы занять себя, что-нибудь полезное. А-винг? Там пусто, он проверял. Его взгляд скользит дальше, к собственному крестокрылу, натыкается на темную линзу дроида. Тот наблюдает за ним. PD-3432 усмехается и остаётся стоять на месте.

Вскоре С’анн начинает пронзительно кричать.

Когда они возвращаются на «Финализатор», магистр Рен отдаёт последний приказ: не рассказывать об их небольшом рандеву никому, включая генерала Хакса. Под маской не видно, доволен ли он результатом или нет, и по изменённому вокодером голосу тоже ничего не понять. PD-3432 отпускает BB-9E, и тот торопится убраться из ангара к техникам — ему ещё предстоит нормальная починка. «Финализатор» спит, до подъёма остаётся несколько часов. Их не хватит, чтобы выспаться, но всё лучше, чем ничего. PD-3432 задерживается у самого выхода из ангара, чтобы обернуться и посмотреть, идёт ли в свою каюту магистр Рен.

TIE/vn того нет на месте.

Значит, полетел проверять координаты. PD-3432 так и не знает, почему найти Люка Скайуокера настолько важно для магистра Рен, что он пренебрегает сном и каким-либо отдыхом в принципе. Хмыкнув, PD-3432 идёт к себе. Первое правило комфортного существования на «Финализаторе» — не стоит вмешиваться в дела форсюзеров. Сила — штука непонятная и опасная, а PD-3432 всегда чувствовал себя лучше там, где задействована старая добрая лётная техника, а не загадочные пассы руками и странные маски.

Перед сном PD-3432 залезает в положенный ему для рабочих целей датапад и пролистывает короткую сводку новостей, распространяемую по внутренней сети «Финализатора». Новая Республика до сих пор не может оправиться от Хосниан-Прайма, жалкие демагоги. Ничего интересного не происходит, или редакция новостей не считает нужным транслировать это всему Первому Ордену. Доступа к голонету у PD-3432 нет, поэтому он просто закидывает датапад подальше.

По крайней мере, они уничтожили базу Сопротивления.

PD-3432 думает об этом и утром, когда рядом с ним неожиданно вырисовывается адъютант генерала Хакса. Как и всегда, он чрезвычайно бестолков и многословен. PD-3432 слушает его вполуха, допивая утренний каф — единственное, что способно помочь ему продержаться сегодня на ногах. Ради этого придётся постараться, но он привычен к такому режиму. Каф уже давно заменил ему кровь и лимфу. Генералу Хаксу не помешало бы заменить адъютанта.

Через пятнадцать минут PD-3432 стоит перед столом генерала Хакса, твёрдо упёршись ногами в пол и заложив руки за спину, и не роняет ни слова про бестолкового помощника. Вряд ли генерал вызывал его за этим. Тот долго вглядывается в него, прежде чем заговорить.

— С полодиннадцатого вечера и до пяти утра сегодня ваш крестокрыл отсутствовал в ангаре, — говорит он и откидывается на спинку кресла. — Объяснитесь.

— Я совершал ночной вылет, сэр.

— Ночной вылет куда? — холодно интересуется генерал.

PD-3432 взвешивает свои опции. Магистр Рен запретил рассказывать о миссии кому-либо на «Финализаторе». Он не озвучивал, что конкретно случится с тем, кто нарушит запрет. Однако прямое начальство PD-3432 — это всё-таки генерал Хакс, а не одержимый координатами старого джедая форсюзер. И решать, останется ли PD-3432 на «Финализаторе» или его ждёт менее приятная судьба, будет отнюдь не магистр Рен. 

Генерал Хакс буравит его таким взглядом, как будто ожидает, что PD-3432 сейчас сознается как минимум в личной беседе с Леей Органой, которой изложил всю стратегически важную информацию о Первом Ордене.

PD-3432 вскидывает подбородок, встаёт ровнее. 

— Я не могу рассказать вам о подробностях этой миссии, — наконец, говорит он.

Генерал Хакс молчит какое-то время, пристально вглядываясь в его лицо, но PD-3432 остаётся всё таким же спокойным. Магистр Рен велел никому не рассказывать о миссии, но он не запрещал рассказывать о запрете. До тех пор, пока PD-3432 не выдаёт детали, он всё ещё подчиняется приказу. Генерал Хакс задумчиво набирает что-то в датападе, хмурится. Постукивает пальцами по столу, перескакивает взглядом на PD-3432 и обратно к экрану. Видимо, то, что там высвечивается в ответ, не приводит его в лучшее расположение духа, и он чересчур резко откладывает датапад в сторону.

— Ещё одна несанкционированная миссия — и вас ждёт дисциплинарное взыскание. Я ясно выражаюсь?

— Предельно, сэр.

— Свободны.

Весь разговор заканчивается гораздо быстрее, чем ожидал PD-3432. Он успевает дойти до двери, когда генерал Хакс окликает его вновь.

— Зайдите к техникам, PD-3432. Спросите Таура.

— Есть, сэр.

Когда PD-3432 выходит из кабинета в коридор, у него остаётся странное ощущение, будто большая часть беседы прошла мимо него. Возможно, даже случилась в те несколько кратких мгновений, пока генерал Хакс что-то делал в датападе. Как бы то ни было, он явно не пришел в восторг от этой ночной вылазки. Это значит, что в следующий раз PD-3432 придётся придумать какой-то предлог, чтобы отказать магистру Рен. Было бы здорово после отказа не испытать на себе какие-нибудь форсюзерские штучки. Сегодняшнего зрелища хватило.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда PD-3432 показывается на пороге, все техники замолкают. Они обсуждали царящий на верхних палубах ажиотаж: один из залов подготавливают к речи генерала Хакса, скорее всего, наполовину состоящей из призывов окончательно добить Новую Республику, на четверть — из пламенного желания расквитаться с остатками Сопротивления, и еще на четверть — из свойственной ему привычки говорить даже о самых обыденных новостях так, будто это великое достижение Первого Ордена и каждого из штурмовиков и лётчиков лично. К торжественным речам PD-3432 относится философски: их трудно избежать, легко забыть и невозможно воспринимать всерьёз.

Гораздо лучше он относится к приказам.

— Кто из вас Таур? — PD-3432 окидывает подсобку незаинтересованным взглядом.

Один из техников, совсем ещё мальчишка, подрывается с места. Если это он занимался сопротивленческим дроидом всё это время, то неудивительно, что ему требуется помощь. Выглядит парнишка устало и не очень компетентно. PD-3432 хмыкает себе под нос. Чем именно он может помочь, не совсем понятно — слайсер из него средней степени паршивости, а что делать с вражеским дроидом, кроме как взламывать его хитроумный код, PD-3432 не знает. Он выжидающе смотрит на этого техника. Тот действительно больше всего похоже на неудачника, которому могло бы достаться имя «Таур». Техник пялится в ответ, пока, наконец, что-то не щёлкает в его голове, и он не отмирает обратно.

— Я. Это я. Таур, то есть. Я Таур.

— Я понял, — сардонически откликается PD-3432.

Утро предстоит тяжёлое.

— Веди, Таур, — когда тот так и остаётся стоять, будто вмонтированный в пол, добавляет PD-3432. — Быстро, быстро, у нас не так много времени.

Таур несколько раз кивает, затем спохватывается: выскакивает из подсобки, неловко протиснувшись мимо PD-3432, и манит его за собой вниз по коридору. Идти оказывается недолго, и вскоре они уже стоят у рабочего стола Таура в соседнем помещении: тот завален какими-то распечатками и планами, инструментами, среди которых PD-3432 примечает хорошие глок-отвёртки, платами, проволокой и кто его знает чем ещё. Беспорядок такой, будто всё раскидывал ребенок. Таур роется в этом бардаке, пока не вытаскивает на свет прозрачную карточку, проверяет её край и остаётся доволен находкой.

— Подождите здесь, — говорит он и торопливо уходит.

PD-3432 провожает его скучающим взглядом. За неимением лучшего занятия он принимается разглядывать своё окружение. Большая каюта тянется куда-то вдаль, и можно легко проследить, где заканчивается один сектор и начинается следующий: вдали снуёт другое подразделение техников, кто-то что-то кричит на языке, который PD-3432 опознаёт как бейсик, но из которого не понимает ни единого слова. Всё вокруг завалено платами, деталями, запчастями. В этом секторе почти на каждом столе стоит по небольшому дроиду, некоторые из них выглядят целыми и невредимыми, другие же разобраны до голых проводов и плат. BB-8 среди них нет.

Сбоку раздаётся возмущенное чириканье на двоичном, и PD-3432 поворачивает голову. Таур с помощью небольшой радиоуправляемой платформы и джойстика везёт к своему столу астромеханика. BB-8. Завидев PD-3432, тот перестаёт вещать о правах дроидов и злостных нарушениях всевозможных протоколов о порядке хранения астромехаников, располагающих вторым уровнем сознательности, между прочим. Но только на мгновение. Поток двоичного возмущения возобновляется с утроенной силой. BB-8 даже пытается подкатиться к краю платформы, но его удерживают на месте эластичные ремни.

— Бип боп уиииооо, — выдаёт напоследок он.

— Я приму к сведению, — бесстрастно отвечает PD-3432.

Таур в восторге от астромеха.

Это выясняется примерно через пятнадцать минут, когда у него наконец получается превозмочь страстное желание заикаться на каждом слове и повторять всё по десять раз. BB-8 продолжает сыпать самым близким эквивалентом к ругани, какой только можно соорудить с помощью двоичного языка, и пару раз показывает PD-3432 горелку тем же жестом, которым обычно на Корусанте показывают средний палец. Адресат остаётся бесстрастным, что очевидно раздражает дроида ещё больше. За следующие десять минут техник так и не переходит к сути проблемы.

— Цыц, — резко говорит PD-3432. Таур прерывается на полуслове. — У тебя есть ровно тридцать секунд, чтобы объяснить мне суть проблемы и чем я могу помочь.

Таур в панике вертит головой по сторонам, чтобы отыскать взглядом часы.

— Время пошло, — напоминает PD-3432.

— Да. Да, конечно. Да, — Таур взволнованно ерошит волосы, переводя взгляд с астромеха на PD-3432 и обратно. — Суть проблемы. Так. Нам нужно достать информацию из этого дроида. Мы перепробовали всё, но никто из нас не может взломать некоторые части кода. Это какой-то хитроумный защитный протокол, — он хмурится, отступая в сторону и разглядывая BB-8 и PD-3432 рядом. — Он завязан на владельца дроида. Если продолжать ломать его силой, информация скорее всего сотрётся. Мы всё перепробовали. 

— Время.

— Да. Да, всё перепробовали, ничего не получатся, нам нужен владелец этого BB-юнита, то есть, нам нужны вы, нам очень нужны вы, ваша помощь, — в три раза быстрее тараторит Таур. — Без вас никак.

Ну неужели. PD-3432 переводит взгляд с взволнованного техника на BB-8.

— Боп бвип, — гордо заявляет тот.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — усмехается PD-3432.

Он помнит, что упрямства в этом маленьком дроиде хоть отбавляй. В прошлый раз хоть как-то совладать с ним получилось только потому, что языки пламени начинали лизать их крестокрыл и где-то в недрах этой жестянки, очевидно, прописан инстинкт самосохранения. PD-3432 подхватывает со стола техника паяльник и шагает к BB-8; на его пути вырастает крайне испуганный, но в то же время уверенный в своём решении Таур.

— Нет-нет-нет! — почти вопит он, размахивая руками. — Положите паяльник. Положите паяльник!

— Уиооо, — раздаётся из-за его спины.

— Положите паяльник, пожалуйста, — чуть тише повторяет Таур.

— Как тогда вы предлагаете мне извлекать из него информацию? — холодно интересуется PD-3432, но паяльник всё-таки возвращает на место.

— Ну не паяльником же? Мы здесь не какой-то картель, — едва слышно бормочет Таур. — Сейчас, сейчас я всё вам расскажу. Подождите.

PD-3432 складывает руки на груди и ждёт. На этот раз Таур шевелится на удивление быстро. Видимо, мысль о том, что паяльник всё ещё в зоне доступности PD-3432, подгоняет его куда лучше любых должностных инструкций и приказов вышестоящего начальства. Он подключает несколько проводов к BB-8, подсоединяет их к датападу, несколько минут что-то быстро набирает, то и дело взволнованно поглядывая на PD-3432. Наконец, что-то в дроиде издаёт тонкий писк, и он начинает вертеть головой по сторонам как будто в недоумении.

— Я временно отключил ему аудио-датчики, — объясняет Таур. — Сейчас я сотру ему память, и он не вспомнит последние несколько недель. Для него всё будет точно так же, как было до «Старкиллера». Вам придётся притвориться По Дэмероном ещё раз. Другого пути нет.

Притворяться По Дэмероном ещё раз — это, пожалуй, одна из самых сложных вещей, какими доводилось заниматься PD-3432. Он пытается припомнить, как вёл себя на базе Сопротивления, что делал там, как общался. Какие-то словечки, жесты, интонации. Удивительно, как быстро стираются из памяти подобные детали. Они с Тауром стараются найти наиболее похожий на что-то сопротивленческое уголок на «Финализаторе» — и это тоже оказывается непросто. Из того, что PD-3432 помнит на ди’куарской базе Сопротивления, мало что смахивает на ровные и геометричные интерьеры первоорденского флагмана. Различие идеологий каким-то невообразимым образом отражается даже в этом.

Наконец, Таур сдирает со стен подсобки все постеры и опознавательные знаки, откручивает даже технические таблички, которые заполняют уборщики, и выгоняет всех техников в коридор. PD-3432 остаётся наедине с BB-8. Он выжидает несколько секунд, затем включает записывающее устройство, кладёт его подальше в угол комнаты, где у него будет достаточный обзор. Припомнив, как всегда опускался на корточки, чтобы переговорить с дроидом, PD-3432 находит кнопку запуска, больше похожую на штырёк, и нажимает. BB-8 оживает постепенно. Сначала — просто вертит головой по сторонам, оценивая обстановку.

— Бип-боп? — интересуется он, фокусируя окуляр на лице PD-3432.

— У техников, — просто отвечает тот. — У тебя полетела пара плат после «Старкиллера», пришлось сдать на починку.

Это как-то сухо. PD-3432 старается улыбнуться — тепло, так же, как делал на базе. По-человечески. Он же должен относиться к этому дроиду гуманно, как к другу, а не как к железке, которая скрывает нужную информацию. 

— Не переживай, я тебя в обиду не дам, — лжёт он. В груди словно развязывается тугой узел.

— Бип-бип пип-поу поу уииииу, — ёрзает на месте BB-8, и PD-3432 легко, едва слышно смеётся. Вот тупая машина. — Боп-боп?

— Это дело небыстрое, дружище.

Он вдруг вспоминает это панибратское словечко: «дружище».

— Слушай, мне нужно вспомнить координаты пары наших ячеек. После «Старкиллера» Первый Орден напал на нашу базу — поэтому тебя и чинят так долго, — на ходу придумывает PD-3432. — Не все материалы выжили. Какая-то информация есть только у тебя. Выручай.

PD-3432, очевидно, удаётся импровизация. Или, возможно, у этого конкретного дроида где-то в коде прописано стремление выделиться всеми силами — собственно, таким же был и сам По Дэмерон. Через пять минут BB-8 уже заговорщицки щебечет ему о раскиданных по галактике ячейках Сопротивления, совсем мелких убежищах на планетах Внешнего Кольца и на колониях. Координат не очень много, но достаточно, чтобы удовлетворить приказ.

PD-3432 жестко улыбается BB-8.

— Бип бииип? — подкатывается тот ближе к нему. — Уиииу?

— Не переживай, дружище, — говорит PD-3432, хлопая дроида по «голове». — Ты выдал всех своих друзей Первому Ордену, а в остальном всё в порядке.

— Уиииу? Бип! Бип бип! Бип боп бип!

Рука PD-3432 соскальзывает за «голову» BB-8 и находит там уже знакомый небольшой штырёк — кнопка отключения. Визор астромеха тут же гаснет, «голова» повисает вперёд. Размяв затёкшие за время разговора ноги, PD-3432 открывает дверь в подсобку, и Таур мгновенно оказывается рядом и бережно загружает дроида на платформу, закрепляет ремнями. BB-8 выглядит особенно маленьким, когда выключен.

PD-3432 не испытывает никаких особых чувств к астромеху: это всего лишь техника, инструмент — но невольно задумывается о том, как легко залезть в дроида и исправить там всё по своему вкусу. Память, личность, лояльность. Несколько строчек кода — и это уже что-то другое, не упрямый сопротивленческий BB-8.

— Что будет с ним дальше? — PD-3432 отключает записывающее устройство и смотрит на Таура. Тот пожимает плечами.

— Если есть ещё что-то, что можно вытащить и использовать — вытащим. А так — сотрём память, перепрограммируем лояльность, перекрасим в цвета Первого Ордена, чтобы свои не путались, и запустим в использование. Да, точно. Запустим в использование. Модель не самая новая, но сохранился он хорошо. Кто бы ни был его владельцем до вашей миссии, он неплохо ухаживал за ним. Сохранился он хорошо. Очень хорошо.

PD-3432 кивает. Разумно.

Позже он передаёт запись допроса адъютанту генерала Хакса и присоединяется к своей эскадрилье в зале за несколько минут до того, как всё должно начаться. Мысли о судьбе BB-8 не покидают его. Пусть и строптивый, но астромеханик он хороший. Если будет возможность выторговать его себе в использование, PD-3432 с удовольствием так и сделает. Хотя памятуя о том, как генерал Хакс противился даже тому, чтобы оставить ему крестокрыл, вполне вероятно, всё будет не так-то просто и с дроидом. Это не значит, что PD-3432 оставит свою идею.

— Как прошло утро, дружище? — неожиданно врывается в его мысли TR-1011.

— Сарлакк тебе дружище, дружище, — цедит PD-3432. — Скажи спасибо, что нам сейчас слушать генерала, иначе ты бы уже драил сортиры на нижних палубах.

— Да ладно вам, сэр. Я всего лишь пытался создать дружескую…

— А создал себе проблемы. Так держать.

— Вам не кажется, что командир какой-то злой с утра? — шепчет TR-1011 остальным лётчикам. Недостаточно тихо, чтобы PD-3432 не мог расслышать, но и недостаточно громко, чтобы делать ему за это ещё одно замечание.

— Назови мне момент дня, когда командир не злой, — в тон ему отвечает NN-7390.

— Я слышал, он даже во сне зубами щёлкает, — присоединяется LE-2957. LE-3000 закатывает глаза.

К счастью, вскоре на импровизированной сцене показывается генерал Хакс, и все затихают.

Речь генерала Хакса, к вящему удивлению PD-3432, по большей степени состоит из призывов сосредоточиться на уничтожении остатков Сопротивления. Новая Республика отчаянно пытается регруппироваться. Пока эти попытки привели только к ещё большему количеству дискуссий — демагогии — в новом Сенате, что вряд ли кого-либо удивляет. PD-3432 усмехается себе под нос. Когда слышишь об этом в пересудах солдат или читаешь с датапада, это не звучит как заслуга Первого Ордена. Однако генерал Хакс каким-то образом умудряется придать словам ту нужную интонацию, которая заставляет сердца штурмовиков и лётчиков вокруг трепетать. PD-3432 даже не требуется видеть чужие лица, чтобы ощущать это чувство единения и причастности к чему-то большому и важному. 

Несмотря на «Старкиллер», несмотря ни на что, Первый Орден всё равно преуспевает. Первый Орден всё равно будет стоять во главе галактики. Первый Орден всё равно наведёт порядок там, где Новая Республика не может или не хочет сделать этого уже десятки лет.  
Генерал Хакс не говорит ничего подобного, в этот раз умело избегая клише и штампов. Его слова точны и предельно кратки. Сопротивление должно умереть.

Когда в зале повисает тишина, PD-3432 вместе с другими вскидывает руку и почти ощущает, как вибрируют перекрытия «Финализатора», когда точно такой же жест прокатывается по всем залам на всех палубах, где шла трансляция. Их много, и они сильны, и ничто не сможет их остановить — тем более не какая-то жалкая группка оголтелых повстанцев. Как бы PD-3432 ни презирал официальные речи, эта однозначно удалась.

Они проходят брифинг в тот же день, вечером, и даже TR-1011 на удивление молчалив. Им велено зачистить одну из ячеек Сопротивления, и коммандер довольно потирает руки перед тем, как распустить всех по своим делам. PD-3432 получает дополнительный приказ: обнаружить Лею Органу и доставить её к генералу Хаксу. Это немного чудно, всё-таки он не штурмовик, а лётчик, и куда, интересно, генерал хочет, чтобы он запихнул криффову Органу в одноместном крестокрыле? Разве что по частям. Но приказа убивать не было, только доставить. Вероятно, для публичной казни.

PD-3432 пьёт дрянной каф и в тысячный раз перечитывает детали брифинга на датападе, когда рядом с ним останавливается капитан Фазма.

— PD-3432, — говорит она, и вокодер искажает её голос, убирая из него все человеческие интонации.

— PD-3432 слушает, — рассеянно отвечает он, не отрываясь от датапада.

— Вам велено доставить Лею Органу сюда.

PD-3432 всё-таки поднимает на неё взгляд. Этот приказ он получил от генерала Хакса лично всего час назад, и у капитана Фазмы не было никакой возможности узнать его, если только штурмовики у дверей кабинета не навострили вовремя уши. Или же — другой вариант — ей мог рассказать сам генерал. Но зачем?

— Генерал или штурмовики?

Капитан молчит. Из-за шлема непонятно, куда она смотрит.

— Может, снимите шлем, очень сложно с вами разговаривать, постоянно отвлекаюсь на своё отражение в вашем этом, — PD-3432 делает жест рукой, показывая шлем, — забрале. Генерал или штурмовики?

— Поясните.

— Откуда узнали: генерал или штурмовики?

— Эта информация не имеет для вас никакого значения, — капитан начисто игнорирует его слова про шлем, впрочем, не то чтобы это удивляет PD-3432. Устав есть Устав.

— Тогда ставлю на генерала. Подслушивать — не по Уставу, — PD-3432 усмехается и откладывает датапад в сторону, вертит в руках стаканчик кафа. — Да, велено. Что с того?

Капитан Фазма возвышается над ним, даже когда он стоит, а сейчас, когда PD-3432 сидит, ему и вовсе приходится задирать голову, чтобы хотя бы создать видимость зрительного контакта. Было бы гораздо лучше, если бы она присела, но что-то в её напряжённой стойке подсказывает, что капитан Фазма скорее сломает ему челюсть, чем выполнит даже самую простую просьбу. Впрочем, она всегда выглядит так, как будто с большим удовольствием сломала бы ему челюсть. Тут шлем не снимай — издалека видно.

Удивительным образом это не заставляет PD-3432 нервничать.

— Хотела дать дружеский совет, — Фазма наклоняется чуть вперёд: — Будьте аккуратнее при выполнении задания.

— Вы ужасно флиртуете, вам говорили об этом? — заговорщицки подаётся к ней PD-3432. — Или это угроза? Тогда вы ужасно угрожаете.

— У вас самомнение размером со звёздный разрушитель, — бесстрастно откликается капитан. — Не запнитесь об него во время вылета.

PD-3432 усмехается и делает глоток кафа, глядя ей вслед. Он не уверен, но где-то в драгоценном Уставе наверняка найдётся пара строчек о том, что один офицер не может угрожать другому. Чтобы капитан Фазма нарушила Устав, должно произойти что-то из ряда вон. Неужели она сама хочет схватить Лею Органу и доставить её сюда? Почему генерал Хакс не поручил это ей сразу. Как бы PD-3432 ни хотелось обратного, но она и её штурмовики подготовлены для этого куда лучше, чем он сам. Во всяком случае, им точно найдётся, куда поставить или даже посадить Органу в десантном шаттле. 

С другой стороны, когда это PD-3432 пугала конкуренция? То, что у него есть персональное задание, не означает, что атаковать ячейки Сопротивления они будут в одиночку. Капитан и её штурмовики тоже будут там. Так что соревнование можно считать честным.


	9. Chapter 9

В каких бы операциях ни участвовали капитан Фазма и её штурмовики, это не зачистка периферийных ячеек Сопротивления. Соревнование, которое выдумал себе PD-3432, оборачивается заунывной рутиной. Стоит «Финализатору» прыгнуть в очередную систему, как они тут же снимаются из ангара и атакуют, превращая планету за планетой в пепелище, выжигая деревни, убивая жителей пачками. Лея Органа как сквозь землю провалилась. Это уже третья ячейка, но и здесь, PD-3432 может сказать сразу, её не найдётся.

Возможно, здесь найдётся кто-то другой, кто сможет подсказать, где она. 

PD-3432 разводит крылья истребителя в боевую позицию. В комлинке TR-1011 докладывает ситуацию внизу: несколько крестокрылов, а-винг, два у-винга — ничего, с чем они не смогли бы справиться даже без поддержки второй эскадрильи. 

— Не торопись недооценивать врага, — говорит PD-3432. — LE-3000, LE-2957, займитесь у-вингами, остальные — крестокрылы. А-винг — мой.

В комлинке звучит стройный хор «есть, сэр», и эскадрилья распадается на двойки. PD-3432 не может разглядеть, но ему нравится представлять изумление вражеских лётчиков, когда они видят этот маневр — тот самый, которым так часто пользуется само Сопротивление. Тот самый, ради которого PD-3432 ходил выпрашивать особую модель истребителей для своей эскадрильи, но к этому разговору они с генералом так и не возвращались. К сожалению. 

PD-3432 ложится набок, ускользая из-под вражеского обстрела и пропуская чужие крестокрылы мимо. Его интересует только а-винг. Кто бы ни пилотировал его, он чудовищно хорош. На порядок выше, чем лётчики местных крестокрылов или даже у-вингов, один из которых уже пикирует к земле. А-винг тоже не должен занять у PD-3432 много времени: им ещё нужно осмотреть тут всё. Никаких эвакуационных шаттлов не поднимается, значит, это, скорее всего, не та ячейка, которую они ищут, но приказ есть приказ.

Бурлящий адреналин привычно наполняет жилы. Чувство единения с истребителем кружит голову, и PD-3432 пускается в смертельный воздушный танец вокруг а-винга. Они обмениваются выстрелами, но ни один не достигает цели. А-винг мастерски уклоняется, переворачиваясь в воздухе, пользуется своей скоростью, PD-3432 — попросту подныривает под выстрелы. Ему нравится эта гонка, и то, что вражеский лётчик даёт достойный бой, только подогревает азарт. Они так и носятся над степями невзрачной планеты, то и дело меняясь ролями, будто увлечены какой-то игрой.

Один из выстрелов пролетает совсем близко, почти чиркает по плоскости крыла.

PD-3432 резко бросает крестокрыл вверх и поливает а-винг огнём оттуда — уловка срабатывает. Три выстрела из четырёх попадают по цели, четвёртый же задевает крыло по касательной. А-винг это уже не спасёт. С мрачным удовлетворением PD-3432 наблюдает, как вражеский истребитель начинает клевать носом, разом теряя и в манёвренности, и в скорости. Всегда несколько жаль хорошую технику, которой достаётся на войне. Пожалуй, вражеские истребители — единственное, что PD-3432 жалеет по ту сторону баррикад.

— Капитан! — оживает комлинк голосом TR-1011. — У нас тут ситуация.

— Доложи, — PD-3432 увивается следом за а-вингом и добивает его ещё парой выстрелов.

Как бы ни был хорош лётчик, теперь его не спасёт даже вмешательство высших сил всех галактических религий вместе взятых. А-винг врезается в землю почти отвесно, и PD-3432 вновь набирает высоту. За его спиной полыхает взрыв, опаляя степную траву. Слишком сухая, она тут же загорается. Вскоре всё здесь будет полыхать.

— LE-2957 сбит.

— Насмерть?

— Никак нет. Все противники мертвы. Он смог совершить аварийную посадку.

— Спускайтесь на землю все. Сейчас буду.

— Есть, сэр.

Связавшись с командиром второй эскадрильи и сухо объяснив ситуацию, PD-3432 вскоре сажает крестокрыл рядом с TIE и патрулирующими клочок земли вокруг LE-2957 лётчиками. Сначала он окидывает взглядом истребитель: техники на «Финализаторе» смогут восстановить птичку без проблем, несмотря на покорёженное крыло. Правда, обычно они не забирают подбитую технику с поля боя. PD-3432 смотрит на лётчика. С ним будет сложнее. LE-2957 лежит на земле, в сознании, но выглядит неважно. На лбу испарина, наверняка что-то сломано. LE-3000 мечется рядом, будто загнанный ворнскр. Остальные лётчики держат ухо востро, готовые к тому, что недобитые сопротивленцы повылезают из всех щелей с бластерами наперевес.

— Отставить, — PD-3432 делает жест свободной рукой, охватывая всю Трёшку сразу. — Вот это.

— Он меня закрыл, понимаете, сэр! — вдруг срывается она, не останавливаясь и даже не замедляя шаг.

— Ты, — хрипит с земли LE-2957, — не причём.

— Если бы не я!..

— Если бы не ты, он бы не совершил тупой героический поступок, знаю-знаю, — скучающим тоном прерывает её PD-3432. — А теперь перестань мельтешить перед глазами. И доложи ситуацию, пока я решаю, не оставить ли этого героя-любовника здесь в наказание.

LE-2957 жмурится то ли от боли, то ли от услышанного, и Трёшка резко замирает на месте.

— Сэр, пожалуйста!

— Доложи ситуацию, — PD-3432 отворачивается от неё к дроиду: — BB-9E, открути от истребителя всё, что возможно, — и машет рукой на TIE LE-2957.

— Мы готовились сбить последний крестокрыл, когда один из ранее подстреленных дал последний выстрел из лазпушек. Я не успевала уклониться, и LE-2957 прикрыл меня собой, — Трёшка встаёт ровнее. — После чего совершил аварийную посадку, мы вытащили его из кабины. Пожалуйста, не оставляйте его здесь, сэр.

PD-3432 смеряет её холодным взглядом.

— Я подумаю.

Лазерный болт прошивает воздух чуть выше его плеча и ухает дальше, в стену ближайшего здания — одного из четырёх хлипких построек вокруг. PD-3432 резко разворачивается и, практически не целясь, снимает стрелка из своего бластера. Мгновениями позже тому прилетает ещё два привета от других лётчиков, и PD-3432 опускает руку с оружием. Трёшка приседает рядом с LE-2957, держа бластер наготове. PD-3432 оглядывается по сторонам, не торопясь искать укрытие.

Достаточно скоро выясняется, что это не единственный выживший. После краткой перестрелки, в которой никому не удается ни ранить, ни убить противника, PD-3432 устаёт прятаться за TIE. Они убили семерых лётчиков — единственную настоящую защиту этого места. Им ничего не стоит запрыгнуть в истребители и полить здесь всё огнём с безопасного расстояния. Кто бы ни собирался бороться не на жизнь, а на смерть по ту сторону баррикад, ему не повезло. Да и что здесь может быть такого, чтобы это так отчаянно защищать? Неужели сама Лея Органа?

PD-3432 шагает из-за TIE с поднятыми в воздух руками.

— Перемирие! — кричит он. — У нас есть раненый, вы видели. Если мы не окажем ему первую помощь в ближайшие полчаса, он умрёт.

Тишина.

Криффовы сопротивленцы прячутся в этом несчастном здании, как будто это способно спасти их от неминуемой смерти. Боятся. Точно боятся. PD-3432 чётким жестом кидает свой бластер чуть вперёд и поднимает руки выше. Он насчитал пятерых. Внутри может быть ещё больше, это наверняка что-то вроде самых лучших или самых отчаянных стрелков.

— Дайте нам залатать его, и мы уберёмся отсюда. Мы не причиним вам вреда.

— Как насчёт того, что вы уже причинили? — так сразу и не скажешь, откуда именно раздаётся этот скептический старческий голос.

— Я бы хотел уметь поворачивать время вспять, — усмехается PD-3432. — Но кто мёртв — тот мёртв. 

— Не припомню ни разу, чтобы первоорденские шавки держали слово. Вы как имперцы, только хуже. Те хотя бы прикидывались добропорядочными.

PD-3432 стоит молча какое-то время. Так просто этого говоруна не уломать. Что ж, если он хочет почувствовать себя владеющим ситуацией, так тому и быть.

— TR-1011, NN-7390, LE-3000, выйдите из укрытий и отложите бластеры, — командует PD-3432.

— Смело, — откликается голос. — Смело и глупо.

Когда начинается пальба, PD-3432 прыгает вперёд, в перекате хватая бластер, и делает два выстрела, прежде чем рвануть к зданию. Позади слышится ругань, по голосу похоже на TR-1011, но PD-3432 сейчас нет до лётчиков никакого дела. Стоит только выбить ещё троих стрелков — и дело с концом. PD-3432 прижимается спиной к стене. Двое, которых он убил пару мгновений назад, выдали себя выстрелами, оставшиеся трое умнее. Они стреляют реже и делают это более метко. 

TR-1011 ранен в плечо и стреляет не с той руки. Трёшка сейчас слишком нестабильна эмоционально, чтобы представлять из себя хорошего бойца. NN-7390, наоборот, показывает удивительную точность и собранность. PD-3432 помнит, как тот яростно кидается защищать товарищей на тренировках. Разница только в том, что сейчас у него есть бластер, а по ту сторону дула — настоящий противник. Вскоре количество вражеских стрелков сбавляется до двоих. PD-3432 выжидает.

— Стойте! — тот же старческий голос. — Ваша взяла. Мы дадим вам немного бакты, латайте своего дружка и проваливайте.

Бинго.

— По рукам, — откликается PD-3432 и шагает прочь от стены. Только бластер на этот раз бросать не торопится. 

Надо отдать должное сопротивленцам: они не тупицы. Решают кинуть бакту из окна второго этажа. Проблема в том, что кто-то любопытный приоткрывает дверь. Оказавшись рядом и перехватив её, PD-3432 шагает внутрь, тут же стреляя какому-то юнцу прямо в голову. Переступив через труп, стреляет ещё. А потом ещё, и ещё, и ещё, и ещё. Лазерный болт цепляет его за ногу, но в ответ PD-3432 только стреляет точнее, хладнокровнее, пока в здании не остаётся ни единой живой души кроме него. Их не так уж много, и они чересчур плохие стрелки — наверняка даже не солдаты, а какие-нибудь связисты, врачи, те, кто на поле боя смотрит всегда издали. А тут вдруг поле боя пришло прямо к ним под нос.

PD-3432 приходится зайти на второй этаж, чтобы удостовериться, что живых не осталось. Обратно он идёт, переступая через тела. Ногу приходится подволакивать, ему сейчас тоже пригодится бакта, а ещё какой-нибудь пластырь, чтобы в глаза из царапины на лбу лить перестало. Но это потом. Сначала он доберется до своих: лётчики так и остаются на улице, чтобы застрелить тех, кто решит бежать.

На пути вниз по лестнице PD-3432 вспугивает кого-то — мальчишка на вид лет двенадцати кидается на улицу. Глупец. PD-3432 стреляет ему в спину, и тот запинается о свою собственную ногу, падает, нелепо взмахивая руками. Повисает абсолютная тишина. PD-3432 ковыляет до двери, перешагивает через труп и выглядывает наружу. Лётчики все как один смотрят на то место, где в дорожную пыль упал мальчишка. Трёшка сжимает губы в нитку, NN-7390 чуть опускает бластер. TR-1011 ругается себе под нос. PD-3432 не может расслышать с такого расстояния, но уверен, что это ругань.

— Берите LE-2957 и тащите его сюда. BB-9E, возобнови работу, — через весь пустырь кричит PD-3432.

Лётчики отмирают не сразу. PD-3432 приходится окликнуть их ещё, прежде чем NN-7390 окончательно опускает бластер и перекидывает ремень через плечо. Трёшка оживает второй и торопится к своему Герою-любовнику. PD-3432 наблюдает за ними какое-то время, прежде чем перевесить собственный бластер через плечо и оттащить павшего в дверях сопротивленца с дороги. Когда дело сделано, он разгибается, сцепляя зубы от боли, и кидает взгляд на старика. Тот был почти умён. Почти выиграл. Но все-таки не смог. Не смог пожертвовать людьми ради высшей цели. Как по-сопротивленчески.

PD-3432 находит, куда опуститься, и задирает штанину лётной формы, чтобы осмотреть рану. Кровь из неё не хлещет: лазболт заварил все сосуды, но болит от этого ничуть не меньше. Вскоре лётчики заносят Героя-любовника. Они расчищают ему место на полу и кладут туда, подстелив найденный здесь же плед, пока PD-3432 наблюдает.

— Обыщите здесь всё, — говорит он.

Здание не шибко большое, всего два этажа и подвал. Лётчики растаскивают тела по углам, прежде чем приняться за обыск. Раз старик сказал, что у них есть бакта — у них есть бакта, и куда больше, чем один жалкий пакет, лежащий в пыли на улице. Не было ещё ни разу, чтобы сопротивленческая шваль соврала так открыто.

Они действительно находят бакту. Её много, но большую часть PD-3432 велит использовать на Герое-любовнике. Сам только пьёт бактэйд да промывает и заклеивает рану на ноге, прежде чем присоединиться к обыску. Что именно эти люди так самоотверженно охраняли здесь? Почему не бежали, пока был шанс? Да, в степи не особо много мест, где можно скрыться от истребителей, но за одним из зданий есть вполне неплохой спидер. По крайней мере кто-то один успел бы спастись.

— Мы что, штурмовики какие-то? — всё не перестаёт ворчать TR-1011. — Я лётчик. Почему я должен рыскать по?.. Крифф, ладно, не начинайте даже, — замечает он взгляд PD-3432 и дальше говорит так тихо себе под нос, что его едва расслышишь, даже стоя рядом.

Трёшка остаётся дежурить у Героя-любовника, который приходит в себя всё больше с каждой минутой, хотя ему наверняка потребуется поторчать в бакта-камере на «Финализаторе». NN-7390 патрулирует вокруг истребителей вместе с BB-9E. Остаются только TR-1011 и сам PD-3432. Они переворачивают вверх дном одно здание за другим, но ничего не находят. Тут полно каких-то старых, бумажных ещё документов; какие-то журналы, записи, списки, но ничего, что может представлять интерес или пользу для Первого Ордена. Ничего, что имеет отношение к Лее Органе. К тому же, большую часть этой макулатуры сопротивленцы зачем-то решили сжечь.

TR-1011 откидывает в сторону очередную полусъеденную огнём записную книжку со списком продуктов.

— При всём уважении, сэр, — заводит он старую шарманку, — мне кажется, мы тратим время зря.

— Я передам твоё мнение генералу Хаксу при следующей же возможности. Так и скажу: «Генерал, при всём уважении, TR-1011 кажется, что мы тратим время зря с этими поисками главы Сопротивления. Давайте лучше сыграем в сабакк».

— Представляю, что он ответит, — ничуть не смущаясь, со смешком говорит TR-1011.

PD-3432 кидает на него усталый взгляд. Комната, в которой они находятся, раньше явно принадлежала тому старику. Одежда на спинке стула напоминает ту, что надета на нём, и всё вокруг завалено, как оказалось, совершенно бесполезной корреспонденцией и пеплом из потушенной урны. Что бы сопротивленцы ни защищали здесь, оно чудовищно хорошо спрятано. PD-3432 рыщет взглядом по раскиданным по полу обрывкам бумаги вперемешку с пеплом, ещё раз перепроверяет ящики стола, но там пусто, они только что вынули всё оттуда. Никакого двойного дна ни в одном из них тоже нет.

TR-1011 шуршит чем-то и, когда PD-3432 выглядывает из-за стола, отбрасывает скомканную бумагу в сторону.

— Что это было? — спрашивает PD-3432.

— Агитационный постер, — пожимает плечами тот. — Никакой секретной информации. Только старое доброе, — он изображает идиотскую в своей лучезарности улыбку: — «Вступайте в Сопротивление! Будьте самоотверженными самоубийцами!» — и франт какой-то. Рожа смазливая.

Агитационный постер — явно не то, что стоит защищать ценой собственной жизни. PD-3432 ударяет ладонью по столу и досадливо хмурится. Они продолжают обыск, на этот раз ещё тщательнее. TR-1011, словно почуяв ухудшающееся настроение командира, держит язык за зубами, только отодвигает, переворачивает, простукивает, выламывает, разбивает — и везде пусто, пусто, пусто. Наконец PD-3432 сдаётся и выходит на пустырь.  
Это последнее. Больше зданий тут нет. Смотреть негде.

Степь продолжает гореть. С переменой ветра мерзкий запах и дым долетают и сюда тоже.

TR-1011 останавливается рядом и, наткнувшись взглядом на тело убитого ребёнка, поворачивает голову к PD-3432.

— Зачем вы его убили, сэр? — с какой-то странной интонацией спрашивает он.

— Это вражеский ребёнок, — равнодушно пожимает плечами PD-3432.

— Да, но сколько ему было? Двенадцать? Он бы ничего нам не сделал. Тут до ближайшего посёлка лёту несколько часов, не то что…

— С чем связан этот приступ сентиментальности?

PD-3432 впервые видит, чтобы остряк вроде TR-1011 потерялся с ответом.

— По рекондиции соскучился? Могу устроить. Вот пси-техники обрадуются.

— Сомневаюсь, сэр, — отворачивается Остряк и идёт в соседнее здание к Трёшке и Герою-любовнику.

PD-3432 смотрит ему вслед, затем вновь оглядывается по сторонам. TIE, патрулирующий NN-7390, трава, трава, трава. Четыре бесполезных здания. Больше травы. Лёту несколько часов до ближайшего посёлка. PD-3432 прокручивает эту мысль в голове несколько раз. Лёту несколько часов. Лёту. «Не то что», — что? Не то что бегом? Он кидает взгляд на мёртвого мальчишку, и тут картинка складывается.

Спидер за одним из зданий, который они заприметили ещё при первом осмотре местности, уже повидал виды, но наверняка мог прослужить своим теперь уже мёртвым хозяевам ещё долгие годы. Теперь это неважно. PD-3432 обходит его вокруг раз, другой. Лезет в бардачок — пусто. Конечно. Какой идиот будет прятать что-то в бардачке. PD-3432 уходит и возвращается несколько минут спустя с глок-отвёрткой.

Спидер не столько разбирается, сколько распадается на части его под руками.

Он проверяет каждый винтик, каждую трубку, каждый зазор, хотя сам не знает, что ищет. Бумажку? Датадиск? Датастик? Чип? Вскоре PD-3432 сидит на земле в окружении деталей полностью разобранного спидера. NN-7390 наблюдает за ним из-за здания — наверняка гадает, в чём дело. Но приближаться и спрашивать не рискует, и это правильно. PD-3432 поймал какой-то поток, какое-то странное тайное знание — прямо за хвост, и теперь тянет на себя, как зверя из норы. Он шарит по деталям, ласково обводит пальцами болты, трубки, провода. Руки сами находят плату, а на ней — чип.

— Попался.

На этот раз PD-3432 приходится порядочно подождать генерала Хакса. Он не садится, несмотря на ещё не до конца зажившую ногу. Так и стоит посередине кабинета, заложив руки за спину, и разве что по сторонам смотрит. Ничего не поменялось с его первого визита сюда. Всё те же вещи всё так же педантично разложены по столу. Всё те же стены, всё та же мебель, всё та же стража у дверей, хотя из-за униформы одного штурмовика невозможно отличить от другого. Деперсонализация — это, конечно, удобно в целях конспирации, но PD-3432 находит её невыносимо скучной.

Додумать эту мысль ему не удается: дверь резко открывается, и генерал Хакс марширует к столу с такой целеустремленностью, словно планирует как минимум захватить его. PD-3432 вытягивается ещё сильнее, задирая подбородок выше и останавливая взгляд на стене. Когда командование пребывает в дрянном настроении, лучше не донимать его неуместными комментариями. Простая истина, которая, как он надеется, однажды дойдёт до Остряка. Вероятно, не в этой жизни.

Генерал Хакс садится и смотрит на PD-3432. Судя по выражению лица, он или не заметил его, или напрочь забыл, что вызывал к себе.

— По вашему приказанию прибыл, — говорит PD-3432, чтобы заполнить неловкую паузу.

— Верно, — генерал несколько мгновений массирует виски руками. — По моему приказанию.

Что-то в его тоне выдает, что ему недостает людей, которые делают вещи по его приказанию. PD-3432 невольно вспоминает, как генерал Хакс разговаривал с магистром Рен в этом же кабинете. Какая вообще у них иерархия? Кто подчиняется кому? Или они равны? PD-3432 с трудом может представить кого-либо ещё на «Финализаторе», кто рискнул бы ослушаться генерала и при этом остался при полном комплекте конечностей и мозгов.

— Да. Разумеется, — генерал Хакс отодвигает ящик стола и достает оттуда чип, чтобы тут же кинуть его PD-3432. — Вы знаете, что записано на этом чипе?

PD-3432 ловит его и вертит в пальцах. Это тот самый. Два дня назад он выудил его из спидера.

— Никак нет, сэр.

— Список продуктов. На этом чипе, — генерал Хакс устало закрывает лицо рукой, — записан список криффовых продуктов, и вы притащили мне его, как будто это главный трофей вашей бездарной экспедиции.

— Этого не может быть, — PD-3432 шагает ближе к столу, и генерал Хакс смеряет его жёстким взглядом, заставляя замереть на месте. — Никто не стал бы прятать список продуктов на плату спидера. И уж тем более нигде не найдётся такого кретина, который рискнул бы жизнью за список продуктов.

— Сопротивление, во всяком случае, та его часть, что держит периферийные ячейки — это сборище отбросов и отребья. Я бы на вашем месте не был столь уверен. 

— Я вытащил его из спидера своими руками!

Генерал Хакс откидывается на спинку кресла и пару мгновений испытующе смотрит на PD-3432. Тот делает оставшиеся несколько шагов до стола и складывает руки на груди. Из всех списков продуктов на той базе этот — самый хорошо запрятанный. Никогда прежде PD-3432 не был уверен в своих словах так сильно.

— Хотите — проверьте сами, — наконец, цедит генерал Хакс и пододвигает датапад к краю стола.

На чипе действительно оказывается записан список продуктов. PD-3432 пялится на экран. Это невозможно. Они перерыли столько криффовых списков продуктов там, целые журналы их. Во всяком случае, те, которые не успели сгореть. Как будто та ячейка не занималась ничем, кроме несчастной жратвы. Покупали и жрали. Бесконечно. Покупали. И жрали. Ну конечно. PD-3432 кладёт датапад на стол и разворачивает его к генералу.

— Смотрите на нумерацию. Вас ничего не смущает? — Он указывает на числа, записанные вразнобой, а порой и вовсе пропущенные. — Это простецкий шифр. Такой под силу любому сборищу отбросов и отребья. Но мы на «Финализаторе» таких не держим, так что неудивительно, что вместо разведчиков вам потребовался лётчик, чтобы разгадать эту загадку.

На лице генерала Хакса происходят неописуемые метаморфозы, концом которых — PD-3432 очень надеется — не станет карцер для него и мусорка для несчастного чипа. Наконец генерал берёт себя в руки, его взгляд становится сосредоточеннее, жёстче.

— Координаты.

— Координаты, — соглашается PD-3432. — Там было множество списков покупок на этой планетке — и они кинулись сжигать их, когда поняли, что вряд ли смогут выжить. Они снабжали какую-то другую ячейку. Больше. С большим количеством человек.

PD-3432 не рискует произносить догадку вслух, чтобы не спугнуть удачу. Генерал Хакс берёт датапад и задумчиво постукивает по нему пальцами. Он наверняка понимает, что если это действительно координаты ячейки — или даже базы — где прячется Лея Органа, то медлить нельзя. Если это что-то другое, то в любом случае стоит хотя бы проверить, куда они ведут. От одной мысли, что он сможет наконец выполнить свою главную задачу, PD-3432 наполняет приятное, тягучее чувство удовлетворения. Они близко. Он близко.

— Проверьте оставшиеся ячейки, — решает генерал. — Затем — эту.

— Но, сэр, зачем тратить время зря, — PD-3432 спотыкается о фразу, которую ему сегодня озвучил Остряк. 

— Вы слышали мой приказ. Не испытывайте моё терпение, его осталось не так уж много на сегодня.

На скулах PD-3432 играют желваки, но он всё-таки удерживается и отступает от стола назад. При всём желании — у него нет ничего, что он мог бы противопоставить словам генерала, не считая своего чутья. Эта битва проиграна.

— Есть, сэр.

— Свободен.

PD-3432 отрывисто кивает и уже разворачивается, чтобы выйти из кабинета, как генерал Хакс, держа в руках датапад, окликает его вновь:

— PD-3432, — он не поднимает глаз от экрана, — как вы поняли, где искать чип?

— Чутьё, — пожимает плечами PD-3432.

— Чутьё, — задумчиво повторяет за ним генерал и хмыкает себе под нос.

PD-3432 стоит ещё какое-то время, ожидая какого-то продолжения диалога, но его всё не следует. Наконец, кинув последний заинтересованный взгляд на генерала Хакса, он выходит прочь.


	10. Chapter 10

Очередная ячейка Сопротивления оказывается кучкой шалашей в джунглях. В первое мгновение PD-3432 даже не уверен, что это действительно она, а не просто какой-то курорт для отшельников. Здесь тоже не оказывается ни Леи Органы, ни каких-либо сведений о её местоположении, ни даже людей. Тот чип с координатами — единственная ниточка, которая хотя бы потенциально связывает их с целью, но генерал непреклонен: сначала остальные ячейки. Такое впечатление, как будто он просто не доверяет PD-3432.

Тому не остается ничего иного, кроме как слушаться и выполнять.

Они тратят тонны топлива, времени и сил на заведомо бесплодные поиски. Чем дальше, тем более подготовленными оказываются ячейки — или же вовсе заброшенными. Те, что дают им отпор, всё равно заканчивают одинаково: в лужах крови. PD-3432 злится, и злость эта покалывает ему кончики пальцев каждый раз, когда он жмёт на курок. Шалаши, здания, катакомбы, башни — где только ни ютились ячейки и убежища Сопротивления до того, как его эскадрилья настигала и зачищала их. 

Не все дают отпор. Есть и те, кто пытался откупиться или перейти на их сторону.

— А, знаменитый чёрный крестокрыл. Мы наслышаны, — сказала ему женщина в цветастых одеждах. — Возможно, мы сможем помочь вам?

Тогда PD-3432 просто выстрелил ей прямо в лоб и пошёл дальше, обойдя труп.

И так раз за разом. Раз за разом. Бесконечная рутина, долгая и невыносимая и не приносящая результатов. Одно хорошо: в джунглях дышится легче, чем на «Финализаторе», и PD-3432 вдыхает влажный тёплый воздух полной грудью, пока дают. Правду говорят: можно улететь с родной планеты, стать другим человеком, переродиться — и всё равно любовь к знакомому с детства климату не вытравишь. В то время как остальные обыскивают шалаши и окрестности, PD-3432 присаживается на корни большого дерева и смотрит вдаль, в магнетическую зелень чащи. Ему не нужно следить за поисками, чтобы знать, что здесь ничего не окажется. Даже спидеров с хитроумно запрятанными чипами. 

Что мешает генералу отправить их уже, наконец, туда, где есть Лея Органа? Ну или если не их, то кого-то ещё? Кого угодно. Ту же капитана Фазму. Но нет, генерал Хакс всё медлит, как медлил с Илиниумом. Глухое раздражение постепенно нарастает внутри PD-3432. Каждая минута промедления — это минута, подаренная врагу. Когда твой враг — чудовище вроде Леи Органы, лучше бить сразу и метко.

Кто знает, что она может выдумать в следующий раз.

Да и Новая Республика не будет в панике и растерянности вечно. Однажды они соберутся с силами, и тогда у Первого Ордена начнутся проблемы иного толка, нежели несчастное Сопротивление c его ячейками и Леей Органой. 

— Разрешите доложить, сэр, — Трёшка останавливается в нескольких шагах от него. Он рассеянно кивает. — Везде чисто.

PD-3432 переводит взгляд на неё. Несмотря на то, что вокруг никого, кроме них, Трёшка цепляется за свой бластер железной хваткой. Как будто готовится стрелять первой, если он сейчас решит вдруг выстрелить и в неё — прямо как в того мальчишку. PD-3432 усмехается и отводит взгляд в сторону, не столько замечая, сколько чувствуя, как она немного расслабляется. 

— Разумеется, — говорит он.

— Что прикажете делать?

— А что бы ты сделала?

Трёшка заминается. PD-3432 продолжает разглядывать поросшие мягким мхом стволы, уходящие вдаль. Чтобы подобраться к этой ячейке, им пришлось хорошенько постараться, маневрируя между многовековыми деревьями. Эти несчастные шалаши — не особо охраняемый объект. Никакой поддержки с воздуха, ничего. Только несколько древних, как джунгли вокруг, ещё колёсных каров, которые они привели в негодность первым же делом. Никаких данных. Никакого склада боеприпасов. По сути, это даже не ячейка — так, перевалочный пункт, если нужно остановиться где-то и переждать, пока всё не уляжется. 

Разумеется, здесь нет Леи Органы. PD-3432 было достаточно одного взгляда вокруг, чтобы понять это. Горстка шалашей бесполезна для них и едва ли будет полезна кому-либо ещё. Не теперь, когда Первый Орден знает о её местоположении и когда само Сопротивление уже наверняка в курсе, что часть их ячеек рассекречена.

— Я бы отправилась обратно на «Финализатор», сэр, — наконец отвечает Трёшка.

— Мм, — тянет PD-3432. А чего он, собственно, ожидал от неё. — Сожгите здесь всё.

PD-3432 поднимается с корней дерева, перевешивает бластер через плечо и идёт к крестокрылу.

Еще три ячейки — три ячейки, и у него будет разрешение полететь по найденным координатам. Он может потерпеть три ячейки. Это не так уж много. За их плечами больше. Разрушать шалаши — не то, зачем он шёл в Первый Орден, но если пепелище на их месте приведёт его к цели, пусть и с опозданием в неделю-другую — PD-3432 подождёт.

PD-3432 видит KK-4090 впервые с того инцидента в коридоре. Когда он отпускает BB-9E и отходит от крестокрыла, она решительно шагает ему навстречу. Его лётчики переглядываются, но не вмешиваются, только торопливо покидают ангар. Техники, не располагающие такой роскошью свободного передвижения, прячутся за работой. 

— PD-3432!

— А, как дела у того идиота? — он не спешит останавливаться для разговора.

— Куда лучше, чем у твоего молодца, — парирует KK-4090. — Я хотела извиниться. За ту фразу про сопротивленческое отребье — я была неправа. Ты никогда бы не изменил Первому Ордену с Органой.

PD-3432 всё-таки останавливается, и она замирает тоже, вглядываясь ему в лицо. Извинения — это что-то совершенно новое в опыте PD-3432. Обычно все, с кем у него случаются конфликты, стараются потом держаться подальше. Теперь — тем более. Добрая половина «Финализатора» обходит его по широкому кругу, а KK-4090 решила извиниться? Что за акт самоубийственной храбрости?

— Хорошо, — медленно говорит PD-3432. — Ты хотела — ты извинилась. Что-то ещё?

— Ты всегда такой злой или это всё ради меня? — KK-4090 складывает руки на груди. — Тебя люди боятся уже. Может, как-то сбавишь градус?

— Какое мне дело до людей, — он пожимает плечами и вновь пытается уйти.

KK-4090 какое-то время так и стоит, осмысляя услышанное, а затем в несколько шагов догоняет его, хватает за плечо. PD-3432 разворачивается, и она тут же торопливо убирает руку, словно только сейчас поняла, что сделала.

— Вот это вот, — KK-4090 кивает на него, — то, что ты делаешь — это не способствует высокой морали твоих же собственных лётчиков.

— А ты так много знаешь про моих лётчиков? — вкрадчиво спрашивает PD-3432 и шагает ближе. — Они военные. Уверен, они как-нибудь переживут гуляющие по «Финализатору» страшилки.

Он нависает над ней ещё несколько мгновений, прежде чем отклониться назад и сверкнуть беззаботной улыбкой. Напряжённое лицо KK-4090 немного разглаживается.

— К тому же, до сих пор я и пальцем не тронул никого на «Финализаторе», — добавляет PD-3432.

— Кроме моего лётчика.

— Кроме твоего идиота.

— Где гарантия, что того же не случится с каким-нибудь другим лётчиком? Техником? Штурмовиком? — упрямо спрашивает она.

— Её нет.

KK-4090 явно рада бы продолжить спор, но PD-3432 не оставляет ей такого шанса — идёт прочь из ангара, на этот раз не оборачиваясь и не останавливаясь. Непрошеные советы от старой знакомой ему ни к чему. Она знает его достаточно давно, чтобы понимать: PD-3432 не сумасшедший, чтобы в здравом уме и трезвой памяти бить своих коллег направо и налево. Тот случай — исключение из правил.

Остаток дня PD-3432 наблюдает за своими лётчиками. Обычно ему нет никакого дела до того, кто как относится лично к нему. Однако стоит только немного присмотреться и становится понятно, насколько KK-4090 права. Стоит ему подойти к ним, как они тут же напрягаются. Остряк вскидывает подбородок, Трёшка вся собирается как перед прыжком, NN-7390 выпрямляется. Они не подают виду, продолжают так же непринужденно болтать, разве что PD-3432 подойдёт слишком близко — тогда все как один выпрямляются по стойке смирно и замирают.

То же самое происходит и с другими лётчиками, с большинством штурмовиков, техников, иных офицеров. Даже медики провожают его напряжёнными взглядами, хотя он в медотсеке не для того, чтобы вырезать всех раненых, а чтобы проведать Героя-любовника. Тот тоже садится в постели ровнее, стоит PD-3432 шагнуть в огороженный закуток.

Если сначала, сразу по возвращении из миссии в Сопротивлении, PD-3432 списывал такую реакцию на недоверие, то теперь это однозначно страх. Впрочем, с его лётчиками всё несколько сложнее: их страх последнее время не мешает им относиться к нему как-то иначе — вытягиваться по струнке, но всё же пытаться общаться с ним почти по-дружески. Кажется, это называется «сработались». Беспокойства KK-4090 PD-3432 не разделяет. В конце концов, он прекрасно держит себя в руках и умеет постоять за себя — это его, а не их отправили в эту миссию, это он был в Сопротивлении и ни разу не выдал себя, это он безукоризненно справляется со своими обязанностями с тех пор, как оказался в Первом Ордене. Ему ни к чему чужая поддержка. Если бы не приказ генерала Хакса, он бы с большим удовольствием летал на миссии в одиночку.

Окружающие только создают проблемы.

— Ну здравствуй, LE-2957, — PD-3432 делает глоток кафа из стаканчика, останавливаясь рядом с кроватью.

— Добрый вечер, сэр, — осторожно отвечает тот. — Завтра выписывают.

— Какое счастье.

Герой-любовник неловко молчит, не зная, что ответить, только следит за PD-3432 глазами. На этом их разговор должен бы и закончиться. Ничего, кроме даты выписки, его по-настоящему интересовать не должно, но он всё равно остаётся, задумчиво тянет дрянной кисловатый каф и смотрит на тихо жужжащие аппараты, к которым подключён Герой-любовник.

— У меня есть к тебе вопрос, — наконец говорит PD-3432.

— Конечно, сэр.

— Ты боишься меня, — PD-3432 шагает ближе к изголовью и останавливается, глядя на Героя-любовника сверху вниз. Он не столько спрашивает, сколько утверждает, но тот всё равно нерешительно кивает на всякий случай. — Почему?

Не тот вопрос, который, как думал PD-3432, он однажды будет кому-либо озвучивать.

— Вы производите впечатление человека, которого благоразумнее бояться, — после паузы находится с ответом Герой-любовник и заискивающе заглядывает ему в лицо: угадал?

PD-3432 не знает, чего ожидал. Что ему разложат всё по полочкам? Это Герой-любовник-то, который не отличается привычкой смотреть по сторонам? Нужно было спросить Остряка. Или Трёшку. Одному хватило бы духу ответить, как есть, а другой — наблюдательности, чтобы отследить причину своего поведения. Впрочем, PD-3432 не представляет, что стал бы делать с этой информацией. Изменять свои привычки? Вряд ли. Переубеждать весь «Финализатор»? Но зачем?

Раньше они не доверяли ему, теперь — боятся. Их дело. А со своими лётчиками он уж как-нибудь разберётся.

— Жду завтра в девять утра у симуляторов, — вместо ответа говорит PD-3432, допивает каф и, выходя, выкидывает стаканчик в урну рядом с дверью.

Единственное, что действительно интересует PD-3432 — это не помешает ли страх совместной работе. Оставшиеся три миссии он внимательно наблюдает за реакциями своих подчинённых, но всё остаётся в пределах нормы: никто не впадает в панику или истерику, все сохраняют спокойствие, а если и напрягаются, то стараются этого не показывать. PD-3432 всё равно замечает, но предпочитает игнорировать все знаки.

Все три планеты оказываются ожидаемо пусты. Ни Леи Органы, ни новой информации, ничего.

Странным образом это вызывает в душе PD-3432 скорее удовлетворение, чем разочарование. Он же говорил, а генерал Хакс решил иначе, и теперь они действительно потратили столько времени зря, обыскивая никому не нужные закутки галактики. Быть правым чудовищно приятно. PD-3432 не скрывает этого, позволяет усмешке прорезаться на лице, стоит эскадрилье зайти на посадку в ангаре «Финализатора». Конечно, генерал Хакс вряд ли будет встречать их прямо здесь, но это не имеет значения.

Все понимают, что PD-3432 был прав. Лётчики, техники — все, кто как-либо причастен к миссиям. То, насколько он был прав, легко прочитать между строк его отчёта. Он достаточно лаконичен, но вместе с тем предельно точен в том, сколько времени ушло впустую. PD-3432 не употребляет самого этого слова — «впустую» — но мысленно подставить его в нужных местах догадается даже полный идиот. 

Отправив отчёт, PD-3432 идёт в тренировочный зал. Хорошее настроение порождает в нём массу энергии, и она требует выхода, иначе никакого сна ему сегодня не светит. В такой час почти никто не тренируется, и зал пустует, не считая капитана Фазмы, отрабатывающей удары на подвешенной к потолку боксёрской груше. Капитан замечает его не сразу, увлечённая точными, сильными ударами, размеренным дыханием с резким выдохом в момент напряжения. Каждый её хук — произведение искусства, сокрушительное по своей мощи.

PD-3432 хлопает.

Капитан Фазма ловит качающуюся грушу руками и оборачивается к нему. В кои-то веки она не кажется ни спокойной, ни сосредоточенной, ни неприступной. Она кажется умиротворённой.

— Я думал, ваше время для тренировок уже вышло, капитан, — PD-3432 подходит ближе, засовывая руки в карманы тренировочных штанов.

— Зал большой, вы мне не помешаете, — в случае с капитаном Фазмой это можно засчитать за дружелюбие.

— Отчего же, — он коротко усмехается. — Давайте помешаем друг другу.

Она не сразу понимает, о чём говорит PD-3432. Тогда он кивает в сторону квадрата из матов, на котором обычно проводят спарринги. Капитан хмыкает себе под нос.

— Вы уверены, что согласны на унижение?

— Унижайте меня хоть весь вечер. Более того. Если вы уложите меня на лопатки, я расскажу вам, почему я в таком хорошем настроении. Если я вас, — он позволяет предложению повиснуть в воздухе.

— Если вы меня — это будет чудо сродни зарождению вселенной.

PD-3432 смотрит на капитана Фазму несколько мгновений, затем смеётся и пожимает плечами.

— Как скажете, капитан.

Она даёт ему время размяться, просто наблюдает, стоя у матов и сложив руки на груди. PD-3432 уверен, что капитан мысленно оценивает правильность выполнения упражнений, но она ничего не говорит, и он позволяет ей смотреть. Когда PD-3432 готов к спаррингу, они заступают на маты.

PD-3432 никогда не видел капитана Фазму в действии — лётчики и штурмовики редко пересекаются даже на совместных миссиях — поэтому первые несколько минут они танцуют вокруг друг друга, примеряясь, проверяя границы и скорость реакции. Проверяя, боится ли оппонент. Капитан Фазма явно не боится его, но воспринимает всерьёз, несмотря на свои же слова. Она сильный противник, мощный, отлично подготовленный. С ней не сработает прямолинейная тактика, это будет спарринг, в котором надо просчитывать каждый удар — а затем прилагать все усилия, чтобы его не разгадали слишком рано.

PD-3432 нравится вызов.

Со временем они подбираются всё ближе друг к другу, удары становятся менее игривыми и более целенаправленными. PD-3432 старается использовать габариты капитана против неё, она — подловить его на суетливости движений. Он блокирует один её удар, уворачивается от другого, но не успевает ударить сам — капитан Фазма не столько отскакивает, сколько перетекает в сторону единым гармоничным движением. Так умеют только люди, которые сражаются с малолетства. PD-3432 задумывается об этом мимолётно, и спарринг продолжается.

Удар, блок, подсечка, ещё раз блок — капитан Фазма наступает на него, теснит к краю матов, и PD-3432 всё никак не может улучить момент, чтобы проскользнуть мимо. Удивительно, но она сохраняет то же самое умиротворённое выражение лица, с которым он и застал её здесь. Как будто это не физическое упражнение, не бой, а тихий вечер у моря где-нибудь на тёплой планете во Внешнем кольце. Как будто капитан не прикладывает к этому никаких усилий. И это он прервал её собственную тренировку. Уровню выносливости капитана Фазмы можно только позавидовать.

PD-3432 слишком отвлекается на эту мысль и пропускает удар — переносица взрывается болью, из носа тут же хлещет кровь. Капитан Фазма блокирует ему путь к отступлению, и PD-3432 отскакивает назад, на самый край матов, но вовремя ударяет её по колену и ловко проскальзывает мимо. Она тихо шипит и тяжело дышит, когда вновь разворачивается к нему. Он вытирает кровь.

— Унижать ещё, или вам достаточно? — в отличие от лица, в голосе капитана Фазмы умиротворения нет.

PD-3432 развязно улыбается.

— Ещё.

Ему достается вновь, а затем ещё раз, и ещё.

Он почти ломает ей запястье и оставляет россыпь синяков на рёбрах. 

Через двадцать минут оба тяжело дышат, но никому так и не удаётся уложить оппонента на лопатки. PD-3432 продолжает улыбаться, боль доставляет ему странное удовольствие — он не припомнит, чтобы испытывал нечто подобное когда-либо прежде. Адреналин захлестывает его с головой, подначивая продолжать бой. Что-то меняется и в капитане, умиротворение уступает место какой-то другой эмоции, PD-3432 не может назвать её точно. Будто капитан Фазма смотрит на него и видит кого-то другого.

Они продолжают спарринг ещё двадцать минут, пока не подходит время отбоя.

Чуда сродни зарождению вселенной так и не происходит. Впрочем, PD-3432 всё равно.

PD-3432 застаёт капитана Фазму в зале и на следующий день. О том, что она не против его компании, он понимает без всяких слов. Капитан вообще выглядит удивительно миролюбиво для человека, который бьёт боксёрскую грушу. PD-3432 не спешит звать её на спарринг вновь и остаётся стоять, прислонившись к дверному косяку, складывает руки на груди. Он мог бы поговорить об этом и с кем-то из кадетов, но в чём будет прок? Никто из них не приближен к командованию, а то, о чём ему нужно знать, имеет прямое к этому самому командованию отношение. 

В тонкой негласной иерархии Первого Ордена, если верить перешёптывающимся техникам, она занимает достаточно высокое положение. Вопрос о том, как часто форсюзеры ходят по коридорам и душат лейтенантов в середине диалога с другими людьми, а после скрываются в неизвестном направлении, не перестаёт занимать его уже месяц. PD-3432 украдкой наблюдал за магистром Рен, когда выдавался шанс — их было не очень много, если уж начистоту. Поэтому единственное, что ему удалось выяснить — это что нрав у него именно такой, каким его описывают корабельные пересуды. Возможно, капитан Фазма знает больше.

Это не его дело, PD-3432 уверен, что это первое, что она ему скажет, но попытка не пытка. В конце концов, расспросы о рыцарях Рен не запрещены Уставом.

Капитан продолжает молча заниматься своим делом: удар, удар, удар — в каждом её движении видны опыт и причудливая, опасная грация. PD-3432 наблюдает за процессом, потягивая каф из одноразового стаканчика. Стоит отдать капитану Фазме должное: в её профессионализме сомневаться не приходится. И в том, почему она именно капитан, а не обычный штурмовик. PD-3432 очевидно не смущает её, хотя и особого восторга не вызывает. Ударив грушу ещё раз, она ловит её, останавливая, и наконец смотрит на него.

Между ними добрых четыре метра, но PD-3432 всё равно поднимает руки вверх в шутливом жесте.

— Сдаюсь.

— Что вам нужно, пилот? — без предисловий спрашивает капитан Фазма, отпуская грушу.

— После вчерашнего я подумал, вы не откажетесь от компании, — PD-3432 делает ещё глоток кафа. Это пятый стаканчик за день, и внутри бурлит нерастраченная энергия.

— Подумайте ещё раз.

— Я пришёл спросить про Кайло Рена, — говорит PD-3432 и всё-таки делает шаг внутрь зала, лениво касается кнопки, закрывающей дверь.

Капитан Фазма ходит в зал поздним вечером, видимо, когда большинство её ежедневных обязанностей уже выполнено и заодно потому, что в это время здесь достаточно пусто. PD-3432 и сам предпочел бы такие часы, если бы физическая форма интересовала его больше симуляторов. Но душа лётчика навсегда отдана полётам, поэтому в зал он всё чаще заглядывает или чтобы потренировать кадетов, или — как вчера. 

Капитан Фазма доходит до скамьи и, сев, усмехается. Вытирает пот полотенцем. Тянется за водой. Что-то мелькает в выражении её лица, но PD-3432 не успевает уловить. 

— Как ваши кадеты, пилот? — первой спрашивает она, и он фыркает в каф.

— Зачем интересуетесь?

— Слышала, они вновь драили третью палубу. Это единственные их успехи?

Все кадеты, кроме осмотрительного NN-7390, действительно начищали третью палубу до блеска весь вчерашний день. Пожалуй, из всего персонала «Финализатора» уборщики больше всех разделяют воспитательные методы PD-3432, благодаря которым их работа то и дело значительно сокращается. Он качает головой, вновь фыркает и подходит ближе, садится на скамью рядом. Капитан Фазма наблюдает за ним, но ничего не говорит.

— Никто пока не дезертировал, — наконец отвечает PD-3432, устраивается удобнее, прислоняясь спиной к стене. — Не думаю, что вам удастся сбить меня с цели визита. Мы можем продолжить с подколками, если вам хочется, конечно, — он лениво косится на капитана Фазму, улыбается уголками губ: — Но вы проиграете.

— Я не тот человек, который может рассказать вам про Кайло Рена, — пожимает плечами та. — С тем же успехом мы можем продолжить с подколками. 

— Кайло Рен — единственный форсюзер на корабле?

Капитан молчит долго. PD-3432 уже начинает подозревать, что сейчас она просто выставит его в коридор, и тогда придется искать какой-то другой источник информации, тратить на это время и силы, но она вдруг кивает.

— Значит, единственный, — задумчиво повторяет себе под нос PD-3432.

Тогда это означает, что в коридоре это точно был магистр Рен. Но почему он вдруг решил придушить лейтенанта Силой? PD-3432 всегда казалось, что даже форсюзеры не нападают на людей просто так. Да, по «Финализатору» ходят истории о том, как магистр Рен то и дело возит кого-то лицом по техпанелям в приступе слепой ярости, но не в коридоре же? Не в середине чужого разговора? Слишком прицельно, слишком расчётливо.

PD-3432 хмурится и ловит на себе внимательный взгляд капитана Фазмы. Она явно напряжена. Боится, что магистр Рен подслушает их маленький разговор? PD-3432 цокает языком и делает ещё глоток кафа. Перспектива быть услышанным его не пугает. Ничего предосудительного или компрометирующего он не спросил и не планирует.

— Мерзкий у него характер, да? Слышал, он опять разнес что-то неподалёку от мостика.

— Не слежу за его похождениями, — медленно отвечает капитан.

— Как так? — преувеличенно удивляется PD-3432. — А как же Устав? Не думаю, что удушение окружающих одобряется Уставом.

Видимо, ему удается зацепить верную струну. Капитан Фазма тихо смеётся себе под нос. Но только и всего. PD-3432 хмыкает. Всё равно, что разговаривать со стеной. Придется идти другим путем, хотя ему и не хотелось.

— Он как-то раз чуть не придушил KK-4090 на моих глазах, — бросает он, увлечённо разглядывая собственное отражение в оставшемся на донышке стакана кафе.

— Вашу старую подружку?

— Мою старую подружку, — PD-3432 допивает каф и сминает стаканчик. — Посередине разговора. Не знаю, как там насчёт Устава, но, по-моему, это просто невежливо.

Капитан Фазма вновь смеётся, на этот раз громче, низким, гортанным смехом. PD-3432 не может поверить глазам: она расслабляется, закрывает лицо рукой и жмурится, а когда успокаивается, то смахивает с края глаза непрошеную слезинку. Странное у неё чувство юмора. 

— Открою вам секрет, пилот, — доверительно начинает она, опершись рукой о скамью и нагнувшись ближе к нему. — Кайло Рен здесь не для того, чтобы быть вежливым со всяким отребьем вроде нас с вами. Устав его не касается, он вне Устава. Единственный, кто имеет над ним власть — это Верховный Лидер. Поэтому мой вам совет, — капитан Фазма улыбается, но эту улыбку не назовёшь ни дружелюбной, ни тёплой, — что бы вы там ни задумывали — оставьте это. Воспринимайте его как погоду. В противном случае он может решить пообщаться с вами лично, и, поверьте, вам это не понравится.

PD-3432 медленно хлопает в ладоши: это самый длинный спич, который он слышал от капитана Фазмы за всё время пребывания на «Финализаторе». Не то чтобы они часто пересекаются, гораздо чаще он ловит её на периферии зрения, выполняющей свои капитанские обязанности и муштрующей штурмовиков, но обычно люди несколько более многословны с ним. PD-3432 присвистывает, закончив свои аплодисменты.

— Браво, — с чувством говорит он. — Это было прекрасно. Целых семь предложений. Подряд!

Капитан Фазма устало вздыхает. PD-3432 больше нет нужды сдерживаться: она и так сказала достаточно. Магистр Рен никому, кроме Верховного Лидера, не подотчётен, а Верховный Лидер вряд ли отслеживает, кого там из младшего офицерского состава его подчинённый душит по коридорам «Финализатора». И точно так же вряд ли отдал приказ придушить KK-4090. PD-3432 подозревает, что Верховный Лидер даже не в курсе, что KK-4090 существует.

Значит, это просто мерзкий характер магистра Рен, выпущенный на волю. Они с KK-4090 подвернулись под руку. Случайность. PD-3432 зря ломает над этим голову весь месяц. В конце концов, капитан Фазма не похожа на человека, который врёт.

— Проваливайте отсюда, — говорит та, поднимаясь с места. — Пока я не вспомнила ещё какое-нибудь положение Устава.

— Боюсь-боюсь!

PD-3432 сверкает широкой улыбкой мальчишки и быстро выскальзывает из зала. Какое-то время он ещё размышляет о магистре Рен, перепадах его настроения, чудных выходках и случайностях, но в конце концов окончательно списывает всё это на странности форсюзеров. Лучше не думать о том, что его не касается, дольше нужного. Это отвлекает от работы. Ему стоит сконцентрироваться на том, что совсем скоро он вытащит Органу из её последнего убежища.


	11. Chapter 11

Когда штурмовики у кабинета генерала Хакса замечают приближающегося PD-3432, то первый их инстинкт — потянуться за бластерами. Второй — остаться стоять как есть, а не пытаться задержать его. Правильное решение. Холодная ярость PD-3432 прекрасно читается на его лице, и любой, кто захочет помешать ему добраться до генерала Хакса, рискует очнуться в медотсеке.

Внутри кабинета становится понятно, почему штурмовики решили всё-таки не препятствовать ему: начальства нет на месте.

Первые несколько минут PD-3432 мечется по помещению в ожидании, когда генерал Хакс вернётся, но вскоре осознаёт всю степень своей наивности. Сейчас начало дня. Где бы тот ни был — а это может быть где угодно от мостика до зала для совещаний — он вряд ли заглянет сюда раньше, чем закончит со всеми делами. На скорый разговор можно и не надеяться. Разумеется.

PD-3432 сцепляет зубы и кидает взгляд на диван, но не представляет, какая сила сейчас сможет удержать его на месте, тем более сидя. Приходится прикладывать усилия, чтобы расслабить руки, которые то и дело сжимаются в кулаки — какое уж тут сесть и тихо подождать. Какого криффа? Он и так ждал уже достаточно!

Педантично разложенные на столе бумаги вряд ли содержат то, что он ищет, но PD-3432 лезет в них всё равно. Где-то здесь, в этом кабинете, должно быть объяснение тому, что происходит. Он перебирает одну стопку за другой, в пылу не особо заботясь, насколько ровно складывает их обратно. Чужие отчёты, объяснительные, списки, корреспонденция — здесь масса всего, но ничего, что пролило бы свет на то, какого криффа проверять криффовы координаты летит криффова эскадрилья KK-4090. PD-3432 отшвыривает бумаги в сторону и откидывается на спинку кресла.

Так его и застает сам генерал.

— Интересно, — говорит он, замирая в дверях. — Потрудитесь объясниться, PD-3432?

PD-3432 вскидывает на него взгляд. Это, конечно, совсем не то, чего он хотел добиться, когда врывался сюда. За то, в каком положении его сейчас застал генерал, легко и под трибунал попасть, не то что огрести дисциплинарное взыскание — а там точно прости-прощай заветная миссия. PD-3432 медленно поднимается с не своего места. Генерал Хакс смотрит на него холодным немигающим взглядом. Штурмовики за его спиной держат бластеры наготове.

— Вы отправляете на задание эскадрилью KK-4090 вместо моей, — спокойно говорит PD-3432.

— Поэтому вы решили перевернуть мой кабинет вверх дном? Не улавливаю связи.

— Я шёл сюда поговорить с вами, но вас не было. Они пропустили меня, — PD-3432 кивает на штурмовиков.

Генерал даже не оглядывается.

— С ними я поговорю отдельно.

Какие бы слова ни приходили на ум PD-3432, он не находит ничего, что помогло бы ему выйти сухим из воды. Удивительно, что генерал Хакс медлит с приказом задержать его, он бы на его месте уже давно велел штурмовикам заковать себя в энергокандалы и эскортировать прочь. Несколько мгновений PD-3432 раздумывает, можно ли повернуть это промедление в свою пользу. Затем — есть ли ему, что терять.

— Вы отправляете на задание эскадрилью KK-4090 вместо моей, — повторяет он.

— Да.

— Это должен быть я.

PD-3432 выходит из-за стола и делает несколько шагов по направлению к двери. Штурмовики мгновенно наставляют на него бластеры. Генерал стоит, не шелохнувшись.

— Это должен быть я! — с нажимом повторяет PD-3432. — Это я добыл вам координаты ячеек, это я летал по ним, это я зачистил их все. Это я принёс вам чип. Это должен быть я, — с плохо скрываемой яростью цедит он. — Это моя миссия.

— Это миссия той эскадрильи, про которую я решу, что это их миссия, — генерал окидывает кабинет красноречивым взглядом: — И врываться в мой кабинет, чтобы порыться в моих бумагах — это худшее, что вы могли придумать, чтобы изменить моё мнение.

PD-3432 делает ещё один импульсивный шаг вперёд.

— Накажите меня как хотите, но это моя миссия, — не сдаётся он. Меняет тактику. — Это должна быть моя миссия. Это я должен доставить вам Лею Органу.

— Вот как, — вскидывает брови генерал Хакс.

— Вы же сами хотели, чтобы я везде был на острие атаки, чтобы она видела, что это я — я разрушаю её драгоценное Сопротивление, убиваю её людей, сжигаю её здания. Что её бесценный лётчик никогда не был её. Что я всегда принадлежал Первому Ордену, — горячо продолжает PD-3432.

Он замолкает. В ушах шумит кровь, а пальцы сами собой сжимаются в кулаки. Однако его ярость направлена не на генерала, она адресована Лее Органе. Той, под чьим началом ему приходилось прикидываться добропорядочным сопротивленцем. Той, которую ему приходилось слушать — снова, и снова, и снова, и до бесконечности. Всю эту ложь, которую она распространяла про Первый Орден, о том, чего они добиваются на самом деле — когда у самой руки в крови. PD-3432 никогда не думал, что можно так возненавидеть женщину, но вот — вот прямое тому доказательство. Кажется, легкая дрожь бежит по телу. Он едва держит себя в руках. 

Генерал Хакс молчит долго, вглядывается в его лицо. Наконец он делает жест рукой, и штурмовики опускают бластеры.

PD-3432 отходит на середину кабинета. Штурмовики вновь скрываются за дверьми. Генерал Хакс приводит свой стол в порядок, неторопливо и скрупулёзно проверяя расстояние между стопками бумаг, от стопок до края стола, от стола до кресла. PD-3432 не просто привёл его кабинет в хаос, он будто покусился на святая святых — на то, где всё чётко выверено, абсолютно подконтрольно генералу, как подконтролен ему курс «Финализатора» и все люди на нём, до единого.

Кроме, может, магистра Рен.

PD-3432 ничего не остаётся, кроме как ждать.

Он, разумеется, тоже подконтролен генералу Хаксу — в конце концов, он не владеет Силой, чтобы у него была привилегия распоряжаться собой как угодно. Он простой солдат, как и все здесь, и его задача — выполнять приказы и не высовываться. Но только эта миссия — то, что она должна достаться ему — не покидает его разум ни на мгновение. Жгучее желание собственноручно притащить сюда Лею Органу выжигает все остальное. Ранги, благоразумие, спокойствие. Субординацию.

— Итак, — генерал Хакс опускается в кресло и складывает руки на столе, сцепляя пальцы в замок. PD-3432 вытягивается на месте. — Вы устроили всё это, чтобы я отправил вас на миссию, потому что уверены, что это координаты местоположения Органы, хотя у нас нет ничего, что могло бы это подтвердить. Как, говорите, вы нашли этот чип?

— Чутьё.

— Феноменальное, я бы сказал, — генерал смеряет PD-3432 взглядом. — Как вы думаете, могу я вознаградить ваши желания после вашего вторжения в мой кабинет?

— Послушайте, сэр, — начинает PD-3432.

— Отвечайте на вопрос, — цедит тот.

— Нет, не думаю, — неохотно признаёт PD-3432. — Я думаю, вы должны наказать меня по всей строгости.

— И в чём же может выражаться такое наказание?

Где-то в этом вопросе наверняка есть подвох, но PD-3432 не в состоянии его распознать.

— Отстранение от миссий. Понижение в звании, — он вскидывает подбородок выше, бесстрастно глядя прямо в стену: — Возможно, заключение под стражу или в карцер. Рекондиция у пси-техников.

— Сколько идей, — на мгновение уголки губ генерала Хакса дёргаются. Затем его лицо вновь становится непроницаемо спокойным. — Вы должны понимать, что то, что вы только что тут делали, может и будет расцениваться как превышение полномочий, и если у этого будут последствия, какое-то неожиданное чутьё у командования Сопротивления — то полноценное предательство Первого Ордена.

— Если вы мне не верите, — перебивает его PD-3432, — то отправьте со мной капитана Фазму.

Генерал откидывается на спинку кресла и проводит рукой по лицу. PD-3432 усиленно пялится в одну точку. Это его последний козырь, если и он не подействует, то, в самом деле, единственное, чего он добился — это наказание. Что делают с предателями Первого Ордена, он знает прекрасно. Не то чтобы PD-3432 планирует передавать бесценные знания о личной переписке генерала Хакса кому-либо за пределами этого кабинета, но у него нет никакого оправдания. Никакого способа доказать, что ему можно верить, если ему уже и так не доверяют.

Не доверяют миссию, во всяком случае.

— У вас нет причин сомневаться в её верности Первому Ордену. Она сможет проследить за мной, если я что-то задумал, — добавляет PD-3432, когда молчание затягивается. — И остановить меня, если придётся.

В том, что капитан Фазма с радостью выстрелит ему прямо в голову, если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так по его вине, PD-3432 не сомневается ни на секунду. Скорее всего, в этом их с генералом мнения сходятся — тот продолжает молчать. Через некоторое время PD-3432 уже не так уверен: кажется, что-то всё-таки не так? Но все знают, что капитан Фазма — одна из самых преданных идеям Первого Ордена. Собственно, как и он сам. Два года в ненавистном Сопротивлении — прямое тому доказательство.

— Я вас не подведу, вот увидите, — наконец обещает PD-3432, роняя взгляд на генерала Хакса.

Что ещё добавить, чтобы сделать свои слова весомее, PD-3432 не знает. Он не позволяет ни отчаянной надежде, ни жгучему желанию, никаким эмоциям показаться на лице. Время тянется мучительно. PD-3432 почти уверен, генерал Хакс не ограничится отстранением от миссий или простым понижением в звании. Это унизительно, но недостаточно. Его ждёт карцер. Его точно ждёт карцер, клетушка два на два метра, и PD-3432 легко может представить, как проведёт в ней несколько недель.

Генерал Хакс подтягивает к себе датапад, нарушая идеальный порядок на столе.

— Эскадрилья KK-4090 будет прикрывать лично вас, — говорит он. — Вы не будете спускаться на землю ни под каким предлогом. Если что-либо покажется капитану Фазме подозрительным — что-либо, — подчёркивает генерал и тяжело смотрит на PD-3432, — я разрешаю ей на земле и KK-4090 в воздухе стрелять на поражение. Если вам случится оказаться в ситуации, когда задержание Органы будет зависеть от вас — я ожидаю полного и беспрекословного подчинения приказам вашего командира. Не приведи звёзды, вы отключите комлинк и решите действовать на своё усмотрение.

Не давая PD-3432 вставить и слова, он добавляет:

— Если вы откроете сейчас рот, то отправитесь в карцер вместо миссии.

Тот сдержанно кивает. 

— Если вы преуспеете, я смягчу ваше будущее наказание. Если нет, — генерал улыбается, и это самое страшное, что PD-3432 видел в своей жизни, — то я подумаю, что с вами делать.

PD-3432 кивает вновь. О том, что это будет за наказание, генерал Хакс не говорит, но, наверное, оно и хорошо.

— Сейчас отряд штурмовиков эскортирует вас до каюты. Вы будете находиться в ней до миссии, в противном случае я посчитаю, что вы решили предать Первый Орден.

— Да, сэр.

— Мне нравится ваша сговорчивость, PD-3432.

Генерал Хакс, удовлетворённый концом беседы, печатает что-то в датападе и вызывает отряд штурмовиков для эскорта.

Сговорчивость даётся PD-3432 нелегко, с языка так и рвётся пара комментариев, но он держит себя в руках всё время, пока его ведут до каюты, словно особо ценного пленника. Миссия важнее. Генерал Хакс поймет, как ошибался насчет него. Нужно только подождать.

Когда дверь в каюту неожиданно открывается, ослепляя его светом из коридора, и внутрь проскальзывает тёмная фигура, PD-3432 ничем не выдаёт того, что не спит, только следит за её перемещениями сквозь ресницы. Кто бы это ни был, он напрашивается на большие неприятности. PD-3432 дожидается, пока тень подберётся достаточно близко и тронет его за плечо, чтобы резким движением заломить чужую руку за спину и вмазать незнакомца лицом в матрас. Тень быстро перестаёт сопротивляться. PD-3432 не торопится ослаблять хватку или тем более выпускать незнакомца на свободу.

— Что тебе нужно? — спокойно спрашивает он.

— Да уж, командир, странные у вас понятия о гостеприимстве.

Остряк.

PD-3432 держит его на месте, даже и не думая выпускать. Гостеприимство гостеприимством, а он никого сюда не звал, и, если ему не изменяет память, у двери его каюты должен стоять штурмовик. Или даже двое. Генерал Хакс не шутил, когда говорил, что PD-3432 не выйдет из каюты до самой миссии.

— Штурмовик у двери. Что с ним?

— С ним всё в порядке, — с некоторым удивлением отвечает Остряк куда-то в матрас. — За кого вы меня принимаете? Я просто вежливо его попросил, и он меня впустил.

— Чудодейственная сила красноречия TR-1011, а генерал-то и не в курсе. Может, ты и Сопротивление так же вежливо попросишь?

— Он был должен мне кругленькую сумму в сабакк. Он мне услугу, а я прощаю ему долг. Я действительно просто вежливо попросил, сэр. Может, выпустите меня, наконец? У меня затекает шея.

Сабакк, как и прочие азартные игры, строго запрещён Уставом, поэтому в него играют все, кто ещё не успел попасться под горячую руку капитана Фазмы и получить по первое число. Сам PD-3432 никогда не участвовал ни в турнирах, ни в простых играх и не интересуется, что происходит в долговых таблицах «Финализатора». Однако Остряк похож на человека, который может обыграть кого-нибудь в сабакк на достаточно большую сумму, чтобы его пускали в каюты к находящимся под домашним арестом. Кажется, это так принято называть.

В конце концов, что тут может произойти? У Остряка нет с собой ни бластера, ни даже захудалого виброножа — на его месте PD-3432 первым делом вытащил бы вибронож, если бы он у него был.

История похожа на правду.

PD-3432 неохотно выпускает Остряка и садится рядом на кровать. Тот долго растирает шею и шевелит рукой. Интересно, сколько именно кредитов штурмовик проиграл, если он позволяет себе так беззастенчиво тратить драгоценное время.

— Зачем ты здесь?

— Решил проверить, как у вас дела. Ребята переживают. По «Финализатору» ползут всякие слухи, — Остряк вытаскивает стул на середину комнаты и присаживается напротив PD-3432. — Это правда, что вы выбили генералу Хаксу зуб?

PD-3432 не удостаивает его ответом.

— Так я и думал, — хохочет тот. — Трёшка теперь должна мне двадцатку. А как насчёт штурмовиков у его кабинета?

PD-3432 сохраняет стоическое молчание. Криффов подчинённый забрался к нему под стражу, чтобы разузнать, кто теперь должен ему денег. Просто прекрасно.

— Да я разбогатею раньше, чем состарюсь! — продолжает веселиться Остряк.

— Если ты не перейдёшь к делу, я вышвырну тебя отсюда сам, — цедит PD-3432.

— Чувство юмора у вас как гостеприимство. Ну ладно. Что случилось-то? Вас отдают под трибунал? Нам готовиться давать показания?

— Вам готовиться вылетать завтра на миссию, о чём, я полагаю, вы уже должны быть в курсе.

— Я должен был спросить, — Остряк вновь улыбается, PD-3432 видит даже в темноте. — Как вы себя чувствуете? Вы не думайте, что это я за вас так переживаю. Нэн просил спросить.

NN-7390. Конечно.

— Нормально.

— Не будьте букой. Ребята уже прикидывали, как вызволить вас отсюда и драпать всей эскадрильей.

— Если они это действительно прикидывали, вам придётся полным составом отправиться к пси-техникам, — без тени благодарности отвечает PD-3432.

— Я пошутил.

PD-3432 готов поспорить, что это была отнюдь не шутка, но ничего не говорит. Он до сих пор не рассматривает свои отношения с подчинёнными как сколько-нибудь дружеские, и тем чуднее ему слышать, что те собирались вызволять его отсюда. С чего бы такая сплочённость? Он не играет с ними в сабакк, не ходит в кантину перед отбоем, не проявляет никаких дружеских чувств — дружба не интересует его вовсе. Тем более с подчинёнными. Для PD-3432 существует дело и только дело — только следующая миссия, только следующий боевой вылет. Его и лётчики-то интересуют только в разрезе выполнения приказа генерала Хакса. К тому же в последний раз, когда он проверял, они его боялись.

И всё же каким-то образом умудрились привязаться к нему?

Поразительно.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, сэр? — нарушает тишину Остряк.

— Нормально, — повторяет PD-3432. — Так что заканчивайте там со спасательными операциями. Я в полном порядке, и завтра у нас боевой вылет. А теперь пошёл вон.

Остряк молчит мгновение.

— Как скажете.

Он поднимается с места, ставит стул обратно и идёт к двери. Почти нажав на кнопку, он оборачивается в темноте. PD-3432 сложно разглядеть, какое у него выражение лица.

— При всём уважении, сэр, толика дружелюбия ещё никого не убивала, — и выходит.

Полоска света на мгновение проникает в помещение, бьёт по глазам. PD-3432 прикрывает лицо рукой, дверь закрывается. Всё вновь падает в темноту.


	12. Chapter 12

PD-3432 стоит у закрытых дверей кабинета генерала Хакса. На внутренних часах «Финализатора» раннее утро, до миссии ещё несколько часов, которые он мог бы с удовольствием проспать, но вместо этого вынужден стоять здесь и ждать. Чего именно он ждёт, PD-3432 не знает и сам — штурмовики привели его сюда, буквально выдернув из постели, спасибо, что дали время переодеться в лётную форму. Если за дверьми кабинета что-то и происходит — а генерал Хакс вряд ли избрал бы отдельным видом наказания заставлять PD-3432 стоять у своих дверей каждое утро, он всё-таки не такой затейник — то снаружи этого никак не понять.

— Там кто-то есть вообще? — не выдерживает PD-3432.

Постовые переглядываются, но сохраняют молчание.

— Генерал Хакс вообще там? Кто-нибудь из вас знает, сколько мне ещё ждать? У меня вылет через пару часов.

— Там магистр Рен, — говорит один из штурмовиков. — С генералом.

— Подождёте столько, сколько нужно, — добавляет другой.

В этом PD-3432 не сомневается: если за закрытыми дверями генерал Хакс держит совет с магистром Рен, это может затянуться надолго. Не зря весь «Финализатор» в курсе, что один недолюбливает другого, а значит, о чём бы они там ни пытались договориться, это не будет просто. Несколько мгновений PD-3432 раздумывает, что это вообще может быть, но вскоре бросает это сомнительное развлечение.

Единственное предположение, которое звучит хоть сколько-нибудь убедительно — это что магистр Рен, слетав по тем координатам, всё-таки убедился, что это то место, и теперь хочет отправиться туда на «Финализаторе», вместе с целым флотом TIE и штурмовиками. Для этого ему точно пришлось бы сначала поговорить с генералом Хаксом. 

Впрочем, он может ошибаться.

Дверь открывается, на пороге стоит магистр Рен. Как услышал.

— Отлично, — говорит он, глядя на PD-3432.

— Кайло, вернитесь сюда, мы ещё не договорили, — в голосе генерала усталость мешается с раздражением. — PD-3432, зайдите.

— Не забывайте, — раздельно, акцентируя каждое слово, произносит магистр Рен, разворачиваясь и шагая обратно внутрь кабинета, — с кем вы разговариваете, генерал.

PD-3432 тенью следует за ним, и дверь закрывается за его спиной.

Судя по выражению лица генерала Хакса, говорит он со строптивым мальчишкой, который давно потерял всякий страх, совесть и, вероятно, мозги. PD-3432 сохраняет каменное выражение лица, как и подобает солдату, который не планирует прыгать выше своей головы и лезть в разборки начальства. Лицо магистра Рен надёжно скрыто маской, но его выдаёт напряжённая поза человека, который почти готов начать крушить, но не видит поблизости никаких технических панелей. Воздух в кабинете электризуется.

— Не забывайте, что наши цели определяет Верховный лидер, а не вы, — выдержав паузу, так же чётко и раздельно отвечает генерал Хакс. — А то, кто будет выполнять конкретные миссии, определяю я.

Магистр Рен сжимает руки в кулаки и поворачивает голову к PD-3432. Тот невольно замирает — не столько от испуга, сколько от неожиданности. А он-то тут причём?

— Если вы увидите Лею Органу, что вы планируете сделать с ней?

— Если я верно помню слова генерала Хакса, — осторожно отвечает PD-3432, — мне надлежит поспособствовать её задержанию, выполняя приказы моего командира.

— Вы готовы применить к ней силу, если потребуется?

— Да.

— Если она будет взывать к По Дэмерону?

— Это не помешает выполнению приказа.

— К чему этот допрос, Кайло? — прохладным голосом интересуется генерал Хакс со своего места. — Неужели переживаете за судьбу Органы?

Магистр Рен оборачивается на генерала, и у PD-3432 холодок бежит по коже. Будто вибрация в воздухе, что-то очень тонкое, едва ощутимое на мгновение пронизывает весь кабинет. Генерал Хакс продолжает бесстрастно смотреть на маску магистра в ожидании ответа. PD-3432 на мгновение прикрывает глаза, чтобы стряхнуть с себя морок — потрясти головой так, как хочется, он не может. Не в этом кабинете, похожем на загон с ранкорами. 

— Эта ваша идея — чудовищная ошибка, и вы это знаете. Стоит им оказаться там, — магистр Рен импульсивно указывает рукой на PD-3432, — и что-то точно пойдёт не так.

— И что же вы предлагаете? — вдруг спрашивает генерал, поднимаясь с места. — Потратить ещё драгоценного времени и ресурсов флота Первого Ордена — и я напомню вам, что в прошлый раз вы командировали PD-3432 несанкционированно — чтобы вы могли с большим комфортом погоняться за этой девчонкой? Напомните мне, чем она так ценна? Может быть, она возглавляет какую-нибудь террористическую организацию?

— Она ценна наличием рядом с ней последнего джедая.

— Люк Скайуокер, конечно. Потому что это именно он располагает флотом, военной базой и поддержкой некоторых сенаторов Новой Республики.

Магистр Рен не успевает ответить; генерал Хакс, опершись о стол и наклонившись вперёд, цедит:

— И это именно он разрушил «Старкиллер», а не шайка отбросов во главе с его сестрой.

Магистр Рен так сжимает руки в кулаки, что скрипит материал перчаток. PD-3432 напрягается против собственной воли, как будто ему в грудь бьют сильные тугие волны, пытаясь снести его прочь, уронить, сломать. Генерал Хакс опускается обратно на своё место.

— Эскадрилья PD-3432 вылетает через пару часов. Вместе со всем остальным флотом и штурмовиками капитана Фазмы. А вам я бы советовал поумерить свою внеклассную активность, если вы не хотите, чтобы о вашем хобби узнал Верховный лидер, — добивает он.

Ярость магистра Рен принимает почти материальный облик, и обстановка накаляется ещё невозможно больше — мгновение тянется — и он разжимает кулаки и вихрем вылетает прочь из кабинета. PD-3432 едва успевает отступить в сторону, чтобы тот его не снёс. Не уверенный, зачем генерал Хакс звал его сюда, он поворачивает к нему голову и терпеливо ждёт. Когда тот ничего не говорит ни спустя полминуты, ни спустя полторы, PD-3432 подаёт голос:

— Вы хотели меня видеть, сэр?

Генерал Хакс смотрит на него так, будто увидел только сейчас — и впервые в жизни. Затем его взгляд сосредотачивается.

— Да. Да, хотел.

PD-3432 находит капитана Фазму в бараках и терпеливо дожидается, пока та закончит распекать очередного подчинённого за очередное нарушение очередного пункта Устава. Штурмовик, вытянувшись в полный рост, смиренно слушает, что и как он будет отрабатывать, не решаясь ни возразить, ни хоть как-то среагировать на слова начальства. Впрочем, не исключено, что под забралом он корчит рожи, но узнать об этом невозможно. PD-3432 начинает понимать суть всех этих шлемов.

Наконец, убедившись, что штурмовик осознал всю чудовищность своего проступка, капитан Фазма отпускает его восвояси и разворачивается к PD-3432.

— Вы.

— Я тоже что-то нарушил? — на всякий случай интересуется он.

— Что вам нужно, пилот?

— У нас с вами совместная миссия через полтора часа.

Бараки вокруг кипят жизнью. Штурмовики собираются, перепроверяют снаряжение, кто-то торопливо доедает утащенное из кантины печенье, шурша упаковкой. Капитан Фазма среди всего этого муравейника — оплот стабильности и монументальности, только доспех отражает мельтешение. Она взирает на PD-3432 сверху вниз. 

Неподалёку стоят двое штурмовиков, приставленных к нему с самого утра, и неотрывно бдят. PD-3432 эта слежка не мешает и не нервирует — нервирует она скорее всех вокруг. Стоит ему сделать резкое движение, как один или оба штурмовика непременно вскидывают бластеры. До сих пор они не сделали ни одного случайного выстрела, но всё может поменяться в любой момент, и окружающие предпочитают держаться от PD-3432 и его новых друзей как можно дальше.

Капитан Фазма не впечатлена штурмовиками. Крифф, возможно, это она их и подбирала — не сам же генерал Хакс возился с делами бойцов — и потому знает их от и до. Смотрит она исключительно на PD-3432:

— Хорошо. У меня найдётся двадцать минут. Но не здесь.

Капитан Фазма уводит его из бараков, но далеко они не уходят — всего лишь находят уголок поспокойнее и остаются там. PD-3432 вкратце излагает план, которого будет придерживаться эскадрилья: их задача — сдержать и устрашить любого, кто решит подняться с планеты на чём-либо, что может улететь дальше атмосферы. Все достаточно просто. Сам PD-3432 планирует спуститься на планету и лично задержать Лею Органу. Да, он нарушит приказ, но вместе с тем добудет им самого ценного из всех возможных пленников. Раз и навсегда докажет свою верность.

Лица капитана Фазмы не видно за шлемом, поэтому PD-3432 не может сказать, что она думает на этот счёт. Ему ничего не остаётся, кроме как продолжать излагать. Наконец, он замолкает.

— Вы не можете спускаться на землю, это абсолютно исключено, — первым делом говорит капитан Фазма.

— Я не для того добивался этой миссии, чтобы вы мне указывали, — начинает PD-3432.

— Вы не в том положении, чтобы рассказывать мне, для чего добивались этой миссии. Генерал Хакс сделал вам одолжение. По-моему, лишнее, но не мне судить. Кроме того, куда вы планируете класть задержанную Органу? Себе на колени в крестокрыл?

PD-3432 хмыкает. Стоит признать: здесь капитан его уела.

— Вы выполняете свою часть миссии, я выполняю свою, — продолжает капитан Фазма. — Вы действуете в воздухе, я — на земле. Мы с вами не пересекаемся. В противном случае я стреляю на поражение. Всё понятно?

— Как строго, — усмехается PD-3432.

— Я спросила, всё понятно?

— Есть, мэм.

— Если вас собьют, — говорит капитан Фазма, — я не приду вас подбирать.

Она разворачивается и уходит, оставив его обдумывать это проявление повышенного дружелюбия. На краткое мгновение тогда, во время спарринга и на следующий день, PD-3432 почудилось, что она не так уж плохо к нему относится, просто настороженно. Теперь всё возвращается на круги своя: капитан Фазма по-прежнему терпеть его не может.

PD-3432 не испытывает особой печали по этому поводу.

Его никто не собьёт. Но также никто не сможет помешать ему выслужиться и выполнить эту миссию как полагается. Даже если задержанную Лею Органу придётся всё-таки сдать в руки капитану Фазме для сопровождения на шаттл, он сделает это сам. Никто не отнимет у него эти честь и привилегию — ни капитан, ни генерал, ни магистр. PD-3432 хмурится, вспоминая, как тот назвал его участие в этой миссии ошибкой.

«Что-то пойдёт не так». Но что может пойти не так?

— Вы напряжены, — замечает Трёшка.

PD-3432 стоит у крестокрыла, сжимая шлем в руках, и задумчиво смотрит в зияющий провал космоса с мелькающими полосками искажённых гиперпрыжком звёзд. Весь ангар кипит жизнью ничуть не меньше, чем кипели недавно бараки: мимо снуют дроиды, техники, лётчики, проверяются и перепроверяются последние приказы, системы, люди. Совсем скоро все TIE будут готовы к вылету. Чего не скажешь о крестокрыле: техники Первого Ордена уже должны бы привыкнуть и наловчиться обслуживать его, но всё равно делают это чрезвычайно нерасторопно.

Поэтому PD-3432 приходится стоять здесь, вместо того чтобы устроиться в кабине и спокойно ожидать вылета, как многие другие лётчики сейчас. Но нет: техники всё продолжают возиться с чем-то в кокпите. PD-3432 переводит взгляд на Трёшку.

— Я в порядке.

Та продолжает стоять рядом и, пока PD-3432 напряжённо вглядывается вдаль, вглядывается в него. У неё спокойный взгляд; она вообще всегда спокойная и тихая, этакий образец добропорядочного кадета — под руку не лезет, ноет только иногда, но у всех свои недостатки. PD-3432 ждёт, когда она уйдёт, но Трёшка всё не уходит, и он наконец возвращается к ней взглядом вновь. Какая-то его часть надеется, что она испугается или, во всяком случае, вспомнит про субординацию и выберет правильный курс дальнейших действий.

Разумеется, этого не происходит. Стоит ей открыть рот, и PD-3432 давит раздражённый вздох.

— Вы напряжены, сэр, и это создает негативную атмосферу в команде. Если вы хотите, чтобы вылет прошёл удачно, то для всех было бы лучше, если бы вы или нашли способ расслабиться, или поделились тем, что вас беспокоит, с кем-то из нас, — негромко говорит Трёшка. — Любой из нас будет рад вам помочь.

PD-3432 вскидывает брови и невольно смеётся. Совсем страх потеряли. Когда Трёшка только подошла, он ожидал чего угодно: нытья, вопросов, ненужных ему душеизлияний, но никак не предложения поговорить по душам. Такое впечатление, как будто она вообще ни разу с ним прежде не сталкивалась. Ну где он и где разговоры по душам?

— С каких пор вас так заботит моё состояние?

— Думаю, это началось около трёх недель назад.

Слышать такой точный ответ крайне странно. Несколько кратких мгновений PD-3432 борется с любопытством. Проигрывает.

— Что было три недели назад?

— Мы решили, кхм, — она неловко заминается. — Мы решили, что пусть вы и страшный… можно я не буду повторять, сэр? Это не очень прилично.

— Мудак. Страшный мудак, — подсказывает PD-3432 первое, что приходит на ум.

— Вроде того, — неопределённо соглашается Трёшка и продолжает: — Но зато вы наш. И если уж нам летать под вашим началом, то неплохо было бы как-то найти путь к мирному сосуществованию.

— Как трогательно.

— Спасибо, сэр, — не моргнув и глазом, вновь абсолютно серьёзно отвечает Трёшка.

PD-3432 нет особого дела до того, как его лётчики относятся к нему лично, пока они все выполняют свою работу достаточно хорошо и личное отношение не влияет на их поведение на миссии. Что именно было в той миссии три недели назад такого примечательного кроме чипа, он не помнит, да и не думает, что это так уж важно. Ну, решили. Молодцы. Если подумать, PD-3432 даже может назвать пару мелких перемен, но ничего серьёзного или заслуживающего внимания: как делали свою работу, так и делают. Ничего не меняется под солнцем.

Несколько мгновений PD-3432 ещё смотрит на Трёшку, затем отводит взгляд в сторону. Она, конечно, права, и он, конечно, напряжён. Но стоит ли ему действительно поделиться этим? Вряд ли. К чему это может привести? Трёшка просто узнает, что у него на уме, и всё. Особого толка в этом PD-3432 не видит.

Но всё равно заговаривает:

— Сегодня меня вызывал к себе генерал Хакс, и магистр Рен задавал мне странные вопросы, — говорит он. — Он явно был против моего участия в этой миссии. И я не понимаю, в чём дело.

— Возможно, в том, что вы залезли в кабинет генерала? — без лишних раздумий ляпает Трёшка. Затем спохватывается. — Или в чём-то другом!

PD-3432 усмехается. Ладно, возможно, он не так уж и против этого разговора. Трёшка — не самый плохой собеседник. Случались и хуже.

— Я тоже так подумал. Но магистр Рен постоянно приглядывается ко мне. Как будто я замышляю что-то или даю хоть какой-то повод к подозрениям — не считая инцидента с кабинетом генерала. Или будто он думает, — PD-3432 хмыкает, — что я всё ещё принадлежу к Сопротивлению.

— Ему стоит летать на миссии с вами почаще, — негромко замечает Трёшка.

— У меня безупречный послужной список. Ни единой проваленной миссии, не считая «Старкиллера», который провалили мы все. Я выполнял его указания безукоризненно, — PD-3432 сжимает шлем. — Мне до сих пор доверял генерал Хакс.

— Ваше раздражение понятно.

— Моё раздражение — то, что делает меня напряжённым.

— Направьте его на бой, — пожимает плечами Трёшка. — Я уверена, после этой миссии магистр Рен поменяет своё мнение, если вам так важно знать, что он думает.

Она осекается.

Техники, суетившиеся вокруг одного из TIE, вдруг расступаются в разные стороны, и мимо них не идёт, а почти летит над полом магистр Рен. Тёмный балахон стелется за ним, будто кто-то повязал ему на шею кусок космоса. Трёшка замирает, PD-3432 рядом с ней тоже. Однако в этот раз магистр Рен совершенно не интересуется им. Он идёт прямиком к своему TIE/vn, и что-то тёмное на мгновение сжимает грудную клетку PD-3432, а затем выпускает. Рядом судорожно выдыхает Трёшка.

Магистр Рен скрывается в кабине.

Дышать в ангаре становится легче. Техники возвращаются к своим делам, странная тишина спадает с них, и вокруг вновь звучат переклички, шумят дроиды, раздается звук глок-отвёрток, падающих в чемоданы с инструментами.

— Он даже не часть флота, — договаривает Трёшка и смотрит на PD-3432. — Не переживайте, сэр. Всё пройдёт хорошо.

PD-3432 рассеянно кивает.


	13. Chapter 13

Ничто не раздражает PD-3432 так, как невозможность приземлиться. Ему доверяют командование элитной эскадрильей, но участие в наземной операции. Ему, кажется, теперь готовы доверить вообще что угодно, только не личную встречу с Леей Органой. И всё из-за чего? Из-за какого-то переполоха в кабинете генерала? После всех успешных миссий против Сопротивления это задевает особенно сильно. 

Планета, на которую они спускаются, напоминает Ди’Куар. Те же бесконечные джунгли тянутся вдаль, насколько хватает глаз. Тот же теплый ветер подхватывает крестокрыл, чтобы передать его с рук на руки холодному. Всё то же самое, вплоть, кажется, до эскадрилий, которые поднимаются их встречать. 

— KK-4090, твои справа, — командует PD-3432. — Остальные — за мной.

— Поняла, — коротко отзывается KK-4090, и её эскадрилья уходит в сторону, сбавляя скорость.

Они сталкиваются с крестокрылами Сопротивления, сцепляются, и PD-3432 мгновенно оценивает изменившуюся ситуацию: теперь с ним действительно церемонятся не больше, чем с любым другим врагом. Чужие выстрелы пока ещё не способны угнаться за ним, но это хорошо, что у сопротивленцев пропала эта безумная вера в По Дэмерона. Ничто не выматывает так сильно, как противники, которые не хотят сражаться в полную силу. PD-3432 ненавидит поддавки.

Они сражаются долго, мучительно. Красные и зелёные трассирующие выстрелы расчерчивают небо. В комлинке напряжённая тишина; эти лётчики Сопротивления — не те непонятно кем обученные отбросы, с которыми они сталкивались раньше. Что лишний раз доказывает, что PD-3432 был прав: это не просто какой-то очередной перевалочный пункт или склад списков покупок где-то на окраине Внешнего Кольца. Это пристанище той части Сопротивления, которая представляет опасность. Которую нужно уничтожить с особой тщательностью.

PD-3432 закладывает вираж и даёт залп по вражескому крестокрылу, но тот легко уклоняется. Он мгновенно узнаёт манёвр, лёгкость и уверенность, с которыми лётчица обращается с машиной: Кун.

PD-3432 садится ей на хвост. Теперь это дело принципа — сбить её. Не дать ей ускользнуть, обдурить его, как в прошлый раз на «Старкиллере». Но уж теперь-то она будет отстреливаться? Или всё ещё считает, что его можно спасти? Кун наконец-то не разочаровывает: первые выстрелы чиркают мимо, но PD-3432 едва ли замечает их. Она, будто дразнясь, складывает крылья в лётную позицию и уходит в крутой финт вниз, к джунглям.

PD-3432 почти следует за ней, но тут оживает комлинк.

— Капитан, — это Трёшка. — NN-7390 сбит.

PD-3432 уже заранее знает ответ на свой вопрос, но всё равно спрашивает:

— Жив?

— Мёртв.

Это не первый раз, когда комлинк оживает новостями о сбитых в этом бою. Эскадрилью KK-4090 изрядно проредили. Его собственная ещё держалась, и вот теперь Нэн сбит. Умирают только слабаки, те, кто не достоин был подниматься в небо в принципе. И всё же PD-3432 разворачивает крестокрыл практически на месте, более не заинтересованный в своей игре в фелинкса и бритвокрысу. 

— Кто его сбил? — жёстко спрашивает он в комлинк. 

Трёшка молчит долго. Её можно понять: пока не побываешь по ту сторону, всё крестокрылы на один фюзеляж. Точно так же, как бравые бойцы Сопротивления не раз жаловались PD-3432, насколько одни TIE неотличимы от других, и он никак не мог понять, как это возможно. Да, лётчики у Первого Ордена далеко не все хороши, но у каждого свой почерк, свой стиль. Как можно не отличать их?

— Любые опознавательные знаки, — торопит PD-3432.

— Правая верхняя лазпушка не работает, — наконец находится Трёшка.

— Отлично. Продолжать бой.

Нэн мёртв, и PD-3432 обязан сравнять счёт.

Он врывается в бой неожиданно и резко, будто внезапный порыв ветра, который бросает мелкую ледяную крошку в лицо, слепя и раня. Пока эскадрильи TIE — или то, что от них осталось — сражаются с крестокрылами, он скользит мимо легко и непринуждённо — хищник, высматривающий добычу. Выстрелы словно обходят его стороной, не рискуя прикасаться к фюзеляжу, и сердце PD-3432 бьётся в груди в унисон с мигающими датчиками щитов: мимо, мимо, мимо. Где-то здесь один из них — убийца — и он вычислит его, найдёт, снимет с неба раз и навсегда.

PD-3432 рыщет взглядом по стремительно проносящимся мимо крестокрылам так долго, что ему начинает казаться — не найдёт. Сбил кто-то другой. Отозвали обратно свои. Но всё-таки ему везёт: один из крестокрылов летит прямо на него, и в череде выстрелов вдруг заметно, что правая верхняя лазпушка скорбно молчит.

Всё решается быстро: PD-3432 уходит от обстрела, закручивая крестокрыл в тугую спираль к земле, выжимая из двигателей всю скорость, что в них есть. Над верхушками тропических деревьев он дёргает истребитель вверх, взмывает на потоке восходящего воздуха и прямо под огромным белым облаком бьёт по врагу. Красный лазболт улетает ввысь — один, другой, третий, четвёртый, ещё раз, ещё.

Враг не успевает увернуться.

Двигатели вспыхивают, часть крыла разлетается на куски, и PD-3432 ныряет вбок и вниз, чтобы уйти с траектории падения поверженного убийцы.

Бой тянется бесконечно. Все, кто был недостаточно хорош или недостаточно удачлив, уже отправились вниз в огненных обломках. Лётчики начинают уставать, и PD-3432 слышит это по голосам в комлинке. Это опасно, это риск, но они не могут уйти, оборвав операцию посередине. Им велено держать воздушное пространство под контролем — лично ему велено — и оно всё ещё не под контролем. 

PD-3432 берёт выше, пропуская лазерные болты под собой, а вместе с ними и вражеский крестокрыл. Сам он не чувствует ни усталости, ни раздражения, ни страха, только чистый адреналин, огнём разбегающийся по венам и будоражащий кровь. Это особое состояние похоже на транс, в который PD-3432 впадает каждый раз, когда вокруг него — враги, ветер свистит под фюзеляжем и облака цепляются за крылья. Жаль только, он вновь остается ни с чем, погнавшись за Кун. Та ловко уводит его прочь от основной битвы, только на этот раз это не «Старкиллер», и отвлекать его не от чего, поэтому PD-3432 позволяет себе немного развлечься погоней. Вражеский крестокрыл закладывает вираж и скрывается где-то меж деревьев. PD-3432, забравшийся слишком высоко, на кромку стратосферы, по широкой дуге начинает спускаться вниз.

Над его головой чернеет космос.

Крестокрыл встряхивает. Удар прилетает откуда-то снизу.

— Что это? — PD-3432 не может оглянуться, не может понять, кто в него выстрелил и откуда.

Но оглянуться за него может BB-9E.

— Бип боп. Боп. Бип бип уо, — кратко рапортует дроид. Единственное, что он заметил — это как что-то мелькнуло под ними.

— Повреждения?

— Бип. Биооо…

— Повреждения? — второй раз запрашивает PD-3432.

Дроид не реагирует, и теперь, кое-как выровняв крестокрыл, PD-3432 быстро оборачивается: «голова» BB-9E склонилась вперёд. Отключился. Астромехаников не отключить так просто, они проектируются для космических боёв, способны выдержать чудовищные перегрузки, некоторые — даже выстрелы из лазпушек, если по касательной. PD-3432 резко кладёт крестокрыл на крыло и уходит вбок.

Кто бы ты ни был, таинственный враг, долго прятаться у тебя не получится.

Слева, там, где секунду назад был его крестокрыл, пролетает голубоватый заряд. У PD-3432 нет времени вглядываться. Он бросает истребитель из стороны в сторону зигзагами, попутно виляя крыльями то вверх, то вниз. Так попасть по нему будет сложнее. Ситуация не из лёгких: он отлетел слишком далеко от своих. Поддержки ждать неоткуда. Но и нападения ждать было неоткуда тоже! Крестокрылы просто не стреляют под таким углом, и он бы заметил Кун, если бы та решила сесть ему на хвост опять.

PD-3432 разворачивает истребитель, намереваясь добраться обратно. Ожесточённый бой маячит впереди, лететь до него — несколько минут. Его манёвренности и навыков наверняка хватит, чтобы — крестокрыл встряхивает ещё раз, и теперь отключается не астромех. Теперь отключаются все системы. PD-3432 сцепляет зубы. Под ним — бесконечные джунгли, ни единого пятачка свободного пространства, куда можно было бы попытаться спланировать.

Планировать на разведённых в боевую позицию крыльях — так себе развлечение.

К счастью, системы включаются на какую-то секунду, и PD-3432 успевает быстро свести крылья обратно, прежде чем всё отключается вновь. Крифф бы их побрал, что это за залпы такие? Крестокрыл так и продолжает лихорадить: навкомпьютер и остальные системы то включаются, то умирают. В таком состоянии обратно к своим ему не дотянуть. Нужно сажать машину, пока есть шанс. Он вглядывается в джунгли, ищет поляну, проплешину, что угодно — но безуспешно.

Крестокрыл всё больше кренится носом вниз. PD-3432 сохраняет спокойствие. Паниковать бессмысленно и бесполезно: если он умрёт, то он умрёт, а если нет — то это явно не будет результатом полноценной паники. Он тянет штурвал на себя, как может, и пытается включить репульсоры, надеясь, что те каким-то чудом всё ещё работают. Но нет, конечно, нет. Сейчас это не истребитель, не грозная и красивая машина, а обыкновенная дюрасталевая банка. Ладно — его будущий элегантный гроб с чуть лучшей аэродинамикой, чем банка. PD-3432 судорожно рыщет взглядом по ровному пологу деревьев. Мягкой посадки не будет, но и врезаться в землю в пике он не планирует.

Впереди вдруг маячит небольшое открытое пространство между деревьев, и PD-3432 направляет крестокрыл туда. Несколько кратких мгновений он планирует, потом — просто падает, и лишь у самой земли упругие ветви деревьев на мгновение подкидывают крестокрыл вверх, да так, что PD-3432 ударился бы головой о крышку кокпита, не будь намертво пристёгнут к креслу. Это не очень помогает: крестокрыл всё равно проваливается сквозь них ниже и вперёд. Выпустить шасси времени просто нет. PD-3432 хорошенько встряхивает. Истребитель бухается на землю.

Крифф. Что это было? PD-3432 не помнит подобного оружия ни на одном из истребителей. Гравитационные лучи — да, обычные лазпушки — хоть отбавляй, но такого, чтобы отключало электронику? У Сопротивления? Это что-то новенькое.

PD-3432 быстро оценивает ситуацию: он жив, крестокрыл — нет, дроид — тоже нет. Пока штурмовики Фазмы не захватили Органу, под его ногами будет эта планета, после — то, что от неё останется, если генерал Хакс велит произвести орбитальный удар. Перспективы неутешительные. Надо поторапливаться. Он стягивает с головы шлем и отстегивается, торопится выбраться из кабины, чтобы для начала понять, как можно помочь астромеханику. 

Стоит ему подняться на ноги, чтобы выпрыгнуть из кабины на землю, как плечо взрезает лазерный болт. Второй — парализующий — попадает в грудь, и PD-3432 заваливается назад, ударяется головой о край кокпита и обмякает.

PD-3432 приходит в себя, когда ему в лицо бьёт ледяная вода. Первые несколько мгновений зрение плывёт. Голова ноет тупой, неприятной болью. Конечно. Он же упал. От выстрела. Плечо болит меньше, чем должно бы. PD-3432 скашивает глаза: в прорехе, прорванной лазболтом в лётной форме, виднеется бакта-пластырь. Это странно. Кто будет стрелять во врага, а затем тратить на него драгоценную бакту? Кто будет стрелять во врага не убийственным выстрелом?

Затем возвращается слух, и PD-3432 различает голоса рядом. Их обладатели о чём-то тихо спорят, но стоит ему приподнять голову и подать признаки жизни, как они замолкают. PD-3432 переводит взгляд с одного лица на другое, на третье и кривит губы в усмешке. Вот и встретились.

— Ну здравствуй, По, — говорит Уэксли и вздыхает. В его руках фляга.

Он хочет сказать что-то ещё, но просто не успевает: скулу PD-3432 жалит удар. Пава. Она тяжело дышит и, кажется, сама не верит, что делает и говорит, но это не мешает ей выглядеть крайне зло. PD-3432 поворачивает голову обратно.

— Это тебе за Йоло.

— Я говорила, что это плохая идея, — Кун тоже не выглядит довольной уловом, но по крайней мере не торопится бить его по лицу.

— Хорошая или плохая, мы её уже воплотили, — Уэксли присаживается на корточки рядом с PD-3432 и кладёт тяжёлую руку ему на плечо. — Дружище, не знаю уж, что они там с тобой сделали, но мы тебя обязательно вытащим.

— Обойдусь без рыцарей на белых крестокрылах, — усмехается PD-3432 и вскидывает подбородок, прислоняя затылок к стволу дерева, к которому мастерски привязан. — Йоло давно стоило выдать билет в один конец.

Пава рычит от гнева, но Кун перехватывает её за плечи прежде, чем та успевает ударить PD-3432 ещё раз:

— Это не он, Джесс. С ним что-то происходит, сама же видишь.

— По, послушай меня, — вновь заговаривает Уэксли. — Ты можешь назвать нам последнюю вещь, которую помнишь?

— Как я только что сказал, что Йоло давно стоило выдать билет в один конец, — ухмыляется PD-3432.

— Нет, не это, сосредоточься.

Пава наконец-то берёт себя в руки и отходит чуть в сторону. Кун присаживается рядом с Уэксли. В отличие от него, она смотрит на PD-3432 жёстче, острее, будто пытается вспороть взглядом его лицо и вытащить наружу все тайные мысли. Он молчит. Смысла участвовать в этом цирке нет.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Кун.

— PD-3432.

— Нет. Как тебя по-настоящему зовут? Кто твои родители? — подхватывает Уэксли.

— Это не имеет значения. Единственная моя семья — это Первый Орден.

— Вы хотели, чтобы я вам его сбила, я вам его сбила, но слушать этот бред я не намерена! — раздается голос Павы сбоку. — Найдёте меня, когда закончите.

— Слабачка, — жёстко смеется ей вслед PD-3432. — Не плачь по Йоло! Ему уже всё равно.

Пава ничего не отвечает, он слышит только её шаги. Лица Уэксли и Кун ничуть не теряют в спокойствии. Кажется, будто и это входит в какой-то их план. PD-3432 не испытывает по этому поводу особого беспокойства: если они не убили его сразу, то вряд ли убьют сейчас. Судя по тому, что их всего трое и они примотали его к дереву в лесу — наверняка неподалеку от сбитого крестокрыла — это вообще не очень санкционированная операция по спасению. Импровизация со стороны старых боевых товарищей.

— Как тебя зовут? — вновь повторяет Кун.

— PD-3432, я уже сказал.

— Да нет же. Как тебя зовут? — с нажимом повторяет она.

PD-3432 невольно напрягается. От вопроса веет какой-то угрозой, обещанием боли и страданий. 

— Тебя зовут По Дэмерон, — отвечает Кун за него. — Твоего отца зовут Кес, а маму — Шара, ты родился на Явине-IV.

— А ещё я учился в лётной академии и служил во флоте Новой Республики, — тянет PD-3432. — Это легенда, милая. Мои родители умерли давным-давно. Без этой слезливой истории я не смог бы попасть в Сопротивление.

— Крифф бы тебя побрал, Дэмерон, да не легенда это. Я с тобой училась. С тобой служила. Кес живее всех живых, он криффов ветеран гражданской войны с Империей — ему теперь всё нипочем, сам же любишь приговаривать, — Кун грубо хватает его за подбородок, но говорит всё ещё спокойно.

PD-3432 пытается вырваться, но это оказывается слишком сложно.

— Это легенда, — упрямо повторяет он. — Аккуратно внедренная в Сопротивление, чтобы я мог попасть к вам и выполнить своё задание.

— Да? — резко спрашивает Кун. — И когда же ты, красавчик, попал в Сопротивление?

— Я, — PD-3432 замолкает. На мгновение ответ выпадает из головы.

Точно. Два года назад, когда его отправили в эту криффову миссию. Ответить PD-3432 не успевает, Кун перебивает его:

— Давай я тебе напомню: в тридцатом. Когда ты думал, что майор Дессо тебя под трибунал к криффовой матери отправит, а получилось, что к генералу Органе. А из её кабинета — прямиком в Сопротивление. Очнись, ну! Дэмерон!

Кун наконец-то убирает руку, и PD-3432 смотрит на неё несколько мгновений. Фыркает.

— Брешешь. Но искусно, признаю.

— Твою криффову мать, Дэмерон, что они там с тобой сделали.

— Послушай, По, — вступает Уэксли, и PD-3432 переводит насмешливый взгляд на него. Какую ещё невероятную ложь они планируют скормить ему в надежде, что что-то изменится? — Ты не задумывался, откуда у тебя этот номер — PD-3432?

— Он был присвоен мне при поступлении на службу.

— Да, но почему именно такой? Задумайся. П. Д. Тридцать четыре. Тридцать два.

Кун сдвигается чуть в сторону и заинтересованно смотрит на Уэксли. PD-3432 молчит. Он молчит так долго, что Уэксли просто продолжает:

— Это твои инициалы, По. По Дэмерон — Пэ Дэ. Тридцать четвёртый год после битвы при Явине — это этот год, когда ты вдруг — вот так с тобой случилось. Тебе тридцать два года — последнее число. Кто бы ни выдумал тебе эту кличку, PD-3432, — Уэксли едва слышно смеется, — или торопился, или чудовищно некомпетентен. 

— Соображаешь, По? Давай. Ты же всегда отлично соображал, — добавляет Кун, вновь заглядывая PD-3432 в лицо.

Тот лишь продолжает усмехаться. В кустах за их спинами блестит доспех.

К несчастью, Уэксли и Кун спасает окрик Павы. Они расступаются, как по команде, и выстрел, предназначавшийся их спинам, попадает в PD-3432. Он вытягивается на месте, чувствуя, как лазерный болт въелся в бок, и в воздухе явственно пахнет палёным мясом. Из своего положения PD-3432 ничем не может помочь отряду капитана Фазмы, а в своём состоянии — не способен ни на что, кроме изощрённых проклятий. Бакта-пластырь, конечно, лучше, чем ничего, но теперь, помимо вспоротого плеча и давящего ощущения в грудной клетке, у него есть и рана в боку — а это уже не шутки.

Однако бой не затягивается надолго: короткая перестрелка сменяется настолько же короткой погоней. Сопротивленцы бросают его с легкостью, достойной восхищения: и эти люди только что пытались убедить его, что он их старый друг и товарищ? С другой стороны, PD-3432 уверен, что где бы сопротивленцы ни запрятали свои крестокрылы, это не очень далеко отсюда. Они должны были понимать, на что идут, и трезво оценивать риски. Ситуацию, в которой Первый Орден не перебил бы всех на этой жалкой базе, представить сложно. Вскоре перед PD-3432 опускается один из штурмовиков, неподалеку останавливается капитан Фазма.

— Я думал, вы лучше держите обещания, — из-за боли его улыбка получается особенно острой.

— Что они делали с вами, пилот?

— Рассказывали мне сказки, — фыркает он. — По большей части, — говорить сложно, — бесполезно тратили время. Вы планируете меня отвязать?

Повисает пауза. За шлемом не видно, но PD-3432 отчётливо чувствует на себе оценивающий взгляд капитана Фазмы. Она обещала не приходить за ним, если он попадёт в неприятности. Возможно, имела в виду, что сделает вид, что не приходила. Добить его сейчас было бы легко. Несколько мгновений PD-3432 раздумывает, не противоречит ли это Уставу. Или — что страшнее — не поступит ли такой приказ от генерала Хакса. Капитан наверняка должна с ним связаться. Она не может принимать такое решение в одиночку. PD-3432 старается ничем не выдавать своего напряжения. Это несложно: достаточно лишь не концентрироваться ни на чём, кроме разъедающей бок боли.

— Отвяжите его, — наконец, кивает капитан Фазма.

Штурмовик рядом с ним достает армейский нож и быстро перерезает жгуты, которыми лётчики Сопротивления привязали PD-3432 к стволу древнего дерева. Заваливаясь на землю, PD-3432 успевает подставить руку и какое-то время просто остаётся так, тяжело и неровно дыша от боли. Штурмовик оглядывается на капитана Фазму, но никакого приказа помочь не следует, и он отступает в сторону, вновь хватаясь за бластер. Врача они с собой тоже, видимо, захватить не догадались.

Одно в лазболтах хорошо — запаивают раны.

PD-3432 приходит в себя уже через несколько минут, но для того, чтобы подняться на ноги, ему требуется колоссальное усилие воли. Он скользит рукой по стволу дерева, и тёплая кора под ладонью приятно заземляет его в реальность: он всё ещё жив, всё ещё на своих двоих. Дальше будет лучше.

— Идти можете? — спрашивает капитан Фазма.

— Нет. Но могу пилотировать, — тянет губы в улыбке PD-3432.

Пилотировать он может в каком угодно состоянии.

— Вам есть, на чём? Мои люди видели, как вы падали.

— Что я могу сказать, я способный, — тяжело дышит PD-3432. — И свой истребитель здесь не брошу.

Капитан Фазма вновь замирает: в такие моменты она говорит с кем-то по комлинку, советуется. PD-3432 терпеливо ждёт. Не хотелось бы, начав ковылять к крестокрылу, тут же получить лазболт в спину. В том, что капитан церемониться с ним не собирается, сомнений нет. Молчание затягивается. Даже штурмовики, ушедшие на поиски лётчиков, успевают вернуться. Наконец, капитан Фазма молча указывает бластером в сторону зарослей.

— Идите. Вас сопроводят.

Кто именно и докуда, она не говорит. Однако обнаружив на поляне рядом со своим крестокрылом TIE KK-4090, PD-3432 ничуть не удивлен. По крайней мере, она достаточно толковая, чтобы помочь ему привести BB-9E в чувство, а вместе с ним — и остальные системы. Уже достаточно скоро медики забирают PD-3432 из ангара «Финализатора». База Сопротивления внизу горит после орбитального удара, но Леи Органы там уже нет. На мостике генерал Хакс рвёт и мечет.


	14. Chapter 14

В медотсеке «Финализатора» пахнет бактой, скукой и немного — разочарованием. После нескольких погружений в бакта-камеру PD-3432 оставляют лежать на постели одного, и он, пусть и чувствует себя лучше физически, не может похвастаться прекрасным настроением.

Одно радует — крестокрыл всё-таки пришёл в себя. Что бы сопротивленцы с ним ни сделали тогда, в воздухе, это было временной мерой. Техники обещали проверить его и перебрать по винтику, чтобы разобраться, как работало то оружие, но PD-3432 уверен: они ничего не найдут. Ни единой вышедшей из строя платы или микросхемы. Сопротивленцы глушили электронику каким-то импульсом, и вряд ли эта технология оставляет следы — он бы почувствовал, пока летел обратно до флагмана.

В остальном, несмотря на прекрасное начало, миссия провалилась по всем фронтам.

Ни Леи Органы, ни иных трофеев, ничего. Только уничтожили планету. Особенно раздражает то, что сам PD-3432 теперь тоже временно выведен из строя. Никто не называл ему точную дату окончания этого практически заключения в медотсеке, но он и так нутром чует: так просто его отсюда не выпустят. Если уж его собственная эскадрилья совершает боевые вылеты без него. PD-3432 почти готов поверить, что это наказание от генерала Хакса — изощрённое и непредвиденное. Отдать его лётчиков под командование KK-4090, соединить две эскадрильи вместе.

PD-3432 не испытывает ни восторга, ни энтузиазма по этому поводу, но поделать из медотсека ничего не может. Когда Остряк принёс эту новость, он ещё шевелиться толком не мог, не то что делать что-то. Если бы ему рассказали об этом сейчас, PD-3432 сорвался бы отсюда прямиком к генералу. Возможно, именно поэтому Остряк и торопился рассказать. Расчётливый малый.

PD-3432 хмыкает себе под нос.

Он теряет счёт дням, совершенно не представляет, сколько их прошло: один, два, десять? Кажется, что целая вечность. Сидеть без дела — худшее, что могло с ним случиться. Поэтому когда к нему заглядывает Трёшка, PD-3432 даже рад её видеть. Хоть какое-то развлечение.

— Капитан, — здоровается она, останавливаясь у его постели.

Особого комфорта в медотсеке для посетителей не предусмотрено. Для пациентов, впрочем, здесь тоже не курорт, но PD-3432 всё равно — он может перебиться и на не самой удобной кровати. Неудобство только стимулирует процесс выздоровления. Хотя, говорят, для старшего офицерского состава есть койки получше где-то там, в глубине медотсека, в отдельных каютах. У PD-3432 такой роскоши нет: его закуток огорожен ширмами.

— Вы хорошо выглядите, — неловко продолжает Трёшка.

— Я выгляжу так, будто меня потрепал сарлакк. В чём дело? — PD-3432 внимательно вглядывается в её лицо.

— Я… да ни в чём. Просто зашла сказать спасибо за Нэна.

— Нэну уже всё равно.

— Ему — да, но мне — нет, — тихо, но твёрдо говорит Трёшка. И после краткого молчания добавляет: — Я могу задать вам вопрос, сэр?

PD-3432 так скучно, что он согласен даже на неуместные вопросы. То, что вопрос будет неуместным, видно уже сейчас.

— Валяй.

— Зачем вы кинулись мстить за Нэна, если вам всё равно?

PD-3432 вынужден признать: это прекрасный — всё ещё неуместный — вопрос. Несколько мгновений он раздумывает, стоит ли вообще отвечать. Но Трёшка ждёт, и ему больше нечем заняться. PD-3432 усмехается.

— Я не мстил. Я доказывал превосходство Первого Ордена.

— При всём уважении, — тоном Остряка вдруг говорит Трёшка, — вы мстили, сэр. То, что выглядит как месть, исполняется как месть, и чувствуется как месть — это месть.

— В чём заключается принципиальная разница, что конкретно я делал? — жёстко прерывает её PD-3432. — Враг мертв. Это всё, что имеет значение.

— Если вы так считаете, сэр.

PD-3432 продолжает усмехаться.

— Иди займись чем-нибудь полезным. Не давайте KK-4090 расслабляться. Скоро я вернусь, и вы вновь будете летать, как полагается.

— Мы все очень ждем, сэр, — негромко откликается Трёшка, коротко трогает его за руку, будто чтобы приободрить, и поспешно ретируется.

Они все очень ждут. Мысль о том, что лётчики его ждут, оказывается неожиданно приятной. PD-3432 не может припомнить за собой такого прежде, а потому торопится прогнать это ощущение прочь. Последнее, что делают разумные люди — это привязываются к лётчикам TIE-истребителей. Даже к тем, которых выучили сами.

— Как тебя зовут?

— PD-3432.

Он знает, что отвечать иначе нельзя; стоит ответить по-другому — и будет боль, пронзительная и всепоглощающая. Простреливающая вверх по позвоночнику в голову, да так, как будто разряд тока прошивает виски.

— Как тебя зовут?

— PD-3432.

Он знает, что его будут спрашивать ещё, как спрашивали миллиард раз до этого. Это бесконечный круг: вопрос и ответ, вопрос и ответ, и он уже не помнит, когда с ним происходило что-то кроме. Кажется, он всегда висел вот так, в пустоте, и отвечал на единственный вопрос.

— Как тебя зовут?

— PD-3432, сэр.

Он знает, что к старшим по званию стоит обращаться «сэр», это вдолбили ему в голову ещё во время обучения. На вопросы старших по званию нельзя не отвечать, и он будет отвечать раз за разом, пока его будут спрашивать. Вопрос повторяется, ответ тоже, но это не имеет значения. Есть правила, и он должен им следовать.

— Как тебя зовут?

— По Дэмерон, сэр.

Он оговаривается, и тут же приходит боль.

Это не его имя, он не знает этого имени. Но боль — боль ему знакома. Эта боль — в кресле в пыточной «Финализатора».

PD-3432 открывает глаза.

В медотсеке тихо и темно, только где-то вдали, у двери, горит приглушенный ночной свет. Одна из тех ламп, которая убивает микробов и всякое желание делать ночью хоть что-то, кроме как спать. PD-3432 приподнимается на локтях, трёт глаза. Тело ещё немного ноет, но уже терпимо, и он может спать без обезболивающего. Очевидно, даже так ему достаются побочные эффекты. Остаточное, что ли?

Какое-то время PD-3432 так и замирает, полулежа, задумчиво и несколько потерянно глядя перед собой. Он не помнит деталей сна, только тёмную комнату — не просто какое-то пространство, а вполне определённую каюту со знакомыми панелями, какие можно встретить везде на «Финализаторе». Но говорят, что мозг собирает сны из деталей реальности. Учитывая, что большую часть жизни он провёл именно здесь, неудивительно, что его сны тоже похожи на «Финализатор».

Стоит попытаться напрячь память, вспомнить, что это был за голос, кому он принадлежал, о чём говорил с ним, как голову прошивает болью. Ощущение, как будто череп вот-вот расколется пополам. PD-3432 падает обратно на постель, прикладывает руки к голове и подтягивает ноги к груди, сворачиваясь тугим клубком на боку. Он привык к боли, боль — постоянный спутник солдата, но не такая. Когда болят рука или нога, или плечо, ему не составляет труда игнорировать неприятное ощущение. Никогда прежде у PD-3432 не болела голова.

Не болела так.

PD-3432 почти открывает рот, чтобы закричать, но удерживается, только тихо скулит, крепче сжимая голову руками. Его трясёт.

Солдаты Первого Ордена не кричат от боли, они превозмогают её. PD-3432 прекрасно знает, что нужно делать, чтобы превозмогать боль. Чтобы функционировать, выполнять свою задачу. Он просто винтик в большой машине. Винтики не жалуются. Они работают.

PD-3432 дышит, сначала получается как-то свистяще, рвано, но вскоре дыхание выравнивается. Головная боль, откатившись, даёт ему передышку. Затем накатывает вновь, и PD-3432 жмурится, сжимает пальцы в своих волосах. Ждёт. Дышит. Время тянется. Бесконечно долгие минуты, одна за другой — раз, два, три — и боль отступает вновь. На этот раз совсем.

У него уходит ещё несколько минут, чтобы поверить в то, что голова перестала болеть так же неожиданно, как и начала. PD-3432 расслабляется, выпрямляется в постели. Вдали слышится шелест меддроида по полу: видимо, его состояние поменялось настолько сильно, что приборы отправили тревожный сигнал. PD-3432 делает ещё несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы стряхнуть с себя остатки мерзкой дрожи. 

Когда к нему подкатывается меддроид, PD-3432 уже как ни в чем не бывало лежит в постели, закрыв глаза, и имитирует глубокий полноценный сон. Покружив вокруг, меддроид ненадолго останавливается, и PD-3432 чувствует на себе взгляд фоторецепторов. Вряд ли он обманул машину, но у них есть запрет на пробуждение пациента. Особенно того, который делает вид, что спит, что для меддроида визуально неотличимо от попытки заснуть по-настоящему. Наконец, назойливая машина укатывается восвояси.

PD-3432 мгновенно открывает глаза обратно.

С одной стороны, ему хочется разобраться в этом странном сне. Что-то не даёт ему покоя во всей этой картине. В голосе. Но с другой стороны, стоит PD-3432 даже мельком подумать об этом, как лёгкий укол боли в висках мгновенно отвращает его от этой идеи. Возможно, это из-за медикаментов или от того, что он проснулся посреди ночи — PD-3432 ищет рациональное объяснение и успокаивается: оба аргумента кажутся ему достаточно убедительными. В любом случае, сейчас время спать, а не думать о всяких странных снах с непонятными голосами. Крифф, да если PD-3432 упомянет что-то такое врачу, то не выйдет отсюда до скончания времён. А то и к пси-техникам отправится. Это не звучит как рецепт скорейшего возвращения к миссиям. PD-3432 проводит рукой по лицу и всё-таки пытается заснуть, теперь по-настоящему.

Сон — странный, неприятный, как будто чужой — так и остаётся в его памяти непонятными обрывками. 

А потом приходит Голос — другой.

Чего PD-3432 совершенно точно не ожидал, так это что генерал Хакс заявится к нему лично. С языка так и рвутся остроты: спасибо, что без мандаринов. Могли бы и букет принести. А за руку подержите? Но PD-3432 мужественно давит их, только смотрит во все глаза, как генерал идёт к нему от двери, чеканя шаг. Ритмичный стук каблуков разносится по помещению. Следом семенит адъютант, но его генерал Хакс тормозит у ширмы и велит проследить, чтобы никто не совался сюда без надобности.

PD-3432 подбирается на постели, садится ровнее. Последние несколько дней он чувствует себя паршиво. Помимо странного кошмара, повторяющегося из ночи в ночь, есть ещё и Голос. PD-3432 почти уверен: это какая-то галлюцинация. Он просто сильно ударился головой тогда, в крестокрыле, и вот результат. Это не повод показывать слабину перед генералом Хаксом. Или перед кем бы то ни было, если уж на то пошло. Генерал останавливается рядом с постелью, складывает руки за спиной. 

— Здравия желаю, сэр, — вежливо говорит PD-3432.

— И я вам, и я вам, — непривычным, расслабленным тоном отвечает генерал Хакс.

В первое мгновение PD-3432 кажется, что тот действительно сейчас вынет из-за спины корзинку отборных мандаринов или букет цветов, но генерал остаётся стоять без движения. Только смотрит по сторонам, возвращается глазами к лицу PD-3432. Несмотря на тон, взгляд у него всё такой же холодный и сосредоточенный.

PD-3432 не может оторвать глаз от его рук. Они в чёрных перчатках.

— Как ваше самочувствие?

— Лучше, чем было, сэр, — осторожно отвечает PD-3432. В какой такой вселенной генералы Первого Ордена лично приходят осведомляться о здоровье лётчиков? Пусть даже и капитанов, бывших шпионами?

— Я хотел бы знать, что случилось с вами во время миссии, как вы угодили сюда.

— Да, разумеется, — PD-3432 складывает руки на покрывале, с трудом отрывает взгляд от генеральских перчаток и ищет, с чего начать. Генерал должен бы уже знать обо всём из отчёта капитана Фазмы, ведь прошло несколько дней. Неужели какой-то очередной тест? PD-3432 заставляет себя успокоиться, не взвинчиваться, и начинает: — Мы выполняли боевой вылет…

— Промотайте сразу до содержательной части.

— Конечно, сэр. Я преследовал одного из лётчиков Сопротивления, когда неожиданно почувствовал удар по крестокрылу. Некое оружие — мне показалось, что-то импульсное — выключило всю электронику моего истребителя. Я начал падать. Мне удалось сесть на поляну среди джунглей. Когда я открыл крышку кокпита, лётчики Сопротивления произвели выстрел по мне.

— Вы не выглядите как человек, по которому дала залп лазерная пушка крестокрыла, — сардонически замечает генерал Хакс.

— Они находились в засаде без крестокрылов и поджидали меня, — невозмутимо продолжает PD-3432. — Выстрел бластера пришёлся мне в плечо, отбросил меня назад, я упал в кабине и ударился головой о борт. Очнулся уже в лесу, привязанный к стволу дерева. На рану на плече враги наложили мне бакта-пластырь.

«Они тебе не враги», — уже привычно шелестит в голове мягкий Голос.

PD-3432 игнорирует его и только сейчас замечает, что генерал Хакс чуть наклоняется вперёд, как будто хочет расслышать каждое слово лучше. Как будто боится что-то упустить. Это неожиданно вызывает у PD-3432 волну раздражения: да перестанут его подозревать или нет? Ну уж человек, который отправлял его на это задание в Сопротивление, мог бы и доверять ему.

— После чего у нас с ними состоялась беседа.

— Они допрашивали вас?

— Можно сказать и так, сэр.

— Вы что-то выдали им?

— Они не спрашивали меня ни о чем, что касалось дел Первого Ордена. Они были больше заинтересованы во мне самом, — PD-3432 усмехается. — Вешали мне лапшу на уши, перевирая легенду, которую я использовал, пока был под прикрытием. Не знаю, зачем это им и о чём они думали.

«Ты уверен, что это легенда?» — накатывает новый шепоток Голоса в ушах.

— В Сопротивлении полно сумасшедших.

— Они не показались мне сумасшедшими, сэр, — опрометчиво роняет PD-3432. Криффов Голос сбивает его с толку.

Генерал Хакс тут же шагает ближе, вглядывается пристальнее, напрягается, даже форма будто распрямляется на нём вся, до последней складки. PD-3432 смотрит на него спокойно. Ему нечего скрывать. Враг бессовестно врал ему по каким-то своим, крайне загадочным причинам. Уж это точно не должно ставить под сомнение его лояльность Первому Ордену. Тем более, что на эту бессовестную ложь PD-3432 не купился. В памяти всплывают слова KK-4090: «сопротивленческое отребье».

«Проверь», — советует Голос.

— Какими они показались вам? — одновременно с ним вкрадчиво спрашивает генерал Хакс.

Первое, что делает PD-3432 — пожимает плечами. Это явно не удовлетворяет генерала. Тогда PD-3432 задумывается всерьёз. Лётчики Сопротивления показались ему обычными? Какого ответа ждёт генерал? Лётчики как лётчики. С придурью, конечно — иначе давно переметнулись бы на верную сторону. Но в остальном в них нет ничего интересного или примечательного. Обычные люди, с обычными вкусами и привычками, и — как он имел возможность убедиться на собственном опыте в Сопротивлении — вполне обычные по характеру. PD-3432 глотает ещё одну усмешку.

— Обычными. Таких людей полно по всей галактике.

— И тем не менее эти люди умудрились снять вас с неба, вынуть из истребителя, оглушить, привязать к дереву и допросить, — перечисляет генерал, продолжая нависать над PD-3432. — И вы нашли их — обычными?

— Сэр, если вы думаете, что во время допроса у них открылись третьи глаза во лбу или отросли лишние конечности, то ничего подобного не случилось.

— Дерзите, значит, — отклоняется назад генерал Хакс. Хмыкает.

— Констатирую факты.

— Будьте аккуратнее с тем, что и кому констатируете.

По спине у PD-3432 бежит холодок. Что-то во взгляде, в самой позе генерала если не пугает его, то во всяком случае тревожит. И это странно: никогда прежде PD-3432 не испытывал ничего подобного в его присутствии. Что-то шевелится в памяти, какое-то воспоминание силится вырваться наружу, но тщетно.

— Хорошо, — вдруг заключает генерал Хакс. PD-3432 чуть хмурит брови. — Буду ждать вашего отчёта о миссии и вашем столкновении с лётчиками Сопротивления на земле сразу же, как только вас выпишут.

— Есть, сэр.

— Выздоравливайте.

Генерал Хакс кивает PD-3432 и, развернувшись чётко на сто восемьдесят градусов, отбывает из медотсека. Адъютант, на мгновение заглянув за ширму и, видимо, не обнаружив ничего интересного, торопится за начальством. PD-3432 долго смотрит им вслед, прежде чем провести руками по лицу и выдохнуть. Тревога, сжавшая легкие, начинает спадать только полчаса спустя. Голос продолжает нашёптывать: «Проверь».


	15. Chapter 15

О том, что за ширмой капитан Фазма, PD-3432 догадывается не сразу. Без привычного доспеха с встроенным вокодером её силуэт не узнать: ощущение такое, будто дроид вдруг оказался человеком из плоти и крови. И этот человек иногда болеет, получает ранения или — проходит плановый медосмотр. Это открытие вроде бы не должно удивлять, но PD-3432 всё равно чувствует себя так, будто узнал главную тайну вселенной.

Он терпеливо ждёт, пока капитан Фазма, судя по указаниям врача за ширмой, закончит смотреть направо и налево, закрывать глаза и касаться кончика носа, делать выпады вперёд и отвечать на миллиард вопросов, большую часть которых PD-3432 предпочёл бы не слышать больше никогда.

— Я думал, вы заглянете посмотреть, как мои дела, хотя бы разок! — подаёт голос он, как только за ширмой слышится шуршание надеваемой одежды. — Как-никак, вы меня героически спасли. Я бы на вашем месте потребовал какую-нибудь награду.

— Вы бы никогда не оказались на моём месте, — выйдя из-за ширмы, говорит капитан Фазма и складывает руки на груди.

— Тоже верно, — легко соглашается PD-3432 и сверкает улыбкой: — Я был бы высоко-высоко над вашей головой.

— Я слышала, чем выше забираешься, тем больнее падать.

С некоторым опозданием PD-3432 замечает, что и при виде капитана Фазмы испытывает эту непонятную тревогу. Что это за чувство такое? Откуда оно? Зачем? Оно теперь навсегда? 

«Хорошие вопросы», — одобряет Голос.

PD-3432 усмехается в ответ, а затем серьёзнеет лицом. Очень хочется попросить криффов Голос заткнуться. Но галлюцинации так не работают. Капитан Фазма склоняет голову к плечу и вопросительно кивает ему:

— Что, оставите меня без ответа?

— Мы с вами доиграем этот матч, когда я выйду отсюда, — мимолётно усмехается PD-3432. — Могу я задать вам личный вопрос?

— Только осторожно, — улыбается капитан Фазма уголками губ.

Несколько мгновений PD-3432 просто смотрит на эту её улыбку и припоминает спарринг. Затем трясёт головой: не время.

— Что бы вы сделали, если бы вам начали сниться кошмары?

— Частые?

— Допустим, да. Частые.

— Никогда не была в подобной ситуации, — без тени сочувствия отвечает она. — Но если бы была — показалась бы пси-техникам. И отчиталась перед генералом, что не могу исполнять свои обязанности в полную силу. 

— Хм. Спасибо.

— Вам снятся кошмары?

— Мне? Нет, — PD-3432 вновь сверкает улыбкой: — Спрашиваю для друга.

Несколько мгновений капитан Фазма выглядит так, будто вот-вот скажет что-нибудь вроде «но у вас нет друзей», но она просто качает головой и уходит, не прощаясь.

Это неправда — про друзей. У PD-3432 есть друзья. Просто все они не здесь. Эта мысль настолько внезапна и неожиданно быстротечна, что он едва успевает ухватить её за хвост.

Потому что у него нет друзей. Только подчинённые, равные в звании и командование.

«У тебя есть друзья», — оживает Голос, доносится как будто откуда-то очень издалека.

PD-3432 хмурится, сползая ниже в кровати и накрываясь одеялом. Кошмары и галлюцинации одновременно — это уже явно повод не играть в героя, а показаться специалисту. Через час с лишним его ждёт новое погружение в бакта-камеру, последнее по счёту. Дальше его продержат в медотсеке ещё несколько дней и выпишут окончательно. Здесь лечат тело, но не голову. Последнее, что хочется делать PD-3432 — это лечить голову.

«С тобой всё в порядке», — твёрдо говорит Голос, неожиданно громкий в его голове.

— Заткнись, — сквозь зубы, тихо-тихо шипит PD-3432.

«Я хочу помочь тебе. Я Л…».

— Прочь из моей головы!

PD-3432 ищет какой-нибудь надоедливый мотив или что угодно, что может заесть и выкинуть Голос из головы, заглушить его. Это их первая «беседа», и PD-3432 надеется, что последняя. Проходит несколько мгновений, прежде чем Голос отступает, оставляя его в покое. Нужно идти к пси-техникам. На рекондицию.

Рекондицию не любит никто. Пси-техники все как на подбор бесстрастны, спокойны и неторопливы, потому что спешить им совершенно некуда: когда человек попадает в пси-корпус, у него больше нет никаких иных дел, кроме как подчиняться странным и порой унижающим достоинство указаниям. Редко кто запоминает сам процесс общения с пси-техником или конкретные темы, которые проговариваются при рекондиции, но абсолютно все и абсолютно всегда возвращаются в строй с чётким желанием не повторять этот опыт больше никогда.

PD-3432 хватило того часа после миссии в Сопротивлении. Если бы не приказ генерала Хакса, он бы в жизни к ним не сунулся.

Тем сложнее сдаться им сейчас самому. Если бы у него только был иной выход. Однако разговор с капитаном Фазмой лишь подтвердил его опасения: возможно, иного выхода нет. Возможно, ему нужно на рекондицию, прочистить мозги от стресса, чтобы вновь быть в порядке. Никаких кошмаров, никаких Голосов. Только эта тревога, которую он чувствовал несколько минут назад, пока разговаривал с капитаном — это не ПТСР и не расстройство психики.

Это воспоминание.

Вот капитан Фазма стоит к нему спиной, вокруг потряхивает шаттл, и плечи штурмовиков то и дело задевают его собственные. Руки скованы энергокандалами, лицо замызгано потом и немного кровью. Свет тусклый, синий — неживой. Шаттл приземляется на «Финализаторе», и его выводят наружу, грубо толкая вперёд. Капитан Фазма отдаёт приказы. Его ведут в пыточную. Здесь-то и появляется та самая тревога. Это чувство не должно возникать у PD-3432 на «Финализаторе» — флагман ему как дом родной.

Странно. Он силится понять, почему так уверен в том, что это именно воспоминание, а не простая фантазия или кошмар, и хотя чёткого ответа нет, это никак не умаляет самой уверенности. Это не сон и не выдумка. Это — реальность. То, что случилось с ним однажды. Но когда? Почему? PD-3432 пытается вспомнить что-нибудь вокруг этого события, что-нибудь, за что можно зацепиться и развернуть всю цепочку, но тщетно. Шаттл с штурмовиками и капитаном Фазмой — как одинокий спутник в космосе. Вокруг пустота и темнота. А потом возвращается головная боль. Но, к счастью, не Голос.

Кажется, вот его индикатор. Боль. Любое воспоминание отдаёт мучительной, раскалывающей череп болью — и PD-3432 сворачивается на постели, закусывая губу, чтобы не закричать.

Есть один способ проверить, правда ли это. Действительно ли боль и воспоминания связаны, действительно ли это воспоминание. PD-3432 может выбраться из медотсека прогуляться ненадолго. К аппаратам он больше не подключён. До выписки всего ничего. Отсюда до ангара из его фантазии не так уж и далеко. Всё, что требуется — это совершить небольшую вылазку, и тогда PD-3432 узнает наверняка. Звучит как план. Остаётся только дождаться — он заставляет себя дышать размеренно и выдыхать через рот — когда внутренности его черепной коробки перестанут гореть. Возможно, последний сеанс бакты поможет. По крайней мере, PD-3432 очень надеется. Перед глазами мутно.

После бакты, когда головная боль наконец отпускает его, хочется лежать и ничего не делать, но мысли про странное воспоминание с капитаном Фазмой и кошмар с Голосом гложут PD-3432. К тому же, он и без того достаточно долго бездействовал. Если он проваляется в постели ещё хоть немного, скука закрутит его в бараний рог. Так что PD-3432 вытаскивает себя из-под одеяла и, оглядевшись по сторонам и удостоверившись, что меддроиды далеко и не обращают на него никакого внимания, тихо выскальзывает из медотсека.

Он уверен, что если бы спросил разрешения у врачей, его бы отпустили пройтись, но с другой стороны, зачем фиксировать это помутнение рассудка в памяти свидетелей, когда можно провернуть всё тихо?

За пределами медотсека PD-3432 мгновенно принимает привычный уверенный и спокойный вид. Его несколько выдаёт одежда: в белой нательной униформе по «Финализатору» ходят только пациенты медотсека, но вряд ли какой-либо патруль остановит его. По крайней мере, PD-3432 на это надеется. Недаром говорят, что если делать всё с достаточно уверенным видом, тебя и в обитель Верховного лидера без всякого допуска пропустят. PD-3432 чеканит шаг, заложив руки за спину, и держит подбородок высоко поднятым, и действительно — все штурмовики, которые встречаются ему по пути, даже не смотрят в его сторону.

Дойдя до нужного ангара, PD-3432 останавливается у дверей и долго вглядывается в ровные ряды истребителей, уходящие вдаль. За ними маячит открытый космос, тёмный и густой. Никто не сказал PD-3432, что будет происходить дальше. Он всё ещё капитан эскадрильи? Его допустят к полётам? Посадят обратно под домашний арест? Сомневается ли генерал Хакс в его лояльности? Ни на один из этих вопросов у PD-3432 нет ответа, и он даже не подумал спросить. С другой стороны, вряд ли генерал снизошел бы до ответа прямо в медотсеке.

PD-3432 разворачивается и оглядывается по сторонам. Жизнь на «Финализаторе», кажется, приостанавливается только в ночной цикл. Сейчас все заняты своими делами, и PD-3432 должен заняться своим. Он пытается воскресить в памяти это причудливое воспоминание с капитаном Фазмой. Как его держали в шаттле. Как они приземлились. Как его вытолкнули в ангар. PD-3432 методично отматывает события вперёд, пока не доходит до коридора. Куда они повели его отсюда? 

Проходит две минуты, пять, семь — но PD-3432 ничего не вспоминает. Они прекрасно помнит помещение, куда его привели. Пыточную. Но не путь до неё. Кажется, чем больше PD-3432 пытается вспомнить, тем упорнее воспоминание ускользает от него. 

PD-3432 хмурится, ещё раз оглядывается по сторонам и всё-таки определяется с направлением. Однако буквально через несколько шагов приходит осознание: нет. Не туда. Обратно. В другую сторону. Ноги сами ведут его, стоит только отключить голову и перестать слишком много думать. PD-3432 старается идти спокойно, но то и дело срывается на более быстрый, нетерпеливый шаг. Это сложно: чем дальше, тем отчетливее возвращается головная боль. Хочется уже просто разделаться с этим побыстрее. Часть его уверена, что он найдет обычную каюту и ничего больше.

Другая совсем не удивлена, когда PD-3432 обнаруживает за той самой дверью ту самую пыточную. Их должно быть несколько на «Финализаторе», но он чует, что это та самая. Что это — его пыточная. Код на двери совпадает — всплывает в его памяти, прошивая череп очередной порцией боли, и подходит идеально. Вот и кресло с энергокандалами. Панели. Управление пыточными дроидами. PD-3432 закрывает за собой дверь и проходится по помещению, ведёт рукой по ледяной стене. Это не может быть правдой. Это не должно быть правдой.

Но пыточная, в которой он находится, реальна и осязаема. PD-3432 не придумал её. Не подсмотрел. Не подслушал в чужом рассказе. Он видел её своими глазами прежде. Чем больше кругов он наворачивает вокруг кресла, тем отчетливее становится — головная боль — воспоминание: как его заталкивают внутрь, закрепляют руки в энергокандалах. Как входит какой-то другой человек — не штурмовик.

Как — PD-3432 резко останавливается напротив кресла.

Это ненормальный, вредоносный импульс, но PD-3432 ничего не может с ним сделать. Ему нужно разобраться, нужно увидеть воспоминание до конца. Если это воспоминание. Если это не что-то, что криффовы сопротивленцы сделали с ним, пока он был в отключке. PD-3432 лезет в кресло, устраивается в нём. Его сложно назвать удобным или хоть сколько-то приспособленным для продолжительного времяпровождения. Но пытки никогда не длятся долго, не так ли? Сутки. Может, двое. Трое. Неделю, если пленник упрям и силён. Но все рано или поздно сдаются. Сдают информацию.

PD-3432 кладёт руки в энергокандалы, но не защёлкивает их. Ещё не хватало, чтобы какой-нибудь патруль или уборщик нашли его здесь, прикованным к креслу. Поди докажи потом, что ты не враг Первого Ордена. Наверняка как-то так и сходят с ума. PD-3432 усмехается, и его пронзает воспоминанием.

Боль прошивает череп насквозь, и PD-3432 торопливо выскакивает из кресла, одной рукой держась за голову. Он не увидел ничего конкретного, только тёмную фигуру. И вновь тот же самый голос, но теперь искажённый, нечеловеческий. Что, крифф подери, происходит? Стоит закрыть глаза, и перед мысленным взором мелькает рука в тёмной перчатке. Стоит открыть глаза — и кресло вселяет в него ужас. PD-3432 не привык к ужасу. Ужас — это бесполезная эмоция.

Эмоция, которую он давным-давно запретил себе чувствовать. PD-3432 стоит перед креслом и вдруг не может дышать, горло сдавливает, и тёмная рука не идет из головы. Он не знает, что именно пугает его больше всего: сама эта рука, её обладатель, его искажённый голос — или всё вместе.

PD-3432 выскакивает из пыточной в коридор и прижимается спиной к холодным дюрасталевым панелям стены. Мерзкое, незнакомое чувство — ужас — парализует его. Нужно возвращаться обратно в медотсек, пока кто-нибудь не всполошился, заметив пропажу. Нужно перестать так тяжело дышать. И совершенно точно нужно перестать пялиться на теперь закрытую дверь, за которой лежат его воспоминания. Воспоминания о боли, ужасе и тёмной руке.

PD-3432 глотает воздух ртом, сжимает пальцы в кулаки и пытается привести себя в чувство. Он лётчик Первого Ордена, ему не пристало так реагировать на боль или пытки — или пыточную на «Финализаторе». Это не может быть воспоминанием. Не должно быть воспоминанием! PD-3432 резко отталкивается от стены и идёт прочь, обратно к ангару, не слишком соображая, куда именно его несут ноги.

«Осторожнее», — на периферии слуха шелестит Голос.

PD-3432 чуть не врезается в магистра Рен, неожиданно вывернувшего из-за угла. Буквально за мгновение до столкновения что-то останавливает его на месте. Секунда проходит — и неведомая сила отпускает его. Сила. PD-3432 смотрит на магистра Рен широко раскрытыми глазами.

Руки в чёрных перчатках скрываются под плащом.

— Капитан?

— Да. Извиняюсь. Проходите, сэр, — PD-3432 отступает в сторону и склоняет голову.

Он чувствует взгляд магистра Рен на себе даже сквозь маску — пристальный, внимательный. Холодок ползёт по коже, отчего волосы на голове встают дыбом. Несколько мгновений — и ощущение пропадает. Магистр Рен теряет к нему интерес и шагает мимо. PD-3432 остаётся стоять: мысли носятся в его голове на безумных скоростях. Это сковывающее тело ощущение. Если прежде он не боялся, то теперь вдруг тоже чувствует укол страха. Они должны были столкнуться. Они столкнулись бы. Но магистр Рен просто остановил его на полушаге, вморозил в воздух, как если бы заранее знал, что он за углом, что он идёт навстречу. 

Это неожиданно пугает PD-3432 даже больше, чем то, что происходит с ним.

Больше, чем любые кошмары, голоса и ложные воспоминания.

Больше, чем перспектива общения с пси-техниками.

Будто открыл дверь в Бездну, и теперь Бездна смотрит в него. Он делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, но это не сильно помогает. Его трясёт — хотелось бы верить, что от долгого пребывания на ногах сразу после сеанса бакты, но в глубине души PD-3432 понимает, что это не так. Он идёт обратно до медотсека, не отрывая глаз от пола. Мимо проходят патрули, техники, уборщики, офицеры, но PD-3432 едва ли замечает кого-либо. К счастью, и они не обращают на него особого внимания.

Он не может отделаться от тревожного чувства ни в медотсеке, ни даже когда забирается в постель под одеяло и полусидит, уставившись в одну точку. Кругом «Финализатор». Кругом люди Первого Ордена. Всё это — его дом. Всё, что он когда-либо видел и знал как дом, во всяком случае. Не вершина уюта, не самое прекрасное место в галактике, но безопасное. И вдруг оно перестало чувствоваться таким.

«Теперь ты понимаешь? — Голос звучит как издалека, словно эхо — как если бы кто-то кричал ему через ущелье: — Всё будет в порядке, мы выт…», — PD-3432 отгораживается от него, как может.

Его не оставляет ощущение, что вот-вот за ним придут штурмовики. Что его арестуют, что он не должен быть здесь. И всё почему? Из-за того, что он нашёл криффову пыточную из своего криффового воспоминания, которое и на настоящее-то не похоже? PD-3432 старается подобрать рациональное объяснение. Он не верит ни одному из них, но перебирает все: и про разыгравшуюся фантазию, и про побочные эффекты от лечения, и про травму головы, о которой ему не сообщили, и про галлюцинации. 

PD-3432 повторяет себе аргумент за аргументом — ложь за ложью. Ничего не работает.

Никто не придет за ним, никаких штурмовиков не будет. Им не с чего его арестовывать. Он такой же лётчик, как и остальные. Он в медотсеке. Он всегда служил Первому Ордену верой и правдой. Он шпионил в Сопротивлении для них! Два года! Они не могут поступить так с ним. У них нет повода. Даже учитывая последние события, учитывая сомнения генерала Хакса в его лояльности — у них нет повода. PD-3432 чист как стёклышко. Образцовый первоорденский офицер. Никто не придёт за ним.

Впервые в жизни PD-3432 испытывает острый приступ одиночества.


	16. Chapter 16

Как только его выпускают из медотсека, PD-3432 идёт прямиком к генералу Хаксу. У двери в кабинет его останавливают штурмовики, и на этот раз он не испытывает удачу: просто смиренно ждёт у стены. Медики сказали, что он готов к вылетам хоть сейчас, но до того, как ему действительно разрешат сесть в истребитель или даже приблизиться к нему, придётся обсудить этот вопрос с генералом. Убедить его, что никаких сомнений и быть не должно. Что всё в порядке. И ещё написать отчёт о миссии, чтобы уж наверняка.

Нет, нет. Врать начальству сейчас нельзя. PD-3432 одёргивает себя и сцепляет зубы, глядя в пол. Там, будто два призрака, отражаются караульные. Лучшей стратегией будет сознаться генералу в происходящем. Возможно, не во всём, возможно, не рассказывая это так, как оно предстаёт перед глазами, но — сознаться. Его отправят на рекондицию, и после того, как PD-3432 пообщается с пси-техниками, у генерала Хакса не сможет остаться никаких сомнений. Предатели не соглашаются на добровольную рекондицию. И уж тем более не предлагают её сами.

На несколько мгновений PD-3432 прикрывает глаза и слушает своё дыхание, отсчитывает размеренные раз-два-три-четыре-пять на вдох и раз-два-три-четыре-пять на выдох. Сохранять спокойствие. Отчитаться. Принять последствия. Вот и весь план. Вряд ли генерал Хакс его чем-то удивит.

Наконец, штурмовики открывают дверь и пропускают его внутрь кабинета. Генерал Хакс барабанит затянутыми в чёрную кожу пальцами по столу, глядя на развёрнутую в воздухе голокарту. Некоторые сектора отмечены красным целиком, а где-то подсвечены только отдельные системы. Есть и те, что подсвечены тёмно-синим, и пара подсвеченных белым. PD-3432 торопливо сосредотачивает взгляд на генерале, останавливаясь перед столом.

— Доброе утро, сэр.

— PD-3432, — кивает генерал. — Вас выпустили из медотсека.

— Так точно, сэр. 

— Узнаёте что-нибудь?

— Простите?

— Карта, — генерал Хакс кивает на голограмму над столом. — Узнаёте что-нибудь на карте, капитан?

PD-3432 мешкает пару секунд, прежде чем перевести взгляд на карту галактики. Сложно сказать, какого именно ответа ждёт от него генерал. Это их галактика. Конечно, он узнает её части. Вот Хосниан, теперь несуществующий. Вот Илиниум, теперь разорённый. Вот ещё с десяток систем, куда они летали на миссии по зачистке — все они подсвечены красным.

— Красные — это зачищенные ячейки Сопротивления, — озвучивает PD-3432.

Генерал Хакс неприятно улыбается. Сегодня он кажется каким-то особенно сосредоточенным, напряжённым. Даже больше, чем обычно.

— Ваша работа.

— Так точно, сэр.

Красные системы складываются почти в полный круг вокруг Центральных миров.

PD-3432 встаёт ровнее. Он всё равно чувствует себя неуютно, как будто в чём-то виноват. Как будто сам навлёк на себя эти кошмары. О которых ещё только предстоит узнать генералу Хаксу.

— Приятно видеть её результаты, не так ли?

— Так точно, сэр.

Вопреки мгновенной реакции, увиденное не приносит PD-3432 ни капли удовлетворения. Только криффову вину. Но она не имеет отношения к карте и системам и Сопротивлению.

Генерал Хакс выключает голопроекцию и складывает руки в чёрных перчатках на столе. Смотрит прямо на PD-3432.

— Вы пришли, чтобы узнать, допущены ли до полетов. И до командования собственной эскадрильей.

— Так точно, сэр, — вновь повторяет PD-3432. Генерал едва заметно морщится.

— Обычно вы более бойкий. Вас точно выписали?

PD-3432 открывает рот, и генерал Хакс чуть склоняет голову вперёд. Под его взглядом PD-3432 не решается повториться в четвёртый раз.

— Да, сэр. Но есть кое-что, о чём вы должны знать.

— Я весь внимание.

— Я испытываю некоторые психологические трудности: повышенная тревожность, кошмары — всё это появилось после этой миссии. До этого ничего подобного не было. Я считаю, мне стоит обследоваться у пси-техников, чтобы не подвергать своих коллег опасности на поле боя — если вы допустите меня до вылетов в будущем, конечно.

Стоит PD-3432 замолкнуть, и напряжение тут же повисает в воздухе. Возможно, ему только кажется, но генерал Хакс вглядывается в него внимательнее, и под его холодным изучающим взглядом PD-3432 становится откровенно не по себе. Как будто тот смотрит куда-то вглубь него, знает что-то, что ему недоступно, а то и вовсе видит насквозь. 

PD-3432 ничем не показывает новый приступ тревоги — а это именно он. Пусть пси-техники разбираются с тем, насколько плачевно его состояние. Генералу об этом знать ни к чему, PD-3432 уже и так сказал достаточно, чтобы остаться без вылетов ещё на несколько недель.

— Какие кошмары? — наконец, спрашивает генерал Хакс.

PD-3432 заминается. И не только потому, что вопрос неожиданный.

Кошмары про «Финализатор». Кошмары про капитана Фазму. Кошмары про загадочного человека с рукой в чёрной перчатке. Кошмары про голос. Кошмары про пыточную. Кошмары про то, что это всё реальность. 

Воспоминания, а не кошмары.

— Тёмные помещения и странные люди, которые о чём-то со мной говорят.

— Это всё?

— Это всё, что я могу вспомнить, — PD-3432 удерживается от того, чтобы пожать плечами.

— Говорите, они начались после вашей последней миссии?

— Да.

— Сразу по возвращении?

— Нет. Не помню. Не знаю. Простите, сэр.

Что-то хищное проступает в лице генерала Хакса, но он ничего больше не спрашивает — только кивает и откидывается на спинку кресла.

PD-3432 смиренно ждёт, когда его отправят к пси-техникам. Для любого солдата Первого Ордена, который начинает показывать признаки зарождающегося ПТСР, это стандартный протокол. Его отстранят от вылетов, пока пси-техники не сочтут его годным к службе. А когда это произойдет — никто не может предугадать. Но если так будет лучше для Первого Ордена, значит, это верное решение.

Генерал Хакс молчит так долго, что PD-3432 становится сложно держать себя в руках. Ожидание — вот самая мучительная часть. Даже если вердикт известен. Хорошо, что руки сложены за спиной и он может теребить рукав униформы, ничем себя не выдавая.

Крифф, с каких пор он вообще теребит рукава и волнуется в присутствии генерала?

Ладно волнуется — но рукава?

— Вам стоит поговорить с Кайло Реном, прежде чем вы пойдёте к пси-техникам, — наконец, отмирает генерал Хакс. Довольным он не выглядит. Скорее очень, очень настороженным.

PD-3432 не ожидал услышать имя магистра Рен. Какое отношение он имеет к рекондиции? Чем он сможет помочь? Он не похож ни на хорошего пси-техника, ни на того, кто умеет находить общий язык с людьми, ни на того, кто с людьми вообще проводит время. Спроси любого техника на «Финализаторе» — так магистр Рен практически телепортируется между своими покоями, мостиком, кабинетом генерала Хакса и ангаром. Единственный, с кем он обменивался предложениями длиннее пяти слов, это генерал. 

Кроме того, это не по протоколу. PD-3432 слышит в своей голове голос капитана Фазмы с привычной шарманкой про Устав. Но, возможно, то, что дозволено генералу, не дозволено простому капитану?

— Вы знаете, где находятся его покои? — уточняет генерал Хакс.

— Нет, сэр.

— Вас проводят. Сначала вы поговорите с ним, а затем будете следовать его инструкциям. Если он сочтёт, что вам нужно показаться пси-техникам после вашего разговора — пойдёте к пси-техникам, дальше по стандартной процедуре.

Ему стоит внимательно слушать указания, но вместо этого PD-3432 не может перестать думать о том, зачем его отправляют к магистру Рен. Мысли перекидываются на то случайное столкновение в коридоре. На Силу. Сила — вот, что может ему помочь? Не об этом ли говорит генерал Хакс? Единственное, что выделяет магистра Рен среди всего персонала «Финализатора» — это владение Силой. PD-3432 замечает, что начинает зацикливаться на этой мысли, только когда молчание становится слишком колким, холодным.

Генерал Хакс внимательно смотрит на него и чуть хмурит брови.

— Вы всё поняли? — говорит он тоном, которым обычно повторяют уже сказанное.

— Да, сэр. Сначала магистр Рен, потом следовать его инструкциям.

— После пси-техников вернётесь сюда и отчитаетесь мне.

— Да, сэр.

PD-3432 усилием воли выкидывает все лишние мысли из головы. Не имеет значения, по какой причине генерал отправляет его к магистру Рен перед пси-техниками — это не его дело. Начальство знает лучше, на то оно и начальство. Он отпускает рукав униформы и встаёт ровнее.

Генерал Хакс перестаёт хмуриться, но всё равно смотрит на него будто с подозрением пару мгновений. Кивает на дверь:

— Свободны.

— До свидания, сэр.

PD-3432 разворачивается чётко на сто восемьдесят градусов и марширует прочь из кабинета, чеканя шаг. Когда за ним закрываются двери, он останавливается, оглядывается на штурмовиков. Один из них безмолвно сходит с поста и направляется прочь. PD-3432 следует за ним.

Криффовы чёрные перчатки нейдут из головы.

Штурмовик оставляет PD-3432 дожидаться магистра Рен у дверей его покоев. С одной стороны, это хорошо — ему доверяют достаточно, чтобы оставить в одиночестве. С другой стороны, чем больше PD-3432 приходится ждать, тем сильнее желание развернуться и бежать.

Он не может объяснить этого рационально. Нет ни единой причины, по которой ему стоит опасаться магистра Рен — несмотря на репутацию неуравновешенного типа, тот вряд ли будет его убивать, или калечить, или делать что-то ещё, угрожающее здоровью. Если бы генерал Хакс хотел его казнить, он бы избрал более быстрый и эффективный способ. И более надежный. Магистр Рен, при всех его привычках, не представляет для PD-3432 прямой опасности.

Но с каждой секундой паника внутри нарастает, накатывает волнами, мешает дышать.

Когда через несколько часов в другом конце коридора показывается сам Кайло Рен, паника уже почти бурлит внутри PD-3432, почти выплёскивается. Он кусает себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки и поднимает подбородок выше, стоит ровно, прямо, словно статуя, словно его вновь удерживает Сила. Едва дышит. Сердце колотится в ушах. По спине бежит холодок. Ладони потеют. PD-3432 сцепляет зубы и всё равно стоит на месте. У него есть приказ генерала Хакса, и он выполнит его. Никаких причин бояться магистра Рен у него нет и быть не может. Это такой же служащий Первого Ордена, как и все.

С той только разницей, что он форсюзер.

— Капитан, — магистр Рен останавливается у двери и окидывает его взглядом.

— Приказ генерала Хакса, — говорит PD-3432, не в силах что-либо сделать с напряжением в голосе. — Перед пси-техниками показаться вам.

Магистр Рен склоняет голову к плечу. PD-3432 не знает, куда тот смотрит и смотрит ли вообще — крифф, кто знает, есть ли у него вообще глаза под маской, человек ли он — но чувствует себя так, словно его уже препарируют. Холодным лезвием по коже. От одной мысли передёргивает, и стоит PD-3432 вздрогнуть, как ощущение тут же пропадает.

Дверь открывается, и магистр Рен указывает внутрь:

— Проходите.

Каюта внутри мало чем отличается от сотен таких же по всему «Финализатору» — офицерская, достаточно просторная, чтобы не чувствовать себя бритвокрысой, запёртой в дюрасталевой коробке. Обстановка небогатая: магистр Рен то ли не заинтересован в роскоши, то ли проводит здесь чересчур мало времени, чтобы методично подбирать меблировку под свои нужды. PD-3432 не рискует откровенно оглядываться по сторонам, успевает зацепить взглядом только пару вещей, прежде чем остановиться посередине и повернуться к хозяину каюты.

Тот кивает ему на стул, и PD-3432 послушно вытаскивает его, ставит там, где только что стоял сам, и садится. Магистр Рен закрывает дверь, и звук, с которым та примыкает к косяку, похож на звук лазболта, продирающегося сквозь двигатель истребителя за мгновение до того, как всё взлетит на воздух. PD-3432 опускает взгляд в пол. Очень, очень плохое предчувствие.

— Генерал Хакс отправил вас ко мне. В чём причина?

Хотел бы PD-3432 знать.

— Я пожаловался на кошмары и повышенную тревожность. Согласно протоколу при первых симптомах ПТСР служащему следует доложить начальству и отправиться к пси-техникам.

— Но он отправил вас ко мне.

Магистр Рен заходит за спину PD-3432, но тот не рискует обернуться. Там что-то происходит, раздаётся лёгкое шипение, шаги. Звук чего-то тяжелого, что положили на стол. Затем магистр Рен вновь обращается к нему, не торопясь показываться на глаза:

— Расскажите про кошмары.

PD-3432 не смог бы ослушаться этого голоса, даже если бы захотел.

Он начинает рассказывать раньше, чем успевает подобрать слова и сообразить, какие детали лучше оставить при себе. Про руку, про голос, про имя, про капитана Фазму и про штурмовиков в шаттле — хотя это и был не сон, но всё равно чувствуется как кошмар; PD-3432 выкладывает всё. Чем дальше он говорит, тем отчётливее понимает: голос. Этот голос. 

Его так легко узнать без вокодера.

Всё вдруг складывается. Голос, перчатки, пыточная, Сила.

К счастью, каким-то невероятным усилием воли PD-3432 умудряется не проговориться об этом. Закончив рассказ, он заставляет себя дышать размеренно, сидеть ровно, очистить голову от ненужных мыслей. Паническое осознание того, что во сне с ним говорил магистр Рен, что это чувство, когда тебя сковывает Силой, ему уже знакомо — и это не кошмар, а ещё одно воспоминание — сжимает грудную клетку. Но PD-3432 прежде всего солдат, а каждый солдат умеет терпеть боль. Даже если она фантомная, даже если болит не рука или нога, а что-то другое, внутри.

— Что-нибудь ещё? Какие-нибудь другие галлюцинации?

Голос магистра Рен — гипнотический, глубокий, вездесущий, проникает в самую душу. Ему невозможно сопротивляться, перечить, отказывать, и PD-3432 даже не пытается. Паника пройдет. Должна пройти. А если нет — у пси-техников просто будет чуть больше работы.

— Нет, сэр.

— Я видел вас сегодня неподалеку от ангара. Что вы там делали?

Сердце PD-3432 ощутимо ёкает в груди, и он заминается с ответом.

— Гулял.

— Не самое тривиальное место для прогулок, капитан, — вкрадчиво говорит магистр Рен.

У него нет никакой причины лгать, но PD-3432 солгал, а теперь не знает, как выпутаться. Желание вскочить и кинуться прочь отсюда становится всё сложнее сдерживать. PD-3432 сжимает руки в кулаки, делает глубокий вдох. Медленно выдыхает — и так же медленно разжимает пальцы. Ни слова про Голос. Ни слова про пыточную. Только про кошмары. Нужно сосредоточиться.

— Меня всегда тянет к ангару, куда бы я ни пошел, — говорит он.

— Настоящий лётчик, — тянет себе под нос магистр Рен и хмыкает.

Их прерывает неожиданный звук: на его поясе пиликает портативный комлинк. PD-3432 узнаёт по звуку; такие есть у каждого офицера, и рингтон у всех абсолютно одинаковый и не подлежащий смене. Слышно, как магистр Рен нажимает кнопку, и в следующее мгновение голос из комлинка что-то торопливо говорит. Единственное, что может разобрать PD-3432 — это имя. Люк.

— Подготовьте мой истребитель, — коротко отвечает магистр Рен и выключает комлинк. PD-3432 ждёт продолжения разговора, но вместо этого слышит удовлетворённое: — Наконец-то! — явно не предназначенное для его ушей, и звук шагов.

Магистр Рен мечется по каюте, кажется, совершенно забыв, что у него гость. PD-3432 молчит. Напоминать о себе совершенно не хочется: Люк — к которому он тут же мысленно подставил самую известную фамилию галактики — вот ответ на вопрос. Всё сходится, как он и думал. Вот чьи координаты так отчаянно хотел раздобыть магистр Рен. И вот чьи координаты у него теперь есть.

PD-3432 должен бы чувствовать отвращение к этому человеку — к тому, что он республиканец, пусть даже и затерянный крифф знает где в галактике, к тому, что он брат Леи Органы, к тому, что он вряд ли горит желанием присоединяться к Первому Ордену. Но вместо этого PD-3432 обволакивает тёплым ощущением, будто откуда-то из детства. Сковывающая паника рассеивается, и на грудь теперь давит что-то другое. Приятное. Как пуховое одеяло.

PD-3432 никогда не встречал этого человека, только знает, как он выглядит — насмотрелся на постеры в детстве — но вдруг думает, что рядом с ним, должно быть, самое безопасное место в галактике. Или, во всяком случае, самое спокойное. Ему нашёптывает об этом новый, женский голос — и он почти узнаёт его. Почти.

Магистр Рен обрывает его мысли:

— Я отлучусь на неопределённый срок. Вы останетесь ждать здесь. Если вам потребуется еда — вызовете штурмовика по комлинку, он принесёт. Для сна пользуйтесь моей постелью. Всё ясно? — он останавливается перед PD-3432, вновь в полном обмундировании.

— Да, сэр.

— Если я узнаю, что вы уходили отсюда или залезали куда-то, куда вам не стоит залезать, — магистр вдруг придвигается ближе, и PD-3432 невольно задерживает дыхание, но тот не договаривает. 

Только разворачивается и уходит. Тишина говорит лучше всяких слов.

PD-3432 остаётся сидеть на стуле в нерешительности. Отдай магистр Рен этот приказ в начале разговора — и он бы сидел здесь хоть до конца своей жизни, но сейчас — сейчас PD-3432 почти чувствует себя в силах противостоять. Не без труда, не без страха, но противостоять. Но будет ли путь назад, если он сейчас встанет и выйдет отсюда?

«Иди ко мне», — зовёт Голос.

Давно его не было.

«Я подскажу тебе, куда лететь. Я помогу», — мягко продолжает он: «Торопись. Тебе нужно успеть раньше него».

PD-3432 цепляется руками за стул в последней попытке заставить себя усидеть на месте. Но в нём слишком много тепла, чтобы оставаться здесь. Слишком много вопросов. Слишком много желания разобраться, что происходит. Голос прав: медлить нельзя. Голос — если это действительно Люк Скайуокер и PD-3432 не галлюцинирует всякую чушь — это его единственный шанс получить хоть какие-то ответы. Остаётся только понять, что делать с штурмовиками у двери. Но это не проблема. В каюте магистра Рен есть пара интересных, а главное — пригодных в качестве оружия вещей. Немного ловкости рук — и, в сущности, в том, что PD-3432 вскоре оказывается в ангаре, нет ничего удивительного.


	17. Chapter 17

До ангара PD-3432 не идёт — бежит, и хорошо, что на «Финализаторе» уже вечер. Есть, конечно, вечерний патруль штурмовиков и часовые, но никто из них не знает, что PD-3432 отправлен на рекондицию. Он не успел дойти до пси-техников, поэтому в некотором смысле официально до сих пор допущен к вылетам. Кроме того, никто не скажет и слова потому, что его слишком хорошо знают на корабле. Репутация человека, связываться с которым лишний раз себе дороже, неожиданно играет на него.

Только перед последним поворотом PD-3432 тормозит и, выждав пару мгновений, заворачивает за угол и идёт спокойно. В ангаре как раз поднимается в воздух TIE/vn магистра Рен, но PD-3432 всё равно не торопится. Он не слышал названия планеты или её координаты. Но Голос — Скайуокер? — обещал помочь.

Навстречу идёт патруль.

PD-3432 невольно продумывает, как вывести штурмовиков из строя, кого ударить первым, как не получить лазболтом в бок или в ногу. Возможно, это и выдаст его сейчас. Выражение лица человека, который что-то задумал. Который торопится куда-то, куда не должен. Делает то, что не должен. Зачем он вообще преследует магистра Рен? Нет. Он идёт не за ним — хотя это хорошо, что им по пути. Он идёт к Скайуокеру. К Люку Скайуокеру. И не дойдёт потому, что все намерения написаны большими буквами на его лице.

Патруль шагает мимо, не останавливаясь, даже почти не глядя на него. Хотя за шлемами сложно понять. 

PD-3432 усилием воли удерживается от облегчённого вздоха и ускоряет шаг, направляясь к своему крестокрылу. Дальше всё просто: он сядет и улетит, и наконец разберётся с тем, что с ним происходит. Почему в его голове чужие воспоминания. Чьи они. Как они там оказались. PD-3432 всё ещё надеется, что это просто очень убедительные галлюцинации. Так же бывает?

У крестокрыла стоит Трёшка.

PD-3432 настолько не ожидает её там застать, что замечает, только когда она ловко уходит от столкновения. Он резко оборачивается. Что она здесь делает? Генерал отправил её? Но сейчас почти отбой.

— Узнала, что вас выписали, капитан, — говорит она и улыбается. У неё хорошая улыбка, мягкая. PD-3432 никогда не замечал. — Подумала, что вы можете решить прогуляться.

Трёшка указывает на крестокрыл одними глазами. PD-3432 склоняет голову к плечу. Не похоже, чтобы её кто-то отправил.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Подумала, что вам может потребоваться помощь.

Несколько секунд PD-3432 смотрит на неё, нахмурившись. Помощь? С чём? С тем, чтобы поднять крестокрыл в воздух, ему не потребуется помощь, даже если он ослепнет. Трёшка продолжает так же улыбаться, и тут до PD-3432 доходит. Неожиданно для себя он улыбается ей в ответ. Впрочем, кажется, это точно такая же неожиданность и для неё.

— Спасибо.

PD-3432 торопится залезть в крестокрыл, быстро прогревает двигатели — и пялится в навкомпьютер. Куда лететь-то? Ему удалось расслышать только имя, но это недостаточно для навигационных систем крестокрыла, даже когда в гнезде вертится астромех. Тем более, когда там никого нет. PD-3432 справится, конечно — истребитель ему как родной. Главное не попасть в неприятности, и всё будет в полном порядке. 

Голос объявляется в его голове, как и всегда, неожиданно и коротко: чтобы продиктовать координаты. PD-3432 вбивает их в систему и немного выдыхает. По крайней мере, теперь он точно прилетит по адресу, прямиком к Скайуокеру. Вряд ли это то, что Трёшка подразумевает под «прогуляться». PD-3432 вообще не очень верит в это «прогуляться», но времени расспрашивать её нет.

Хотя один вопрос он задать все-таки успеет.

— Почему ты помогаешь мне? — ещё не закрыв крышку кокпита, спрашивает PD-3432. — Какая тебе разница?

Лишь бы она не сказала, что делает это из альтруистичных побуждений. PD-3432 готов поверить во что угодно, кроме альтруистичных побуждений среди лётчиков Первого Ордена да и любой военной структуры в принципе. Наказание по всей строгости Устава — это не шутки, даже если ты не под началом капитана Фазмы.

Трёшка смотрит вверх, на него, и пожимает плечами — с какой-то легкостью и почти беспечностью. Как будто её совсем не волнует, что бывает за покрывательство несанкционированного вылета на боевой машине Первого Ордена — а фактически, здесь всё принадлежит Первому Ордену. Включая их самих.

— Считайте, что я подлизываюсь, — отвечает она, улыбаясь ещё.

PD-3432 смотрит на неё недоверчиво, усмехается.

— У тебя неплохо получается, — говорит он, прежде чем захлопнуть крышку кокпита и поднять крестокрыл в воздух.

Гиперпрыжок выходит длинным, и впервые за долгое время у PD-3432 даже нет астромеханика, чтобы скоротать время. Поэтому он думает про магистра Рен и свой сон. Теперь, когда голос ему знаком, легко вспомнить и слова, которые тот говорил: он спрашивал имя. Но зачем? Что это? Если обрывок воспоминания — то какого и откуда? PD-3432 не может припомнить ни единого случая, когда магистр Рен интересовался бы его именем.

Или им самим, если уж на то пошло — кроме той ночи, когда он командировал его, чтобы попытаться достать координаты Скайуокера. Но PD-3432 сомневается, что тогда магистру Рен было принципиально, кто именно полетит с ним. Подвернись ему KK-4090, и женщину-дуроса ловила бы она. Они все для него просто исполнители, функции, и PD-3432 никогда не был против такого расклада. Только теперь, когда, возможно, их с магистром Рен связывает нечто большее, чем принадлежность к одной организации, он уже не так в этом уверен.

Слишком много странного происходит вокруг, слишком мало точных фактов, чего-то, с чем холодный разум PD-3432 может работать. Пыточная существует на «Финализаторе» точно в том же месте, что и в его сне. Но что это ему дает? Ничего. Капитан Фазма существует. Крифф, да если бы штурмовики снимали шлемы в его воспоминании, что-то подсказывает PD-3432, что он бы и их смог найти. Магистр Рен — ещё один фигурант. Кто ещё?

Люк Скайуокер.

И женский голос, этот странный женский голос, который звучит так успокаивающе. PD-3432 морщится и трясёт головой. Он начинает увлекаться этими бреднями, верить им. Ничего этого не было никогда. Это галлюцинация. И всё же — всё же он следует за магистром сквозь гиперпространство на другой конец галактики. PD-3432 успокаивает себя тем, что просто проверяет все варианты. Просто хочет узнать, что с ним сделали те лётчики Сопротивления и как это исправить. Желательно — без помощи пси-техников.

Он знает свою настоящую историю. Знает, что его подобрали с улиц Явина-IV, знает, что у него с малолетства нет ни отца, ни матери. Знает, что их ему заменил Первый Орден — много лет назад, и с тех пор у PD-3432 не было ни единой причины ни жаловаться, ни тосковать по дому. Его воспитали, дали крышу над головой, тарелку еды, дело. Дали ему смысл жизни. Всё лучше, чем пытаться выжить на луне, где ты никто и звать тебя никак. Где ты мог бы быть сыном своих родителей — но их забрала Новая Республика во главе с Леей Органой.

Но эти ложные воспоминания кажутся ему такими настоящими! Такими реальными. Будь они чуточку счастливее, и PD-3432 решил бы, что всё дело в том, что в них просто очень хочется верить. Каждый потерянный ребенок мечтает однажды найти путь домой, и чтобы там его ждали любящие родители. Мало кто мечтает найти путь в пыточную «Финализатора». Отчего тогда это всё кажется ему таким реальным?

Откуда этот страх, эта тревога, почему ему снится голос магистра Рен? Из всех людей.

Не кого-то, с кем он спал, не кого-то, с кем он проводит много времени, не его лётчиков, в конце концов. Кайло Рена. Это сбивает с толку едва ли не больше, чем ложное воспоминание — и то, насколько близко оно к реальности, пусть и только в вопросах географии. PD-3432 запомнил бы, если бы его пытали. Такие вещи не забываются. Такие вещи оставляют шрамы. Но у него нет ни одного с тех пор, как он начал служить в Первом Ордене. Что-то не складывается.

PD-3432 обрывает эти мысли, концентрируется на том, сколько ещё лететь. Остаётся не очень долго. Вот-вот гиперпространство выплюнет его в точку «Б», и, может быть, если ему очень повезёт — PD-3432 разберётся в том, что происходит.

Главная проблема в том, что PD-3432 не может следовать за магистром Рен слишком явно. Форсюзеры наверняка чувствуют такие вещи. За нарушение приказа неуравновешенный человек вроде магистра Рен может в порыве наказать так, что мало не покажется. Это последнее, чего ему хочется. Поэтому PD-3432 следует за TIE/vn, то и дело почти теряя точку на радаре — она мигает на самой кромке. Планета, на которую они прилетели по координатам, к счастью, решила, что сегодня хороший день для дождя: видимость не нулевая, но достаточно плохая. Для того, чтобы что-то рассмотреть, нужен радар — и желание.

PD-3432 надеется, что на таком расстоянии магистр Рен его не почувствует.

Тем неприятнее потустороннее ощущение, которое возникает у него несколько мгновений спустя; волоски на шее встают дыбом, будто за шиворот задувает сквозняк. 

«По!»

PD-3432 резко оборачивается, хотя в кабине с ним никого не может быть: это крестокрыл, здесь сейчас нет даже астромеха — и дроиды не говорят мужскими голосами в его голове. Это он. Голос. Теперь, когда они ближе, он звучит гораздо громче, сильнее. Непривычнее даже. PD-3432 поворачивается обратно, пытаясь поймать внезапно сбившееся дыхание, и дёргает крестокрыл выше, заметив, что скоро начнёт цеплять верхушки многовековых деревьев. Точка на радаре всё-таки ускользает, и он ругается сквозь зубы. Весь его план зиждился на том, что он сможет оставаться вне поля зрения магистра Рен, сможет как-то найти Голос, Скайуокер он или нет.

«По!» — вновь зовёт Голос.

PD-3432 не оборачивается вновь. Держит себя в руках. Криффовы форсюзеры с их криффовыми трюками. Поскорее бы разобраться, что происходит, и улететь отсюда подальше.

«Садись».

Как услышал. А может и услышал. PD-3432 становится жутко, и на этот раз дело не в воображаемом сквозняке; кто-то заглядывает к нему в голову, говорит с ним уже не первый день, и это самое неприятное, что ему доводилось испытывать — сейчас того внутреннего тепла, что накрыло его в каюте магистра Рен, нет и в помине. Меньше всего на свете ему хочется сажать крестокрыл, но Голос повторяет, и ещё, и ещё, пока PD-3432 не подчиняется. Истребитель простреливает кроны деревьев и оказывается ниже, среди древних стволов, необъятных, величественных. Здесь нет дождя и грозы, бушующих наверху, сюда попадает лишь мелкое крошево капель, да и то не долетает до земли.

PD-3432 не знает, что это за планета, кто живёт на ней, если живёт, но она вызывает у него трепет. Он сажает крестокрыл, чтобы Голос в его голове замолк, перестал звать его чужим именем и просить спуститься. Ему почти хочется крикнуть: вот, вот он я! Сел! Но это глупо. Никто не услышит его. Здесь, кажется, вообще никого не было уже несколько тысячелетий. PD-3432 открывает крышку кокпита и какое-то время просто сидит в растерянности, пока лёгкие наполняются густым, влажным воздухом.

Одно дело — галлюцинации, похожие на воспоминания, и Голос в голове. Другое дело — галлюцинации в воздухе, когда это действительно может быть опасно даже для аса вроде него; одно неверное движение — и не поможет никакой медотсек, никакая бакта. И третье дело — это галлюцинации, которых он слушается. PD-3432 откидывается на спинку кресла и закрывает глаза, раздражённо втягивая воздух носом. 

Он сходит с ума, вот что он делает. Не пытается разобраться, не ищет ответы на вопросы, не решает проблему — сходит с ума. И с каждым следующим шагом — всё больше.

«Иди на мой голос, По», — шепчет ему Голос.

PD-3432 почти подчиняется, почти вылезает из крестокрыла, но всё-таки останавливает себя. Почему он слушает этот Голос? Откуда ему знать, что это действительно Скайуокер? Да и как можно идти на что-то, что звучит в твоей голове? Это бред. Выдумка. PD-3432 раздражает и планета, и Голос, и дурацкое тепло в груди, которое снова появляется, как будто специально. Он не должен испытывать тепло. Какого криффа.

«Верь мне. Иди на мой голос», — вновь, словно ветер, поднимается шепоток в его голове.

PD-3432 сцепляет зубы. Окидывает окрестности жёстким взглядом, начинает переключать тумблеры, приводя крестокрыл в лётную готовность. Он не будет следовать указаниям Голоса в голове, он не сумасшедший. Это не может быть Скайуокер. И даже если это он, то с чего бы у него были ответы на все вопросы? PD-3432 нужно вернуться на «Финализатор», наплевать на указания криффового магистра Рен и пойти прямиком к пси-техникам.

«Просто попробуй», — уговаривает Голос.

Рука PD-3432 замирает на кнопке включения репульсоров. 

«Ты всегда сможешь вернуться».

Чуть запоздало PD-3432 понимает, что не может определить точно, принадлежит ли последняя фраза голосу — или ему самому. Он колеблется ещё пару мгновений, прежде чем переключить все тумблеры обратно и открыть крышку кокпита. Необязательно уходить далеко. Можно попробовать прогуляться — минут пятнадцать прочь от крестокрыла, не больше — а затем вернуться. Заодно в голове всё расчистится от свежего воздуха. На всякий случай PD-3432 берёт с собой бластер.

Лес вокруг, несмотря на то, что деревья уходят кронами так высоко вверх, что теряются в тумане, не кажется давящим или недружелюбным. Наоборот, здесь, внизу, царит умиротворение, и PD-3432 сразу же накрывает чувством защищённости, которому нет никакого рационального объяснения. Он идёт, аккуратно ступая меж низких кустов, иногда касается рукой стволов диковинных деревьев-гигантов, и те кажутся непривычно тёплыми. Тепло это созвучно тому, что чувствует он сам.

Голос зовёт его глубже и глубже в лес, и чем дальше PD-3432 продвигается, тем сильнее он становится, тем сложнее сопротивляться ему, сохранять разум. Не кидаться вперёд, сломя голову. Спустя какое-то время PD-3432 перестаёт держать бластер наизготовку: лес живой, но здесь почти нет животных, только птицы порой пролетают меж стволов, мелькают и исчезают. Деревья вскоре начинают расступаться, и, хотя кроны по-прежнему закрывают небо, пуская вниз лишь зелёный приглушённый свет, дышать становится легче. 

Храм выступает меж деревьев неожиданно, будто возникает сам собой из воздуха. PD-3432 останавливается у подножия гигантских ступеней. Он не может объяснить, почему называет постройку храмом — в галактике нет ни одной религии, о которой он знает, которая строила бы такие здания. Толстые колонны уходят вверх, но всё же не так высоко, как деревья вокруг. Камень, из которого сложены ступени — шершавый, грязный, поросший мхом. Кое-где птицы свили гнезда, но разлетаются, стоит PD-3432 подойти ближе.

Из тёмного провала входа внутрь храма выступает женская фигура и подходит к лестнице. PD-3432 тут же вскидывает бластер. Девушка похожа на обычного человека, но что она делает здесь?

— Кто ты? — кричит он ей.

— О, нет, сегодня плохой день для стрельбы, — раздаётся совсем рядом знакомый мужской голос, и виска PD-3432 касаются два пальца.


	18. Chapter 18

PD-3432 приходит в себя уже без бластера. Кто-то усадил его спиной к стене, но связывать не стал, и это странно. Зачем оглушать, если тебе нечем связать пленника? Не разумнее ли тогда убить сразу? Но с другой стороны, не похоже на то, чтобы его оглушали — не так, как это делали лётчики Сопротивления, во всяком случае. PD-3432 лишь самую малость приоткрывает глаза, чтобы сквозь ресницы рассмотреть, что происходит вокруг.

Рядом с ним сидит та самая девушка. Их двое. Точно. Девушка и второй, наверное, тот самый мужчина, который сделал с ним что-то — может, что и сам Скайуокер. PD-3432 соображает быстро. Открыв глаза, он резко хватает девушку за горло, с силой вжимая её в стену — но не успевает произнести и слова, как та врезает ему пустой металлической рукоятью в солнечное сплетение. От неожиданности он разжимает пальцы, и девушка тут же вскакивает на ноги и отступает в сторону. Рукоять цепляет за пояс. PD-3432 запоздало думает, что без понятия, что это за девайс.

— Мастер Люк! По очнулся.

PD-3432 пытается отдышаться и подняться на ноги одновременно; у него ничего не болит, не считая места, куда она ударила, так что ему не должно составить труда взять её в заложники. Сколько девчонка вроде неё может сопротивляться против тренированного солдата? PD-3432 опирается на стену рукой несколько мгновений, прежде чем оттолкнуться и шагнуть вперёд, ближе к незнакомке, чтобы перехватить её за запястье. Но она играючи отступает в сторону, будто заранее знает, куда он будет бить, что будет делать.

— Мастер Люк! — вновь зовёт она.

И тут PD-3432 вдруг слышит. «Мастер Люк». Она говорит: «мастер Люк».

Мастер Люк — это, должно быть… PD-3432 замирает на месте.

— Спокойно, По. Тебя ведь зовут По? — раздаётся голос за его спиной.

Голос из его головы. Голос, который лишает PD-3432 всякого желания сражаться. Интересно, у всех форсюзеров такие голоса, или это только магистру Рен и Скайуокеру так повезло?

— Меня зовут PD-3432, — цедит он в ответ и разворачивается, отступая спиной к стене.

Ни девчонке, ни тем более Люку Скайуокеру, брату Леи Органы, причин доверять у него нет. И никакое количество тёплых ощущений в груди не сможет его переубедить. Он пришёл сюда за ответами, получать которые планирует на собственных условиях. PD-3432 напрягается, оценивая противников, прикидывая, как уложить их, что можно использовать в качестве оружия. Какая тактика скорее всего приведёт если не к победе, то к улучшению его положения. Девчонку, скорее всего, взять в заложники проще, чем самого Скайуокера.

— Мы не будем драться с тобой, — замечает тот.

— Мы можем, если ты очень хочешь, — поправляет его девушка и улыбается: — Но ты продуешь.

— Рей, — кидает на нее взгляд Скайуокер.

Значит, девчонку зовут Рей. Люк Скайуокер и Рей. Интересно, ищет ли магистр Рен их обоих или только кого-то одного. Кажется, они спорили об этом с генералом как-то раз при нём. PD-3432 хмурится, бегая взглядом между своими противниками. Плохо, что у него отобрали бластер, этот Скайуокер умеет подкрадываться. Но наверняка можно придумать что-то и без бластера.

— Мы можем постоять здесь в напряжении ещё, — говорит Скайуокер и указывает ладонью чуть в сторону, где между колонн виднеется импровизированный навес и на полу вокруг зажжённой походной горелки разложены спальники: — Или мы можем сесть и поговорить. Что ты предпочтёшь?

— Предпочту, чтобы ты больше никогда не лез ко мне в голову, — бросает PD-3432.

— Хорошо.

Это не та реакция, которой ожидал PD-3432. Скайуокер должен был начать отрицать всё, защищаться, на крайний случай, говорить что-нибудь о благе — но не соглашаться. Не так просто. Разве бывает так просто? С форсюзерами? Любой человек, надели его должным количеством власти, превращается в тирана и деспота — других PD-3432 не встречал. И сам другим не был.

Но Скайуокер не похож на тирана и деспота. Глаза у него добрые и синие, как небо. 

Вот девочка похожа на тирана и деспота. Маленького и самоуверенного.

— Вас ищет магистр Рен, — говорит PD-3432. — И он уже здесь.

Сказать нужно было не это, но сказанного не вернёшь, и PD-3432 переводит жёсткий взгляд на Скайуокера. И только сейчас замечает, что тот далеко не так расслаблен, как могло показаться сначала. Он не напряжён, но определённо сосредоточен, как будто часть его занята чем-то ещё, кроме присутствия здесь и сейчас.

— Мы знаем, — говорит Рей. — Поэтому пойдем, вам с мастером Люком нужно поговорить. По, пожалуйста.

— Это не моё имя! — рычит PD-3432, но всё же отрывается от стены и идёт к навесу.

Даже устроившись на спальнике на земле и подставив руки ближе к огню, он не сводит взгляда с этой странной парочки. На данном этапе можно уже начинать задаваться вопросом, почему все его враги непременно хотят с ним поговорить. Такое впечатление, как будто всё Сопротивление рехнулось разом. В том, что Скайуокер и эта Рей — тоже часть Сопротивления, PD-3432 не сомневается ни на секунду. Ещё бы брат Органы не состоял в её террористической организации. 

— Где Биби-8? — спрашивает Рей. В отличие от Скайуокера, она не торопится присаживаться.

— Дроид? Он не имеет значения.

Рей удивлённо моргает.

— В смысле — не имеет значения?

— Я не интересовался его дальнейшей судьбой, — прохладно отвечает PD-3432.

— Дальнейшей судьбой где?

— На «Финализаторе». К чему это всё? — PD-3432 раздражённым жестом указывает сразу на всё вокруг: и на Скайуокера, и на Рей, и на навес, и на горелку. — Что вы хотите со мной сделать?

— Как я и сказал: просто поговорить, — спокойно отвечает Скайуокер. — Ты же не проделал весь этот путь, чтобы улететь ни с чем, или я ошибаюсь? Если это была просто прогулка, мы можем отпустить тебя обратно к крестокрылу — полетишь восвояси, — он смотрит на пламя, — и никогда не узнаешь, что с тобой происходит.

PD-3432 даже не столько видит, сколько чувствует, как Рей напрягается. Скайуокер остаётся всё таким же безмятежным. Язычки пламени пляшут в его глазах.

— А ты знаешь, что со мной происходит?

— Нет, — Скайуокер задумчиво чешет подбородок, наконец-то глядя PD-3432 в лицо. — Но я могу узнать.

— Дай угадаю, — PD-3432 переводит взгляд с него на Рей и обратно, — для этого тебе потребуется залезть в мою голову.

— Мастер Люк никогда не причинит тебе вреда, — успокаивает его Рей.

PD-3432 усмехается. Как же. Нет, конечно, в том, что он догадывается спросить разрешения, есть некая толика благородства, но это не значит, что PD-3432 готов тут же пускать этого полоумного старика обратно в свою голову. Почему он вообще так уверен, что что-то происходит? Не то чтобы на лбу у PD-3432 в подробностях описаны его кошмары. Или ложные воспоминания. Или галлюцинации.

— По, соглашайся, — продолжает Рей и пожимает плечами: — Хуже не будет.

— Сколько раз повторять, — начинает PD-3432, но Скайуокер перебивает его:

— Это не твоё имя, мы поняли. Рей просто дразнится, — он улыбается ей уголками губ. — Так что?

— Нет.

PD-3432 мотает головой и складывает руки на груди, отклоняясь от горелки.

— Вы оба сумасшедшие.

— Лея предупреждала, что ты упрямый, — вдруг смеётся Скайуокер.

В смысле, «Лея предупреждала»? Зачем ей вообще об этом кого-то предупреждать? Тем более Скайуокера? PD-3432 не может справиться с поднимающейся внутри волной раздражения. Кажется, все вокруг знают о происходящем больше него. Хоть бы кто сел да рассказал с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой. И без всех этих форсюзерских штучек с Голосами и головной болью.

— Что ж, — Скайуокер хлопает себя по коленям и готовится подниматься с места, — в таком случае обратно к крестокрылу — в ту сторону. Мы отвлечём Кайло, чтобы он не помешал тебе спокойно добраться до «Финализатора» или где вы там теперь живёте в Первом Ордене.

PD-3432 прослеживает за направлением, которое указывает Скайуокер.

Он, безусловно, понимает, что тот просто издевается над ним. Точнее, пытается добиться своего обратной психологией. И добротой. Или благородством. Или кто его знает чем ещё, но это работает. PD-3432 не может просто вернуться на «Финализатор» теперь. Пси-техники, конечно, вернут его в рабочее состояние. Но PD-3432 не хочет вернуться в рабочее состояние. Он хочет понять. Разобраться. Узнать, что голос магистра Рен делает в его кошмарах. Что его ложные воспоминания делают в реальности.

Вряд ли во всей галактике найдется ещё один форсюзер. Крифф, PD-3432 и знает-то всего двух: магистра Рен да Люка Скайуокера. И, в отличие от магистра Рен, Скайуокер предлагает ему помощь.

— Я слышал его голос в своём кошмаре. И руку видел, — PD-3432 вытягивает руку вперёд в том же движении, что видел во сне, и несколько мгновений держит её перед глазами Скайуокера. — А потом я вспомнил кое-что, про одно место. И нашёл его на корабле. Это пыточная.

PD-3432 замолкает ненадолго, но вопрос — почти мольба — рвётся из него против воли:

— Что со мной происходит?

Скайуокер молчит. Долго.

PD-3432 недоверчиво щурится, уже жалея о том, что рассказал, а когда молчание затягивается ещё сильнее, импульсивно поднимается на ноги и торопится прочь из-под навеса; Рей пропускает его, отступая в сторону. О чём он вообще думал, выкладывая врагу свои больные точки вот так, прямым текстом? Кто тут ещё сумасшедший.

— Боюсь, в твоей голове побывал кто-то до меня, — наконец, говорит Скайуокер.

— Но вы говорили, что для такой техники, — начинает Рей.

— Да. 

Когда PD-3432 оборачивается, они как раз обмениваются многозначительными взглядами. Ему это не нравится. Многозначительные взгляды обычно означают, что скоро он узнает о целом куске мира, о котором до этого совершенно не подозревал. 

— Кто-то — это магистр Рен, — уточняет PD-3432, вновь складывая руки на груди.

— Боюсь, что так. И боюсь, что у нас недостаточно времени для нового раунда препирательств. Ты позволишь?

PD-3432 колеблется, но только несколько секунд. Он без понятия, откуда Скайуокер знает, сколько времени у них осталось, и что именно значит «недостаточно», но верит своему чутью. И чутьё велит сесть обратно и дать Скайуокеру сделать все, что он хочет. Устроившись под навесом вновь, PD-3432 кивает.

— Валяй.

— Рей, последи за периметром, пока я занят, — Скайуокер оглядывается на неё, и в его взгляде впервые за всё время мелькает беспокойство. — Я могу… слишком отвлечься.

Она только кивает и отходит в сторону. PD-3432 вздыхает, готовясь к тому, что сейчас будет больно. Скайуокер смотрит на него, нахмурившись, а потом и вовсе склоняет голову к плечу.

— Ты можешь расслабиться, — мягко говорит он.

— Не думаю, что это самая приятная вещь на свете, — сквозь зубы отвечает PD-3432.

Скайуокер кажется удивленным до глубины души.

— Я спрашиваю разрешения не потому, что это может быть больно. Я спрашиваю разрешения, потому что это твоя голова.

Пожалуй, из всех двух форсюзеров, с которыми PD-3432 знаком лично, Скайуокер — самый странный. Но ему так легко поверить, что PD-3432 позволяет себе расслабиться. Он всё ещё не уверен, что больно не будет, так что готов напрячься вновь в любой момент. Но Скайуокер не торопится лезть к нему в голову.

— Закрой глаза, — мягко говорит он. — Вспомни этот свой кошмар, что в нём происходило.

PD-3432 смотрит на него недоверчиво, но всё-таки закрывает глаза. Первые несколько секунд его накрывает чувством опасности, но затем оно спадает, и голова расчищается. Он припоминает кошмар — насколько может. Руку. Голос. Слова вспомнить не удаётся, только общее звучание.

В том-то и дело, что ничего особо и не происходило. Голос говорил с ним, только и всего. В конце было больно, но не очень страшно — страшно было только просыпаться. Страшно стало, когда он нашёл ту комнату. Когда вспомнил, как его к ней вели. PD-3432 трясёт головой и открывает глаза. Скайуокер смотрит на него. Пару мгновений они так и сидят друг напротив друга, в молчании.

Первым не выдерживает PD-3432.

— Ты что-то сделал?

Скайуокер удивлённо моргает.

— Нет. Я ждал, пока ты расскажешь мне про кошмар.

— Но ты же мог просто, — PD-3432 делает жест рукой перед своим лицом.

Скайуокер не отвечает. Скайуокер не отвечает так долго, что становится понятно: он и не ответит.

— Там был магистр Рен, — наконец, вздыхает PD-3432. — Он говорил со мной. Кажется, спрашивал что-то, но я не уверен. Я сидел в кресле в энергокандалах в пыточной. На «Финализаторе». В реальной пыточной. Я нашёл её потом, я уже говорил, — он замолкает. Хмурится. — Честно говоря, я не уверен, что это просто кошмар.

— О, я уж думал, ты никогда не дойдёшь до этой мысли, — с готовностью отзывается Скайуокер. Он улыбается, но отнюдь не весело. — Как я и сказал, Кайло побывал в твоей голове.

Прежде, чем PD-3432 успевает что-то ответить, Скайуокер касается его лба прохладной шершавой ладонью.

PD-3432 вновь в пыточной, но на этот раз не в кресле. Он стоит за ним.

Он сидит в нём — и стоит за ним одновременно.

Стоит обойти кресло вокруг, как PD-3432 видит себя: на висках потёки крови, грязный, потный, он с трудом дышит. Почти слышно, как сердце колотится в ушах. PD-3432 может представить это так ярко, так близко к правде. Так реалистично.

Сумрак вокруг немного расступается, и PD-3432 отшатывается в сторону. Кажется, Кайло Рен смотрит прямо на него — за маской так и не угадаешь, куда на самом деле направлен взгляд. Но время тянется, а магистр всё не реагирует. С запозданием PD-3432 понимает, что тот и не видит его вовсе. Этот сон, или воспоминание, или галлюцинация, или что бы это ни было, делает Кайло Рена абсолютно безопасным для него. PD-3432 всё равно не торопится шевелиться.

А когда отмирает, не может сдержать облегчённого вздоха. 

Кайло Рен обходит кресло и становится перед ним, вытягивает руку вперёд. Он-из-кресла наклоняет голову, хрипит что-то, а затем ещё и ещё. PD-3432 напрягает слух, но не может расслышать, и ему приходится подойти ближе, подлезть к самому креслу. От такой близости к магистру и самому себе у него мурашки бегут по коже. Собственный хриплый шёпот кажется незнакомым языком поначалу, но затем PD-3432 различает.

Он говорит имя. И это имя — По Дэмерон.

Он говорит, раз за разом: «Меня зовут По Дэмерон».

А потом вдруг кричит, резко подаваясь вперёд:

— Прочь из моей головы!

PD-3432 отшатывается от кресла, столь внезапен и силён этот крик. Кайло Рен не двигается с места, только сжимает пальцы в кулак, и теперь он-из-кресла кричит. Просто кричит. От боли. PD-3432 помнит, как было больно. Как внутри огонь выжигал вены, как стучало в висках, как кружилась голова. Как дышалось со свистом, тяжело, как горели лёгкие. Как волосы липли к взмокшему лбу. Как перед глазами плыло, а если закрыть — мерцало мириадами белых точек. Как горячее фантомное лезвие вскрывало ему черепную коробку и впивалось внутрь, жалило.

Сам того не замечая, PD-3432 пятится до самой стены, прижимается к ней спиной. Холод обжигает позвоночник. Почему ему так больно? Он был в безопасности только что. Кайло Рен не видел его. Не может видеть. Почему тогда тяжело дышать? PD-3432 хватает воздух урывками, сползает вниз по стене — ноги не держат. Сердце колотится в груди, словно торопится протиснуться меж рёбер и убежать прочь. 

Когда Кайло Рен разжимает кулак, боль отступает, так же внезапно, как и началась, оставляя после себя только гулкую пустоту.

— Как тебя зовут?

И PD-3432 повторяет следом за собой-из-кресла:

— Меня зовут PD-3432.


	19. Chapter 19

— Тихо, тихо, всё закончилось, — повторяет Скайуокер, держа его за плечи.

— Меня зовут PD, — повторяет он ещё раз, но осекается.

Его трясёт, ладони вспотели, и волосы липнут к мокрому лбу. Ему вдруг одновременно и холодно, и горячо, и очень, очень страшно, поэтому он хватается за Скайуокера, смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами. Он помнит тёмную пыточную так отчётливо, как будто она случилась вот только что — и его каким-то чудом выдернуло из неё в сон, а не наоборот. Наверху шумят кроны деревьев, воздух свежий и прозрачный касается его лица. Глаза у Скайуокера все такие же добрые и синие.

— Что ты сделал… что ты сделал со мной? — с трудом выговаривает PD.

— К сожалению, ничего особенного, — если прежде Скайуокер выглядел безмятежным, то теперь кажется всерьёз обеспокоенным. — Всего лишь помог тебе вспомнить, что случилось. 

PD всё ещё дрожит, будто в лихорадке, но выпускает Скайуокера и садится на своё место, проводит руками по лицу. Есть два объяснения случившемуся. Или он действительно вспомнил. Или Скайуокер только что запихнул ему в голову какое-то дикое воспоминание. Форсюзеры могут такое? PD недостаточно знаком с тонкостями этой Силы, чтобы сказать.

— Ты говорил, что больно не будет, — негромко говорит он.

— Прости, По, — Скайуокер на мгновение заминается, но PD не возражает, и он продолжает: — я думал, что не будет, но все серьёзнее, чем я предполагал.

— Серьёзнее?

Его прошивает болью; всё начинается с висков и спускается ниже — будто простреливает лазболтом вниз по позвоночнику, ухает в кончики пальцев, и PD закрывает голову руками, шипит проклятья. Перед глазами Явин-IV.

Шёл дождь, и грязная вода стекала вниз по улице. На обочине были припаркованы чужие спидеры, а чуть поодаль их собственный. Папин. Нет. Не может этого быть. PD помнит, как стоял под этим дождём, промокший до нитки, у него не было ни отца, ни матери — и помнит, как сидел в тепле в кафе на углу, где за дверью под неоновой вывеской папа трепал его по волосам и подвигал ему чашку с какао. Что из этого правда? 

PD помнит, как болел пустой желудок. Но помнит и то, что пустым его желудок не был никогда.

PD помнит, как забивался в любую щель, лишь бы перестать мокнуть — он не мог позволить себе болеть. Но помнит и то, как легко они с папой проскочили от двери до спидера, как ехали домой, под ещё одну крышу.

PD помнит, как холодеет и бьётся о грудь на ветру мамино кольцо. Оно есть в обоих воспоминаниях.

Его выбрасывает в реальность грубо и неожиданно, и боль мучает его несколько мгновений, прежде чем вновь пропасть бесследно. PD тяжело дышит, убирает мокрые волосы с лица. Воспоминания — это всё воспоминания. Какие-то из них правильные, настоящие, а какие-то — выдумка. Подделка. Но какие? Всё кажется ему таким реалистичным. И хорошие, и плохие воспоминания — как понять?

Он же не может решить, что хорошие воспоминания правдивые только потому, что они хорошие?

— Гораздо серьёзнее, — вздыхает Скайуокер и потирает руки над горелкой. — Это воспоминание — про пыточную. Кайло не просто пытал тебя.

— Ага, он ещё и страдал от амнезии, — PD фыркает и усмехается. Шутка кривая, но какая есть.

От этого вдруг хорошо. Почему он не шутил раньше?

А шутит ли он? Не сейчас — а вообще? PD вдруг с некоторой толикой ужаса осознает, что не знает наверняка. Может быть?

— Он трансформировал твою личность, — говорит Скайуокер, и слова тяжело повисают в воздухе.

PD смотрит на него скептически, но что-то в том, как именно тот выносит свой вердикт, убеждает его, что это не трюк и не эвфемизм. Что бы ни делал Кайло Рен, это действительно повлияло на его личность. PD не уверен насчёт трансформации и того, что Скайуокер может под этим подразумевать, но двойной комплект воспоминаний из детства — это как минимум странно. Вряд ли он прожил две жизни. 

Есть, конечно, вариант, что из-за слишком частого общения с форсюзерами он поехал крышей.

PD вдруг смеётся. Он не помнит последний раз, когда так искренне смеялся, и это тоже странно. Неужели Кайло Рен, помимо прочих вещей во время этой загадочной «трансформации личности», также запретил ему чувство юмора? О крифф. О крифф!

Скайуокер выглядит пополам обеспокоенным и позабавленным. PD перестаёт смеяться и пытается уложить эту мысль в голове. А что если? Придурок запретил ему шутить? Крифф. Придурок точно запретил ему шутить. Какое-то ещё воспоминание показывается на горизонте, готовится всплыть в голове, но PD торопливо перескакивает на другие мысли. Больше головной боли ему сейчас не хочется — ни в прямом, ни в переносном смысле.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, складывая руки перед собой. — Он трансформировал мою личность — и что теперь? Это можно как-то?..

Перед глазами как живой всплывает плакат со стены его комнаты дома, на Явине-IV. На плакате стоит Люк Скайуокер в полный рост, а рядом с ним крестокрыл. Из-за этого плаката он и пошёл учиться на лётчика.

— Вы, — PD смотрит на мастера Скайуокера так, будто увидел впервые. — Это вы.

— Чего? — тот хмурится.

— О небо, не могу поверить! — PD зарывается пальцами в волосы и улыбается от уха до уха. — Я лично познакомился с мастером Скайуокером!

— Люк, просто Люк.

— Обалдеть! Папе расскажу — он не поверит! То есть. Крифф, — PD проводит ладонями по лицу и пытается собрать разбегающиеся мысли в некую осмысленную конструкцию. — У меня есть папа? Нет, — он хмурится. — Где я тогда видел ваш плакат, мастер Скайуокер?

— Просто Люк.

— Впрочем, вас и в кантинах частенько вешали. Вы же главный любимец публики, мастер Скайуокер, — тот тяжело вздыхает, но PD не обращает внимания, — я из-за вас в лётчики пошел.

— Это хорошо, что ты вспоминаешь, но, пожалуйста, просто Люк.

В голове PD постоянно крутящийся калейдоскоп из воспоминаний; одни — яркие, тёплые, цветастые, другие — чёткие, холодные, геометричные. Наверное, как-то так и чувствуют себя люди с раздвоением личности. С той только разницей, что PD не ощущает себя так, будто одна личность вытесняет другую. Он чувствует себя так, будто не может выбрать, какая из двух — его настоящая.

— Да, конечно, — кивает PD. — Я отвлёкся. Это можно как-то исправить? Вернуть обратно?

Вместо ответа просто Люк поворачивает голову и смотрит куда-то в сторону — туда, где между стволов деревьев замерла Рей. PD прослеживает за его взглядом и хмурится. Они оба похожи на зверей, почуявших неладное. Он же как человек без носа. Чуять ему просто нечем — у него нет Силы. И, честно говоря, PD не очень хочется, чтобы была.

Судя по всему, это как таскать ионную бомбу в заднем кармане штанов. Все тебя боятся, но при этом ты скорее похож на сумасшедшего, чем на властелина мира.

— Что-то случилось? — наконец спрашивает PD.

Просто Люк кивает:

— У нас мало времени.

Как выясняется через несколько минут — времени у них нет почти вообще. Рей возвращается к ним, и Люк торопится договорить:

— Вернуть можно — но не так быстро и не здесь.

Это, наверное, хорошая новость. Или плохая. PD не уверен. Он уже ни в чем, бездна забери, не уверен!

— Он будет тут через несколько минут, — говорит Рей.

Она не выглядит как человек, который боится того, с кем вот-вот встретится; если уж на то пошло, в её лице читается какая-то упрямая решимость. Это почему-то особенно отзывается в PD, и он хмурится, одёргивает себя. Что бы мастер Скайуокер — просто Люк — ни сделал с ним только что, он всё ещё не знает правды. Люди с добрыми глазами обманывают лучше всех, и чем добрее глаза — тем подлее обман.

PD поднимается на ноги: делать ему здесь больше нечего, а встречаться с Кайло Реном у него нет ни желания, ни сил. Что он может противопоставить человеку, который заставляет его замереть на месте простым жестом? Да и от одного имени у него по спине бегут мурашки. Честно говоря, он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, когда не знал ничего о Кайло и не считал его страшным. Немного сумасшедшим, но не страшным.

— Мы задержим его, — поднимается следом за ним Люк, оправляет одежду, смотрит на Рей. Та кивает. — Не знаю, на сколько, но тебе точно хватит времени добраться до крестокрыла. Вспомнишь дорогу назад?

Сюда он шёл на голос, но PD уверен, что найти дорогу до крестокрыла ему не составит особого труда. Деревья, конечно, похожи, но пространство между ними достаточно неплохо просматривается, и он сразу заприметил несколько ориентиров — по привычке. 

— Тогда иди. Найди Сопротивление, найди Лею. Когда мы встретимся в следующий раз, я попробую помочь тебе как следует.

— Удачи, По, — Рей коротко кивает ему. — Ещё увидимся!

Она говорит это так уверенно, как будто знает наверняка. PD кивает и на это тоже, а после не теряет времени — сбегает вниз по ступеням и не успевает унестись прочь, как его вновь окликает Люк:

— По! Сними жучок с крестокрыла.

PD стоит несколько мгновений, с недоумением глядя вверх, туда, где Люк всё ещё смотрит на него, а Рей уже достала и включила световой меч. А затем срывается с места и бежит сквозь кусты, перепрыгивая через корни и рухнувшие откуда-то с невозможной высоты старые иссохшие ветви, меж стволов деревьев — вперёд и вперёд. Он дышит размеренно, хотя бежит быстро, почти летит над землёй, едва касаясь её ногами. Сердце, кажется, летит чуть впереди.

Один за другим, PD находит нужные ориентиры, и вот уже меж деревьев виднеются знакомые очертания истребителя. Выскочив на поляну к крестокрылу, он опирается рукой о его фюзеляж и сгибается, тяжело дыша. Нужно улетать отсюда — только вот лететь к Сопротивлению PD не может и не хочет. Во-первых, он не знает, где оно есть, это Сопротивление. Во-вторых, вряд ли сопротивленцы смогут сказать, что с ним случилось. Ответы на вопросы стоит искать на «Финализаторе». Там хотя бы пока ещё не знают, что хотят его убить, а вот в Сопротивлении уже наверняка уверены в этом.

И для этого времени, которое ему купят Люк и Рей, не хватит. PD торопливо лезет в кабину крестокрыла и включает радар. Где бы Кайло ни посадил свою TIE/vn, он должен суметь её найти. Вряд ли это где-то далеко. Хотя он долго добирался до храма. С другой стороны, с этих двоих сталось бы и ловушки какие-то расставить. Судя по всему, они здесь не первый день — раз даже навес соорудили. Не к его же визиту они тут готовились.

PD торопливо лезет в крестокрыл и поднимается в воздух. Приходится покружить, но к счастью вскоре радар засекает чужой истребитель. PD оглядывается вокруг, прикидывает расстояние. Действительно, не так уж далеко. Минут десять лёту, если ему удастся сманеврировать между деревьями.

Лёту оказывается минут пятнадцать, и PD надеется, что эти пятнадцать минут у него есть. Когда он вылетает на пятачок пустого пространства с первоорденским истребителем на нём, на мгновение его сердце ухает в пятки. Но здесь пусто. Где бы ни был Кайло сейчас, он явно не прячется в кабине TIE/vn. PD не даёт себе времени на передышку, облетает истребитель вокруг. Когда знаешь, как починить что-то, знаешь, и как сломать — а с TIE PD уже давно на «ты». Настоящие ли это воспоминания или ложные — без разницы, главное, что он может ими воспользоваться.

PD закладывает круг по поляне, с трудом разворачивая крестокрыл в таком узком и полном препятствий пространстве, чтобы сделать залп. Бьёт он прицельно по гипердвижку — и по всему, что рядом с ним, тоже, для верности. Кайло явно не предполагал, что на планете будет кто-то ещё, кроме него и Люка с Рей. Что ж, все ошибаются. Внутри что-то всё же ёкает, когда TIE/vn частично взрывается, но времени мусолить это чувство нет.

Когда дело сделано, PD аккуратно поднимает крестокрыл выше. Теперь надо убираться отсюда поскорее, пока Кайло не вернулся. Чувство опасности возрастает с каждой секундой, и PD забирает всё выше и выше, поднимаясь над планетой. 

Через восемь минут он уже в верхних слоях атмосферы.

Через ещё две — на орбите.

Люк предупреждал его о жучке, но PD вспоминает об этом слишком поздно. Если он действительно есть, то снимать его придётся уже на «Финализаторе». Это ничего страшного. Всё в порядке. «Всё в порядке», — повторяет PD сам себе несколько раз, чтобы успокоить колотящееся сердце. Всё в порядке, не считая того, что, если Кайло Рен каким-либо образом узнает, что PD был там и вывел его TIE/vn из строя, ему не жить. Всё в полном порядке. Под контролем.

PD вбивает координаты «Финализатора», надеясь, что тот не успел сняться с места за прошедшие несколько часов, и звёзды размываются в тонкие линии по краям кокпита. Гиперпрыжок займёт какое-то время, и он потратит его на то, чтобы придумать дельный план. PD откидывается на спинку кресла и пытается привести мысли в порядок. Мешанина из воспоминаний причудливо переплетается, встречаясь в каких-то мелких деталях. Смерть мамы, когда ему было восемь. Её кольцо. Лицо папы. Любовь к крестокрылам и небу. 

Ещё одно воспоминание настигает его внезапно, ударяет в грудь: они в полёте, и за спиной пиликает астромеханик — Биби-8. Он говорит что-то о том, что это плохая идея, и он не одобряет, и о чём По вообще думает, и осторожно, вспышка справа. Крестокрыл закладывает вираж, уклоняясь от выстрела. По переговаривается с дроидом, шутит, будто они где-то в уютной кантине, а не в середине межзвёздного боя. А в следующее мгновение пиратский корабль прямо по курсу теряет двигатели, которые разлетаются кусками покорёженного металла в невесомости, и их дело сделано. Дальше пиратов заберёт полиция. По переключает крестокрыл на гипердвигатели, командует отступление, и звёзды — очень похоже — размываются в тонкие линии по краям кокпита.

PD возвращается в реальность с тупой болью в висках, и гиперпространство выплёвывает его у самого «Финализатора». Вот тебе и продумал план. Впрочем, кое-какая идея у него есть. Слабая, но если получится — то надёжная.

Ему нужен дроид.


	20. Chapter 20

PD сажает крестокрыл в том же ангаре, из которого вылетал, ровно на то же место. От всех гиперпрыжков совсем потерялось ощущение времени, и он плохо соображает, что сейчас: утро, день, ночь? Свет на «Финализаторе» похож на утренний цикл, но кто его знает, сколько прошло времени. Одно хорошо: адреналин держит его бодрым и готовым ко всему. Несколько минут PD просто сидит в кабине и собирается с мыслями. Жучок. Дроид. Узнать правду. Дроиды не лгут, если их не перепрошивали. Если PD действительно был По Дэмероном с тридцатого года и раньше, воспоминания BB-8 совпадут с его собственными. Если PD никогда не был По Дэмероном, то нужных воспоминаний у астромеха просто не окажется. Так он установит правду. Всё очень просто. Бинарно-просто.

Если BB-8 ещё не успели перепрошить.

PD ругается себе под нос. У него нет времени сидеть в крестокрыле и ждать, пока его хрупкое душевное равновесие восстановится, надо действовать, и действовать быстро. С одной стороны — техники, с другой стороны — Кайло Рен. Который, может, и задержится, но рано или поздно починит свою TIE/vn или же даст сигнал на «Финализатор». PD выбирается из кабины и спрыгивает на пол ангара.

— Как ваша прогулка, сэр?

Рядом как из-под земли вырастает Остряк, и PD почти вздрагивает. 

Ему нельзя себя выдавать. Если он проколется прямо в ангаре, то все старания Люка и Рей будут насмарку, не говоря уже о его собственных. PD заставляет своё лицо принять холодное выражение и только потом поворачивается к Остряку. Такое ощущение, как будто он улетал одним человеком, а вернулся другим. Это всё дрянные ложные воспоминания.

— Ещё один вопрос, и отправишься драить TIE, пока не начнут слепить глаза.

— Ну что вы начинаете, — Остряк усмехается и не кажется испуганным ни на мгновение. — Я подсуетился там в диспетчерской, чтобы ваш прилёт не заметили.

— Кто ещё знает?

— Только я и Трёшка. Так как ваш полёт, сэр?

— Хорошо, — холодно отвечает PD.

— Далеко летали?

— Это допрос? — PD прищуривается, и усмешка Остряка стремительно тает.

Видимо, он ожидает, что его сейчас отправят бегать или драить, или отстранят от полётов, или ещё как-то накажут, и чем дольше PD смотрит на Остряка, тем больше это читается на его лице. Ни бегать, ни драить, ни тем более сидеть на «Финализаторе» без возможности вылета тот явно не хочет. 

— Никак нет, сэр, — напряжённо отвечает он.

— Тогда советую тебе проследовать по своим делам, пока я не придумал, чем тебя занять.

Фраза вполне в духе PD-3432, но он чувствует себя странно, когда произносит её. В голову лезут очередные непрошеные воспоминания: о том, как перед ним линейкой стоят лётчики Синей, оранжевые формы особенно яркие в солнечном свете и почти слепят глаза. Он говорит им что-то о предстоящем вылете, и брифинг идёт расслабленно, ему задают вопросы — он смеётся в ответ, и всё кажется лёгким и простым. 

PD моргает и вновь видит перед собой тревожное лицо Остряка. Только прошедшая тупая боль в висках возвращается.

— Ты ещё здесь?

— С вами всё в порядке, сэр?

— Ещё один вопрос — и не всё в порядке будет с тобой, — цедит PD.

Видимо, что-то в его тоне наконец убеждает Остряка убраться восвояси, и он, отдав честь, спешит прочь из ангара. PD долго смотрит ему вслед, прежде чем приняться за обследование крестокрыла. Вокруг почти никого нет, только вдали ходит патруль штурмовиков. Судя по всему, утренний цикл только-только начинается, и техники ещё не успели прийти на свои рабочие места. PD торопливо изучает крестокрыл, но ничего толком не находит. 

Возможно, Люк соврал. Или ошибся. Или у него случился приступ паранойи. У джедаев бывает паранойя?

PD заставляет сердце успокоиться, не отбивать марш об рёбра, чтобы он мог спокойно дойти от ангара до нужной палубы. Жучок — крифф с ним, с жучком. Если он и есть, сейчас главный вопрос не в нём и не в том, кто и зачем его поставил. Об этом стоит подумать потом. Сначала — мастерская техников, дроид, воспоминания. PD плохо представляет себе расписание патрулей здесь, он не так часто ходит в эту часть «Финализатора», чтобы помнить подобные вещи. И точно не в такой ранний час. 

К счастью, на патруль он натыкается всего один раз. В первое мгновение его накрывает лёгкий приступ паники, во второй — приходит ещё одно криффово воспоминание, бездна их забери. Финн держит его за локоть и ведёт по ангару к заветной TIE, и они вот-вот вылетят на свободу, и его душа ликует. Всегда мечтал полетать в TIE. Вместе с воспоминанием приходит и головная боль, и PD почти сбивается с шага. Он помнит, как они «бежали» с «Финализатора» с FN-2187, помнит, что побег был подстроен, а штурмовик — тщательно отобран. Откуда это ликование в его памяти?

Заметив, что патруль начинает замедлять шаг, PD заставляет себя сохранять спокойное и холодное выражение лица. Если эти штурмовики хоть что-то понимают в жизни, они не станут связываться. Себе дороже. Ну, репутация, не подведи!

И она не подводит.

Штурмовики, едва замедлившись, вновь ускоряют шаг, маршируют мимо PD, словно его тут нет вовсе. Впервые в жизни он испытывает такое облегчение от того, что патруль просто прошагал по своему маршруту. Обычно это они его боятся как огня, ну или во всяком случае едва заметно ускоряют шаг.

На мгновение PD задумывается о том, чтобы бросить всю эту затею с астромехаником и просто сразу отправиться к пси-техникам. Какова вероятность того, что его новоприобретённые воспоминания правдивы? Какова вероятность того, что Люк Скайуокер вообще умеет говорить правду? PD замирает у самой двери мастерской техников, постукивает пальцами рядом с косяком. Затем всё-таки нажимает кнопку, и дверь плавно отъезжает в сторону.

Хорошо, что он уже бывал здесь, иначе весь его план развалился бы: потеряться в мастерской чрезвычайно просто. Свет приглушён, и где-то вдали за парой столов горят настольные лампы — кто-то из техников уже корпит над своей работой. PD старается двигаться бесшумно, припоминая, где в этом загадочном, незнакомом для него порядке — больше смахивающем на хаос — находится стол Таура. К счастью, поглощённые работой любители сверхурочных не обращают на него особого внимания, и вскоре PD возвышается над грудой плат на чужом столе. 

Кажется, за всё это время ничего не поменялось, как будто Таур каждый раз методично укладывает весь беспорядок обратно, периодически сверяясь с инвентарным списком. PD не торопится рыться в горе хлама руками, сначала предпочитая хорошенько рассмотреть, с чем ему придется иметь дело. Маленькая прозрачная карточка — вот, что ему нужно. Именно её точно так же искал в своё время Таур, прежде чем отправиться за астромехаником. Скорее всего, это карточка от хранилища, и PD благодарен небесам всех планет одновременно, что Таур хранит её на столе, а не в каком-нибудь запертом на замок ящике. Видимо, бедолаге даже не приходит в голову, что кто-то может всерьёз покуситься на дроида, которого здесь считают сломанным.

Трижды обойдя стол вокруг и убедившись, что порыться в хламе всё-таки придется, PD быстро оглядывается по сторонам. Никто по-прежнему не обращает на него внимания, и переживать, кажется, не из-за чего. Помещение слишком большое и слишком тёмное сейчас, его вполне могут принять за кого-то из местного персонала. Он скользит быстрым взглядом по углам — ищет камеры. Но их или нет, или они далеко, да и в любом случае, сделать что-то с ними у него не получится. 

Тогда PD принимается за бардак на столе. Он аккуратно приподнимает платы, мотки проволоки, провода, паяльник, сдвигает клавиатуры и сломанные голопроекторы. Понять, чем именно Таур занимается изо дня в день, по такому странному набору предметов решительно невозможно. Вряд ли голопроекторы нужны для перепрошивки дроидов. С другой стороны, PD не эксперт. 

На его счастье, прозрачная пластиковая карточка обнаруживается достаточно скоро. PD с интересом смотрит, что же такое Таур разглядывал в прошлый раз на её ребре. Но там бежит только тоненький штрихкод, расшифровать который PD не может. Возможно, если бы он ходил в хранилище постоянно, то запомнил бы, что обозначает весь этот набор чёрточек, но сейчас может только надеяться, что это тот, который нужен ему. Мало ли, сколько пластиковых карточек живёт в недрах бардака на столе техника.

Осталось разобраться, где находится хранилище.

PD идёт туда же, куда уходил Таур, и оказывается в длинном коридоре. По обе стороны расположены двери, рядом с которыми висят таблички с номерами. Хранилище L23.1, хранилище L23.2, хранилище D1.34 — PD шагает мимо, с трудом разбирая текст на табличках в сумраке плохо освещённого коридора. Какая именно из дверей ему нужна — одни звёзды знают, и, к сожалению, у PD нет никакой возможности проконсультироваться. Пройдя ещё с десяток дверей, он останавливается и идёт обратно. Единственный способ выяснить, какая из них ему нужна — это попробовать открыть все. Скорее всего, если Таур проверял ребро карты, она подходит только к одной.

Один за другим замки у дверей зажигаются красным. К счастью, от попытки открыть дверь неверной картой никакой сигнализации не срабатывает. PD перебирает их одну за другой, двигаясь всё дальше и дальше вглубь коридора, пока, наконец, один из замков не загорается зелёным. Дверь плавно отъезжает в сторону.

PD понимает, что застрял здесь надолго.

Длинное, похожее на футляр помещение уходит куда-то в бесконечность. PD находит выключатель сбоку от двери, и при свете ламп выясняется, что оно уходит в бесконечность не только вдаль, но и ввысь. Огромные полки заполнены дроидами от пола до потолка. С таким же успехом он мог бы попытаться отыскать камушек в песках Джакку. Он никогда не справится вовремя.

Пока PD стоит, открыв рот, и созерцает объём предстоящей работы — потому что даже если у него нет особых шансов, попробовать всё равно стоит — к его ногам подъезжает маленький чёрный дроид, похожий на прямоугольную коробочку. Остановившись в паре шагов, коробочка пиликает на двоичном. Раз, другой, третий, пока PD не роняет на неё взгляд.

— Пип. Пип пиу пуооо пуооо пи, — сообщает коробочка.

PD не может поверить своему счастью и тут же по привычке опускается на одно колено, ближе к дроиду.

— Мне нужен астромеханик, BB-юнит, бело-оранжевая окраска, — торопливо говорит он.

— Пип пиу.

Коробочка переключает сенсоры на другой край и двигается прочь от PD, тихонечко жужжа. Он следует за ней, не прекращая оглядываться по сторонам. Как хорошо, что техники «Финализатора» решили не полагаться на свою память и завести дроида-помощника, эту маленькую коробочку счастья. Как хорошо, что маленькая коробочка счастья не различает, кому показывает местоположение нужного дроида — технику или лётчику, своему или чужому. Остановившись напротив BB-8, PD не торопится облегчённо выдыхать: если его перепрошили, то толку от всех этих поисков никакого.

Спустив BB-8 на пол, PD выжидает несколько мгновений, собираясь с духом. Стоит ему потянуться рукой к кнопке включения, как голову прошивает очередным приступом необъяснимой боли — и перед глазами мелькают картинки из другого времени, из другого места, когда он точно так же включал астромеха и с замиранием сердца ждал, что будет после. Только тогда он переживал, включится ли Биби-8 или повреждения оказались критическими. Сейчас он переживает, как бы включившийся BB-8 не нанёс ему самому критических повреждений. Вряд ли после случившегося в мастерской тот будет рад его видеть. PD массирует висок одной рукой, а другой всё-таки нажимает кнопку.

BB-8 бьёт его током так сильно, что PD конвульсивно вздрагивает.

— Уиооо! Бип боп! Боп! Боп боп! — информирует его дроид, угрожающе подкатываясь ближе. — Боп боп! Боп!

— Тихо, тихо, дружище, — пытается перебить его PD, но безуспешно: астромеханик продолжает бушевать на двоичном.

PD приходится уворачиваться от горелки, а потом и от шнура, которым BB-8 пытается стреножить его и повалить на землю. Для настолько невинно выглядящего весёлого шара этот астромех чересчур воинственный — имперские дроиды бы позавидовали. PD отскакивает в сторону, прижимаясь к стеллажу, и судорожно соображает, как переубедить маленького упрямца, что всё в порядке. Возможно. Он и сам не уверен.

— Боп! — заканчивает свою тираду BB-8.

— Я был не прав, — поднимает руки вверх PD, отступая прочь от дроида. Тот так и норовит задеть его штаны горелкой. — Прости. Прости, я, — он судорожно ищет подходящее объяснение, — разыграл тебя.

BB-8 замирает. Оглядывается по сторонам. Потом вновь смотрит на PD. Оглядывается по сторонам. Смотрит. Оглядывается. Смотрит.

— Уииио?

— Долго объяснять. Мы, кажется, снова попали в неприятности, и мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Уооо? Бип боп, — ёрзает на месте BB-8, недоверчиво склоняя «голову» чуть набок.

— Никаких розыгрышей на этот раз, обещаю.

Дроид наконец снисходит и успокаивается. Что ж, одной проблемой меньше. PD прикидывает, где будет удобнее всего поговорить. Явно не здесь. Мало ли, кто-то из техников решит зайти сюда за какой-нибудь деталью или очередным дроидом, а обнаружит их — и тут же донесёт, куда нужно. PD смотрит на маленькую коробочку счастья, всё ещё стоящую неподалёку.

Оставлять дроида, даже такого маленького и с виду безобидного, с воспоминаниями о себе — плохая идея.

— Можешь стереть ему память? — PD кивает на маленькую коробочку счастья.

BB-8 поворачивает голову к коробочке, затем обратно к PD, затем обратно к коробочке.

— Уооо пиу-пиу.

Придётся идти сложным путём. PD опускается рядом с маленькой коробочкой счастья и ощупывает корпус, пока не находит выключатель. Отключив дроида, оглядывается вокруг. Наконец, он обнаруживает небольшой зазор между двумя дроидами на одной из полок и торопливо запихивает туда маленькую, но неожиданно тяжёлую коробочку счастья.

— Идём, — PD машет рукой BB-8 и шагает к выходу. — Нужно выбираться отсюда. Долгая история, расскажу по пути.

Биби-8, кинув последний взгляд на дроида, торопится следом. PD почти чувствует, как астромеху неймётся задать миллиард вопросов, чтобы уточнить ситуацию — он без понятия, откуда у него это знание, наверное, очередное воспоминание — но рад, что тот сдерживается. Болтать сейчас нет ни времени, ни возможности: если кто-то застанет PD с ним за объяснением происходящего, их тут же возьмут под стражу. Если не застрелят на месте.

PD застрелил бы на месте, так надёжнее.

Они выходят из хранилища в коридор. PD замирает на мгновение, оглядывается по сторонам, но не заметив ничего подозрительного, призывно машет рукой. BB-8 с готовностью выкатывается следом, что-то приглушённо пища. Пока они идут к выходу из мастерской, PD захлёстывают два желания одновременно: одёрнуть бестолкового дроида и успокоить его. Ни того, ни другого он сделать не успевает. Стоит ему открыть дверь в коридор «Финализатора» и сделать шаг, как BB-8 мгновенно укатывается обратно внутрь помещения.

Из другого конца коридора к нему направляется капитан Фазма. Краем глаза PD замечает, под каким столом спрятался астромех, и идёт навстречу капитану. Смысла скрываться на данном этапе нет: если бы был такой приказ, она бы застрелила его сразу же, как увидела. Следовательно, приказа стрелять на поражение пока что нет. Вопрос в том, есть ли приказ задержать. Есть ли вообще какой-то приказ. Вдруг капитан Фазма любит утречком прогуляться до техников и посудачить о дроидах. PD давит усмешку: сейчас ему как никогда необходимо оставаться собой.

Собой — PD-3432.


	21. Chapter 21

— PD-3432.

Иногда PD готов поклясться: что бы капитан Фазма ни говорила, в её голосе всегда слышится осуждение. Как если бы все по умолчанию нарушали Устав, и только редкие счастливчики в исключительных случаях делали что-то правильно. Себя в числе таких счастливчиков PD сейчас не ощущает. Но PD-3432 не задумывался бы о таких вещах, не так ли?

— Капитан Фазма, — холодно говорит он, останавливаясь и складывая руки за спиной. — Утренний променад?

На утренний променад это не похоже: капитан при полном обмундировании. Конечно, Устав не велит кому-либо из штурмовиков снимать доспех где-либо за пределами душевой, тренировочного зала, кантины и бараков, но Устав также не велит и разгуливать по коридорам по непредвиденным маршрутам. Должно случиться нечто из ряда вон, чтобы капитан Фазма нарушила правила. 

Жаль, под шлемом не увидишь её лицо. PD сохраняет спокойствие. Первое, что выдаёт любого храбреца, неосторожно забравшегося во вражеский стан — это нервозность.

С каких пор он считает Первый Орден вражеским станом?

— Патруль. А вы? Новое хобби?

— Только проснулся, решил проверить, как там перепрошивка того астромеха. Бело-оранжевый такой, помните? Единственный в галактике.

— Эта информация вас не касается. Ваше пребывание здесь нарушает Устав.

Капитана Фазму хоть сейчас в галактическую палату мер и весов. 

Впрочем, пусть лучше он нарушает Устав по части местоположения на «Финализаторе», чем по части измены Первому Ордену. Не то чтобы его действия до сих пор можно назвать изменой: PD не отключал щиты, не повреждал технику, не убивал персонал. Только запихал одного маленького дроида между двух дроидов побольше. Но это вряд ли классифицируется как апогей предательства. 

Ещё, конечно, есть BB-8, которого PD выпустил из заточения. Но доказать этого на месте у неё не получится. BB-8 — крайне умный дроид, он мог и сообразить, как выбраться самостоятельно. Техника этой легендой не проведёшь, но капитана штурмовиков можно попробовать.

— Да бросьте, не будьте такой занудой.

— Дисциплина не имеет ничего общего с занудством.

— У-у-у, — тянет PD. — Люблю дисциплинированных женщин.

Капитан Фазма едва заметно склоняет голову к плечу. PD не знает точно, расценивать ли это как знак благосклонности или как высочайшую степень недоумения. Скорее, конечно, второе. Но с другой стороны, она до сих пор не ударила его прикладом по голове и не всадила лазболт в бок, хотя PD готов поклясться, мысль наверняка уже её посетила. Возможно, не раз.

Хорошо. Это хорошо.

Это значит, у него есть возможность выйти сухим из воды. Оставить дроида у техников и вернуться за ним позже. Астромех умный, он спрячется. План должен сработать. Главное — разойтись с капитаном Фазмой без приключений.

— Какой маршрут у вашего патруля?

PD не верит в «патруль» ни на секунду, но если уж они играют в эту игру — отчего бы не воспользоваться?

— Я направляюсь в свою каюту. Нам по пути?

— Да, — предсказуемо отвечает капитан Фазма. И добавляет: — К сожалению.

— Не преувеличивайте. Я само обаяние, а из вас прекрасный эскорт. Вижу, вы просто сияете от счастья.

На мгновение PD кажется, что она все-таки ударит его, но каким-то чудом капитан Фазма удерживается. Только разворачивается и следует прочь от мастерской техников. Патруль. Как же. Будь это патруль, им бы не было по пути. Кто патрулирует несколько палуб на одном маршруте? PD не знаток, но даже ему это понятно. Что же это тогда?

PD кидает быстрый взгляд через плечо: дверь, через которую он вышел, закрыта, значит, BB-8 ещё внутри. В безопасности. Кашлянув в кулак, PD складывает руки за спиной и нагоняет капитана Фазму. Эскорт — неправильное слово. Правильным словом будет конвой.

— Вы помните, как попали в Первый Орден? — вдруг спрашивает PD.

Он смотрит перед собой, в другой конец коридора, где они повернут направо, проследуют через три развилки, свернут налево и окажутся у лифта. После чего поднимутся и ещё минут пятнадцать будут идти до его каюты. Это совсем не то место, где PD хотелось бы оказаться. Но маршрут «патруля» Фазмы наверняка крайне удачно пролегает ровно мимо его каюты.

Неужели генерал Хакс всё ещё подозревает его в чем-то? Или Трёшка не прикрыла его вылет, как обещала? Но к чему тогда такая секретность?

Могут ли они догадываться, что с ним происходит? Что Кайло Рен не сделал то, что должен был?

Не исправил его обратно?

Штурмовики. Крифф. Он совсем забыл про штурмовиков у каюты Кайло! PD сцепляет зубы вместе, делает глубокий вдох и медленно, едва слышно выдыхает. Он оглушил их и спрятал внутри. Они могли не успеть прийти в сознание. Спокойствие. Вся эта ситуация держит его в таком напряжении, что он не помнит ни о голоде, ни об усталости — как не помнит и о том, когда последний раз спал или ел. Ему нужно выбраться отсюда живым. Всё получится. Пока что они просто идут по коридору, и у него даже не связаны руки.

— Да, — наконец, отвечает капитан Фазма. — Это было давно.

— Очень познавательная и интересная история, спасибо.

Капитан Фазма остаётся безучастной. Под шлемом даже не видно, улыбнулась ли она хотя бы уголками губ. В полированном доспехе PD видит только своё отражение — будто чужое лицо смотрит на него пристально и оценивающе. 

— Я тоже помню, — тянет он и усмехается. — Вы тоже там были, капитан, помните?

— К сожалению.

Когда PD впервые ступил на борт звёздного разрушителя, то оглядывался по сторонам, разинув рот. Ему тогда было всего восемнадцать, и всё это казалось совершенно невозможным. Смешно вспоминать сейчас, после стольких лет, после обучения, всех боевых вылетов, миссий, последнего задания, тренировки собственной эскадрильи — что он был когда-то желторотым юнцом, плохо представлявшим, с какой стороны подступаться к TIE, и не догадывавшемся, что из всех кораблей Первого Ордена его занесёт на «Финализатор».

И на капитана Фазму, тогда ещё лейтенанта, он смотрел так же. Хромированного доспеха на ней ещё не было, был обычный — этот, новый, появился позже. Она эскортировала его до места сбора новых кадетов, а оттуда он попал в систему обучения. За всё время они едва ли перекинулись парой слов, он и имя-то её запомнил только потому, что кто-то другой окликнул. Сложно сейчас вспомнить, кто это был — воспоминание смазанное, нечёткое, как старая голограмма.

— Вы уже тогда щеголяли в этом своём, — PD кивает на доспех капитана. — И не надоело вам ещё?

— Не надоело.

— Повышенный градус суровости, я вижу. Совсем как тогда. Что же вы мне сказали? — он хмурится. — Кажется, вы говорили что-то про обучение кадетов. И Устав.

— Я говорила, что от удара в челюсть вас спасает только Устав.

— Тяжело быть дисциплинированной, да? — усмехается PD.

— Вы не представляете.

PD заставляет себя продолжать усмехаться, хотя ему не смешно.

— «Финализатор» совсем не поменялся с тех пор.

— Нет.

Совсем не смешно.

— Вы никогда не, — начинает PD, но капитан Фазма вдруг резко разворачивается к нему:

— Что за приступ ностальгии? — строго спрашивает она, остановившись. — Вы идёте в каюту или в медотсек?

— В каюту, — зажигается милой улыбкой PD. Лицевые мышцы сводит от этого упражнения.

— Тогда держите язык за зубами.

Осталась одна развилка, поворот, и они окажутся у лифта. PD идёт молча и думает о том, что только что узнал. Капитан Фазма не была в хромированном доспехе, когда он впервые её увидел. Она не говорила ему ни слова про Устав — вообще ни слова, если уж на то пошло. И это было не на «Финализаторе». «Финализатор» появился только несколько лет спустя. PD помнит приказ о переводе.

Слова капитана Фазмы не совпадают с его воспоминаниями. Он мог бы для верности всё-таки проверить ещё и дроида, сравнить воспоминания с ним, но уже эти маленькие детальки говорят о том, что Люк показал ему правду. Хуже — что лётчики Сопротивления тогда говорили правду.

Что все на «Финализаторе» лгали ему.

У лифта капитан Фазма нажимает кнопку вызова и вновь поворачивается к PD.

— Генерал Хакс будет рад, что вы поучаствуете в сегодняшней боевой миссии.

В боевой миссии? Сегодня? PD холодеет внутри. Генерал Хакс явно уже ничему про него рад не будет. Капитан Фазма просто блефует. Наверное.

— Какой миссии? — осторожно уточняет он.

— Последняя ячейка Сопротивления из известных нам. Захват Леи Органы.

О нет.

Раньше при мысли об этом PD испытал бы радость, даже экстаз, но теперь ничего подобного он не чувствует. Головная боль на этот раз начинает настигать его постепенно, и он даже благодарен ей за это: так у него по крайней мере есть хоть немного времени, чтобы подготовиться. Когда воспоминание всё-таки ударяет его в темечко, PD сохраняет спокойное выражение лица, только зубы сжимает крепче.

Генерал Органа стоит, заложив руки за спину, и смотрит в большое панорамное окно. Майор Дессо сдался и передал его дело вышестоящему начальству, и по какому-то счастливому стечению обстоятельств этим начальством оказалась сама Лея Органа. Он встаёт ровнее, старается держаться спокойно, хотя от мысли о том, что сейчас на него, возможно, будет кричать человек-легенда, внутри становится щекотно от нервов. Но она, конечно, не кричит на него.

Она вербует его в Сопротивление, и это последнее, чего он ожидал, и это лучшее, что с ним случалось — и он не может позволить им захватить её.

— Учитывая ваше рвение, странно, что вам никто ещё не рассказал, — голос капитана Фазмы звучит как будто издалека.

— Медотсек — как зона отчуждения. Даже приказы начальства туда не проникают, — рассеянно отвечает PD, стараясь, чтобы голос не звучал напряжённо. Голова раскалывается. Выходит, Каре была права.

— Учитывая ваше рвение, странно, что вам никто ещё не рассказал, — зачем-то повторяет капитан.

— Странно, — соглашается PD.

Несколько секунд тянутся в молчании.

Боль чуть отступает.

Двери лифта открываются.

PD не столько видит, сколько чувствует первое движение и уворачивается, уходит в сторону, подныривая под руку Фазмы. В следующее мгновение лазболт почти задевает PD по касательной; коридор не слишком-то приспособлен для того, чтобы прятаться от лазерного оружия. Этот бой не будет длинным, и это понятно уже сейчас. Капитан, в отличие от него, вооружена и защищена доспехом. Единственное его укрытие — это угол, из-за которого они вывернули.

Следующий выстрел впивается в панель стены рядом с углом, за которым в прыжке прячется PD. Третий выстрел наверняка нашёл бы свою цель, но мимо PD лихо прокатывается что-то и на скорости сбивает Фазму с ног.

— Уииииооо!

PD в жизни никогда не был так рад видеть дроида.

Он кидается к капитану, чтобы не терять время, и ударом ноги вышибает бластер из её рук. PD помнит их спарринг, а потому драка выходит куда более быстрой, пусть и не менее болезненной, чем тогда. Фазма тоже явно помнит тот вечер, но их двое, и один из них — дроид с горелкой и умением бить током. PD всё равно достается — из разбитого носа кровь хлещет так, будто ему раскурочило половину черепа. По ощущениям схоже.

Для него в этот раз всё сложнее: доспех не дает Фазме получать удары нужной силы, и единственное, что PD может — это выводить её из равновесия и пытаться содрать с головы криффов шлем. Фазма бьёт сильно и метко, но Биби-8 постоянно путается у неё под ногами. Без него их драка закончилась бы не так радужно. Но он всё-таки роняет её ещё раз, и PD всем своим весом придавливает её к полу, хватается за шлем и с силой бьёт его об пол. Раз, другой, третий, десятый — не успевает, капитан отбрасывает его в сторону.

Когда она поднимается на ноги, её пошатывает. Они схлестываются ещё, и ещё, и ещё, и в конце концов PD удаётся стянуть с её головы шлем. Фазма рычит, и звук этот отзывается где-то глубоко в груди. В следующий раз, когда Биби-8 роняет её, PD ударяет кулаком по лицу, визор не защищает Фазму от удара. И ещё одного. И ещё. И ещё. И так пока её руки на его плечах не обмякают.

Вряд ли он убил её. PD думает об этом, пока нажимает нужную кнопку лифта и руками зажимает нос. Весь пол в крови, и Биби-8 тревожно верещит рядом.

— Тихо, — строго говорит PD. — Я в порядке.

— Бип бип-пип-поу боп!

— От этого ещё никто не умирал.

— Биу бип уиии боп-бип?

— Я без понятия, какая у меня статистика, замолчи, ладно? — PD вываливается из лифта в коридор и оглядывается по сторонам. Никого.

— Уиииу, — сообщает Биби-8 выкатываясь следом.

Как удачно, что сейчас так рано. Весь персонал ещё спит. Остаются только патрули, но патрули — это не так страшно. PD, шатаясь, бредёт по направлению к ангарам. Фазма вряд ли отправилась в нокаут надолго, скорее всего, уже подбирает бластер и созывает сюда штурмовиков. Будет крайне глупо умереть сейчас от лазболта в спину.

Ему нужно спасти генерала Органу.

Эта мысль — единственное, что бьётся в голове, и единственное, что держит его на ногах. Отсюда до ангара рукой подать, а там он сядет в кресло крестокрыла, и станет проще. У PD слегка кружится голова, но это не самое страшное, что случалось с ним в жизни. Он ковыляет по коридору, то и дело хватаясь рукой за стену, и тяжело дышит. Биби-8 катится рядом и чуть впереди, то и дело поворачивая к нему свою «голову» и негромко пища. PD не отвечает, даже не вслушивается.

План простой. Дойти. Забраться в крестокрыл. А дальше — крифф, а дальше ему нужны координаты для прыжка. Он видел карту! Ну же, у него должно получиться вспомнить. Только бы голова перестала так кружиться. PD чуть было не ухает в рукав коридора, когда под рукой неожиданно не оказывается стены. Ещё несколько поворотов, и он на месте.

Когда над головой потолок коридора уходит высоко вверх, превращаясь в бесконечное открытое пространство ангара, PD чувствует такое облегчение, что на радостях почти идёт прямо к крестокрылу, но вовремя замечает трёх штурмовиков. Конечно. PD торопливо отшатывается в сторону, прячется за ящиками, передвигаясь быстрыми перебежками от одного укрытия к другому, пока не оказывается так близко к истребителю, как только может подобраться.

Сражаться с ними у него нет ни сил, ни возможности: даже если он сумеет выскочить на них незаметно, бой будет коротким и, вероятно, крайне болезненным для него. Их приказом может быть задержать его, но может быть и застрелить; после того, как он напал на капитана Фазму, кредит доверия к нему наверняка стремится к нулю. Заговорить им зубы тоже не получится. Какие ещё у него есть варианты?

PD оглядывается вокруг, рыщет взглядом по ящикам. В них инструменты, ничего взрывоопасного или полезного. Удар глок-отвёрткой по шлему эти ребята выдержат спокойно, броня штурмовиков и не на такие вещи рассчитана. Взгляд PD падает на Биби-8. Он перестаёт зажимать нос руками и кладет ладонь на корпус дроида.

— Дружище, спасай. Отвлеки их, пока я заберусь в крестокрыл, а потом возвращайся, и я подберу тебя. И дадим дёру.

— Боп боп-пип пип-бип уиии уиии-пип-пи-бип? — Биби-8 свешивает «голову» набок, словно щенок.

— Это отличный план, к тому же, единственный.

— Биииу?

— Когда это мои планы нас подводили? — раздражённо шипит PD. — У нас нет времени на это.

Биби-8 издаёт звук, больше всего похожий на вздох, и откатывается в сторону. PD без понятия, подводили ли их его планы или нет, да это и неважно. Он подбирается к другой стороне укрытия и подаёт дроиду знак. Тот выжидает несколько секунд, прежде чем с громким писком выскочить из-за коробки и покатиться прочь из ангара. Штурмовики, замешкавшись, провожают его взглядом и только потом начинают стрелять.

Несколько минут они не сдвигаются с места, несмотря на весь шум, который с усердием поднимает Биби-8. Неужели план и в самом деле подвёл? Вдруг один из штурмовиков шагает вперёд. А потом ещё, ещё и ещё, и второй идёт за ним тоже. PD осторожно встает из-за ящиков, судорожно просчитывая поле зрения штурмовика в шлеме, и ковыляет до крестокрыла.

Что он будет делать, если штурмовики повредят Биби-8, PD не знает. Прыгнуть без него не получится — рассчитать координаты прыжков самостоятельно займет у PD вечность. А у Биби-8 они уже есть готовые — иначе откуда бы генералу Хаксу о них знать. Но об этом он подумает позже, когда они выберутся отсюда. PD забирается в крестокрыл — кабина до сих пор открыта, всё как он оставил. Оказавшись в кресле пилота, он чувствует себя гораздо лучше. Голова кружится и перед глазами немного плывёт, но PD может поднять этот истребитель в воздух с закрытыми глазами и со страшного похмелья. Руки сами находят нужные тумблеры и кнопки: включают стабилизаторы, закрывают кабину, заводят двигатели, включают репульсоры.

PD оборачивается, чтобы проверить, как там Биби-8. В кабине все звуки приглушены, и он лишь отдалённо слышит, что происходит с дроидом. Пищит тот всё в той же тональности. Но уже начинает катиться обратно, и PD держит руку на кнопке подъёма астромеханика в гнездо. Стоит тому исчезнуть под фюзеляжем, как он резко нажимает кнопку, отсчитывает про себя: раз, два — штурмовики уже наверняка целятся — три, четыре — на то, чтобы досчитать до десяти, PD не хватает, и он резко дёргает крестокрыл вверх, выжимая из репульсоров все, что можно. Внизу чиркает лазболт, затем ещё один. 

Дожидаться, пока третий попадет ему в двигатель, PD не собирается. Отключив репульсоры, он выжимает гашетку; крестокрыл бросает вперёд так, что PD впечатывает в кресло. За его спиной Биби-8 пищит не то от восторга, не то от ужаса, не то от всего сразу.


	22. Chapter 22

Гиперпрыжок безжалостно выплёвывает их прямо на орбиту планеты. Всё это путешествие не было ни лёгким, ни удачным, ни быстрым; топливо подходит к концу, PD трясёт, и только Биби-8 в восторге. Особенно от того, как ловко нашёл и деактивировал первоорденский жучок.

— Уооо? — уточняет он. — Пип-бип-боп?

— Свяжись с ними, скажи, — PD облизывает пересохшие губы и прикрывает глаза. — Скажи, что сюда движется флот Первого Ордена. Они сравняют тут всё с землей.

— Бип-бип-пип пиииу? Боп-буп-буууо, уиииу, боп боп.

— Просто делай, как я говорю!

— Бип боп.

Не надо кричать. PD не кричал бы, будь он уверен, что продержит крестокрыл в воздухе ещё хоть несколько минут. Фазма хорошенько отделала его, и фокусироваться на пилотировании становится всё сложнее. Нос крестокрыла начинает потихоньку крениться к земле, и датчик топлива мигает красным огоньком. 

К несчастью, до того, как Биби-8 успевает ответить, мимо проносятся четыре крестокрыла. Приходится заложить неловкий вираж, чтобы увернуться, и несколько выстрелов из лазпушек пролетает мимо. Крифф.

— Биби-8, щиты!

— Биииу бип-бииип-пи-пип-пи-пи-боп.

— Да, продолжай. Но следи за щитами тоже.

Долго он не продержится, не с заканчивающимся топливом. Каждый вираж будет съедать всё больше, пока он просто не ухнет вниз. Будто крестокрыл — не для полетов, а для похорон. Некстати вспоминаются шутки лётчиков Первого Ордена про летающие гробы, про TIE. Шутить сейчас PD хочется меньше всего, но он всё равно нервно усмехается. Проделать такой путь, только чтобы умереть под огнём сопротивленцев, которые не верят его предупреждению. Но это же Биби-8! Они должны поверить ему?

Разве что решат, что его перепрошили. Крифф.

PD чувствует себя мальчиком, который кричал «ворнскры».

Эскадрилья совершает новый заход, и её становится сложно не узнать. Это его лётчики. Нет. Не может быть. Или может? Красная. Это Красная. PD уходит в сторону, вновь тратит драгоценное топливо на вираж, вновь ему везёт, и выстрелы пролетают мимо, только один чиркает по крылу, опаляет, но не критично. Не для того он сюда летел, чтобы вот так попасть. Он уклоняется ещё и ещё, раз за разом, и не стреляет в ответ. Это лучший способ из известных ему, чтобы показать, что его намерения не враждебны. Даже если они не поверят до конца, то по крайней мере перестанут стрелять?

Комлинк — спасибо Биби-8 — наконец-то оживает голосом Иоло:

— Уходи, пока тебя не сбили.

Он звучит не злобно, но твёрдо, даже жёстко. Так говорят с врагами, которых когда-то считали друзьями. Так говорят с предателями.

— Сюда движется флот Первого Ордена! Вам всем надо эвакуироваться, — вместо ответа кричит PD в комлинк.

— Уходи, — повторяет Иоло и отключает комлинк.

PD подныривает под ещё несколько залпов, крутит штопор, выходит из него — и тут же ныряет в пике.

Топливо заканчивается.

В лёгких холодеет, и сердце начинает колотиться быстрее. Лоб взмокает. PD смотрит перед собой, на землю, и понимает, что это — всё. Это были его последние слова. Это предупреждение. И ответ на них — это будет последнее, что он когда-либо слышал в своей жизни. Возможно, его примут за сумасшедшего самоубийцу. Прилетел, предупредил и умер. А потом сюда действительно доберётся флот Первого Ордена с каким-нибудь дредноутом, и на этом Сопротивление закончится как организация. Останутся только звёздная пыль да воспоминания.

— Уиии! Уиии! Бип бип бииип-бип-бииип!

— Поймал, — другой голос в комлинке.

PD так и продолжает тупо пялиться на землю, только теперь крестокрыл не приближается к ней неумолимо и стремительно, а висит в воздухе. Несколько секунд он не понимает, как это может быть, не узнаёт голос в комлинке, не слышит, что отвечает ему Биби-8, только ожидание скорой смерти бьётся в нем. Ожидание — и в то же время облегчение. Со смертью уйдёт необходимость разбираться в том, кто он на самом деле. Уйдут воспоминания: и правильные, и неправильные — все сразу. 

Но смерти не будет. Гравилуч несёт его над землей, пока земля не сменяется холмами, а они — лесом. Биби-8 что-то пиликает из своего гнезда поначалу, затем замолкает, так и не получив ответа ни на единое «бип-боп». PD сидит в оцепенении. С ним, возможно, кто-то пытается поговорить через комлинк, но он не отвечает и этому голосу тоже. Его вдруг придавливает к креслу осознанием того, что он натворил.

Ушёл из Первого Ордена. Бежал! Украл дроида. Украл крестокрыл. Предупредил врагов. Это не он. Это не может быть он. Так поступают предатели. Так не поступает PD-3432. Но он и не совсем PD-3432 теперь, не так ли? Он не знает, кто он теперь.

Если он кто-то вообще.

Пейзаж за лобовым стеклом сменяется, но PD едва ли следит. Он приходит в себя, только когда гравилуч аккуратно опускает его на землю небольшого космодрома. Зачем они поймали его вообще? Почему не дали умереть? Его же явно хотели сбить, а когда сбивают — то не для того, чтобы взять в плен. Что изменилось? Вопросы роятся в голове, но PD переживает как-то вяло, скорее по инерции. Потому что должен. Потому что от него за километр разит Первым Орденом.

Потому что его крестокрыл, бездна забери, выкрашен в цвета Первого Ордена. В отличие от рядов тех, что здесь, на земле — бело-синих.  
Удивительно, но что бы Сопротивление ни уготовило ему, какая бы судьба его ни ждала, PD неожиданно всё равно. До тех пор, пока они уберутся отсюда вовремя. О звёзды, пусть они только уберутся отсюда вовремя. Пусть генерал Органа уберётся отсюда вовремя. Это всё, чего он просит.

В стекло кокпита стучат, и PD нажимает кнопку открытия кабины.

— Он живой! Живой! — кричит Рей так, будто задалась целью оглушить его.

Она не кидается на него с объятиями, но совершает какое-то неловкое движение вперёд, цепляясь пальцами за край кабины, и зависает так.

— Ты всё-таки послушался, — говорит она, с улыбкой разглядывая лицо PD.

Он без понятия, что её в этом всём так радует. Он чуть не умер. Он без понятия, кто он такой. Он прилетел предупредить Сопротивление об опасности, а эти идиоты не хотят его слушать. Он может, конечно, понять их — не такие уж они и идиоты его не слушать, не после того, как он работал у них под прикрытием. Но с другой стороны, он теперь не уверен, а было ли прикрытие?

PD заставляет себя отстегнуть ремни безопасности и повернуться к Рей всем корпусом.

— Первый Орден. Они скоро будут здесь. Вам всем надо убираться отсюда. Быстро.

— Да, мы знаем, — отвечает Рей. — Мы с Люком чуть не опоздали, но всё-таки успели.

Чуть не опоздали — куда? И, более важный вопрос, как они вообще здесь оказались? PD быстро окидывает Рей взглядом, подмечает повязку на плече, затем рыщет глазами за её спиной — там толпится небольшая группа людей, среди которых он узнает Уэксли. Точно. Уэксли. Вот чей голос был в комлинке. И Люк, который выступает вперёд, что-то негромко говоря. Лётчики, техники и другие люди пропускают его, затем, видимо, повинуясь приказу, расходятся. Все, кроме Уэксли. Он так и остаётся стоять, только хмурится и смотрит, смотрит.

Люк останавливается рядом с небольшой лесенкой, по которой взобралась к PD Рей, и смотрит наверх, прикрывая глаза от солнца ладонью.

— Рад тебя видеть, По, — говорит он, но в его голосе мало радости. — Боюсь, уговорить их не убивать тебя было вершиной моей удачи, но тебе придется пройти под стражу теперь. Пожалуйста, не делай всё хуже и не сопротивляйся.

— Не сопротивляться Сопротивлению, — хмыкает PD. Чудовищная шутка.

Рей прыскает в кулак и спрыгивает с лесенки на землю. Только сейчас PD замечает, что космодром необычайно оживлён: люди загружают технику коробками и ящиками, кто-то загоняет в грузовой отсек меддроидов, кто-то пакует вещи, десятки людей снуют туда-сюда. После всех его боевых вылетов, после всех спецопераций против Сопротивления — оно всё ещё живо. Всё ещё дышит. Всё ещё полно желающих отдать свою жизнь за идеалы Органы. Поразительно.

— Именно. Не сопротивляться Сопротивлению, — эхом повторяет за ним Люк, и они с Рей отступают назад.

Ближе подходит Уэксли, и PD с сожалением замечает у него в руках наручники. Ну, класс. Сбежать из Первого Ордена, чтобы не попасть под стражу там, и угодить под стражу здесь. Но он хотя бы справился со своей задачей.

— Боп боп бип-боп! — подаёт признаки жизни со своего места Биби-8.

— Его не перепрошивали, — быстро говорит PD Рей и Люку. — Не успели. Я забрал раньше.

— Его всё равно отправят к техникам, По, — Уэксли останавливается рядом с крестокрылом. — Прости, но мне придётся надеть их на тебя. Выбирайся только сам, ладно? Не хочу доставать тебя оттуда, как какого-то преступника.

PD вглядывается в серьёзное лицо Уэксли. Чужое имя уже почти перестало резать слух: По. По Дэмерон. Так его знают здесь. Пора привыкать, наверное. Он тут явно надолго. 

Оставлять крестокрыл совсем не хочется, выбираться и оказываться под стражей — тем более. PD проводит рукой по приборной панели, касается штурвала, прежде чем всё-таки подняться с места и перемахнуть через край кабины, игнорируя лесенку. Он жалеет о своём решении практически моментально: тело всё ещё болит после Фазмы, и такое приземление явно не идёт ему на пользу. Тяжело покачнувшись назад, PD хватается за фюзеляж, шумно вдыхает. Но ему удается удержаться на ногах, и тогда он шагает вперёд, к Уэксли.

Картинки разнообразных воспоминаний так и просятся мелькнуть перед глазами, и PD старается сделать всё, чтобы неожиданный водоворот памяти не захватил его. Не прямо сейчас. 

— Что будет со мной? — спрашивает PD, пока Уэксли скрепляет его руки наручниками.

— Ты будешь под стражей, — расплывчато отвечает тот.

— А потом?

— А потом эвакуируешься с нами.

— А потом?

— Идём, По.

PD кидает взгляд на Люка и на Рей рядом с ним. Если приглядеться внимательнее, то оба они кажутся потрёпанными. Потрёпанными, усталыми и хмурыми. Как будто, несмотря на все усилия, они только в начале пути, а где и чем именно этот путь закончится — разве что звёзды знают. Однако стоит Рей заметить его взгляд, как она тут же ободряюще улыбается, и в этом её ободрении PD чудится сочувствие.

Он ненавидит сочувствие, но сказать об этом не успевает: Уэксли тянет его за собой, прочь от крестокрыла, в сторону одного из шаттлов.

В каюту к нему запускают FN-2187. «Предателя» — такого же тайного агента, как был и сам PD. Но здесь об этом знают только они двое. Он и Финн. Или?

PD разглядывает его строгий хмурый профиль. Все вокруг хмурые. Он тоже был бы хмурым, конечно, окажись в подобной ситуации, но FN-2187 хмур как-то по-особенному, не так, как все остальные вокруг. Даже не так, как Люк или Рей. Нет, с ним — это что-то другое. PD отводит взгляд в сторону и смотрит в стену. За неимением лучшего решения их оставили вдвоём в одной из немногочисленных кают транспортного шаттла. Если прислушаться, можно услышать, как за стеной суетятся люди Сопротивления, торопливо загружающие в грузовой отсек всю свою жизнь.

Интересно, заперли ли здесь FN-2187, потому что раскрыли или по какой-то другой причине. Как много сопротивленцы вообще подозревают о том, что происходит у них под самым носом?

Они сидят долго. Время тянется невыносимо. PD всё ещё чувствует себя крайне паршиво, его то и дело бросает в пот и дрожь, поэтому по большей части он хочет просто упасть на постель и отключиться. Но этого ему нельзя, да и постели в этой каюте нет. Только стол, два стула и вмонтированные в стены шкафы. Видимо, какая-то каморка для учета грузов или что-то вроде того.

— Зачем ты сделал это?

FN-2187 заговаривает так неожиданно, что PD вздрагивает. Вздрагивает — и не отвечает.

— Убил их, — не дождавшись ответа, поясняет FN-2187.

PD пожимает плечами. Он не знает, какого именно ответа ждёт от него FN-2187. Потому что это его работа? Потому что он лётчик Первого Ордена? Или был им какое-то время. Потому что так получилось? Потому что они были недостаточно расторопны? Потому что им просто не повезло?

Как должен выглядеть ответ на такой вопрос? Кто вообще задаёт такие вопросы?

FN-2187 пристально смотрит на него, хмуря брови. Ждёт, пока наконец не выдерживает и не поднимается на ноги, громко ударяя ладонью по столу:

— И это всё?

— Это всё, — эхом откликается PD. — Можешь не разыгрывать шараду, я знаю.

Последнее, чего он хочет в своём нынешнем состоянии и положении — это обсуждать свои прошлые поступки и решения. Он даже толком не знает, кто он — понимает, конечно, очень примерно, что произошло, но это не делает его По Дэмероном. Как не оставляет и PD-3432. С языка так и рвётся вопрос о том, кто на самом деле сам FN-2187 — предатель Первого Ордена или верный ему пес, которого рассекретили. 

— Это были твои друзья! — FN-2187 тычет ему пальцем в лицо. — Твои друзья, По! Ниен, Йоло, ты их знал!

— Да.

— Я видел тебя с ними тогда, на базе. Ты был… Я думал, ты бы никогда!

— Никогда — что? Я убивал людей Первого Ордена тоже. Какое-то время.

PD чуть хмурится: их здесь только двое, и можно не разыгрывать всё это карикатурное возмущение как по нотам. Зрителей нет. К чему это? Кого в этой каюте FN-2187 хочет убедить в том, что действительно верен Сопротивлению? Вряд ли сам PD может повлиять на его дальнейшую судьбу.

— Никогда бы не предал Сопротивление! — FN-2187 говорит так, будто этот факт как-то кардинально поменял его жизнь.

PD приглядывается: да вроде нет. Только куртку его он больше не носит, сменил её на какую-то другую, блёклую и чужую. Их миссии не были связаны, строго говоря. То, что PD «предал» Сопротивление — или предал на самом деле, сложно разобраться во всей этой путанице теперь — не должно было помешать FN-2187 выполнять свою часть работы. Да и продержался же он как-то до сих пор.

— Слушай, — устало говорит PD, — если тебя рассекретили сопротивленцы — мне очень жаль, но заканчивай ломать комедию. Здесь никто не смотрит всё равно. А от меня для тебя сейчас толка мало.

— Какую ещё комедию? — очень натуралистично удивляется FN-2187.

— Тебе велели «предать» Первый Орден, чтобы мое чудесное спасение выглядело хоть сколько-то правдоподобно. А теперь ты шпионишь для них. Заканчивай, правда. 

FN-2187 как воды в рот набрал. Через несколько мгновений PD понимает: что-то здесь явно не складывается. Любой адекватный разведчик реагировал бы как-то иначе. О звёзды. Неужели? PD аж выпрямляется на месте, вглядывается в лицо — Финна. В собственных воспоминаниях царит невероятная путаница, но если напрячься, то что-то можно выцепить. Какие-то ошмётки диалога, моменты до крушения, удивление, захватившее его, когда штурмовик снял шлем и оказался обычным человеком из плоти и крови. PD едва слышно смеётся и качает головой. Та начинает гудеть. Криффовы воспоминания.

— Чего смеёшься? — напрягается Финн. Не FN-2187. Финн.

— Ты же предал Первый Орден. А теперь читаешь мне нотации про предательство Сопротивления. В чём разница?

Вопрос ударяет Финна наотмашь, так что он даже отшатывается. PD склоняет голову к плечу, щурит глаза: что, задел? Финн ловит воздух ртом несколько минут, то ли от возмущения, то ли от растерянности.

— Я не предавал, я сбежал из него. Это другое, — наконец, хмуро говорит он.

— В Первом Ордене считают иначе.

— Мне плевать, что считают в Первом, — Финн вновь подступает ближе, вдруг понижает голос, — в Первом Ордене.

— Ты убивал их солдат. Переметнулся к Сопротивлению, — PD пожимает плечами: — Каким образом это другое? Потому что ты переметнулся в Сопротивление, а я — в Первый Орден?

Финн сначала не находится, что ответить, только гневно раздувает ноздри. PD, к собственному удивлению, совершенно спокоен. Если не считать болезненных ощущений от синяков и ушибов, его неожиданно не трогает этот диалог.

— Знаешь, что, По — да! Да, потому что я переметнулся в Сопротивление. К тем, кто не выжигает деревни из-за всяких шальных пилотов!

PD не трогает разговор, он даже не поправляет Финна про пилотов — но что-то внутри него отзывается чудовищной волной на эти слова: голова болит сильнее, боль взрезает ему виски, остро колется под скальпом. Она заполняет собой весь мир в считанные секунды, и PD видит Туанул, видит, как замирает в воздухе лазболт, остановленный рукой Кайло Рена. Как горят дома, а бегущих прочь жителей отстреливают штурмовики — словно какой-то скот. Никто не закрывает им глаза. Никто даже не смотрит на них. Словно их нет. Пустое место.

И всё это — из-за него. Из-за того, что он прилетел сюда, говорил с Лор Сан Теккой. 

Криффова миссия. Как же он ненавидит свою работу в такие моменты.

Его заставляют упасть на колени на землю — дальше PD не видит. Он судорожно хватает ртом воздух, как вынырнувший с глубины человек. Его трясёт, спину холодит от пота. Взгляд плавает, и каюта то в фокусе, то размывается до цветных пятен обратно. Это сильное воспоминание, яркое — вон как пробрало. PD предпочел бы, чтобы это было ложью, но уже выяснил достаточно, чтобы понимать, что это правда. Где-то, когда-то был Лор Сан Текка, была расстрелянная и сожжённая деревня, был лазболт, беспомощно висящий в воздухе. И была его вина.

— По? — зовёт Финн, но не подходит, стоит чуть в отдалении. — Ты в порядке?

— В полном, — хрипит PD.

— Тебе нужен врач? Что это было?

Удивительно: пять секунд назад Финн звучал так, будто с удовольствием приложил бы его лицом об угол стола, а теперь — беспокоится. PD усмехается себе под нос, сжимает руку в кулак, пытаясь унять дрожь. Боль рассеивается, но неторопливо, и небольшой осадок всё равно остаётся. Тянущее, гулкое чувство внутри. PD не узнаёт его, что это? Тоска? Вина?

— Это было воспоминание.

Финн недоверчиво прищуривается.

— Воспоминание о чём?

— О той деревеньке, Туануле.

Финн не выглядит так, как будто верит ему, но PD в любом случае не до него. Ему нужно унять чересчур быстрое сердцебиение и разобраться с тем, с каких пор он испытывает странные чувства, которые не может толком опознать. Ещё не мешало бы поесть, поспать и найти врача. В любом порядке.


	23. Chapter 23

Они летят долго, хоть Первый Орден и не может преследовать их через гиперпространство. Когда шаттл приземляется в ангаре какого-то корабля, для PD находят новое место заключения. Финна сменяют на посту другие люди и ксеносы, некоторые из которых всплывают в памяти PD мучительными вспышками совместных посиделок в кантине, или миссий, или разговоров, или тренировок. Боль становится его постоянным сожителем, но он слишком горд, чтобы просить болеутоляющее. Ему всё равно дают — не от головы, но для синяков и ушибов, разбитого носа и прочих ранений. PD не отказывается. Доктор Калония не выглядит как человек, которого стоит расстраивать.

Он не знает, сколько именно времени проходит с тех пор, как его завели в эту каюту. Сутки? Двое? Кажется, Сопротивление просто не знает, куда податься. Теперь, немного поспав и поев и вновь обретя какую-никакую ясность сознания, PD внимательно прислушивается к себе: появится ли это гулкое, тянущее чувство или нет? Появится ли хоть что-то вообще? Гулкого чувства нет, но есть солёное, тяжёлое. Его PD опознать тоже не может. Не чувствовал никогда до этого.

Наконец корабль останавливается, а его надсмотрщик, худощавый мон-каламари, связывается по комлинку с рубкой. PD не нужно слышать ответ, чтобы знать: они прилетели куда-то. Вопрос только в том, куда? Первый Орден вскрыл Биби-8, вычислил все ячейки и перевалочные пункты. Где Сопротивление планирует скрываться, когда для них нет больше ни единого безопасного уголка в галактике?

Его выводят из каюты и вновь закрывают на шаттле вместе с мон-каламари. Лететь до поверхности планеты недолго. Когда посадка окончена, за стеной поднимается суета. Соваться в каюту никто не спешит, а стоящий у двери мон-каламари молчалив и неприступен. PD не остаётся ничего иного, кроме как ждать. Вероятно, его выпустят отсюда в самом конце длинной цепочки грузов. Пока PD под стражей, для Сопротивления он в некотором смысле вещь. То, чем можно распоряжаться на своё усмотрение. PD усмехается.

В общем-то, он прав.

Ступая на красную хрустящую землю, режущую глаза отражённым светом, PD удивлённо оглядывается вокруг. Что это за планета? Где они? Он не помнит такой на картах Первого Ордена. Насколько секретной должна быть эта база, что на неё даже продовольствие доставляют каким-то иным способом, не как на другие? Его толкают вперёд, и PD послушно идёт, держа руки в наручниках перед собой. Он помнит, что Люк говорил не сопротивляться, чтобы не сделать хуже. PD не уверен, что именно включает в себя понятие «хуже» на данном этапе, но узнавать точно не намерен.

Они проходят под большим дюрасталевым шлюзом — или воротами? — и его останавливают. Мон-каламари замирает рядом с бластером наперевес. Можно было бы выбить его, а потом… PD отводит взгляд в сторону и ждёт, пока они разберутся и найдут, где на этой базе находятся камеры для пленников. Ждёт, пока его туда отведут. Потом ждёт внутри одной такой, пока произойдёт что-то ещё. Пока Сопротивление обустроится, уляжется, успокоится. Мон-каламари остаётся на посту по ту сторону решётки.

В какой-то момент PD приносят еду — что-то очень быстроприготовимое и практически безвкусное, но он рад и этому. В конце концов, он никогда не был особенным гурманом: служба в Первом Ордене — да и где угодно вообще — не подразумевает шикарные пиры и прочие изыски. 

На следующий день его будят стуком по прутьям решётки, и PD резко садится на неудобной койке, приколоченной к соляной стене. Спросонья он не сразу понимает, что происходит, но затем его взгляд фокусируется на знакомом лице.

— Здравствуй, По, — говорит Лея Органа.

Теперь гулкое, тянущее чувство мешается с солёным и тяжёлым, и PD становится сложно дышать и сложно отвечать, и он молчит.

— Не думала, что нам придётся когда-либо встречаться в таких условиях, — замечает она, оглядываясь вокруг. Затем находит стул и подтаскивает его ближе к решётке. Садится. Складывает руки в замок на коленях. Смотрит.

Больше здесь нет никого. Ни других заключённых, ни мон-каламари на посту, ни кристаллической лисы, с которой PD уже успел мельком познакомиться, ни звука, ни шороха. Органа и сама кажется изваянием из соли и сожалений. 

PD поднимается с койки, подходит ближе. Слов у него не находится. Ему казалось, он прекрасно знает, что сказал бы ей, встреться они лицом к лицу, но вот они лицом к лицу, а в голове у PD только зудящая боль. Всё поменялось после того, как он с помощью Люка обнаружил целый второй мир внутри себя. Теперь PD не понимает даже, какая его часть хочет поговорить с ней. Та, что уничтожала базы Сопротивления в её поисках? Или та, что готова была жизнь положить за неё?

Органа ждёт терпеливо.

— Здравствуйте, — шепчет PD, и оба странных чувства проникают в его голос, отчего тот звучит непривычно.

Органа медленно кивает. Она явно ждёт чего-то ещё, смотрит долгим взглядом, но PD не знает, что добавить к приветствию. Ни объясняться, ни тем более оправдываться за свои поступки ему не хочется. Он выполнял свой долг. Разве они все не занимаются тем же самым здесь, по эту сторону баррикад?

Даже если его долг был вписан ему в подкорку кем-то другим.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что мы не можем доверять тебе теперь? — наконец, спрашивает Органа. 

— Я предал вас на «Старкиллере». Я понимаю.

— Не только. Мы получали сообщения о чёрном крестокрыле. Первоорденском крестокрыле. 

Она смотрит выразительно. Генерал Хакс не так уж ошибался, посылая на все эти миссии именно его. Сопротивление следило, и Органа следила тоже, и это сказалось на ней. Вся эта усталость, что будто тяжёлым плащом лежит на её плечах — это его рук дело. Он не помнит, насколько близким, доверенным ей лицом был, но, вероятно, она доверяла ему достаточно, чтобы его предательство стало для неё шоком. Ужасом. 

И тем не менее вот она, сидит перед ним, не опускает головы и рук, как и всегда, стремится вперёд. PD задирает подбородок, отступает чуть назад. Органа кажется ему теперь не изваянием. Скорее океаном, который терпеливо точит горы.

— Я считал, что вы убили моих родителей. Не вы лично, — он усмехается. — Но они умерли из-за вас.

Органа качает головой.

— Твоя мама умерла, когда тебе было восемь, в госпитале от болезни. Что касается твоего отца, — призрачная улыбка неожиданно трогает её губы, — он живёт на Явине-IV.

Она не говорит, что никого не убивала. Но она говорит:

— Хочешь увидеться с ним?

Это запретный приём. Так нельзя — с живыми людьми, даже с врагами, так нельзя. PD шагает ближе, цепляется пальцами за прутья, прислоняется к ним лбом в невыносимом порыве пройти сквозь, схватить Органу за грудки и вытрясти из неё, лжёт ли она или говорит правду. Потому что он не знает. Воспоминания роятся в голове, сталкиваются, противоречат друг другу. На правду похожи все; все лгут.

— Если вы лжёте, — тяжело говорит PD, прерывается, дышит. Тупая боль ударяет по вискам. — Если вы лжёте — я найду выход отсюда, я найду вас, и я клянусь — я клянусь — я убью вас.

— А если я говорю правду?

PD отшатывается обратно.

— Тогда у вас должно отлечь от сердца, потому что моя угроза так и останется угрозой.

Органа кивает. Соглашается. Затем тяжело поднимается с места, как если бы кто хватал её за плечи, пытаясь усадить обратно.

— Договорились, По.

Звучит как приговор. Боль усиливается, но PD не показывает, что с ним что-то не так. Если Органа играет грязно, то он не обрадует её таким зрелищем. Если же говорит правду — то ей все равно ни к чему знать такие подробности его состояния. Во всяком случае, не наблюдать лично. Ей наверняка всё уже пересказали.

— К тебе заглянет Люк. Он говорил, что может что-то сделать, как-то помочь тебе.

— Забавно, что он говорил то же самое о вас, — перебивает её PD.

Органа усмехается, поворачивается, чтобы выйти.

— Я делаю все, что в моих силах, поверь, — говорит она напоследок.

PD прищуривается — «поверь» — и ничего не отвечает. Он не может верить сам себе, не знает точно, какая версия Органы из его воспоминаний верна: далёкая и холодная убийца родителей или близкая и героическая предводительница всех, кто верит в справедливость в этой галактике.

А верит ли в справедливость он сам?

Бывает ли справедливость для таких, как он?

Или она зарезервирована только для тех, кто, как Финн, выбрал верную сторону. Ту, которая носит белое, говорит о защите и никогда не вспоминает о том, сколько чужих жизней приходится прерывать ради этой защиты, ради мира. Ту, которая Сопротивление.

Люк застаёт его в куда более худшем состоянии, чем Органа. PD сидит у стены, и та холодит ему спину — это единственное, что удерживает его в сознании. Голова раскалывается, и он не может понять — это из-за разговора с Органой, из-за надежды, которую та бросила ему, как кость голодному псу, или происходит что-то ещё. Ощущение такое, будто в его голове открылся портал в бездну — ту самую, куда он с радостью был готов отправить Органу, пока считал себя верным псом Первого Ордена. Что ж, и хорошо, далеко ходить не придётся.

— Тебе становится хуже?

PD отнимает руку от головы и выпрямляет ногу, о которую опирался локтем. Даже просто удерживать голову ровно требует усилий. Перед глазами всё плывёт. Щелчок двери камеры, когда Люк закрывает её за собой, похож на выстрел из бластера. Прямо в висок. PD роняет голову вниз, но Люк вовремя ловит его, не давая упасть совсем.

— По, послушай меня внимательно. Я постараюсь восстановить столько, сколько смогу, но тебе придётся поработать со мной, хорошо? Я хочу, чтобы ты понимал, что происходит и почему. Медлить нам нельзя, твоя голова уже и так кипит от двух противоположных жизней. Мы начнём сегодня, но закончим, скорее всего, нескоро. Понимаешь? Слышишь меня? — Люк опускается на колени рядом и обеспокоенно заглядывает ему в лицо. — Скажи что-нибудь, если слышишь и согласен.

PD жмурится, морщится, но находит силы приоткрыть глаза на пару мгновений, чтобы найти лицо Люка и кивнуть. Он согласен на что угодно, лишь бы эта боль ушла. Пусть старый джедай хоть балет ему на подкорку запишет.

— Хорошо. Мне потребуется твоя помощь, — Люк мнётся, затем добавляет: — Сейчас увидишь.

Он перехватывает голову PD обеими руками, касается пальцами висков. Прикосновение кажется таким же холодным, как стена за спиной. Даже приятным. Несколько секунд PD чудится, что он падает — не то в колодец, не то в водоворот — он вдруг обнаруживает себя в белом пространстве.

Голова всё ещё болит, но уже терпимо.

Где он?

PD чувствует странное давление, но вокруг нет ничего, ни мебели, ни камеры, ни других существ. Только свет. Давление усиливается, словно невидимая сила сдавливает его со всех сторон, чтобы ужать до невероятно малых величин; PD пытается дёрнуться, вырваться, но всё бесполезно. Перед глазами плывут цветные круги. Он вот-вот задохнется, так тяжело ему становится.

— Что, — хрипит PD. — Где?..

На мгновение прямо перед ним мелькает лицо мамы. Всё меркнет.

PD резко вдыхает, приподнимаясь с пола, и тут же оседает обратно, тяжело ударяясь головой о стену. Взгляд не сразу фокусируется на лице Люка. Что-то в нём поменялось, PD не может назвать так сразу, не может определить, но глаза у него совсем другие. Такими глазами не смотрят, когда есть надежда. PD касается рукой головы, утирает пот со лба, массирует висок.

— Что вы сделали?

— Я не успел ничего сделать, — медленно говорит Люк, отворачивается в сторону, но не совсем. PD видит только половину его лица. — Ты почти перестал дышать, и я отступил.

— Почему?

В конце концов, он же не задохнулся. Он просто подумал, что задыхается. Наверное. Воспоминания о только что пережитом выветриваются слишком быстро, чтобы PD успевал их фиксировать. Пару секунд назад он помнил, что там было, но теперь — только как Люк коснулся его. И случилось что-то.

— Давайте попробуем ещё раз, — решительно говорит PD.

Люк медлит, но всё-таки кивает. Тянется руками опять, касается его, и PD зажмуривается, готовый ко всему. Что-то испугало Люка только что. Ему бы запомнить, что это было — а там он сможет убедить старика, что вытерпит что угодно, если это поможет. 

В этот раз PD немного легче. Свет не так давит на него, и дышать пусть и трудно, но возможно. Какое-то время. Он держится так долго, как может, но свет будто прорывается ближе, вновь пережимает ему горло, закупоривает ноздри, давит, давит. Давит. PD выныривает из видения, как из-под гигантской волны, и несколько мгновений не может сообразить, почему дышит так часто, почему хватается за грудь, проверяет сердце, проверяет горло. Люк сидит рядом у стены — судя по всему, уже какое-то время.

— Что происходит? — отдышавшись, требует ответа PD.

Пока что единственный эффект, который он наблюдает — это уменьшающаяся головная боль. Что уже немало, и спасибо Люку за это, но он должен был делать что-то более глубокое, не так ли? Что-то, что кардинально поменяет PD. Никаких изменений он в себе не ощущает.

— Что не так? Отвечайте.

— Видишь ли, — начинает Люк, замолкает.

PD терпеливо ждёт, разглядывает его профиль. Что-то точно должно быть не так. Он делает что-то не то? Не так реагирует? В этот раз он тоже начал задыхаться? Почему это так важно? 

— Слушайте, мне всё равно, что вы там думаете. Я могу перетерпеть то, что вас пугает, — твёрдо говорит PD, когда ответа так и не следует. — Я лётчик, повидал всякое. Делайте.

Люк смотрит на него тяжело. PD почти ждёт, что тот откажется, но он кивает, вновь садится напротив, вновь тянется руками. Всё повторяется с точностью: белое пространство, свет, давление, удушье, и в следующее мгновение PD хватается за грудь, судорожно дышит, дрожит, утирает пот. Тело будто сходит с ума, почти даже не чувствуется, как его собственное. И это страшно. Как же ему страшно. PD резко выдыхает сквозь зубы, трясёт головой. Лучше не становится.

Тогда он просто сидит, отсчитывая в уме: раз-два-три-четыре, раз-два-три-четыре, раз-два-три-четыре — и перед глазами трассирующие выстрелы лазпушек крестокрыла уносятся в цель. Паника сходит на нет, дышать становится проще. PD может думать о чём-то, кроме цифр. Может повернуть голову и застать Люка смотрящим перед собой остановившимся взглядом.

— Видишь ли, — говорит он, — Бен закреплял твои ложные воспоминания с помощью боли.

— Что?

— Это не техника Силы, — Люк поджимает губы. — Это психологическая техника, так ломают людей на войне. Пытки порождают сдвиг в психике. Защитную реакцию. В твоём случае, полагаю, это PD-3432. Всё, что требовалось от Бена после этого — просто немного закрепить то, что твоя психика породила сама.

PD прислоняется спиной к холодной стене. Дышит. Смотрит перед собой. 

Защитная реакция. PD-3432 — это защитная реакция. Но как это может быть? У него есть воспоминания PD-3432. Есть его черты характера, его — всё. Он и есть PD-3432. Или это PD-3432 — есть он? Его часть. Какая-то из тех, что оказалась наиболее устойчивой к пыткам. Какая-то из тех, что смогла легко встроиться в Первый Орден. Всё объяснить. Заставить всех бояться.

Защищать самого себя.

— Что со мной происходит, когда вы, ну, — PD показывает рукой у своей головы. — Это?

— Это паническая атака, — Люк поворачивает к нему голову. — Ты так боишься, что твоё тело начинает реагировать слишком сильно.

— Что будет, если вы проигнорируете её?

Люк жмурится как от боли.

— Нет. Прости, но нет, — он тяжело вздыхает. — Перебить то, что сделал Бен, можно только болью.

— Кто такой Бен? — перебивает его PD.

— Ах да. Конечно. Ты знаешь его как Кайло. Кайло Рена.

Люк молчит немного.

— То, что он сделал, можно перебить только болью. Чудовищной болью, По. Я не могу причинить тебе такую боль, я никогда не, — он прерывается. Что-то блестит в его глазах.

PD поворачивается всем корпусом, хватает его за плечо.

— Вы не можете оставить меня так, — горячо говорит он. — Вы говорили, что можете мне помочь! Я потерплю, я потерплю что угодно, как бы больно ни было. Просто помогите мне. Вы говорили. Вы обещали, мастер — Люк. Люк, вы обещали.

— Я знаю. Но есть вещи, которые я просто не могу сделать.

— Почему?!

PD поднимается на ноги, пошатывается. Ему удаётся устоять, и он зло смотрит на Люка, сжимает руки в кулаки. Он, конечно, не будет никого бить — тогда его точно никогда отсюда не выпустят, но желание столь велико, что PD ударяет ладонью о стену, просто чтобы выпустить всю нерастраченную энергию. Хлопок выходит громким, разносится по помещению. В другом конце коридора слышатся торопливые шаги.

— Мастер Скайуокер, вы в порядке? — спрашивает чей-то голос.

PD не слышит.

— Почему? Потому что это ниже вашей морали? В чём проблема?

— Вас выпустить? — спрашивают за его спиной.

— По, пойми, — поднимается на ноги Люк.

— В чём ваша проблема? — рычит PD, подступая ближе, и хватает того за грудки, вдавливая в стену.

К его вящему удивлению, тот не делает ни единого движения, чтобы вырваться. Но и глазом не моргает: PD его явно не пугает. Только печалит — так, что PD наконец-то понимает, что там блестит у Люка в глазах.

Это слёзы. Конечно.

— Зачем вы плачете по мне, когда можете помочь?

Люк молчит.

— В чём вообще смысл вас, если вы можете, но не хотите помогать?

Люк молчит.

— Чем я это заслужил? — наконец, едва слышно шепчет PD, с силой прикладывая бесполезного джедая спиной о стену.

— Ничем, — отвечает Люк.

Парализующий заряд бластера ударяет PD в спину.


	24. Chapter 24

После инцидента с Люком PD проводит несколько дней в изоляции. Он не занимается ничем — не то чтобы камера полна развлечений — и просто лежит на койке, отвернувшись к стене, не думает ни о чём. Апатия накрывает его куполом, который успешно отражает всё, что происходит вокруг. PD не интересуется ни едой, ни водой, ни собеседниками. Ничем.

Люк всё-таки что-то сделал с ним. Незаметное, маленькое, но этого достаточно, чтобы приступы чудовищной головной боли прекратились. Как будто в нём повернули какой-то рычажок, и всё если не вернулось на круги своя, то во всяком случае перестало трещать по швам. PD пользуется этой возможностью отдохнуть на полную катушку. Других вариантов у него всё равно нет.

Когда он всё-таки чувствует голод и поворачивается, чтобы дойти до двери и подобрать плошку с едой, то вздрагивает от неожиданности.

На полу у двери сидит Рей. 

PD трёт глаза, хмурится, но Рей продолжает сидеть на месте — судя по сосредоточенному выражению лица, медитирует. Несколько мучительно долгих секунд PD остаётся на койке, а затем мысль ударяет его наотмашь: она же форсюзер! Как Люк! И он бросается вперёд, к двери, напрочь позабыв о еде и чём бы то ни было ещё.

— Рей!

Рей хмурит брови, но не отвечает.

— Рей! Отзовись, ну, — PD опускается на пол по другую сторону от решётки. 

Что она вообще здесь делает? Ну, кроме того, что сидит неподвижно. Впрочем, зачем бы она ни спустилась именно сюда, PD это на руку. Он ждёт ещё немного, а потом зовёт её вновь. И опять. И опять. И снова. Наконец, Рей сокрушённо вздыхает и открывает глаза.

— Пока ты был в апатии, было гораздо лучше, — говорит она.

— Что?

— Было тихо и удобно медитировать. Наверху там все постоянно на ушах стоят, я уходила медитировать сюда.

Звучит так, будто Рей нечасто общалась с людьми до этого и плохо представляет себе, что стоит, а что не стоит озвучивать вслух. PD удивлённо моргает, затем мотает головой и подаётся ближе:

— У меня есть к тебе дело на миллион кредитов.

— Я не буду помогать тебе бежать, — Рей смеряет его серьёзным взглядом.

— Как насчёт помочь мне вернуться к нормальному состоянию? С помощью Силы?

PD старается ничем не выдавать своего отчаяния. Рей — его последний шанс. Кайло явно не будет делать ему одолжений, если при следующей встрече вообще оставит его в живых. Люк не желает помогать ему, хотя может. Криффов моралист. 

— У тебя правда есть миллион кредитов? — Рей придвигается ближе к решётке.

— Что? Нет. Это выражение, — PD хмурится. Из какой дыры вылезла эта девочка? — Так ты можешь помочь?

Рей кажется искренне разочарованной. Но только на мгновение; секунду спустя её глаза зажигаются любопытством.

— Я думала, мастер Люк помогает тебе с твоей проблемой. Зачем тебе я? Что с тобой произошло?

— Меня пытали, я поехал крышей, Кайло закрепил это Силой, и вот мы здесь. Ты можешь помочь?

— Но мастер Люк…

— Ты. Ты можешь мне помочь? — нетерпеливо перебивает PD.

Рей хмурится, затем её лицо разглаживается. Кажется, она складывает два и два и успешно получает четыре.

— Он не может помочь тебе? Но почему ты тогда думаешь, что я, — она прерывается. Качает головой. — Или он не хочет помочь тебе. Он отказался, не так ли?

— Ты неплохо знаешь своего учителя, — усмехается PD.

— Я не могу тебе помочь.

PD импульсивно ударяет ладонью по прутьям решётки. Рей отклоняется назад, вскакивает на ноги, будто собирается с ним драться. Только PD не собирается ни с кем сражаться. Он закрывает лицо руками и сидит так несколько секунд, прежде чем опустить их и тяжело вздохнуть.

— Я бы хотела, — неожиданно говорит Рей. — Но я не могу. Я просто не знаю этой техники. Я вообще мало чего знаю.

— Прекрасно! Прекрасно, — PD усмехается. — Один скорее всего жаждет меня убить, другая ничего не знает, третий — может мне помочь, но не хочет.

Ему вдруг становится очень смешно.

Во всей галактике осталось всего три форсюзера — не считая Верховного Лидера Сноука — и он удивительным образом знаком со всеми тремя, но при этом ни один из них не в состоянии ему помочь. Поразительно, как складывается иногда жизнь. Два человека, которые могут помочь, но не хотят. И человек, который хочет помочь, но не может.

— Эй, По, — Рей присаживается рядом с решёткой вновь, и только тогда PD понимает, что он и смеётся. Не очень хорошим, безрадостным смехом. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Всё будет хорошо. Честно.

PD зажимает рот рукой и смотрит на неё. Глаза противно слезятся, но он не рискует сдвигать руку, пока не почувствует, что может дышать спокойно. К счастью, истерика спадает так же быстро, как и накатывает. Отняв ладонь от лица, PD качает головой.

— Да что тут придумаешь.

Рей пожимает плечами.

— Я бы не списывала мастера Люка со счетов так быстро. Ну и потом, ты же жив. Пока ты жив, всегда можно что-нибудь придумать. Вот если тебя, скажем, заклюют, — она неловко замолкает. — В общем, не переживай. Лучше поешь.

— Из какой дыры ты вылезла? — не выдерживает PD.

Но за плошкой с едой тянется. Там что-то совершенно неизысканное и на вид неказистое, но вполне съедобное. И даже два ломтя хлеба — невиданная роскошь. 

— Джакку, — отвечает Рей, не отрывая глаз от хлеба. — Это планета-пустыня. Ну, ты знаешь. Твой дроид со мной знаком.

— Биби-8?

Воспоминание приходит неохотно, но без боли: как Биби-8 несётся к нему через посадочное поле, как торопливо пищит о своих приключениях, о девочке с шестом, о Финне, о Соколе. PD невольно улыбается и протягивает Рей кусок хлеба, который она тут же прячет в карман и улыбается так, будто это самое большое сокровище, как будто это чип с миллионом кредитов. Как будто они и правда что-нибудь придумают.

Рей периодически спускается поиграть с вулптексом, который тоже завёл привычку навещать его, и поболтать: о крестокрылах, о Явине-IV, о других планетах, о Первом Ордене, обо всём. Её жажда знаний настолько поразительна, что заставляет PD забыть, что он всё ещё в заключении, что у его проблемы нет решения, что он без понятия, что делать теперь. Впрочем, что он делает, решает теперь не он; Сопротивление властвует над ним в самом банальном смысле этого слова: его свобода передвижения, кажется, не грозит вернуться к нему в скором времени.

PD неожиданно даже не против.

Во всяком случае, это очень удобное положение, чтобы хорошенько обдумать план. Сначала — план побега, затем — план… чего-нибудь ещё. PD предпочитает не загадывать так далеко. На данном этапе это всё равно бесполезно. 

Когда кто-то спускается вниз, PD ожидает чего угодно. Оклика, брошенного яблока — Рей таскает ему еду, как будто это лучшее, что она может для него сделать, и это почти так — приказа не приближаться к решётке, но вместо этого дверь камеры открывают. PD поднимает голову от бумажной книги. Это прошлое тысячелетие, но оставлять его совсем без развлечений Сопротивление сочло чересчур жестоким. Книга дрянная, но PD всё равно, чем занимать время.

Он недоверчиво смотрит на открытую дверь и на Органу за ней, откладывает книгу.

— Это ловушка? Тест?

— Твой отец отказался встречаться с тобой здесь, — она почему-то улыбается. Едва заметно, так, что и не сразу поймешь, но PD понимает: Органа улыбается, и это самое искреннее и честное, что случалось с ней в его присутствии.

PD замирает. Она спрашивала его об отце, конечно, но он так и не сказал, что хочет увидеться. Так и не ответил. И Органа всё решила за него. PD сидит на самом краю койки. Он всю — не всю, как теперь выясняется, но какую-то часть жизни — считал, что тот давно умер, а теперь сможет увидеть его. Может, даже поговорить. PD не знает, что скажет. «Привет, пап, часть меня считала, что ты мёртв»? Так себе приветствие.

— В чём подвох? Тут должен быть какой-то подвох.

Невероятным усилием воли PD удерживается на месте.

— Никакого подвоха, — качает головой Органа. — Всё честно. Вы поговорите наедине. Кес уже выбрал место, тебе осталось только дойти до него.

— Сколько у нас времени?

— Час? Два? Сколько потребуется, По. Никто не будет разгонять вас.

— Но кто-то будет следить за нами, не так ли?

Органа мрачнеет лицом.

— К сожалению, да.

— Обещаю не сбегать, — улыбается PD.

Она кивает, и он поднимается с места, идет к решётке. У двери всё равно замирает, как будто ждёт, что её захлопнут прямо перед ним, но ничего подобного не происходит, и тогда PD ступает наружу. Невольно оглядывается через плечо: это правда? Он правда вне четырёх стен? Ну, трёх стен и решётки, которую он всё это время засчитывал за панорамное окно. 

Разумеется, свобода не длится вечно. Его руки сковывают какими-то доисторическими наручниками. PD пялится на них и старается идти в ногу с Органой. Она шагает спокойно, никуда не торопится, а ему так и хочется сорваться скорей туда, где ждёт отец. Но PD не решается торопить её. Да и потом, может, это и не отец вовсе. Так, актёр какой-нибудь. Выдумка. PD хмурится и не знает, стоит ли гнать эти мысли прочь или посмотреть в глаза реальности: мёртвые родители не воскресают.

Перед тем, как открыть дверь в коридор, Органа разворачивается к нему.

— Прикрой глаза, там может быть слишком светло, — предупреждает она, затем её лицо смягчается. — Волнуешься?

PD послушно прикрывает глаза рукой, смотрит сквозь пальцы, и свет из коридора действительно немного режет глаза. Пока он сидел внизу, ему казалось, что он провёл в заточении всего ничего. Сколько на самом деле прошло дней с тех пор, как Сопротивление прибыло на эту базу? Недель даже? Сколько из них он провалялся в тупой апатии?

PD шагает в коридор и качает головой. Он не знает, что испытывает. С одной стороны, волнение раздирает его изнутри, заставляет торопиться, как будто отец — это мираж, который здесь лишь на пару часов, и каждая потраченная впустую секунда потеряна навсегда. С другой стороны, в этой встрече словно и нет ничего необычного. Он виделся с отцом недавно. Ну, как недавно. Несколько месяцев назад. Еще до «Старкиллера», до всего.

— Да, — выбирает PD.

Органе ни к чему погружаться в дебри его крайне запутанного и богатого внутреннего мира. PD фыркает себе под нос.

Дело в том, что он не смог бы объяснить, даже если бы захотел.

Она ведёт его долго, они петляют по бесконечным коридорам, проходят одни двери, заходят в другие. Мимо шмыгают кристаллические лисы, и PD пользуется возможностью поглазеть на них, на базу, на других людей. Им нечасто попадается кто-то на пути, но иногда то здесь, то там мелькнёт техник, связист или разведчик. Пока PD сидел взаперти, жизнь здесь продолжала кипеть — и кипит сейчас.

Хотел бы он знать, что происходит, куда они все спешат, какие у них теперь дела. Но спрашивать о таком — лишь вызывать лишние подозрения. А то как он задумает сбежать и сдать ценную информацию Первому Ордену. 

Да только казнят его там, даже принеси он с собой голову Органы.

— Вы выпустите меня из заточения когда-нибудь? — спрашивает PD неожиданно для себя.

— Когда-нибудь — обязательно, — ничего не обещает Органа.

— Устами политика, — хмыкает он и больше не задаёт вопросов.

Комната не слишком большая, похожая на чей-то кабинет. PD автоматически осматривается по сторонам, прикидывая, где тут можно укрыться в случае чего, и только потом останавливает себя и переводит взгляд на мужчину, который сидит на стуле. Мужчина так мучительно похож на него самого, что отрицать родство бесполезно. 

Мужчина — отец — тоже замечает его, но не торопится двигаться, только наблюдает внимательно. Дверь за PD закрывается, пути назад нет, и он идёт вперёд. Хватает свободный стул за спинку, подтягивает к себе, садится задом-наперёд, складывая руки на спинке, и тоже смотрит.

— Ты сейчас мой По или тот, другой? — неловко спрашивает мужчина — отец.

PD неопределённо пожимает плечом. Это сложный вопрос, и ответить на него в два слова не получится.

— Осматриваешься как мой По, — продолжает наверное-всё-таки-отец. — Это я научил тебя так шарить взглядом по комнате. Можно выйти в отставку, но перестать быть…

— …спецназовцем — никогда, — договаривает за него PD.

Слова сами всплывают в голове, как будто были там всегда. Возможно, это так и есть. Скорее всего, это так и есть. Отец вдруг расцветает улыбкой, тянется к нему и треплет по волосам.

— В любом случае, привет, сынок.

— Привет, — говорит PD и неловко добавляет: — Пап.

Пожалуй, это самое сюрреалистичное ощущение в его жизни. 

Человек, который одновременно жив и мёртв, сидит напротив него, чуть склонив голову к плечу, и улыбается. Отец. Папа. Почему другая его часть — PD-3432 — решила, что без отца ему будет лучше? Что так он будет защищённее в Первом Ордене? PD знает, почему: это слабость. Любой человек, к которому привязываешься — это слабость, особенно если это родственник. Поэтому у PD-3432 не было ни родственников, ни друзей, никого. Он был один. И это делало его сильным.

До тех пор, пока он не перестал быть один. Пока не впустил к себе своих лётчиков — Остряка, Трёшку, Нэна, Героя-любовника. Это парадоксальным образом не сделало его слабее, это сделало его сильнее. Помогло ему провернуть весь побег, оказаться здесь, выжить.

PD не знает, что сказать ещё, и тогда говорит папа.

— Я поговорю с Леей, чтобы они перестали держать тебя взаперти.

Звучит как невероятная роскошь: оказаться на свободе. PD невольно думает, как бы бежал отсюда. Что бы делал дальше. Попробовал бы поискать других форсюзеров? Не джедаев. Кто-то ещё должен быть. Кто угодно, кто согласится помочь, подошёл бы.

— Если ты пообещаешь не бежать, — договаривает папа.

PD кидает на него мрачный взгляд.

— А я только обрадовался.

— Мы договаривались с тобой однажды, что не будем нарушать обещания. Они будут редкие, их будет очень мало, но это сделает их ценными — и нерушимыми. Помнишь?

PD не знает, не понимает, что именно происходит. Это что-то в том, как папа говорит? Как он держится? Как смотрит? Слова — или даже просто голос? Что-то неожиданно меняется, сначала — сначала PD вдруг чувствует облегчение. Как будто не верил этому смутно знакомому мужчине до сих пор, а тут окончательно признал в нём папу. А потом приходят воспоминания.

Их много — их так много, что он замирает на стуле, глядя перед собой невидящим взглядом. Тёплые волны обдают его одна за другой: как он сбежал из дома после смерти мамы, и когда папа нашёл его, то не стал ругать. Просто попросил пообещать больше никогда, никогда его так не пугать. И он пообещал. Другое — как он угнал мамин а-винг, застрял в нём в кроне дерева, и его вынимали оттуда пожарные и МЧС, и папа попросил его пообещать быть аккуратнее. И он пообещал. Ещё другое — как он подобрал бездомного фелинкса и притащил домой, держал его в секрете в своей комнате полмесяца, прежде чем папа что-то заподозрил. А потом была серьёзная беседа. А потом он пообещал больше никогда не держать от папы секретов. И действительно не держал. 

Обещаний и в самом деле немного, и все они по делу. Не пугать, быть аккуратнее, не держать секретов, возвращаться.

По обещал возвращаться — и вот он вернулся.

— Как я мог забыть.

— Пообещаешь мне? — папа наклоняется к нему.

По кивает.

Его немного мутит, и это странно — что-то идёт не так? Все эти скачки между всякими личностями — они как-то влияют на него. По хмурится и встряхивает головой, запускает руку в волосы. Вздыхает.

— Даже если я пообещаю тебе, генерал Органа в жизни не поверит моему обещанию. Не после всего, что я сделал. Я, — он прерывается, роняет взгляд на пол. Там папины ботинки. Эти ботинки, кажется, видели ещё битву при Эндоре. — Я убивал их. Зачищал ячейки Сопротивления. Зачищал своих же собственных, — По не знает, что делает его лицо, наверное, его лицо плачет. Судя по голосу, плачет вообще весь он. Целиком.

— Эй! Эй, эй, эй, — быстро поднимается с места папа, в два шага оказывается рядом, обнимает его за плечи. — Главное, что ты вернулся.

— Я же обещал, — говорит По куда-то в папино плечо.

Ему малодушно хочется, чтобы ничего этого не происходило. Лучше бы он остался там, на «Финализаторе», этим PD-3432, и вина не давила ему на плечи. Вещей, которые могли давить на PD-3432 вообще не существовало, и так было проще. Так было гораздо проще.

Он ждёт этого: какого-то щелчка, сигнала, изменения, которое вновь выпустит эту, другую, его часть на волю. Но нет ни щелчка, ни сигнала, ни изменения. Только папа продолжает что-то говорить — и это, наверное, держит его, мешает переключиться.

Но нет такой вселенной, в которой По Дэмерон смог бы оттолкнуть папу.


	25. Chapter 25

Когда папа прощается с ним, его действительно переключает: на какое-то время PD чувствует себя… причудливо. «Причудливо» — единственное слово, которое он может подобрать. Ему спокойно, но это холодное, жёсткое спокойствие, абсолютно искусственное. Особенно потому, что PD знает, что всё, во что верил PD-3432 — не более чем выдумка. Извращение разума, загнанного в безвыходную ситуацию. Но выйти из этого состояния оказывается на удивление сложно.

Одно хорошо: его всё-таки выпускают на свободу. Он редко остаётся один, конечно, и с ним всегда кто-то рядом: то Рей, то папа, то просто кто-то из техников или связистов, да и Биби-8 не спускает с него окуляра — астромех особенно рад тому, что теперь может сопровождать его везде и всюду. Кажется, в камеру его не подпускали, боясь, что он что-нибудь натворит. PD разрешается свободно перемещаться по базе, но это скорее всего только потому, что особо перемещаться тут и некуда. Это совершенно замкнутое пространство. Почти бункер.

Спасибо, что не могила.

PD сидит на ящике в ангаре за огромными дюрасталевыми воротами и жуёт яблоко. Ему удаётся удерживаться в рамках приличия — в его случае, не осматриваться по сторонам, словно вражеский шпион. Это его первый и основной инстинкт здесь. PD безжалостно давит его. В ангаре ему спокойнее всего; вероятно, дело в том, что тут Чёрный — до сих пор в цветах Первого Ордена, но здесь он выглядит более уместно, чем на огромном «Финализаторе» среди бесконечных рядов TIE. PD усмехается. Надо же, кто-то ведь забрал его. 

Когда рядом присаживается Пава и пихает его локтем, он автоматически поворачивает голову — и тут же получает кулаком в скулу. PD едва не давится яблоком.

— Ну и мудак же ты, По Дэмерон, — сообщает она.

PD кашляет и трёт скулу одновременно; удар у Павы меткий и жёсткий. Её можно понять: вероятно, он убил кого-то, кто был ей дорог. Вероятно, он убил кого-то, кто был дорог ему самому — но он сейчас не в том состоянии, чтобы вспомнить, кто это был.

— Но я рада, что ты вернулся, — неохотно бурчит Пава себе под нос.

— Потому что пока я здесь, я не смогу убить кого-то ещё?

— И поэтому тоже.

Пава не смотрит на него, только вперёд, на крестокрылы и суетящихся вокруг них техников. Тогда PD тоже смотрит только вперёд и продолжает жевать яблоко, как ни в чём не бывало. Он не уверен, что это сидение в компании означает для Павы, но это подозрительно похоже на примирение. Очень тихое и максимально лишённое всяких сопливых речей. PD всё устраивает. Он наконец вспоминает, за кого этот удар — Йоло. Йоло Зифф, ещё совсем мальчишка. Вина кусает PD на пробу, а потом устраивается под рёбрами. Он не может доесть своё яблоко, так и держится за него, надкушенное.

Они сидят долго; техники успевают полностью провести техосмотр одного из крестокрылов и даже сделать ремонт крыла и перейти к следующему красавцу на очереди. Здесь, за дюрасталевым занавесом, сложно понять, день или ночь, и PD не чувствует усталости. Как не чувствует ничего: ни радости, ни печали, ни скорби. Только вину. Но и её он чувствовать не должен: она никому уже не поможет.

— Ты изменился, — нарушает молчание Пава и поворачивает голову к PD. — Я не знаю, что именно в тебе поменялось, но ты другой.

— Это хорошо или плохо?

Пава пожимает плечами.

— Пока что это никак. А там посмотрим.

PD продолжает наблюдать за техниками и запоздало понимает, что они не просто проводят техосмотр, они готовят крестокрылы к вылету. Но куда? Зачем? Там будет целое крыло — PD насчитывает три-шесть-восемь крестокрылов. Много. Очень много. Обычно их отправляют эскадрильями по четыре, но не в этот раз. Значит, это что-то большое. Что-то важное. 

— У вас скоро вылет? — спрашивает PD.

— Да.

— Куда?

Пава кидает на него насмешливый взгляд.

— Так я тебе и сказала, — фыркает она. — То, что тебя выпустили из заключения, ещё не означает, что все здесь могут вновь доверять тебе.  
Прежде чем PD успевает что-либо ответить, Пава легко поднимается с места, хватает свою глок-отвёртку и идёт к крестокрылу, к которому переместились техники. Она браво разгоняет весь персонал и занимается своим истребителем сама, засучив рукава и завязав волосы в высокий хвост. Он не может толком ничего вспомнить про неё, не сейчас — воспоминания будто толкутся и перекрикивают друг друга, мешая услышать какое-то одно, и в результате он не слышит вообще ничего. Но есть в этом зрелище что-то странным образом успокаивающее.

Как будто времена меняются, а его лётчики — нет.

Тревога застаёт PD врасплох, когда он вновь задумывается о том, что сказала Пава. Вылет крыла в таком составе — наверняка будет какой-то бой. На разведывательную миссию они отправили бы одну эскадрилью, а может и вовсе кого-то в одиночку. Точно бой. А бой у Сопротивления всегда бывает только с одним противником. И в числе противников на этот раз будут его лётчики.

Его лётчики с обеих сторон.

PD приходится уйти из ангара, когда там становится более оживлённо. Взгляды разных лётчиков, его бывших — или вновь нынешних? — друзей и товарищей, ложатся слишком тяжело. Тогда он ищет уединения, но найти его на базе оказывается неожиданно сложно. Даже его комната — не комната, а лишь койка в огромном помещении, рассчитанном на двенадцать человек. Приткнуться некуда.

Ему почти кажется, что в камере было лучше, но PD отгоняет от себя эти мысли.

Он обещал отцу не бежать, несмотря ни на что, однако сейчас это не та причина, по которой он предпочитает слоняться по базе вместо того, чтобы рвануть следом за крылом крестокрылов. Настоящая причина заключается в том, что даже если он бежит, то что будет делать? Если доживёт до космоса и его не собьют раньше. Его свобода призрачна.

PD перебирает одну комнату за другой в поисках хоть какого-то подобия уюта, пока не натыкается на сравнительно небольшое помещение в одном из дальних концов разветвлённой сети туннелей. Когда-то оно использовалось под склад мебели, поэтому здесь до сих пор остались нагромождения столов, стульев — и Финн. С датападом. 

PD замирает в дверном проёме.

— Я помешал?

Помешал или нет, тот так и не отвечает, но переполошил точно: Финн вскакивает со стула, едва не роняя и датапад, и стул, и себя заодно. PD бесстрастно наблюдает за его суматошными попытками сохранить лицо. Даже если тот уединился здесь, чтобы посмотреть голопорно, в этом нет ничего такого. В конце концов, примерно так же поступали все на «Финализаторе». Не в бараках же его смотреть, у всех на виду. Хотя бывали и такие случаи.

Финн находит равновесие, перехватывает датапад, выключая экран, и хмуро смотрит на PD. Из-за ноги того выглядывает Биби-8. 

— Нет, — наконец, говорит Финн.

PD почти уверен, что он прогонит его сейчас; с того спора они не особо общались. Вряд ли у Финна прибавилось к нему тёплых чувств. Тем не менее, он вздыхает и кивает, приглашая его внутрь.

— Проходи, бери… стул. Располагайся.

— Что, в твоём маленьком царстве одиночества? — усмехается PD, окидывая помещение взглядом. Тут и правда особо не развернёшься.

— Всё лучше, чем сидеть в клетке, — парирует Финн.

PD оглядывается вокруг ещё, пока не находит стол, на котором можно устроиться. Второй стул здесь воткнуть попросту некуда. Биби-8 протискивается так далеко, как может, но в какой-то момент застревает между грудой стульев и шкафом и, издав пару жалобных писков, затихает. PD наблюдает за ним несколько мгновений; неунывающий дроид, кажется, не особо расстроен своим положением — «головой» вертеть оно ему не мешает, пищать тоже.

— Уииио! — объявляет он.

— Сердишься? — спрашивает PD, переводя взгляд с Биби-8 на Финна.

— За что? За тот разговор?

— Ну, да.

— Нет, — быстро отвечает Финн. 

— Сердишься, — вздыхает PD. — Потому что я сказал правду и заставил тебя задуматься. Но неужели тебя ничего не смущает в Сопротивлении?

— Бип-боп-боп-бииип.

PD кидает взгляд на Биби-8, и тот прерывается.

— Я имею в виду, пока ты здесь, неужели тебя ничего не смущает?

— А что меня должно смущать? Здесь нет Фазмы, кормят нормально, есть работа, — Финн пожимает плечами.

— И ты этого хотел, когда бежал из Первого Ордена?

— Слушай, к чему ты это всё? Я знаю, там в твоей голове кто-то покопался, что-то случилось, ну, в общем, что ты не в своём уме немного, и мне очень жаль. Спасибо тебе, что помог мне тогда бежать. Но ты не обязан теперь вызнавать у меня, чего я хотел там или не хотел. Я что хотел, то уже получил.

— Работу, еду и отсутствие Фазмы?

Финн замолкает, моргает удивлённо. PD смеётся.

— Это можно найти не только в Сопротивлении, парень.

— Ну, нет, но пока что мне хорошо здесь.

— И поэтому ты прячешься в кладовке?

— Это не!.. — начинает протестовать Финн, а потом машет рукой: — Думай, что хочешь.

PD вздыхает. На одно краткое мгновение ему казалось, что он сможет разговорить юнца, понять, почему тот остался. Почему считает, что в Сопротивлении лучше, чем в Первом Ордене — когда отличаются они только идеологией. Ну и ещё Сопротивление не крадёт детей из семей. Хотя и это тоже — смотря как посмотреть. PD потирает ладони друг о друга, словно замёрз.

— Ты веришь в то, за что борется Органа?

— Бип-бип-пиу-уиииооооо бип-бип боп пип, — отзывается со своего места Биби-8, нетерпеливо вертя «головой».

— Твоё мнение я знаю, спасибо, — автоматически отвечает PD. На самом деле мнения BB-8 он не помнит.

— Бииииу боп боп боп.

Биби-8 выкидывает сварочный аппарат, имитируя большой палец, поднятый вверх. PD закатывает глаза и возвращается взглядом к Финну. Тот выглядит немного растерянным, но тут же хмурится и делает серьёзное лицо. Кажется, парень правда думает, что может тут кого-то обмануть.

— Ну так что?

— Я не уверен, что точно знаю, за что борется генерал Органа, — осторожно говорит Финн, — но я знаю, за что борется Первый Орден. И я не хочу бороться за это.

PD кивает.

Решение от обратного — тоже решение. В конце концов, здесь Финн, по крайней мере, не скатится до криминала, у него есть шанс обрести новые навыки и новых друзей — раз уж он решил забыть старых. PD проводит ладонью по лицу, запускает пальцы в волосы, вновь оглядывается по сторонам. Там, на «Финализаторе», остались его лётчики. Они не были его друзьями, но они были ему по-своему дороги. А что теперь?

А его лётчики — лётчики По Дэмерона — разве не дороги ему?

— Как насчёт тебя? — спрашивает Финн.

— Без понятия, — честно отвечает PD. — Я всю жизнь знал, за что боролся, во что верил, кто мне друг, а кто враг, а теперь — теперь я побывал по ту сторону баррикад.

— И там оказались такие же люди.

— И там оказались такие же люди, — кивает PD.

Финн сдвигается на самый краешек стула.

— Но ты пойми, они там — у них мозги промыты. Не как у тебя, конечно, их просто воспитали так, но всё равно. Они не ведают, что творят. А тех, кто не хочет делать, как велят, отправляют на рекондицию — или в утиль. Всё очень просто. Разве ты хотел бы жить в таком мире?

PD качает головой.

— Я понимаю, тут после «Финализатора» непривычно. Даже если раньше всё это было тебе родным домом, а потом ты был на «Финализаторе», и всё у тебя в голове там странно, — Финн показывает руками вокруг своей головы. — Но просто не думай про людей. Думай… глобально. Про галактику. Так проще. Мой тебе совет.

Финн опускает руки. Биби-8 вертит «головой», фокусируя окуляр то на лице PD, то на лице Финна. Совет от бывшего штурмовика — единственного на всей базе, кто может хоть как-то его понять, кажется PD самой жестокой вещью, которую он когда-либо слышал.

Когда через пару часов его вызывают в командный пункт, PD идёт туда, не задумываясь, но всё равно ощущает себя странно. Его статус на базе становится всё более причудливым и непонятным. Он пленник? Он вольный скиталец? Он часть Сопротивления? Кто он? Или, вернее, кем его теперь считают? Другом? Врагом? Временным помощником? Ресурсом? PD останавливается на последнем варианте, пока слушает краткое изложение ситуации от Уэксли — сейчас лишь голоса в наушниках. 

Они сражаются с его эскадрильей.

PD понимает это по тому, как удивлённо звучит Уэксли, описывая виражи, которые закладывают его лётчики. Вернее, вражеские лётчики. Чувство гордости, зацветшее в груди, нужно срочно загасить. Но PD не может. 

Он слушает Уэксли и дальше, стараясь ничем не выдавать своих мыслей. Рядом девочка-связистка тоже слушает как заворожённая, а за его спиной — Органа и прочий персонал обсуждают, каким будет следующий шаг. PD знает, что они позвали его, чтобы он посоветовал, как победить. Знают ли они, что просят его подсказать слабые места его же собственных учеников? Он оглядывается через плечо. Сложно сказать. Могут и знать.

Сложность в том, что его люди — по обе стороны этой битвы. PD тяжело вздыхает. Девочка-связистка — кажется, её зовут Кайдел Конникс — принимает его вздох за реакцию на слова Уэксли и сочувственно касается его плеча. Её рука замотана в бинт до самых пальцев. У пульта стоят костыли. Конникс досталось; и всё равно, она смотрит немного испуганно, но руки не убирает. В голове сам собой всплывает Йоло. Всем здесь досталось от него.

Сколько человек он убил? Сколько ранил? Никто не приходит к нему со счётом, никто не спрашивает с него за все эти смерти. Не считая заключения, Сопротивление не делало с ним ничего плохого; их изначальное недоверие можно понять. PD на их месте пристрелил бы себя. Он моргает, встряхивается. В голове щёлкает.

По благодарно улыбается Кайдел уголками губ.

— Снап, слушай меня, — принимает решение он. — В атмосфере планеты они будут ничуть не лучше летающих кирпичей. Загоняйте их туда. Спуститесь вы — спустятся они, они не имеют права отступить, пока их не отозвали.

— Ещё какие-нибудь подсказки?

Конечно, до трюка с атмосферой они додумались уже и сами.

— Они обучены летать двойками, но их истребители не заточены под это. На них нет опознавательных знаков, но я попробую, — он вздыхает, — попробую подсказать так. Тот, который виляет — это, — Трёшка, — самое слабое звено, она не выдержит налёта. Насядете вдвоём — рано или поздно загоните её, — По продолжает перечислять слабости одну за другой.

С одной стороны, он учил их достаточно хорошо, чтобы в простом боевом столкновении их не сбили при первой же возможности. С другой стороны, он знает всех участников — всех доживших до сегодня участников — этого воздушного боя так хорошо, что ему легко увидеть, кто против кого будет в наиболее выигрышной позиции. По заставляет себя выталкивать слова из глотки. Ему не с чего переживать за лётчиков Первого Ордена. Не с чего.

— Есть, Черный лидер, — браво отвечает Теммин с той стороны канала связи, и По резко сдёргивает наушники с головы, отдаёт их Кайдел.

Финн советовал не думать про людей, но По не представляет, как ему это удаётся. Возможно, это потому что штурмовики все в доспехах и шлемах, и скрытые лица легче забыть. С лётчиками сложнее: каждого из них можно узнать по почерку в небе, и это нельзя просто выкинуть из головы. Это то, что, наоборот, всегда нужно помнить, чтобы, столкнувшись в бою, иметь хоть какие-то шансы выжить. Когда знаешь врага — знаешь всё. Да и потом, Финн никем не командовал. Ни за кого не отвечал. Не заполнял рапорт о смерти в бою. Не объяснял родным и близким. Кто объяснит Зиффам, куда делся их сын?

По проводит руками по лицу, встряхивается. Не время думать об этом. Он подумает об этом потом.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает рядом Кайдел.

— Да. Да, спасибо, — неловко отвечает он и отходит в сторону, ищет взглядом генерала Органу.

Она смотрит прямо на него. И, видимо, смотрит уже какое-то время — наблюдает, как он ведёт себя на воле? Оценивает. Оценивает — вот что она делает. По шагает к ней, и его тело само собой вытягивается по стойке смирно.

— Я ещё нужен здесь, мэм?

— Что случилось, По? — вместо ответа спрашивает та.

Ах если бы это можно было пересказать в двух словах.

— Я дал Теммину совет, как вы и хотели. Я могу идти?

Генерал Органа медленно кивает, и По, кивнув в ответ, торопится убраться из помещения. Перед выходом он мельком кидает взгляд на Кайдел — та выглядит воодушевленной, судя по всему, в наушниках происходит что-то хорошее. Для Сопротивления. И плохое для Первого Ордена. Что именно в её наушниках происходит для него самого — По не смог бы ответить и за тысячу лет.


	26. Chapter 26

По спускается обратно на нижние уровни базы, туда, где его держали до этого, в надежде побыть в одиночестве, но натыкается там на Рей. Это не очень его удивляет: она ещё тогда дала понять, что это самое подходящее место для медитаций, и сейчас здесь вполне очевидно медитирует. По замирает в коридоре, глядя на неё сквозь открытую дверь камеры.

С одной стороны, ему не стоит ей мешать. С другой стороны, Рей не выглядит так, будто ей вообще возможно помешать; она кажется очень спокойной. Умиротворённой. По и самому не помешала бы толика умиротворения сейчас. Помявшись ещё немного, он шагает в камеру и аккуратно опускается рядом.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Рей.

По, до этого пытавшийся сымитировать её позу, вздрагивает.

— Не знаю, — честно отвечает он. — А ты что делаешь?

— Медитирую, — вопрос застаёт Рей врасплох, так что она даже открывает глаза и недоумённо смотрит на По. — Мастер Люк говорит, это полезно, хотя мне кажется, он использует это как повод отделаться от меня хоть на какое-то время.

По усмехается.

— Ещё какие-нибудь советы от мастера Люка для заблудших душ?

— Я не заблудшая душа, — фыркает Рей.

— Люк явно другого мнения.

Рей так искренне возмущается, легко ведясь на подколку, что По начинает смеяться. Это не заставляет его забыть то, что он чувствовал всего несколько минут назад, конечно, но даёт приятную передышку. Рей держится ещё пару секунд, но в конце концов смеётся тоже, смешно морща нос. А потом серьёзнеет.

— Что с тобой?

— Что со мной? — уточняет По.

— Ты же не просто так вернулся сюда. В камеру. Что-то случилось? Они снова запирают тебя? 

— Ничего не случилось. Я, хм.

По хмурится и отводит взгляд в сторону. Лёгкость спадает с него мгновенно; он будто стоит на перепутье, не в силах выбрать свой поворот. Сколь редко так случается в жизни, что оба пути кажутся одинаково отвратительными, а третьего не дано.

— Я словно не принадлежу всему этому больше, — По обводит взглядом камеру и коридор за решёткой, но имеет в виду гораздо, гораздо больше, чем просто помещение, конечно. — Но я не принадлежу и по ту сторону баррикад тоже. Всё равно как если бы во мне уживались, не знаю, сарлакк и фелинкс.

— Тьма и Свет, — говорит Рей.

По кидает на неё удивленный взгляд. Это что ещё за штучки из древних сказок?

— В смысле, прости. Мастер Люк редко говорит со мной на эту тему, но говорит кое-кто… другой. Есть Тёмная Сторона Силы, а есть Светлая Сторона. Со Светлой Стороны можно пасть на Тёмную, но и с Тёмной можно подняться на Светлую. Наверное. Я не уверена, — Рей морщит лоб. — Так или иначе, есть эти две Стороны, а есть те, кто балансирует между ними. Не ситхи, не джедаи, а — ну, серые. Серые джедаи.

Она фыркает.

— Серые джедаи, но не джедаи, ну, ты понял.

По слушает скорее из праздного любопытства и вежливости, чем из настоящего интереса. Какое это всё отношение имеет к нему — одним звёздам известно. Но Рей так увлечена своим объяснением, аж до горящих глаз — нужно быть совсем ненормальным, чтобы прерывать человека в таком состоянии. Она продолжает говорить: что-то про старые обычаи, Орден дже’дайи — «дже’дайи, но не джедаи, понимаешь?» — ещё что-то, в чём По совершенно не разбирается. Информации так много, что он начинает впадать в транс.

— Тебе поможет медитация, — вдруг заключает Рей.

Встрепенувшись, По проводит рукой по лицу. Точно, медитация, он же как раз собирался.

— Я видела, как тебя кидает из одного состояния в другое, как маятник. Ты то — условно — злой, то — условно — добрый, а тебе нужна золотая середина. Маятник нужно остановить. Мне помогает медитация, поможет и тебе.

— Когда это ты бываешь злая? — уточняет По, усмехаясь.

Рей не производит на него впечатление беззащитной, но и особенно злой — тоже. Скорее, она балансирует на грани. Усмешка сходит с лица По. 

— Ладно, показывай.

Чем бы это всё ни закончилось, от того, что он посидит в тишине и спокойствии какое-то время, никто точно не умрёт и даже не разозлится на него. Он в полной безопасности здесь, в своей теперь уже бывшей камере. 

Рей зажигается улыбкой мощностью в несколько солнц и принимается руководить; объясняет она неплохо, но очень торопливо. По едва поспевает за полетом мысли. Но когда они всё-таки приступают к самой медитации и он следует указаниям — успокаивается, дышит неторопливо и вдумчиво, позволяет мыслям просто течь в голове, никак не прерывая их и не отвлекаясь на них, и концентрируется на дыхании, слушает звуки, чувствует пол под собой, воздух вокруг — это действительно оказывает на него какой-то эффект. По пока только не уверен, какой именно. И нужный ли.

Когда эскадрильи возвращаются, его зовут в кантину тоже. По несколько удивлён: ему казалось, он исключён из местных шумных компаний — до выяснения обстоятельств. Или пока не заработает себе свою славу обратно, если захочет. По не очень хочется.

Он понимает это, только уже сидя за столом в кантине. Это странно: он сидит вдали, не там, где обычно, не в центре всех событий. С другой стороны, здесь По чувствует себя гораздо комфортнее. Стакан виренского, которое по такому случаю расчехлил невесть откуда доставший его Снап, холодит По ладонь. По случаю победы из медотсека даже выбирается Бастиан. Никто не говорил По до этого, но оказывается, он тогда почти убил его. Бастиан чудом выжил и до сих пор едва оправился.

По морщится и делает глоток из стакана.

Раньше он любил такие праздники. Они пели песни, поносили Первый Орден, поминали павших в бою коллег и друзей, и несмотря на войну вокруг, это как-то по-особенному напоминало мирную жизнь. На краткое мгновение, всего лишь один вечер, все они становились не более чем простыми людьми, знающими толк в алкоголе и застольях. 

— И ничего этого не получилось бы без По! — раздаётся сбоку от него голос Снапа.

По встряхивается, тянет уголки губ в улыбке. В конце концов, улыбка, радость от победы — это то, чего от него ждут. Это он — бравый герой Сопротивления, лучший лётчик, ас и надежда на светлое будущее. Только сложно быть всем этим, когда на него смотрит Бастиан. Когда все они: Бастиан, Снап, Джесс, Каре, Иоло — все знают, где он был и что делал последние несколько месяцев.

И на каких правах сейчас здесь.

Это не мешает уже слегка пьяному Теммину улыбаться от уха до уха и трясти его за плечо.

— Мы все перед тобой в долгу. Плакал бы наш спонсор, не будь на нашей стороне удача и лучший лётчик Сопротивления, — он протягивает стакан, и По звонко чокается с ним.

Пьёт.

Улыбается.

— Плакало бы Сопротивление, не будь на его стороне таких лётчиков, — парирует он.

— А, да брось. Мы так — любители. Правда, ребята?

— Говори за себя! — кричит Джесс, весело хохоча вместе со всеми.

— Я вообще во флоте служила! — присоединяется Каре.

Шум и веселье временно отступают обратно в центр кантины, и По вздыхает спокойно. Они победили. Это должно быть хорошо. Но отчего тогда ему так паршиво? Он делает глоток, а затем ещё один и ещё, но вовремя тормозит себя. Напиваться — плохая идея. Стоит ему напиться, и он не сможет уследить за собой, скажет или сделает что-то не то. Оказаться в эпицентре драки с пьяными лётчиками Сопротивления — не то, чего ему бы хотелось и стоило бы делать в его положении.

Если бы ему ещё кто-нибудь объяснил его положение.

По вспоминает, что Рей говорила про баланс, и поднимается на ноги, улыбается простой, широкой улыбкой — почти по-старому. Словно вспоминает заново, как ходить или дышать. Позволяет себе на несколько мгновений быть просто По, без всякой истории.

— Предлагаю тост! — объявляет он, и все по привычке оборачиваются к нему. Удивительно, как можно пройти сквозь столь многое — и некоторе вещи так и останутся прежними. — За высокое небо, попутные ветра и чудовищную аэродинамику TIE!

— За летающие гробы! — ревут вокруг лётчики, и По даже смеется вместе со всеми, а потом чокается, пьёт, садится.

Это то, чего от него ожидают, и он зарабатывает себе обратно очки доверия: к нему чуть чаще оборачиваются, начинают пересказывать какие-то истории из тех, что он пропустил, пока был в Первом Ордене. Ему хочется в ответ рассказать свои, но он знает, что это никому из присутствующих не понравится. Все в той или иной степени понимают, что по ту сторону баррикад тоже обычные люди, но предпочитают не задумываться об этом.

Одно дело — стрелять по людям, и совсем другое — по летающим гробам.

Тот, кто убивает людей — это преступник, убийца, и место ему в тюрьме на какой-нибудь паршивой планетке на окраине Внешнего Кольца. Тот, кто сбивает с неба летающие гробы — герой, ас, молодец. По Дэмерон был таким героем, асом, молодцом, а теперь что?

А теперь — как?

По пьёт ещё, смеётся, когда все смеются, кричит, когда все кричат, и ничем не выбивается из общей массы собравшихся. Йоло никак нейдет из головы. Кайдел. Все те ячейки. Собственные лётчики. Умерший Нэн. Остряк. Трёшка. Герой-любовник. Он не должен о них думать. По пытается одёрнуть себя, но получается плохо. Когда становится совсем тошно, он сдаётся. Пьёт. Чем дальше длится вечер, тем сильнее все пьянеют, тем сильнее пьянеет сам По. На краткое время ему кажется, что это поможет вернуться к привычному для окружающих состоянию и что напиваться — это не такая уж плохая идея. Но виренское в стакане кончается раз за разом, По уже едва может стоять ровно, язык заплетается, и ничего не происходит.

Каждый новый тост, каждая новая история о сбитых TIE, о победах местных лётчиков возвращает его мыслями к лётчикам далёким, затерянным среди звёзд на «Финализаторе».

— Ты притворяешься, — безапелляционно заявляет Каре, выходя из кантины следом за По и трогая его за плечо.

Он сбрасывает её руку. На улице свежая ночь, вдали из-под дюрасталевого занавеса в ангаре свищет ветерок. По предпочел бы, чтобы Каре оставалась внутри, но в этом главная проблема старых друзей: их не обманешь. Все остальные или предпочли поверить его шараде, или действительно поверили, или слишком пьяны, чтобы не верить. Каре тоже пьяна, и сам он пьян, и оттого разговор ложится ему на плечи дополнительным весом.

По разворачивается к ней. Каре останавливается, смотрит на него серьёзно — словно ищет что-то в лице.

— По, — просит она. — Я знаю тебя уже больше десяти лет. Я вижу, когда с тобой что-то не то, хочешь ты того или нет. Заканчивай с этим.

— С чем?

— Расскажи, что случилось, — разводит руки в стороны Каре. — Никто не знает! У нас есть только догадки, и всё. Ты сошел с ума, затем исчез, потом порол всякую чушь в нашу последнюю встречу. Разрушал наши убежища. Вернулся с вроде как предупреждением — и попал в наш плен. И вот тебя выпустили, ты помог нам, а потом приходишь в кантину, говоришь тосты за победу, но при этом смотришь так, будто мы твою семью зарезали. Поправь меня, если я что-то упустила. И ради всех звёзд, скажи уже что-нибудь.

По смотрит в сторону. В общем и целом, наверное, для его друзей здесь всё это так и выглядело: как полный сюрреализм и сумасшествие. Он сжимает кулаки в карманах куртки. Как можно объяснить ситуацию вроде этой? Каре несильно бьёт его кулаком в грудь, выдергивая из задумчивости.

— Пожалуйста.

— Всё именно так, — говорит По. Вздыхает. Трёт шею рукой, наставляет взгляд на Каре. — Я был в плену, Каре. Там много чего произошло.

— Что? Что произошло? Пытали тебя? Ну так чего ты хотел. Это плен, — она усмехается, — а не прогулка в кантину.

По придвигается ближе к ней, резко, шумно тянет воздух носом. Он знает, что Каре получше других понимает, каково ему было, и знает, что она осаждает его не зря. Но всё же что-то в нём не приемлет этого тона. 

— Да, это был плен, — По поднимает руку, имитируя жест Кайло рядом с лицом Каре, — у форсюзера, который залез в мою голову не с помощью пыточного дроида или спайса — с помощью Силы. И когда я поехал крышей, это его не остановило, — он сжимает руку в кулак. — Можешь себе представить? Я очнулся в полной уверенности, что всё это время шпионил в Сопротивлении. Что я вырос на Явине-IV — да, но что у меня не было родителей, они умерли. По вине генерала Органы. Что я её ненавижу — можешь себе представить? И что я всегда служил Первому Ордену.

— Убери руку, — жёстко говорит Каре и отступает назад. — Я понимаю, что тебе пришлось нелегко, но придётся как-то двигаться дальше. Ты — это ты. Ты же в своём уме сейчас?

По сначала усмехается, а потом всё-таки не сдерживается — смеётся. Легко, едва слышно, и тоже отступает назад. Прислоняется к соляной стене плечом, трёт лицо.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь.

— Ну так объясни так, чтоб поняла.

— Я знаю, что у меня есть папа. Я знаю, что учился в Академии на Корусанте, что служил во флоте с тобой, что пошёл в Сопротивление после Миррина, но это не всё, что я знаю теперь. Я знаю, как оно в Первом Ордене. Как там, если ты не пленник, если тебя принимают за своего, если ты веришь в то, что ты свой.

Каре кивает ему:

— И?

— И там точно так же, как и здесь. Чуть жёстче порядки, чуть круче игрушки, но в остальном — мы абсолютно одинаковые.

Каре усмехается и складывает руки на груди, приподнимая брови.

— Поразительный вывод, По. Поздравляю.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? — вздыхает По. — Я попытался объяснить. Если ты не хочешь понимать — что я могу сделать.

Каре молчит долго, затем вздыхает сама. Прислоняется к стене рядом с ним. Каре раздражена — По замечает по тому, как она держит голову, как поджимает губы. Но в этом главное преимущество старых друзей: даже если они хотят приложить тебя башкой о стену, сначала они честно попробуют тебя понять.

— Ты же понимаешь, что нельзя играть за обе команды, — негромко говорит Каре, глядя в стену напротив. — Тебе придется выбрать. Выбрать — и придерживаться своего выбора, — она переводит взгляд на него. — Или уйти. Совсем.

По кивает.

— Свобода выбора, мать её.

— Свобода выбора, — усмехается Каре.

Конечно, он всё понимает. Но как можно выбрать между левой рукой и правой? Даже если с одной из них он знаком гораздо дольше — и одна из них, несмотря на все свои недостатки, никогда не принуждала его полюбить себя, не вторгалась в его голову и не переворачивала там всё вверх дном. Выбор кажется простым на словах. В реальности — не очень.


	27. Chapter 27

Одно хорошо: ему не занимать упрямства. Выбор не даётся ему легко, но По делает его; возвращается к старому мировоззрению, пытается убедить себя, что Первый Орден, как и прежде, всего лишь враг. А с врагами разговор короткий. Доверие приходится не возвращать — выгрызать себе по маленькому кусочку каждый день. По чувствует на себе взгляды. Его постоянно оценивают, перепроверяют, ищут подвох.

Подвоха нет.

По честно старается. 

Когда он появляется на пороге кабинета генерала Органы, она смотрит на него пристально и кивает: проходи. За ним всё ещё значится его звание, но только номинально. Никто не обращается так к нему больше — и генерал тоже. По останавливается напротив стола, замирает, вытянувшись по струнке, как в старые добрые времена.

— Ты опять пришёл спрашивать про вылеты, — тяжело говорит генерал Органа, не дожидаясь, пока он откроет рот.

По искренне считает, что если его выпустят в небо, если ему дадут вновь летать, то жизнь наладится. Как-то. Может, он собьёт пару-тройку вражеских истребителей, и в его голове чудо-тумблер перещёлкнет обратно навсегда. Последнее время он ходит к генералу почти каждый день с одной и той же просьбой, но каждый раз та качает головой. Они никогда не говорят долго: он не задаёт больше никаких вопросов и не спорит, она — не поясняет свой отказ.

По понимает, правда. Его случай по-своему исключителен, но в глазах командования всё достаточно просто. Прежде, чем выдать человеку оружие и отправить в бой, ему нужно начать вновь доверять. По действовал бы точно так же.

Он кивает: да, опять пришёл. Спрашивать.

Генерал откладывает стилус и датапад, откидывается на спинку кресла и трёт пальцами виски. Она устала. Чем больше По ходит к ней, тем больше замечает, насколько хрупкой она стала за то время, что его не было. Он даже знает, почему: причина в нём. Во всех его успешных миссиях для Первого Ордена. Будет честно, если ему разрешат возместить ущерб, но По понимает, отчего это решение может даваться генералу Органе так сложно. Это не мешает ему спрашивать раз за разом в слепой надежде, что однажды он переупрямит её.

— Хорошо, — вздыхает генерал.

Почему-то эта маленькая победа не приносит По ожидаемого облегчения. Наоборот: как будто новая ответственность теперь ложится на его плечи. Он не может подвести своих. Тех своих, кого он выбрал считать своими, несмотря ни на что.

— Но с рядом условий, — генерал Органа кладёт руки на стол, переплетает пальцы. — Ты будешь летать как рядовой лётчик. Твоим командиром будет лейтенант-коммандер Уэксли. Одна ошибка с твоей стороны, малейшее подозрение со стороны лейтенант-коммандера Уэксли — я отдам приказ сбить тебя, — она наклоняется вперёд, смотрит тяжело: — Всё понятно?

Спрашивает генерал на самом деле не про то, насколько По в состоянии воспринимать устную речь — а про то, согласен ли на такие условия. Но лучше так, чем никак. К тому же, второго шанса может и не представиться. А даже если и представится, то вряд ли условия будут сильно лучше.

— Да, мэм, — кивает он.

Лицо генерала Органы смягчается. По невольно выдыхает; в последнее время он куда чаще видел её напряжённой или усталой в его присутствии, как будто он вытягивает из неё те немногие силы, которые остаются под конец дня. Сейчас процесс словно обращается вспять. Не то чтобы генерал тут же удивительным образом выглядит отдохнувшей и свежей, но во всяком случае из её лица пропадает какая-то загнанность.

— Что-то ещё, что вы бы хотели обсудить, коммандер?

Видят звёзды, есть чудовищное количество вещей, которое По хотел бы обсудить. К сожалению, вряд ли стоит делать это с генералом, которая только что разрешила ему летать вновь. Столько только упомянуть о своих моральных метаниях — с полетами можно будет попрощаться вновь. Поэтому По лишь сжимает губы и качает головой. Генерал Органа смеряет его проницательным взглядом. Под этим взглядом он обычно быстро раскалывался в прошлом, но не теперь.

В этот раз что-то внутри него успешно противостоит генералу Органе. По знает, что это что-то — PD-3432 или то, что от него осталось.

Наконец, генерал опускает взгляд на свой комлинк.

— В таком случае вы свободны.

— Спасибо, мэм.

По всё-таки задерживается на несколько мгновений дольше, но так ничего и не говорит.

Генерал Органа провожает его взглядом в спину и вздыхает.

— Что тебе нужно — так это перекрасить крестокрыл обратно из этого, — Снап подыскивает слово, но в конце концов просто машет рукой на фюзеляж.

По кивает.

Летать на крестокрыле цветов Первого Ордена среди остальных сейчас будет чудовищной идеей. Да и не только сейчас. Укол сентиментальности По переживает спокойно. Он редко привязывается к вещам — по крайней мере, не к краске на фюзеляже. Вот к самому крестокрылу — да.

— До вечера управишься?

— Должен, — По ерошит волосы. — Я думал, техники доберутся до него раньше меня.

— Они бы добрались, — Снап усмехается, — но побоялись. Ты и раньше-то с любого шкуру содрал бы за свою птичку, а теперь, кхм.

«Кхм» звучит очень многозначительно. «Кхм» По не нравится. «Кхм» похоже на то, что он чего-то за собой не замечает. С другой стороны, это многое объясняет. Даже теперь из всего персонала базы Снап — один из немногих, кто по ощущениям относится к нему по-прежнему даже в трезвом виде. Может, лишь самую малость настороженнее, но По не может его винить. После всех собственных похождений, он бы тоже был аккуратнее с собой.

По касается фюзеляжа и рассматривает боевые царапины на белой краске. Ковыряет одну пальцем.

— Так ты теперь лейтенант-коммандер, — говорит он, не глядя на Теммина.

Снап долго молчит, а когда всё-таки отвечает, в его голосе прорезается осторожность:

— Тебя не было, а лейтенант-коммандер Нунб погиб при исполнении. Крыло осталось без командования. Кто-то должен был занять это место.

По кивает. Разумеется. Нельзя было предполагать, что он может исчезнуть из рядов Сопротивления на такой длительный промежуток времени, и никто не окажется на его месте. Теммин давно заслуживал повышения, но у командования просто не было ни людей, ни ставки для ещё одной эскадрильи. По хмурится.

И всё же, это должен был быть Ниен.

— Как он погиб?

— Ты сбил его, По, — отвечает Снап, и теперь становится понятно, отчего в его тоне столько осторожности.

По резко поворачивается к нему.

— Йоло, Томо, Тиган, Ниен, Ара, — перечисляет он. — И это не считая Бастиана и Кайдел, которые отделались ранениями, и звёзды его знают скольких ещё во всех тех ячейках, что я уничтожил. И ты готов доверять мне?

— Доверять — не готов, — честно отвечает Снап. — Попробовать доверять — да. И в любом случае, По, ты мой командир. Был, есть и будешь, кто бы из нас кому ни отдавал приказы в данный момент. Я посодействовал твоему возвращению с той стороны — я готов довести дело до конца.

— Звучит зловеще, — неожиданно для себя смеётся По.

Теммин сначала пожимает плечами, потом смеётся тоже.

— Есть немного.

По ищет, что бы сказать ещё, тишина одновременно и неловкая, и почти уютная — это чудовищно странное ощущение, совершенно непривычное. Но они оба продолжают молчать, а потом как будто уже и поздно что-то добавлять. Момент упущен. По отнимает руку от фюзеляжа, поворачивается к Теммину и отдаёт честь. Тот смотрит на него с кривой улыбкой на лице. Касается двумя пальцами виска.

— Когда следующий вылет? — спрашивает По.

— Так вечером, — удивляется Снап. Хмурится. Вздыхает. — Генерал тебе не сказала. Это не боевая миссия, это разведка. Ты, я и Джессика. 

По кивает. Разведка — это хорошо. Разведка — это значит, что они будут работать тихо и по возможности незаметно. Это значит, что ему не придется сбивать больше-не-своих лётчиков. Вероятно, это значит что-то ещё, но По не хочет думать об этом.

— Не переживай, — Теммин кладёт руку ему на плечо, принимая задумчивое выражение лица за тревожность. — Всё будет в порядке. Мы уже не раз летали в такие миссии. Ты это всё знаешь, как свои пять пальцев.

Этого-то По и боится.

— Да, — улыбается он всё равно. — Я не переживаю. Спасибо, Снап. Пойду найду краску.

Это его извинение, чтобы не продолжать разговор, но не похоже на то, чтобы Теммин что-то заподозрил. По улыбается ему ещё раз, прежде чем отправиться к техникам. Вечерняя миссия нависает над ним, как грозовая туча на горизонте, и не сулит ничего хорошего.

Что всё пойдёт не так, как следует, По понимает в тот момент, когда они берут языка. Никто не сказал ему, что разведывательная миссия — это не просто прийти и осмотреться или стащить какие-нибудь ценные документы, перехватить чей-то разговор да хоть угнать яхту с сенатором — через это он уже хотя бы проходил. Никто не сказал ему, что они будут захватывать цель, что они будут пытать эту цель. Или, во всяком случае, всё выглядит так, что будут пытать.

Джессика сдёргивает мешок с головы захваченного, и По вздрагивает.

Остряк.

Та же зализанная назад стрижка, тот же взгляд, только что-то всё же меняется. Что-то — всё же — в нём другое теперь. Это сложно определить, и на мгновение По убеждает себя, что это лишь мираж, игра воображения — не более. Потом он вспоминает, что теперь они по разные стороны баррикад. Теперь это не друг перед ним, но враг. И он сам — не друг теперь, но враг. PD-3432 никогда не был другом своим лётчикам, но и врагом — тоже.

Остряк впивается взглядом ему в лицо. По вдруг неловко, стыдно, будто он действительно бежал из Первого Ордена, хотя принадлежал ему с самого детства. Только — не принадлежал. Не было того прошлого. Папа жив и здоров на базе сейчас. Никто не подбирал его с улиц, потому что он никогда не попадал на улицы. По заставляет себя держать в голове все эти воспоминания.

Ему так и хочется встряхнуться, вновь стать PD-3432, рявкнуть на Остряка.

— Вы знакомы? — голос Теммина прерывает тишину.

По открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но не успевает — Остряк оказывается быстрее и громко фыркает:

— А я говорил, что так и будет.

Его слова ударяют По поддых, и он закрывает рот обратно. Хмурится и оглядывается на Теммина. Кивает. Да, знакомы. Ещё как. Тот кажется невозмутимым, но По знаком с этим сортом невозмутимости — чисто профессиональной, стерильной. Джесс стоит в углу, сложив руки на груди, и наблюдает. По давит сиюминутное желание присоединиться к ней.

Точно так же он давит сиюминутное желание расспросить Остряка, что тот имеет в виду.

— Один из твоих лётчиков, По? — спрашивает Снап.

— Да.

Что значит, «говорил, что так и будет»? Остряк знал, что его поймают? Или что? Откуда он мог знать — это засекреченная операция, и среди четырёх посвященных в неё человек никто не стал бы выдавать этот секрет врагу. Даже он сам. Есть границы, которые По не может переступать в его ситуации, если хочет оставаться на свободе. Генерал Органа великодушна, но и у неё есть свои лимиты.

Остряк улыбается от уха до уха, и По заставляет себя разгладить лицо. Сделать его таким же профессионально отстраненным, как у Теммина. Тот наверняка знает, что делает, и По не стоит мешать ему. Сейчас Снап — командир. Не он. 

Впервые за всё время миссии По искренне этому рад.

— Так ты до сих пор не знаешь, — роняет Остряк и смеётся себе под нос, прикрывая глаза. По впервые замечает, какие острые, лисьи у него черты лица.

— Молчать, — резко говорит Снап.

По едва заметно вздрагивает, но не двигается с места. Ему требуется сделать несколько размеренных вдохов-выдохов, но это не слишком помогает. Остряк цепляет что-то в нём, поддевает, как тогда, целую вечность назад, на борту «Финализатора». По приходится прикладывать все усилия, чтобы не отвечать и не реагировать. Это просто тактика противостояния им. Ничего более. Просто способ вывести его из себя и сорвать допрос.

Теммин шагает ближе к Остряку, наклоняется к нему. По обычно не был участником этой части миссий; как коммандер крыла, он занимался доставкой пленников разведчикам, но теперь, после всех событий, у Сопротивления чересчур мало людей. Джесс, кажется, тоже не получает особого удовольствия от происходящего. По отступает ближе к ней и позволяет Теммину заниматься своей работой.

Наблюдать за допросом сложно, но и не наблюдать просто невозможно. Остряк держится очень хорошо и отвечает на вопросы Теммина в том же ключе и тоне, в каком когда-то отвечал PD-3432: резко, насмешливо, с издёвкой. «При всём уважении». По не может оторвать взгляда от его лица. Остряк замечает это, конечно, но Теммин не даёт ему особо отвлекаться от беседы о расположении верфей Первого Ордена.

— Что он имел в виду? — тихо спрашивает Джесс. — У тебя очень напряжённое выражение лица.

— Хотел бы я знать, — себе под нос бормочет По.

— У тебя нет каких-нибудь догадок? Даже самых фантастических?

По качает головой. Догадок, даже фантастических, у него действительно нет. Что именно Остряк говорил? Кому? Что По должен знать? И о чём? Он отматывает в голове все свои диалоги с Остряком, все совместные вылеты, все тренировки, но не находит ничего, ни единого ответа.

— Хорошо. Скажи мне, что это не какой-то хитроумный план. Потому что если ты, — Джесс набирает воздуха в грудь, но вместо того, чтобы продолжить, протяжно выдыхает. — Просто скажи мне, что это не хитроумная многоходовка Первого Ордена с тобой и этим, — она кивает на Остряка.

Самое паршивое в том, что По не знает и этого тоже. До недавнего времени он считал, что его отец мёртв и у него персональная вендетта против Леи Органы. Теперь он знает, что это не так, но как понять, что это значит, что всё, что заложил в его голову Кайло, действительно выветрилось? Что там не сидит какая-нибудь бомба замедленного действия? Пси-техники могли предусмотреть нечто такое. 

По качает головой опять.

— Это не многоходовка, — он старается звучать как можно более убедительно.

Джесс смотрит на него несколько мгновений, потом ударяет его кулаком по плечу. В словаре Джессики Павы это ультимативное одобрение, выше некуда. Кажется, она вновь начинает доверять ему. По чувствует себя ужасно.


	28. Chapter 28

Когда Теммин заканчивает с Остряком, тот ещё жив, и это единственное, что волнует По. Конечно, если бы Снап решил, что разумнее было бы убить пленника, он бы постарался совладать с собой и не протестовать — хотя видят звёзды, ему бы очень хотелось — но всё обходится. Они заковывают Остряка в энергокандалы, на голову надевают плотный тёмный мешок и все вместе тащат его к шаттлу. По старается избегать смотреть что на Теммина, что на Джесс, хотя последняя за время этой миссии явно оттаяла по отношению к нему.

По помнит её слова: в нём что-то поменялось, а хорошо это или плохо, она решит по ходу пьесы.

Интересно, решила ли она уже.

В шаттле Теммин велит им с Джесс заняться подготовкой к взлёту, и По неохотно следует приказу. Какая-то его часть чувствует себя абсурдно ответственной за жизнь и здоровье Остряка, несмотря ни на что. Это совершенно нерациональная тревога — на данный момент. Пока от Остряка не получат нужную информацию, его будут держать в живых. По знает, как это работает — проверял на своей шкуре. Однако что будет с ним, когда он всё-таки сдастся под пытками, а под пытками рано или поздно сдаются все — и это По тоже, к сожалению, проверял на своей шкуре — ему неизвестно.

Тревога выжирает его изнутри настолько, что замечает даже Джесс. Она косится на него один раз, другой, фыркает. Ничего не спрашивает. По благодарен ей за молчание и за то, как это похоже на старые добрые времена, когда она не боялась поворачиваться к нему спиной. Джессика никогда не была из тех, кто в подобных случаях принимался разводить душеспасительные беседы. По продолжает готовить шаттл в тишине.

Вскоре к ним заглядывает Снап, опускается на своё кресло в задней части кабины и проводит руками по лицу. По оглядывается на него: он кажется усталым, непривычно хмурым. Не то чтобы это удивительно, у них всех был долгий день, который закончился бесплодным разговором с Остряком — да и особого удовольствия от этой части своей работы Теммин, насколько знает По, не получает.

— Всё готово?

— Да, босс, — отзывается Джесс, с звонким щелчком переключая последний тумблер и кладя руку на штурвал. — Взлёт разрешен?

— Взлёт разрешен. Держись пониже, пока не выйдем из жилой зоны.

— Есть, босс.

Раньше бойкое «босс» доставалось По, и его укалывает неприятное чувство зависти. К счастью, ему есть, на что отвлечься. Убедившись, что Джессика отлично справляется одна, он поворачивается к Теммину.

— Что с ним будет?

Снап надувает щёки и протяжно выдыхает. Отвечать на вопрос он явно не особо хочет, но убегать некуда — да и нет смысла. По всё равно узнает, рано или поздно. 

— Зависит, — уклончиво говорит Теммин, избегая смотреть ему в лицо, — от того, что именно он сдаст и как быстро. Он крепкий орешек, такому только в разведку и идти. Ты уверен, что он твой лётчик?

По кивает, не задумываясь.

— Я отбирал лётчиков в свою эскадрилью сам. Я отлично помню, кого выбрал. Остряк был первым.

— Зацепил тебя за живое своими комментариями, поди? — усмехается Теммин.

Удивительно, как можно иметь вторую личность, но некоторые люди всё равно будут знать тебя чересчур хорошо. По тоже усмехается.

— Да. Я проучил его, конечно.

— Конечно.

— Но в эскадрилью взял. Он чрезвычайно талантливый лётчик. Ты бы видел его в небе. Летает, как горячим ножом масло режет — точно, быстро, чётко, и это тебе не крестокрыл, это TIE, у них аэродинамика в воздухе — как кирпич. Но этот справлялся так, что любо-дорого смотреть, хотя до моего крестокрыла не дотягивал, конечно. Но там никто до него не дотягивал. Не представляю, из кого там набирали этих лётчиков и кто их тренировал. Остряку бы достойное обучение сразу — был бы настоящий ас, а так теперь от некоторых вещей не отучишь. Ну или с трудом. 

По замечает, как Теммин смотрит на него, и неловко замолкает. Наверное — наверное! — это совсем не то, чего тот ожидал от этого разговора, если он ожидал вообще хоть чего-то. Это совершенно точно не то, как должен говорить лётчик Сопротивления. Как должен договорить солдат.

С пронзительной ясностью По вдруг понимает, что больше никогда не сможет быть просто солдатом.

У него и раньше-то не всегда получалось, но теперь дело совсем плохо.

— Ты привязан к нему? — спокойно спрашивает Теммин.

— Очевидно, — честно отвечает По, невольно напрягаясь. — Доложишь генералу?

Джесс даёт ему хлесткий подзатыльник, и он вздрагивает, поворачивая голову к ней.

— Просто привожу тебя в чувство, — усмехается она.

По фыркает, кидает взгляд на Теммина — тот качает головой. У По отлегает от сердца. Неизвестно, конечно, как именно бы Снап пересказал их разговор генералу, но это определенно не то, чем ей стоит забивать голову. Это не помешает ему выполнять свои обязанности. Не должно. По сделает всё, чтобы не помешало. Он устраивается удобнее в кресле второго пилота и, взъерошив волосы, заставляет себя расслабиться.

Его никто не атакует. И Джесс, и Теммин оба ведут себя спокойно и разумно. Не считая подзатыльника, его вообще никто не трогал. Ему не о чем беспокоиться. У них нет причин принимать его за врага. Воспоминания — это всего лишь воспоминания.

Не так ли?

По сдаётся на следующий день. Мысль о том, что в камере внизу томится его лётчик, невыносима, и он ничего не может с ней поделать. Однако бежать от проблем — совершенно не в его привычках. Новых вылетов для него пока не предвидится, и он мечется по ангару, словно загнанный ворнскр. Помогать пленнику бежать нельзя, он будет знать координаты этой базы, и ничем хорошим это не закончится. По прекрасно представляет себе, насколько глубоко в подкорку людей Первого Ордена вбита лояльность. Особенно в людей вроде Остряка. Улучшить условия его содержания По тоже не в силах. Раньше — возможно, но не теперь. Что тогда?

Что тогда, По?

Он забирается на крыло крестокрыла и усаживается там. Своими метаниями По только нервирует техников вдали, поэтому лучше держать себя в руках. Он тяжко вздыхает. Если бы только из этой ситуации был простой и эффективный выход, его жизнь мгновенно стала бы в разы проще. Наверняка должно что-то быть!

Но чем больше он думает об этом, тем сильнее сердится, и только.

Принимать решения на горячую голову точно не стоит, и тогда По припоминает слова Рей про медитацию. Он, конечно, выслушал все её объяснения, но не прибегал к медитации так часто, как следовало бы. И тем не менее, определенный эффект всё-таки есть: он чувствует себя гораздо сбалансированнее, что ли? Как откалиброванный навкомпьютер — мысли чище, точнее, никаких помех, а главное, никаких резких перепадов настроения.

Медитация помогает и в этот раз тоже; По считает вдохи и выдохи, слушает, как выравнивает своё биение зачастившее было сердце. Прислушивается к звукам в ангаре: к бормотанию техников вдали, к звяканью инструментов, к звону вулптексов, которые обожают прятаться по углам. Наконец отпускает свой разум гулять, по очереди посвящая время тому, чтобы почувствовать то одну часть тела, то другую. Распутать, ослабить, успокоить, погладить мыслью — всё, как объясняла Рей. Та часть медитации, которая никак не связана с Силой, подходит кому угодно.

По вновь может дышать полной грудью. Спокойствие укутывает его, защищает от тревог и суеты ангара. 

Но, к сожалению, не решает проблему.

Он со вздохом открывает глаза.

— Впервые в жизни вижу медитирующего лётчика, — оживает тихо наблюдавший за ним Люк. По смотрит на него сверху вниз и удивлённо моргает. Он совершенно не слышал, как тот подошёл.

— Рей — лётчица. Да и вы тоже.

— Мы другой случай, — отмахивается Люк и с неожиданной лёгкостью забирается на крыло, устраивается рядом с По. — Рассказывай, что тебя гложет.

— Так очевидно? — усмехается По.

— Нет. Рей рассказала, что ты медитируешь, только когда тебя что-то гложет. И сегодня ты занимаешься этим всё утро, — Люк широко улыбается: — Рассказывай.

И тут По осеняет. Всё пережитое вдруг складывается в его голове в одну чёткую, сияющую стрелку, которая указывает на решение всех проблем, и это решение смотрит на него чистыми синими глазами и жуёт злаковый батончик, который достало из кармана штанов только что. По почти готов кинуться обнимать Люка, но усилием воли сдерживается. Нельзя пугать великого джедая раньше времени, а то откажется помогать ещё. Решит, что По совсем с катушечек поехал. Но он и поехал! Это же гениально и просто!

— Есть такое дело! — объявляет По и поворачивается к Люку, понижая голос: — В общем, Сопротивление захватило пленника.

Люк настороженно кивает, но не прерывает, продолжая сосредоточенно жевать батончик.

— Этот пленник — лётчик Первого Ордена, который ходил под моим командованием, пока я был там. Его зовут Остряк, хороший малый, пусть и вздорный немного. Но не суть. 

— Прежде чем ты продолжишь, — Люк выставляет перед собой ладонь, — хочу сразу сказать, что я не буду помогать тебе помогать ему бежать. И буду вынужден рассказать обо всём Лее. Это серьёзные вещи, По, прости.

— Нет-нет, — По мотает головой так, что та сейчас отвалится. — Никаких побегов. Я просто тут подумал — ну, если джедаи умеют во все эти штуки с головой. С памятью и вот этим всем. Вы можете заставить меня забыть? Всё, что я делал в Первом Ордене. Точечная амнезия. Можете?

По видит, как неуютно становится Люку под его взглядом, полным надежды. Но это ли не лучшее решение? Таким образом всё вернется на круги своя, как будто ничего и не происходило. Ну, потеряет он несколько месяцев жизни, но это не самая страшная расплата за душевное равновесие. Медитация медитацией, но есть вещи, которые По предпочел бы никогда в своей жизни не переживать.

Люк — сильный джедай, он должен уметь делать такое, раз Кайло умеет. По не очень разбирается во всех этих джедайских течениях, всяких ситхах и прочих извращениях, но если Люк сумел вернуть ему память, пусть и только частично, то, логически, способен её и отнять. Это выигрышный вариант для всех. По ждёт ответа с замиранием сердца.

Наконец, Люк медленно кивает.

— Спасибо! — лицо По взрывается улыбкой.

— Могу, но не буду, — поясняет Люк.

Внутри По всё обрушивается. Опять. Старик делает это опять.

— Что? Почему? Это беспроигрышный вариант! — он взмахивает руками. — Я буду таким же, как прежде. Всё будет как раньше! Всё будет в порядке!

— Разве ты этого хочешь? — прерывает его Люк. — Хочешь вновь стать слепым к тому, что такое война, забыться в неведении и пропаганде? Галактике не помешало бы побольше таких людей, как ты теперь, По. Возможно, не в Сопротивлении, — он вздыхает. — Подумай, от какого уникального опыта ты пытаешься отказаться.

— Такими людьми, как я, Сопротивление не выиграет эту войну.

Люк кивает:

— Не выиграет. Оно выиграет его другими. Выиграет Леей, Джиалом, Теммином, выиграет даже мной. Но галактика должна будет как-то жить и после выигрыша. Те, кто долго разрушает, забывают, как строить. Тебе, — он грустно улыбается, — повезло это вспомнить. Галактике не помешает разнообразие.

По совершенно не понимает, каким образом этот разговор скатился в метафизику, и не уверен, что это как-либо помогает ему или решает проблему. Несколько мгновений он хмуро смотрит на Люка, но просто не может заставить себя спорить с кем-то столь легендарным. Возможно, тот и прав. Возможно, в его опыте есть что-то важное, уникальное.

Честно говоря, в его опыте всё уникальное.

Начиная с памяти и заканчивая тем, что он каким-то образом до сих пор жив.

— Рей знает эту технику? — уточняет По.

— Нет.

— Хм.

Значит, отделаться от воспоминаний у него нет никаких шансов. Тогда придётся искать другие методы решения проблемы, потому что после Остряка ему ещё придется как-то жить со своей совестью, а на неё и так уже чересчур многое давит. По предпочёл бы не добавлять туда лишний вес — особенно, если он может что-то по этому поводу сделать. А он всегда может что-то сделать, было бы немного времени, чуточка удачи и хорошая компания.

По знает правильного человека.

Папа ещё не успел улететь, и По застаёт его пакующим вещи.

Он бы остался дольше, но жизнь на военной базе уже давно вышла из его привычек и перестала ему нравиться. Его место — дома, на Явине-IV, по крайней мере, это то, как он объяснил своё желание улететь. По не знает, точно ли за ним кроется только тоска по дому или дело ещё и в нём, в том, каким он стал — другим. Перестал быть тем человеком, безоговорочно уверенным в идеалах Сопротивления, каким был всего каких-то три месяца назад. Папа не бросает его, конечно, По даже не думает об этом в таком ключе. Но им обоим нужно время поразмыслить о случившемся.

По — чтобы перестать ждать подвоха, как будто папа может раствориться в воздухе или неожиданно сознаться, что он всего лишь актёр, которого наняла генерал Органа. Папа — о том, что некоторые события и откровения невозможно просто выкинуть из головы. Даже если они не совсем совпадают с тем, как ты привык думать. Привычки меняются.

Некоторые, но не все.

— Пап, — слово чувствуется странно на языке, но По старается не обращать внимания. Он закрывает за собой дверь. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Да? Что такое?

Да нет, это не может быть актёр, это точно его папа. Он поворачивается мгновенно и смотрит с таким беспокойством, с которым умеют смотреть только родители — и особенно родители детей, которые состоят в подпольных повстанческих организациях. По вдыхает. Выдыхает. Он не уверен, как объяснить всё, что чувствует и, главное, почему он не может просто перестать об этом думать. Одно По знает точно. Остряк — его лётчик. Он никогда не бросает своих лётчиков, по какую бы сторону баррикад они ни находились.

— Они поймали одного из моих лётчиков. 

Папа оставляет брюки, которые складывал, и садится на постель, опирается руками о колени. По вздыхает, шагает ближе.

— Я не могу его бросить.

— Это вражеский лётчик, — начинает папа, и По морщится от напоминания. Какая разница: вражеский или нет?

— Он прикрывал мне спину. Спасал меня. Без него я бы не стоял здесь, — он качает головой. — Благодаря ему я смог ускользнуть тогда с «Финализатора» незамеченным. Если бы они с Трёшкой не прикрыли меня, то всё закончилось бы совсем по-другому.

— Трёшкой?

— Это тоже моя лётчица.

Папа молчит. По стоит на месте какое-то время, а потом не выдерживает: проходится по комнате туда-сюда, а потом ещё и ещё, и ещё. Наворачивание кругов не помогает, но немножко отвлекает.

Что будут делать с Остряком дальше понятно и дураку. Если его взяли как языка, то будут допрашивать. Это не будет красиво и не пройдёт безболезненно. Скорее всего, после допроса его убьют. Никому не придёт в голову выпускать с базы первоорденского лётчика, который может потом пересказать своим всё случившееся и, в особенности, координаты Крайта. По не может винить Сопротивление в том, что оно использует такие методы. Это война. На войне умирают.

Но По не может оставить это просто так. Не может отвернуться, забыть, что этот человек — по знанию или нет — сделал для него. Пусть они и не по одну сторону баррикад больше, это не имеет значения; По вообще не уверен, что то место, где стоит он, относится к какой-либо из сторон. Границы расплываются, размазываются всё больше с каждым днём, как бы он ни старался загнать себя в привычно очерченную коробку.

— Ничего из того, что я скажу сейчас, не заставит тебя перестать думать о них, как о своих, не так ли? — проницательно спрашивает папа. По лишь кивает. — Тогда тебе стоит придумать план. И это не должен быть план побега, — папа строго смотрит на По. — Мы договаривались.

— Но что я могу сделать? Они убьют его.

— Подумай, зачем он им нужен. Что он может им дать.

— Информация, — медленно говорит По. Хмурится. — Никто не допрашивал меня.

По проходится по комнате ещё, но на этот раз не так торопливо. Он может вытащить Остряка, если даст Сопротивлению — генералу Органе — ту информацию, в которой она нуждается. У него был своего рода доступ к кабинету генерала Хакса, пусть и не совсем санкционированный. Что-то из увиденного среди бумаг и во время разговоров По помнит до сих пор. Не очень много, но вряд ли рядовой лётчик знает больше капитана, не так ли? У него есть шанс.

— Я приду к генералу Органе и скажу ей, что знаю всё то же самое, что и Остряк — да даже больше! — и предложу добровольное сотрудничество. Им не нужно будет пытаться. Бинго! — По хлопает в ладоши.

Папа качает головой.

— Она не согласится. А даже если и согласится, то его всё равно убьют. Он вражеский солдат, По. Их не отпускают из плена.

По почти говорит «но меня же отпустили», но вовремя вспоминает, что нет. Его никто не отпускал. Как PD-3432, он вообще был не в плену, а вернулся с рапортом и заодно чтобы ввести в Сопротивление нового шпиона. Как По, он оказался достаточно удачливым, чтобы найти единственного дефектного штурмовика. Плен — это конечная точка для солдата. Пункт «Б». Шаттл дальше не идёт, просьба освободить кабину.

Но что делать тогда? По начинает метаться по комнате вновь. Папа проводит руками по лицу. Он кажется слишком усталым, морщины как будто сильнее проступают на лице. Возможно, это из-за него, возможно, просто жить в галактике становится сложнее с каждым днём. По заставляет себя не отвлекаться. Ему нужен план. Звёзды, насколько всё было бы проще, если бы он просто мог забыть всё, что с ним случилось в Первом Ордене. Но Люк отказался стирать ему память, и его решение звучало как окончательное.

— Не мечись, — заговаривает папа. — Сядь и подумай хорошенько: какие ресурсы у тебя есть, что ты можешь с их помощью сделать, в какие сроки. Давай, сынок, — он тепло и грустно улыбается. — Своих не бросают. Ты что-нибудь обязательно придумаешь, тебе просто нужно сосредоточиться.

По рассеянно кивает. Садится на кровать рядом с папой, барабанит пальцами по колену, уставившись в одну точку на полу. Соображай, ну же. Должно быть решение. Должно быть! Папа, пользуясь моментом, на пару секунд обнимает его за плечи, словно до сих пор не верит до конца, что По живой. Затем выпускает и сидит тихо, только смотрит. План щёлкает у По в голове внезапно и почти случайно; повернув голову к папе, он улыбается шальной мальчишеской улыбкой. Тот лишь вздыхает.

Кивает головой.


	29. Chapter 29

Генерала Органы нет на месте, поэтому По приходится ждать в коридоре у двери её кабинета. Он стоит, прислонившись спиной к стене и глядя в пол. Воздух вокруг кажется хрупким, ломким, как тонкие соляные пластинки на поверхности Крайта. Из головы все не идут слова Люка. Медитация или даже просто прогулка помогли бы от этого — но на это нет времени. 

С папой они попрощались немного неловко, как всегда прощаются люди, не уверенные, что увидятся ещё. Он несколько раз перепроверил, что По в трезвом уме и здравой памяти, задавал ему заковыристые вопросы и только убедившись, что сын может ответить на все, наконец-то сумел шагнуть прочь из комнаты. Его путь до дома займет неделю, хотя от Крайта до Явина-IV не так уж далеко. Но скрытность — превыше всего.

Сопротивление просто не может позволить себе потерять ещё одну базу. Чуть ли не последнюю из оставшихся.

По не знает точно, как обстоят их дела — окружающие до сих пор ведут себя осторожно в его присутствии, но кое-что он слышит. Сопротивление переживает далеко не самые лучшие времена. Не то чтобы По совсем не в курсе об этом, всё-таки он всячески этому способствовал: лично уничтожал ячейки по всей галактике. Но с тех пор прошло какое-то время. Теперь Сопротивление не знает, где находится флот Первого Ордена, что они делают и что задумывают. Именно поэтому им так важен Остряк и то, что ему известно. Стоит подумать об этом, как По вновь чувствует острый укол тревоги. 

— По Дэмерон, — голос генерала Органы выдирает его из пучины мыслей. По мгновенно встаёт прямо, отдаёт честь. — Вольно, — генерал открывает дверь в кабинет. — Проходи. Раз уж ты караулил меня тут, значит, у тебя есть ко мне какое-то дело?

— Да, мэм, — По останавливается напротив стола и складывает руки за спиной.

Ох, он пожалеет об этом предложении. Но пути назад нет. Дождался.

— Отпустите Остряка, я могу рассказать вам всё то же самое, что и он, но добровольно, — на одном дыхании тараторит По.

Генерал Органа опускается в кресло, кладёт на стол комлинк, незаметным движением переводит его в беззвучный режим. Складывает руки вместе и пристально вглядывается в лицо По. Тот стоит, не шелохнувшись. Генерал Органа умеет видеть его насквозь — умела. Тогда — теперь кажется, что уже невыносимо давно — когда он был просто собой. До Первого Ордена, до всего остального. По смотрит спокойно.

— Остряк — это кличка пленника? — уточняет она.

— Да.

Он не сомневается, что генерал откажется. Вопрос только в том, что именно она назовет, как главную причину — и сможет ли По как-то её переубедить. У него есть пара козырей в рукаве. Он копался в кабинете генерала Хакса, в конце концов. Это было не вчера, конечно, но кое-какие вещи никогда не теряют своей актуальности. 

А самое главное — никто ни разу ни о чём его не спросил. Если бы не разговор с папой, По даже и не задумался бы об этом.

— Нет, — наконец, предсказуемо решает генерал Органа.

— Могу я узнать причину?

— Нам нужны актуальные сведения, По. После того, как ты бежал, многое в Первом Ордене могло поменяться. Я не могу так рисковать, — она чуть хмурит брови.

— Остряк — просто лётчик. Вряд ли он знает что-то настолько полезное, чтобы пытать его, — По старается, чтобы его голос звучал безучастно, по-деловому. — Я занимал должность капитана, имел доступ к кабинету генерала Хакса.

— И ты сообщаешь это мне только сейчас, потому что?..

По удивлённо моргает и останавливается. Вот так, одной лёгкой фразой генерал Органа ловко перевернула всё с ног на голову. Теперь это не они не спросили его — это он не рассказал. Конечно, она в чём-то права — раз уж он заодно с ними, то должен был в первую очередь поделиться важной информацией.

С другой стороны, никто — никто! — его не спросил. Ни разу.

По прищуривается, склоняет голову к плечу.

Генерал Органа ведёт себя, как политик. Она и есть политик, даже сейчас, в военной униформе, Лея Органа остаётся в первую очередь сенатором Новой Республики — пусть и официально ушедшим с поста. Карточный домик, который По так долго выстраивал в своей голове, вдруг рушится. Нет никого, кто был бы идеален. Все вокруг люди. И генерал Органа — в первую очередь.

— Потому что я не понимаю, почему никто не провёл со мной допрос. Вы должны были понимать, что я владею информацией о Первом Ордене. Вы могли извлечь её — пока я был PD, возможно, силой, потом, когда Люк привёл меня в чувство — я бы рассказал и сам. Но вы не сделали этого, мэм, — По расправляет плечи. — Полагаю, потому что я — не просто какой-то лётчик, я По Дэмерон, мальчик с агит-плакатов Сопротивления? Вам было важнее убедиться, что я — это снова я.

Генерал Органа усмехается уголками губ и откидывается на спинку кресла. Трёт виски пальцами. Кладёт руки обратно на столешницу.

— Я не сделала этого, потому что никто не был уверен, как именно работает то, что Кайло и затем Люк сделали с тобой. Этот пленник — другое дело. С ним вопрос более прямолинеен, если хочешь.

— Он выживет?

Это явно неудобный вопрос, но генерал привыкла к неудобным вопросам. Ничто в её лице не выдаёт ни волнения, ни тревоги. По неожиданно становится противно: как можно определять судьбу другого человека, сидя в кабинете, вот так спокойно? А в том, что судьба Остряка в первую очередь зависит от решения генерала Органы, По не сомневается. Усилием воли он давит эти мысли.

Генерал Органа делает то, что лучше для Сопротивления.

Точно так же, как генерал Хакс делает то, что лучше для Первого Ордена.

В утопическом мире их можно было бы примирить, и все зажили бы долго и счастливо. Но, увы, они не в утопическом мире. По терпеливо ждёт ответа. 

— Скорее всего, нет.

Удивительно, как спокойно лицо генерала Органы. Оно не становится ни более жёстким, ни скорбящим — не меняется вовсе. По вновь напоминает себе, что она просто делает свою работу. Ту же самую, которую делал бы он, если бы всё пошло немного другим путем. Он кивает.

— Могу я провести его допрос?

— Нет. Ты лётчик, По. Не разведчик.

— Это не мешает мне выполнять для вас разведческие миссии, — По складывает руки на груди.

Генерал Органа молчит несколько мгновений.

— Нет.

— Могу я хотя бы поговорить с ним?

Всё, что ему нужно — это один-единственный разговор. По заставляет себя оставаться таким же спокойным и собранным. Генерал Органа не должна понять, что происходит. Она просто делает свою работу — но это не должно помешать тому, что он задумал.

Всего один разговор, ну же.

— Только после допроса.

По не улыбается, только благодарит.

По пугает собственная затея, и больше всего его в ней пугает невозможность поделиться с кем-либо. Он бы не отказался от поддержки сейчас, но к кому он может пойти? Кто на военной базе может понять его? В том-то и проблема. Все они — люди по эту сторону конфликта. По вспоминает слова Люка. Но искать идёт совсем не его. 

На то, чтобы найти Рей, у него не уходит много времени. Они с Джесс перебирают крестокрыл последней, и, судя по всему, отчаянно наслаждаются компанией друг друга и возможностью поговорить о своём, о девичьем: глок-отвёртках, навкомпьютерах и ионных двигателях. По невольно улыбается.

— Рей, ты занята? — остановившись у крестокрыла, во внутренности которого Рей засунула обе руки по локоть, спрашивает он.

— Зависит от того, для чего, — отзывается она, не отрываясь от своего занятия. Ей в лицо летят искры.

— Если хочешь забрать её, то сначала придётся пройти через меня! — объявляет Джессика, сдвигая защитные очки на лоб. — Что тебе нужно, По?

— Рей на пятнадцать минут?

— Двенадцать.

— Четырнадцать, — широко улыбается По.

— Четырнадцать — и я смогу заглянуть во внутренности навкомпьютера Черного, — отвечает ему такой же улыбкой Джесс.

— По рукам.

Новый сноп искр вылетает из двигателя, и Рей фырчит, отклоняясь назад и тоже сдвигая очки. Через несколько минут, вытерев руки тряпкой, она спрыгивает на пол ангара и идёт следом за По подальше от любопытных ушей. Джессика провожает их долгим взглядом.

— С каких пор вы так сдружились?

— Она любит копаться в крестокрылах, я люблю копаться в крестокрылах, — Рей пожимает плечами. — Почему нет? С Теммином мы играем в сабакк, с Каре гоняемся в симуляторах, — она продолжает перечислять, называя всё новые и новые имена.

Для человека, который жил в пустыне, Рей удивительно общительная и открытая. По, конечно, понимает, что всех в ней так подкупает. Не считая небольших странностей — вроде привычки везде таскать с собой полную флягу воды или каждый раз объедаться до невменяемого состояния — Рей отлично вписывается в Сопротивление. Отлично — но не до конца.

Усадив Рей на скамейку рядом с шкафчиками с униформой, По пару секунд мечется туда-сюда, прежде чем хлопнуть в ладоши и повернуться к ней. Выдохнуть. Успокоиться.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — быстро говорит он.

Рей медленно кивает — как будто соглашается сразу. По не уверен, что она согласится, когда дело дойдет до самого предложения, но попытка не пытка, не так ли? Что случится в самом худшем случае? Она просто откажется. И, возможно, расскажет всем о его затее. По взвешивает варианты.

— Ты знаешь про пленника, которого мы привезли с Теммином и Джесс?

— Нет. А что такое?

— Это Остряк. Один из моих лётчиков — когда я был в Первом Ордене. Он неплохой малый. Но теперь, когда он попал сюда, его будут пытать ради информации, а затем убьют. Я не могу этого допустить. Помнишь, ты говорила про балансирующих между Сторонами Силы, джедаев, но не джедаев? Вот я и пытаюсь балансировать, — По замолкает на мгновение. Другого пути нет. — Я спасу его.

— Что? — Рей вскакивает с места. — Нет! Ты всё понял не так.

— Тихо, тихо, — он усаживает её обратно и тревожно оглядывается по сторонам. — Я всё понял так. Я дам им получить всю информацию, которая нужна, но после этого я спасу Остряка. Мне нужно уговорить Люка на одно одолжение. Не могу позволить ещё кому-то умереть, когда я несу — нёс за этого человека ответственность.

Рей тихо рычит и закрывает лицо ладонями, качает головой. По замолкает. Что он не так понял-то? Что такого сказал? Рей отнимает руки от лица и рассерженно смотрит на него снизу вверх.

— Ты не балансируешь! По на Светлой Стороне — По-сопротивленец — не беспокоился бы о судьбе этого Остряка вовсе. По на Тёмной Стороне — По из Первого Ордена — или убил бы его до допроса, или помог сбежать.

— Да, — осторожно соглашается По, не совсем понимая, к чему она клонит. — Поэтому я делаю и то, и другое. Поступаю и как сопротивленец, и как человек из Первого Ордена.

— Если ты планируешь делать такие глупости, я не буду тебе помогать. Это не баланс. Это способ самоубийства.

Рей поднимается с места, но По преграждает ей дорогу.

— Да что не так-то? 

— Почему ты выбрал меня, чтобы поделиться этим? Почему не Джессику? Не кого-то ещё? Мы знакомы всего пару недель — почему я? — вместо ответа спрашивает Рей, сердито вглядываясь ему в лицо.

По вздыхает, трёт рукой шею, глядя в сторону.

— Потому что ты — как и я — ни на какой стороне. Не по-настоящему.

— Правильно! Так и будь ни на какой стороне. Не заканчивай все на том, что ты на стороне Первого Ордена, потому что помог их человеку бежать. Они простили тебе многое, но это рискует стать последней каплей. 

Он мог бы помочь Остряку сбежать и в одиночку, но это не то, что он запланировал. Тогда ему пришлось бы покинуть Сопротивление вместе с ним, навсегда. По не уверен, что это то, чего он хочет, точно так же, как не уверен, что хочет оставаться там, где для него больше нет места. Там, куда не помещается всё, что он видел и знает, потому что галактика больше не делится на чёрное и белое. Все они, по обе стороны баррикад, борются за свои идеалы. Если бы только этот вопрос можно было решить чем-то кроме войны.

Но по крайней мере один вопрос он может решить без военных методов.

— Ты не поняла меня. Я спасу Остряка, — повторяет По и вглядывается Рей в лицо: — Не помогу бежать. Спасу.

Несколько мгновений она выглядит крайне озадаченной, но потом По начинает излагать план, и лицо Рей светлеет.

Придётся превращать дефект в эффект. Его опыт может быть его слабостью, но может быть и его силой — вопрос только в тех решениях, которые он принимает. Рей советовала ему отыскать баланс между PD-3432 и По Дэмероном, и По не уверен до конца, что сумел сделать это, что вообще понимает, как это делается. Но одно он знает точно: он не может больше позволить себе бояться своего опыта.

Есть вещи, которые меняют тебя навсегда; путешествия, из которых возвращается совсем другой человек; знакомства, после которых невозможно использовать старые методы.

По не знает, хорошо ли это или плохо и возможно ли это вообще измерить в подобных категориях. Он наблюдает за разговором Рей и Люка издали, и каждый раз, когда Люк качает головой, его сердце немного ёкает. Без него вся затея будет невозможна — не в том виде, в котором она существует в голове По. Остаётся только надеяться, что Рей, зная своего учителя, найдёт какую-нибудь лазейку, что-то, что поможет убедить его помочь им в этот один раз. Это большое одолжение, но нужное. Значимое.

Когда Люк поворачивает голову и смотрит в его сторону, По приподнимает ладонь и неловко машет, словно сознаётся в том, что разбил любимую мамину вазу или угнал соседский спидер. Рей продолжает что-то говорить, но Люк не слушает её: он идёт к По. Теперь сердце не просто ёкает, оно трепещет где-то в горле, так что сложно и слово сказать.

Когда Люк останавливается напротив, он не похож на человека, который одобряет то, что ему рассказали.

— Мастер Люк! — Рей замирает рядом с По. — Разве вы не видите?

— Я не могу подвести Лею так сильно, — твёрдо говорит Люк, сурово глядя на По. — Мой ответ — нет.

По аккуратно взвешивает варианты. Что-то подсказывает ему, что это не конец разговора, ему только нужно достать сердце из горла — и, возможно, показать его Люку. По выдерживает суровый взгляд. Ему вдруг становится спокойно, как будто бесконечный тревожный маятник внутри наконец-то приходит в эквилибриум.

— Мы не будем подводить её, — непривычно мягко говорит По. — Всё это будет после допроса. Мы просто поможем ей взять чуть меньше тяжести на плечи. Возможно, ей это не понравится. Я не знаю. Но я знаю, что никогда не прощу себе, если ещё хотя бы один мой лётчик погибнет по моей вине, когда я мог что-то сделать, чтобы это предотвратить. 

Люк молчит.

По продолжает:

— Стороны не определяют людей, людей определяют поступки. В Первом Ордене достаточно достойных людей. Достаточно их и здесь. Пожалуйста, Люк. Вы помогли мне — помогите мне ещё немного.

— Людей действительно определяют поступки, — кивает Люк. — И Остряк выбрал поступать так, как выбрал. То, что ты хочешь сделать — это просто отнять у него выбор. С моей помощью.

— Вы думаете, у него был выбор? Первый Орден забирает детей из семей, когда они совсем маленькие, растит их, формирует под себя. Разве у него когда-либо был выбор? Чтобы я был на их стороне, Первый Орден отнял семью и у меня. Это то, что они делают, разве вы не видите?

Люк молчит.

По продолжает:

— Почему я заслуживал того, чтобы вернуть мне мой выбор, а Остряк — не заслуживает? Потому что я выбрал быть в Сопротивлении?

Люк молчит.

По заглядывает в синие, как небо, глаза:

— Я просто хочу вернуть ему возможность выбора.

Люк по-прежнему молчит.

И тогда По добавляет ещё:

— Я просто хочу, чтобы все могли выбирать — и те, кто выберет другую сторону, с ними я буду сражаться. Но только с ними.

За секунду до того, как Люк улыбается, Рей вскидывает руки в воздух и радостно вскрикивает; По чувствует себя так, будто светится изнутри.

Финна найти в три раза сложнее, чем Рей. В отличие от неё, ему не так-то просто вписаться в жизнь базы Сопротивления даже спустя столько времени. Есть кое-что, что отличает его от других — та же самая деталь, что отличает Рей, а теперь и По. Он общается с окружающими, с некоторыми даже приятельствует, но ни с кем до сих пор дело не дошло до дружбы.

И тем не менее, выслушав По и Рей, Финн говорит:

— Вы сумасшедшие, я не собираюсь в этом участвовать.

Судя по его тону, этот отказ — окончательный и обсуждению не подлежит. С одной стороны, По может его понять: они не так много сталкивались до сих пор, а тогда, когда всё-таки пересекались — выходило как-то не очень приятно. С другой стороны, не считая Рей, это единственный человек, который действительно может понять По.

— Послушай! — По прислоняется к столу, на котором Финн разбирал и чистил бластер. — Всё получится. Это точно не сложнее, чем разнести «Старкиллер» — вам же это удалось? Удастся и в этот раз.

Финн хмуро смотрит на По, затем переводит взгляд на Рей:

— Никто из вас не лежал в медотсеке после «Старкиллера» и не ходит до сих пор на лечебные процедуры. К тому же это звучит так, будто он намеревается помочь Первому Ордену, — Финн кивает на По, но так и смотрит на Рей. — А с этим я точно связываться не хочу.

— Но почему?

— Потому что мы уже обсуждали почему, По, — резко говорит Финн, складывая руки на груди. — Они монстры, заслуживающие уничтожения.

— Что, и ты тоже тогда? И я? — По усмехается. — Или мы на той стороне, где прощаются все поступки, а Остряку просто не повезло? Это так работает, по-твоему?

— Не начинай опять.

Рей присаживается на скамейку рядом с Финном. У неё упрямое и целеустремленное выражение лица; как успел понять По, это одно из наиболее частых её лиц. К счастью, сейчас это скорее играет ему на руку.

— По прав, Финн, ты знаешь, что он прав, — негромко говорит Рей. — В каждом есть хорошее и плохое, и стороны тут не важны — важны поступки, которые мы выбираем совершать. Каждый из нас мог оказаться по ту сторону, если бы так сложились обстоятельства. И каждый из них — по эту. Кому-то просто нужно помочь.

По внимательно наблюдает за ней, и что-то в том, как она говорит, в весе её слов подсказывает ему, что они относятся не только и не столько к Остряку. Есть ещё кто-то, кому Рей хочет помочь, но вряд ли сейчас время и место расспрашивать её об этом. По опускает взгляд вниз и ждёт. В любом случае, у неё куда больше шансов договориться с Финном, чем у него самого. Они столько пережили вместе.

— Почему я должен помогать этому Остряку? — упирается Финн. — Разве он не убийца, не заслуживает того, что получит?

По сокрушённо стонет и делает круг по комнате, запустив пальцы в волосы. Ну как можно не понимать этого? Как он может не понимать их, пройдя тот же самый путь? Наконец, По останавливается напротив Финна. Судя по тому, как долго молчит Рей, ответы на эти вопросы она предпочитает услышать от него самого. 

— А я не убийца? — вздыхает он, разводя руки в стороны. — А Рей? А ты сам? Назови мне хоть одного человека на войне, кто не был бы убийцей. Из тех, кто выходит отсюда с бластерами наперевес, — По импульсивно указывает на разобранный бластер на столе, — кто возвращается обратно, ни разу не выстрелив? Почему Остряк заслуживает смерти после допроса, а мы с тобой получаем такие привилегии — можем спокойно жить на этой базе, не оглядываясь через плечо? Я так и вовсе убивал по обе стороны, и посмотри на меня теперь.

Этого недостаточно.

— Я выбрал быть в Сопротивлении. Я не выбирал быть в Первом Ордене. Ты не выбирал быть в Первом Ордене, но выбрал быть в Сопротивлении. Выбрал убивать за Сопротивление. Потому что каким-то невероятным, невообразимым образом в один удивительный момент ты сумел сделать выбор в условиях, которые его не предполагают, — По кладёт руку на плечо Финну. — У Остряка не было такого момента. До сих пор.

Финн открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но тут же закрывает его. Это старый спор, но в этот раз По использует запрещённые приемы. Да ещё и привёл сюда Рей.

— Хорошо, — сдаётся Финн, кладёт руки на стол. — Но это всё равно выглядит так, будто вы хотите помочь Первому Ордену.

— Мы не хотим помочь ни Первому Ордену, ни Сопротивлению, — качает головой Рей. — Мы хотим помочь человеку.

Что-то в лице Финна выдает, что Рей задела правильную струну. Возможно, не только Рей. По не знает наверняка, душа Финна до сих пор остается для него потёмками.

— Каждому нужен свой пилот, а? — усмехается Финн, косясь на По.

— Лётчик, — зажигается ответной улыбкой тот.


	30. Chapter 30

По пускают к Остряку только поздно вечером. Тот выглядит ужасно: синяки и мелкие порезы на лице, разбитая губа, нос, прилипшие к черепу волосы — По не хочет даже думать, что с ним делали и что он всё-таки сдал, если сдал. Но генерал Органа сказала, что только после допроса. Это, видимо, конец.

— Ты пришёл добить меня? — хрипит Остряк, глядя на него исподлобья глазами-щёлками. — Не торопись.

Почему-то это ударяет особенно сильно: даже не то, что он предполагает, что По желает ему зла, но то, с какой покорностью об этом говорит. Разведка — грязная работа, а допросы — самое худшее, чем только можно заниматься. Кто бы ни ломал Остряка ради тех крупиц информации, которые он наверняка не сдал без боя, знал своё дело хорошо. По не хочется думать, что это был Теммин. 

По останавливается совсем рядом с решёткой. Порыскав глазами по коридору — второго стула тут нет, тут вообще ничего нет — он остаётся стоять. Остряк следит за ним, ждёт. Ещё не знает, что По пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы добивать его. По улыбается самыми уголками губ.

— Я пришёл помочь тебе, — совсем тихо говорит он.

Сухой, скрежещущий смех Остряка вспарывает воздух так неожиданно, что По почти отшатывается. Возможно, после допроса — пыток — тот слегка поехал крышей. А возможно, и не слегка. Это несколько усложняет задачу; По хмурится, прикидывая, как это укладывается в план. В одном он не сомневается точно: спасать Остряка, даже если тот и сошёл с ума, всё равно нужно. Больше никаких смертей из-за него.

Когда Остряк заканчивает смеяться и опускает взгляд на По, то вновь кажется каким-то хищным. Опасным. Холодок бежит по спине По, хотя он отлично знает, что Остряк ни в его положении, ни тем более в его состоянии ничего сделать не сможет. Он за решёткой. Да и вряд ли у него есть силы на драку. Да и зачем ему нападать? По только что сказал, что пришёл помочь. Люди в подобном положении думают дважды, прежде чем отказываться от помощи.

— Хочешь, я расскажу тебе правду? А потом ты подумаешь, так ли хочешь помогать мне. Наивный, наивный По Дэмерон.

По не нравится, как его имя прозвучало в устах Остряка. Ничего из того, что тот сказал, ему не нравится, если уж на то пошло. По вспоминает слова Остряка тогда, когда они только-только схватили его, и хмурится. Его никто чётко не ограничивает во времени разговора — до тех пор, пока они ведут себя тихо.

— Мне говорили, что ты лояльный — я и сам читал твой профайл, но это просто смешно, — Остряк усмехается уголком рта. — Даже в PD-3432 было видно.

— Какой ещё профайл?

— Сопротивление — не единственные, у кого есть разведка, знаешь.

По недоверчиво щурится; это логично, конечно, да он и сам в курсе, что у Первого Ордена есть разведка, но причём тут он? Если на него собирали профайл — то зачем? Остряка явно забавляет его реакция — и это, пожалуй, нравится По меньше всего.

— Рассказывай, — коротко кивает он.

— Неужели ты думал, что такой ценный эксперимент оставят без присмотра?

— Какой эксперимент?

— Тебя.

По открывает рот, чтобы задать следующий вопрос, но ничего не спрашивает. Он был экспериментом? Значит, вся эта история с PD-3432, Кайло Реном и ложными воспоминаниями, второй личностью — это эксперимент. По проводит рукой по лицу. Ладно. Ладно, допустим, это не так уж удивительно. Он отматывает воспоминания назад, ныряет в обрывки того, что помнит на «Финализаторе». Разговоры, тренировки, эскадрилью. 

Провоцировавшего его Остряка.

— Ты вызвался сам, — говорит По. — Тогда, когда я набирал кадетов. Ты провоцировал меня специально.

Остряк кивает. Склоняет голову к плечу. Смотрит. Молчит.

— Ты хотел попасть в эскадрилью. Зачем? У тебя было задание? — По замолкает. Вспоминает вопрос Теммина. — Кто ты?

Улыбка лениво тянет уголки губ Остряка.

— Наконец-то ты начинаешь соображать.

— Кто ты?

— Ты знаешь, кто я.

По запускает пальцы в волосы и делает небольшой круг по коридору, прежде чем вернуться и замереть перед решёткой вновь. Теперь из маленьких деталек начинает складываться большая картинка. Он не уверен, что это меняет. Возможно, всё.

— Ты наблюдал за мной. За экспериментом. Вряд ли кто-то из учёных мог бы летать так хорошо. Какой-нибудь специальный агент?

— Разведчик, — бросает Остряк.

Ну конечно.

Теммин знал, о чём спрашивал. Разведчик разведчика видит издалека. По хочется ударить себя по лбу, ударить кулаком в стену — как можно было быть таким слепым, не замечать ничего. Крифф с ними, с промытыми мозгами и второй личностью. Но сейчас! Усилием воли он заставляет себя успокоиться. Делает пару глубоких вдохов. 

— Я, LE-3000, NN-7390 — мы все были разведчиками. Кроме LE-2957.

— Но я выбрал вас случайно! — невольно повышает голос По и тут же спохватывается, шагает ближе. — Я мог выбрать кого угодно из десятка кадетов тогда.

Остряк фыркает.

— Вопрос был не в том, выберешь ли ты в эскадрилью разведчика или нет. Вопрос был только в том, сколько разведчиков в ней окажется. Три четверти кадетов тогда были разведчиками. У тебя не было шансов не выбрать кого-то из нас.

Крифф, неудивительно, что они все так отвратительно летали, что их познания в стратегии и тактике ведения воздушного боя были такими обрывочными, что ему вообще дали это задание. Всё наконец-то встаёт на свои места. По чувствует, как легкие наполняются пустотой. Затем он вдыхает.

— Мы втроём присматривали за тобой. Прикидывались обычными кадетами. Всё шло гладко. Ты пугал нас иногда — то, что Кайло Рен сделал с тобой, каким ты стал. Насколько эффективным оказался метод, — продолжает Остряк. — Но потом всё пошло не так. Ты был на земле, тебя взяли в плен. Капитану Фазме пришлось вызволять тебя — мы не могли позволить, чтобы такая разработка оказалась в лапах Сопротивления.

Эксперимент. Разработка. С каждой следующей Остряк снимает с него всё человеческое. Не человек — просто игрушка в руках учёных Первого Ордена. На «Финализаторе» он даже не встречался ни с кем из них, но всё это время они влияли на его жизнь напрямую и весьма существенно.

— Ты стал вести себя странно. Мы думали, что ещё держим ситуацию под контролем, а если не держим — то во всяком случае перестрахуемся. У разведки всегда есть план «Б».

— Но ты приходил ко мне, — перебивает его По. — Тогда, когда меня взяли под стражу. Да и потом, вы замели мои следы, когда я улетал. Помогли мне. Зачем?

Остряк пожимает плечами.

— Не можешь подавить бунт — возглавь его. Мы поставили на твой крестокрыл жучок. 

— Но я снял его.

— К сожалению. Нам было интересно, что ты будешь делать дальше. Насколько большой сбой произошел, можно ли его исправить. Генерал был против, ему не нравилась эта идея — он любит всё контролировать. Его переубедили.

По не знает, что сказать. По не уверен, что вообще сумеет что-либо сказать сейчас. Слова разбегаются в разные стороны.

Каждый разговор с ними, каждый поступок, каждый их вопрос — всё теперь предстает в другом свете. Всё дружелюбное и доброе, всё, что они делали для него — По не уверен, есть ли у этого значение теперь, после того, что он узнал. Это была просто их миссия. PD-3432 был прав, когда не пускал никого к себе в душу.

— Это была идея Трёшки, если хочешь знать, — негромко говорит Остряк. — Кажется, после смерти Нэна она прониклась к тебе определённой симпатией.

— А ты? — неожиданно для себя спрашивает По.

— Я всегда был более устойчив к сентиментальщине.

Это не ответ.

Хотя, возможно, как раз наоборот.

Возможно, эта исповедь — и есть ответ.

По только сейчас замечает, что Остряк не смотрит на него, вместо этого сосредоточив взгляд в стороне на полу. Сложно сказать, какие эмоции он испытывает. Может, среди них есть и толика сожаления. Но теперь уже поздно что-либо менять. Что бы тот ни думал и ни чувствовал, По принимает решение легко.

— Я пришёл тебе помочь, — твёрдо говорит он.

— Поразительно лояльный, — бормочет Остряк. По предпочитает считать это за комплимент.

— У тебя есть выбор. Возможно, впервые в жизни — настоящий.

Остряк поднимает голову.

— Тебя убьют здесь, — продолжает По.

— Расскажи ещё что-нибудь новое, — усмехается тот.

— Это один вариант. Другой вариант — согласиться дать нам помочь тебе.

— Нам?

— Мне и Люку Скайуокеру.

Остряк вскидывает брови:

— Я слушаю.

— По, отойди, — чеканит генерал Органа.

По молча качает головой. Больше никаких смертей. Остряк за его спиной испуганно прижимается к стене и оглядывается, силясь понять, как здесь оказался. Он спрашивал об этом уже несколько раз, но никто не удостаивал его ответом до сих пор и вряд ли удостоит в ближайшем будущем. Единственное, что По сказал ему — это держаться ближе к ним с Финном. Удивительно, что вчера вечером этот человек рассказывал ему о секретном эксперименте, а сейчас понятия не имеет, кто он такой.

Финн волнуется, и вся эта затея явно ему не по вкусу, но он всё равно пришел. Всё равно стоит плечом к плечу с По, и уже за одно это заслуживает уважения.

Генерал Органа не то в тихой ярости, не то в глубочайшем недоумении. Возможно, эти чувства перемешиваются в ней. По сложно сказать. Он сосредоточенно смотрит на дула бластеров, направленные на них. Это гораздо более важная деталь сейчас. Когда он убеждал Финна, что сможет заговорить зубы генералу так, что никому не придётся потом лежать в медотсеке, а то и в могиле, то ещё не представлял, как сложно это будет на деле.

Сложно и, бездна побери, страшно.

— Он не симулирует, — в который раз повторяет По. — Он действительно ничего не помнит. Вы слышали Люка.

— Со своим братом, — подчёркнуто холодным тоном говорит генерал, — я потом поговорю отдельно.

По смотрит на лица собравшихся за спинами стрелков и генерала Органы. Шум поднялся такой, что в узкий коридор, ведущий мимо камеры, набилось, кажется, всё Сопротивление разом. По замечает знакомых лётчиков, техников, связистов, снабженцев, разведчиков, лицо Рей где-то на периферии — все глаза обращены к ним. По не сомневается, что Рей хотела бы быть ближе к эпицентру событий, но сквозь эту толпу невозможно прорваться даже джедаю.

— Генерал, вы знаете меня. И знаете, что я не отойду. Его память чиста. Вам не за что убивать его.

— Финн, — поворачивает голову генерал Органа. — Отойди хотя бы ты.

— Я не могу, мэм, — вежливо запинается тот. — Я вроде как пообещал.

— Да что, сарлакк задери, происходит? — раздается за их спинами шипящий шёпот Остряка. — Кто-нибудь объяснит мне?

По не до того.

— По, — с нажимом произносит генерал, вновь возвращаясь к нему взглядом. — Ты должен понимать, что мы не можем так рисковать. Если Первый Орден доберётся и до этой базы, мы проиграли. Мы проиграли совсем.

— Вы ничем не рискуете.

— Твоя история говорит об обратном.

— Моя история, — По едва слышно смеётся, откидывая голову назад. — Тогда почему вы не расстреляете меня? Почему не допросите? Почему не сделаете то же самое с Финном? Что отличает его от нас?

Генерал Органа молчит; страх испаряется из груди По с каждым новым словом, с каждым новым вздохом, каждым чужим взглядом, который он ловит. Он задаёт неудобные вопросы, говорит неудобные вещи, и его слушают, затаив дыхание — это дорогого стоит. Если всё это было только ради одного этого момента, то он не против повторить. 

— Откуда такая предвзятость? Уж не потому ли, что мы выбрали быть в Сопротивлении? Нам повезло оказаться на нужной стороне, нам повезло иметь возможность выбрать вообще.

Финн рядом вскидывает подбородок. Ему очень страшно, По видит краем глаза, как тот сжимает руки в кулаки до побелевших костяшек. Но он стоит, будто вкопанный, вопреки страху.

— Не у всех была эта возможность, — продолжает По. — Уж не за то ли борется Сопротивление — за возможность выбора? Выбора правителя, выбора профессии, выбора стороны.

— Не все оказались в Первом Ордене, потому что хотели этого, — вмешивается Финн. — Большинство оказалось там, потому что так получилось. Я оказался там, потому что так получилось. Меня забрали от родителей, и вот я здесь. Сомневаюсь, что его история отличается от моей.

— Я был в Первом Ордене?

На этом терпение генерала Органы заканчивается.

По приходится ждать генерала Органу в её кабинете настолько невыносимо долго, что он уже начинает сомневаться, что она вообще придёт. Это была смелая попытка, но судьба Остряка всё равно оказывается в чужих руках, и он ничего не может с этим поделать. Где Финн, Люк, Рей — одни звёзды знают. Кажется, Финна тоже задержали. С Люком и Рей всё явно будет сложнее: они форсюзеры, и так просто их не скрутишь. То ли дело По. У кабинета стоят двое; он не узнаёт лиц — это кто-то новый, кто не знает его толком, а потому не отзывается на вопросы и оклики. Разумно. Так у него меньше шансов сбежать.

Впрочем, ему всегда везёт.

Вряд ли его ждёт наказание — не такое, которого он бы боялся, в любом случае. Спокойствие, пришедшее тогда, в камере, остаётся с ним и здесь, сейчас. По обдумывает, что будет делать дальше. Какие у него остались варианты, если они вообще есть. Поэтому, когда генерал Органа проходит внутрь, По уже готов.

Она не даёт ему заговорить.

— Я знаю, что ты думаешь, — в отрывистом тоне слышится усталость. — Но есть вещи, которыми я не могу рисковать, и Сопротивление — одна из них. Даже малейший шанс того, что к нему вернётся память, ставит всех нас под угрозу — а мы знаем, что это может произойти, как произошло с тобой, По. Надеюсь, однажды ты поймёшь.

По неодобрительно качает головой.

Генерал Органа прислоняется к краю стола и складывает руки на груди, глядя на него сверху вниз. Он спокойно выдерживает взгляд. У него было время подумать, и он ни о чем не жалеет. Он повторил бы всё заново. Только на этот раз, возможно, помог бы Остряку бежать. Об этой — ещё одной — смерти на своём счету По подумает позже. Сначала есть более важные вещи. Говорить об этом будет трудно; сердце болит.

— Я бы понял вас раньше — легко, — негромко замечает По. — Но сейчас, простите, уже не могу. То, что случилось — всё это — поменяло меня. Оно поменяло бы и Остряка, даже если бы к нему и вернулась память. Вы не знаете, каково это. Что это такое.

— Не знаю, — соглашается она. — Но я вижу, что это делает с тобой. На какие поступки толкает.

По знает, к чему идёт этот разговор. На краткое мгновение ему важно успеть первым:

— Возможно, мне больше не место в Сопротивлении.

Генерал Органа вздыхает, едва заметно хмурится. По впервые видит, чтобы она отводила взгляд. Однако это правда: он не может сражаться, не так, как раньше. Он кто угодно, но не коммандер больше. Это странно и чуточку больно. Но вместе с тем, стоит ему сознаться вслух, что попытка вновь вписаться в привычную роль с треском провалилась, как на душе становится легче. 

— Ты должен понимать, что я не могу отпустить тебя, — медленно, тяжело говорит генерал Органа. — Мы все видели, на что ты способен по ту сторону баррикад.

По всегда считал Лею Органу одной из самых мудрых людей, кого он знает, но сейчас, в это самое мгновение он вдруг осознаёт, как далека она от мудрости. Она видела всё, что он делал с того момента, как вернулся на базу, и всё равно не понимает — или, возможно, не хочет понимать. Не может?

Точно так же, как не смогла отпустить Остряка, когда тот уже не представлял опасности. По вспоминает, с какой неистовой силой PD-3432 ненавидел Лею, но тут же отпускает это чувство. Он не ненавидит её. Он сочувствует ей. Смешно: раньше он бы разозлился, перевернул здесь всё вверх дном, рвался бы в коридор, надеясь на хотя бы мизерный шанс успеть помочь Остряку, не дать им убить его. Сейчас он не двигается с места. Лея говорит ему, что не может отпустить — но вряд ли его тоже ждёт смерть. 

Ему всегда везёт.

По не собирается сидеть в камере на соляной планете.

— Вы всё ещё боитесь, что я вернусь к ним?

— Ты только что пытался спасти их человека от смерти, — Лея приподнимает бровь.

— Очевидно, безуспешно.

Она не отвечает.

По поднимается с места. Разворачивается. И просто идёт.

— По, ты не сможешь выйти из этого кабинета. Мне очень жаль, — вслед ему говорит Лея.

Она, наверное, нажимает что-то, потому что он слышит писк комлинка, и в открытой двери показывается двое солдат. Они не закрывают весь проход, мимо них можно протиснуться, пусть и придётся задеть кого-то плечом. По припоминает их лица в толпе там, внизу, у камеры. Смотрит на опущенные в пол дула бластеров. Они ждут только приказа Леи, чтобы вскинуть оружие, может, даже рискнуть выстрелить — если она ушла в сторону с линии огня. Она наверняка ушла, не первый день в Сопротивлении. Не первый день войны.

— У вас всегда есть выбор, — говорит По, обращаясь не то к солдатам, не то к Лее, не то просто к воздуху. — На любой стороне у вас есть выбор, как поступать — и это единственное, что определяет вас как человека. Не нашивки, не модель истребителя, не ранг, не имя.

Лея, очевидно, делает какой-то жест за его спиной: солдаты поднимают бластеры. По поворачивается к ней лицом.

Ему всегда везёт, и поэтому он улыбается.

**Author's Note:**

> Большое спасибо моей бете — **бодрая и зая** , ты агонь!
> 
> Алсо по спасибо уходит **стеллалуне** , которая тоже читала и подбадривала, и **Браво** , чьими стараниями у фичка есть красивое оформление и аж целых две иллюстрации. Посмотрите их обязательно: [одну](https://i.postimg.cc/ZnNPYfr5/002-2.png) и [вторую](https://i.postimg.cc/sD9SnGmq/003.png).
> 
>  _Маверик_ (англ. maverick) — инакомыслящий, диссидент.
> 
> Спасибо, что прочитали!


End file.
